


Danganronpa: New Age of Despair

by DelusionalWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalWriter/pseuds/DelusionalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika Sakaki telah diundang untuk menuntut ilmu di Hope's Peak Academy dengan talentanya sebagai seorang Reporter. Ia sangat senang ketika akhirnya dapat menginjakkan kaki di akademi yang menjadi harapan para masyarakat Jepang tersebut dan menantikan kehidupan sekolahnya yang gemilang.</p><p>...Namun, ia akhirnya menyesal. Karena ia dan teman-temannya, para murid kelas 81, diharuskan untuk saling membunuh agar dapat 'lulus' dari akademi ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A New, (Un)Happy High School Life! - Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despair's Last Resort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682828) by [ParadoxProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet). 



> Cerita ini dibuat dengan tema ‘Fangan Ronpa’, yaitu cerita yang biasanya menceritakan event di Danganronpa, namun tokohnya diganti dengan OC para yang mereka buat atau ‘meminjam’ OC orang lain. Saya ngebuat ini setelah begadang baca fic Danganronpa Alpha karya CaptainPancakes dan Despair’s Last Resort karya ParadoxProphet, karena itu mungkin ada bagian-bagian cerita ini yang sama dengan fic mereka. Karena dua fanfic itu merupakan inspirasi saya.  
> (Author ketahuan bukannya belajar buat UN malah baca fanfic /bom)
> 
> Hope you can enjoy this

 

_Hope’s Peak Academy._

 

Akademi terbesar dan terkenal di Jepang. Hanya mereka yang mempunyai talenta terbaik yang akan memasuki sekolah ini.

Kabarnya, mereka yang lulus dari tempat ini akan dijamin mempunyai masa depan yang sangat gemilang. Mereka akan mudah mencari pekerjaan atau masuk ke universitas terkemuka. Beberapa orang terkenal di dunia juga kabarnya merupakan alumni sekolah ini. Contohnya, Morimoto Shuhei, Perdana Mentri Jepang yang sekarang.

...Dan disinilah aku, berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang menjadi pusat harapan para masyarakat Jepang ini. Awalnya aku sempat tidak percaya saat aku menemukan surat dengan emblem _Hope’s Peak_ berada di kotak pos rumahku. Surat itu berisi undangan dari _Hope’s Peak_ untukku menuntut ilmu disana. Horeee!

...Oh? Apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diri? Teehee! Maaf! Aku adalah...

.

[SAKAKI RIKA – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL REPORTER_ ]

.

Yep. Aku adalah seorang reporter di usiaku yang masih muda. Semua peristiwa-peristiwa menghebohkan di seluruh dunia diliput olehku, contohnya aksi terorisme, bencana alam, dan lain-lain. Semua orang memujiku atas keberanianku meliput aksi-aksi menghebohkan seperti itu di usiaku yang masih 16 tahun.

Hm? Kenapa remaja sepertiku dapat menjadi reporter? Hehe, sebenarnya ayahku merupakan pemilik stasiun berita yang dibawakan olehku. Awalnya, aku hanya iseng mencoba meliput aksi dari geng yakuza terkenal di jepang, Kuzuryu Group, saat aku masih SMP. Habis saat itu tidak ada yang mau meliput aksi mereka! Maklum, mereka kan yakuza. Jadi aku mengambil mic dan memaksa kameramen kami, Hideki, pergi menuju lokasi kejadian. Ternyata hanya ada aku dan dua kru TV lainnya yang meliput aksi baku hantam mereka dengan polisi. Untunglah aku tidak apa-apa saat itu, walau ayah sangat marah padaku. Tetapi setelah aku meyakinkannya akan menjadi reporter terkenal, toh dia akhirnya menurut juga. Yeah!

 “Tidak kusangka aku akan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah ini... padahal impianku untuk meliput sekolah ini saja belum kesampaian.” Kataku deg-degan. Aku sangat _excited_ , membayangkan kehidupan sekolahku di akademi terkemuka! Apalagi teman-temanku nanti juga pasti menarik, karena mereka adalah _Super Highschool Level_ yang sama sepertiku!

 “Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!” kataku melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang akademi sembari menarik koper berisi barang-barangku. Baru saja aku melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Pandanganku buram, dan aku merasa seluruh tubuhku sangat lemas.

 

Dan kemudian aku terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan

 

* * *

 “Nggh...” Tunggu... apa yang baru saja terjadi? Yang kuingat hanyalah aku masuk ke dalam gerbang _Hope’s Peak_ , lalu semua menjadi gelap...

Dan sekarang, aku tidak melihat gedung _Hope’s Peak Academy_ saat aku terbangun.

Tetapi seorang lelaki, duduk di sebuah bangku di depan mejaku. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku baru saja terbangun jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar begitu jelas pembicaraan mereka...

“Oh! Kau sudah sadar!” seru lelaki itu. Aku bisa mendengar nada kelegaan di kalimatnya.

“Kau sudah tak sadarkan diri lama sekali. Kami sudah mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhmu tapi kau tak terbangun juga, jadi kami khawatir. Walau aku sudah meyakinkan mereka kalau detak jantungmu masih berdetak dan kau masih bernapas normal saat kau tak sadarkan diri.” Ujar lelaki itu panjang lebar.

Aku bisa melihat dan mendengarnya dengan jelas sekarang. Lelaki berkulit kuning langsat dan berambut hitam cepak ini tersenyum menatapku dengan iris matanya yang berwarna emas. Ia mengenakan jubah laboratorium yang tidak dikancing, dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna hitam, juga celana abu-abu panjang.

“Oh, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!” ujar lelaki itu ketika menyadari kalau aku menatapnya sambil mengernyit. Bukan karena aku kesal atau apa, tapi bingung. Lelaki ini sebenarnya siapa, sih. “Namaku Sawamura Keigo, seorang dokter! Hehehe.” Lanjutnya sembari membusungkan dada sembari menepuk dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, yang baru aku sadari mengenakan sarung tangan putih.

.

[SAWAMURA KEIGO _– SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL DOCTOR_ ]

.

...Oh! Aku baru ingat sekarang! Dia Keigo yang itu! Keigo sang dokter yang telah berjasa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit mematikan dengan waktu singkat! Ia juga dipuji karena kesabaran dan sifat ramahnya dalam menghadapi pasien, bahkan pasien paling menyebalkan sekalipun. Aku sempat ingin meliputnya, namun sebagai seorang dokter, ia cukup sibuk sehingga impian itu tidak kesampaian.

“Hei, hei, tidak perlu memasang ekspresi terkejut seperti itu melihatku!” katanya sembari tertawa kecil. Oh, tidak. Ekspresi apa yang kubuat tadi?

“M-Maaf! A-Aku hanya... kagum dapat melihatmu sedekat ini...” kataku sembari menatap meja, menolak mengadakan kontak mata dengannya karena wajahku semerah tomat sekarang.

Sial, kenapa orang ini tampan sekali jika dilihat dari dekat?!

Keigo hanya membalas dengan tawa. Lelaki ini senang tertawa rupanya. 

“Tak perlu minta maaf, Sakaki! Itu reaksi umum, aku sudah terbiasa!” ujarnya santai. Aku hanya membalas dengan tertawa kikuk. Uh, memalukan sekali.

...Tunggu, memangnya aku sudah memberitahukan namaku?

“Bukankah kau Sakaki Rika? Si reporter terkenal yang meliput berbagai peristiwa menghebohkan di seluruh dunia?” tanyanya. A-Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?!

“Tidak, tetapi kelihatan jelas dari wajahmu.” katanya menahan tawa. Aku serasa ingin jatuh ke lubang saking malunya.

“Nah, Sakaki. Selamat datang di _Hope’s Peak Academy_!” katanya kemudian sambil membentangkan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku untuk berjabat tangan. “Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya!” lanjutnya tersenyum lebar. Aku kemudian bersalaman dengannya dengan wajahku yang sekarang semerah kepiting rebus. 

“M-Mohon bantuannya juga, Sawamura!” kataku memasang jurus Senyum Reporterku.

Aku kemudian memandang sekeliling. Ternyata benar, aku berada di dalam ruangan. Ruangan kelas, lebih tepatnya. Aku menanyakan hal ini pada Keigo, namun ia sendiri hanya menggeleng dengan muram.

“Entahlah. Aku dan yang lain juga heran mengapa tiba-tiba kami ada disini. Padahal yang terakhir kuingat, aku pingsan saat masuk ke dalam _Hope’s Peak_ , namun tiba-tiba terbangun di ruangan ini.” Jelasnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Sama sepertiku rupanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ini hanya bagian dari upacara penyambutan?

“’Yang lain’? Ada murid-murid lain disini?” tanyaku pada Keigo.

“Ya, tetapi mereka sekarang sedang berkeliling untuk mencari petunjuk.” Jawab Keigo. “Hanya ada aku dan Atsushi disini. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, jadi aku dan Atsushi menunggumu sadar dahulu baru kami akan pergi mencari petunjuk seperti yang lain.” Lanjut Keigo sambil menunjuk lelaki bernama Atsushi yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kelas. Ia tampak kesal melihatku. Hei, bukan salahku jika aku lama tak sadarkan diri, kan?

“Akhirnya Putri Tidur terbangun juga.” Ujar Atsushi sambil melipat tangan melihatku.

Atsushi  memakai baju berwarna merah dengan jaket lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Celananya panjang berwarna coklat tua dan ia memakai sepatu kets putih. Rambutnya berwarna merah yang disisir rapih ke samping kiri, namun bagian sampingnya dipangkas sangat pendek berwarna hitam. Berbeda dengan Keigo, kulit Atsushi berwarna coklat. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru tua menatapku sinis.

“Ah. Perkenalkan, Sakaki. Dia Yam-“ 

“Yamamoto Atsushi. Pencipta dari berbagai alat-alat yang sangat berharga untuk masyarakat, bukan?” ujarku memotong ucapan Keigo. Atsushi merespon dengan anggukan pelan.

.

[YAMAMOTO ATSUSHI – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL INVENTOR]_

_._

Atsushi adalah _inventor_ termuda di Jepang yang telah menghasilkan berbagai alat yang sangat berfungsi bagi masyarakat di zaman sekarang. Ia banyak meraih penghargaan-penghargaan atas alat-alat ciptaannya. Aku sempat ingin meliputnya saat ia mendapat penghargaan atas alatnya yang berfungsi untuk mengubah berbagai buah dan sayuran menjadi bahan bakar untuk kendaraan, namun saat itu aku sakit sehingga tugasku digantikan oleh reporter lain. Huh. Tak kusangka orangnya ternyata seperti ini. 

“Ah, iya. Sawamura, apa kau tahu dimana koperku?” tanyaku menghiraukan pandangan tajam yang diberikan Atsushi padaku. Lagipula, aku baru menyadari koperku hilang entah kemana.

“Entahlah. Mungkin sudah diangkut ke _Dormitory_? Karena koperku dan yang lain juga entah dimana.” Jawab Keigo sambil mengangkat bahu. Tuhan, kuharap begitu. Di dalam koper itu terdapat jurnal berisi data-data penting dan baju-bajuku yang terbaik. Aku akan menangis jika koperku tidak bisa ditemukan lagi...

“Hei, Sawamura. Jika ia sudah sadar, lebih baik kita cari petunjuk bersama yang lain.” Sahut Atsushi pada Keigo sembari membuka pintu ruang kelas, bersiap untuk pergi.

“Oh, sebentar.” Balas Keigo sembari merogoh saku jaketnya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda aneh berbentuk persegi. “Ini namanya _Student ID_ Elektronik. Sepertinya seseorang meninggalkan milik kita disini. Semua orang sudah mendapatkannya, dan ini milikmu.” Jelasnya sembari menyodorkan _Student ID_ itu padaku. Aku lalu mengambilnya dari tangannya dan melihat _Student ID_ milikku.

 

[Sakaki Rika

 **Tinggi** : 166cm / **Berat** : 58kg / **Dada** : 90cm / **Gol.Darah** : B

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 28 Agustus

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : Membaca, berkesplorasi, keripik rasa rumput laut

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Kopi, mont blanc, diabaikan

 **Talenta** : Reporter]

 

Aku ternganga. Bagaimana bisa ada data lengkap tentang diriku disini? Aneh...

“Aneh, kan? Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tampaknya kepala sekolah _Hope’s Peak_ benar-benar mengawasi kita sampai tahu hal seperti ini. Padahal kita tidak mengisi biodata atau hal semacamnya, bukan?” Kata Keigo setuju denganku. Membayangkannya membuatku bergidik. Seram juga kepala sekolah sampai satu hal-hal tentang dirinya dengan detail begini.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan berkeliling dulu bersama Atsushi.” Ujar Keigo sembari beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. “Sakaki, lebih baik kau berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Kita harus lebih dekat dengan teman-teman baru kita, bukan?” sarannya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan.

“Terima kasih, Sawamura!” ucapku pada Keigo yang sekarang keluar dari kelas bersama Atsushi. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, aku melihatnya berkedip sembari mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya. Ah, lelaki yang ramah. Tak heran ia menjadi Dokter terbaik.

Memutuskan untuk menuruti saran Keigo, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menaruh _Student ID_ ku di dalam kantung rokku. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari jika tak ada satupun jendela di kelas ini, melainkan besi aneh dan tebal berbentuk seperti jendela. Aku mencoba untuk membukanya sekuat tenaga, namun besi aneh itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Maka, aku melangkah keluar kelas. Siap bertemu teman-teman baruku.

 

* * *

**_Time: ? | Location: 1st floor Hallway_ **

“Hm... sekarang kemana sebaiknya aku pergi?” pikirku setelah keluar dari kelas.

Di samping kiriku, aku melihat pintu masuk menuju lorong bernama _Dormitory,_ sedangkan disebelah kanan terdapat lorong lain. Setelah lama berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah kanan. Dimana dua orang gadis tengah berbincang di pojok lorong. Aku kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Hai!” sapaku sambil tersenyum pada kedua gadis itu.

Gadis pertama memakai _blouse_  berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi pita besar berwarna hitam di kerah lehernya dan rok denim berwarna merah dengan _stocking_ hitam juga sepatu berhak berwarna oranye. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman panjang sepinggang diikat _twintail_ , dengan jepit rambut besar berbentuk kucing berwarna putih. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih terang membuatku agak iri. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan irisnya yang berwarna hijau terang.

“Kau pasti Sakaki Rika, sang reporter terkenal yang lama tak sadarkan diri itu, rin!” ujarnya dengan suara cukup keras sembari memberikan tanda _peace_ dengan tangan kanannya. Ugh, kenapa bagian ‘lama tak sadarkan diri’ itu disebutkan juga, sih? “Tachibana Nodoka, itulah nama Nodoka, rin!” lanjutnya sembari menarik kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ada apa dengan gadis ini dan kata ‘rin’...?

 ...Tunggu... Tachibana Nodoka?

 “Tachibana Nodoka? _Cosplayer_ yang sering ber _cosplay_ menjadi berbagai macam karakter anime apapun itu?” sahutku tak percaya. Nodoka tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk semangat.

 “Yep! Itulah aku, rin!”

.

[TACHIBANA NODOKA – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL COSPLAYER_ ]

.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Nodoka adalah _cosplayer_ terkenal yang telah ber _cosplay_ menjadi berbagai macam karakter. Entah itu karakter dari anime horor, komedi, atau action, ia pasti selalu dipuji dan memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Tak kusangka dibalik kostum-kostum itu terdapat gadis enerjik dan heboh seperti ini.

“Senang berkenalan denganmu, rin~!” ujarnya bersemangat.

“Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Tachibana!” balasku dengan menyunggingkan senyum terbaik khas reporterku. Namun, Nodoka malah mengibaskan telunjuk kanannya. Mulutnya berdecak-decak dengan seolah aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Memangnya aku salah apa?

“Panggil saja Nodoka, rin! Tidak perlu seformal itu denganku, rin!” ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Oh, ternyata hanya soal nama. “Aku tidak suka jika temanku terlalu formal, rin!” jelasnya. Cukup aneh, mengingat orang-orang lebih memilih memanggil orang lain menggunakan nama belakangnya agar terlihat sopan, bahkan walaupun hubungan mereka dekat.

“B-Baiklah. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Nodoka!” balasku sambil mengeluarkan jurus Senyuman Reporterku. Nodoka tampak tersenyum puas melihatku.

“Nah! Begitu dong, rin!” kata Nodoka sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya, menginstruksikan gadis kedua untuk ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis kedua, yang memakai _dress_ lolita berwarna ungu terang dengan renda dan tali berwarna pink dihiasi pita berwarna biru muda mengangguk pelan sembari mengangkat rok biru keunguan dengan renda ungunya. Rambut pirangnya keriting sepunggung dan dihiasi pita besar berwarna hitam. Ia juga memakai kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih hitam dan sepatu hak berwarna hitam. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang. Irisnya yang berwarna coklat menatapku kosong, memberikan kesan seperti sedang melamun.

“Ubusana Chiyuki. Desainer.” Katanya singkat.

.

[UBUSANA CHIYUKI – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL DESIGNER_ ]

.

Ah. Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah mewawancarai gadis ini. Chiyuki adalah desaimer termuda di seluruh dunia. Ia mendedikasikan kemampuannya untuk mendesain berbagai pakaian untuk gadis-gadis muda zaman sekarang. Semua pakaian yang ia buat pasti populer oleh para wanita dengan cepat karena desainnya yang imut dan ‘wah’. Dari yang kuingat, Chiyuki adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Namun ketika ia bertemu orang yang paham dengan _fashion_ , ia akan langsung bersemangat. Kurasa itulah sebabnya ia asyik mengobrol dengan Nodoka.

“Chichi dan aku sedang mengobrol tentang _fashion_ , Sakachin!” ujar Nodoka sambil merangkul Chiyuki yang hanya diam saja. Ah, ia mulai memanggil dengan _nickname_ rupanya. “Kau mau bergabung, rin?” ajak Nodoka kepadaku. Aku langsung menggeleng pelan karena aku bukanlah tipe gadis yang peduli akan _fashion_ , hehehe.

“Tidak usah. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan _fashion_.” Tolakku, yang langsung disambut suara kekecewaan dari Nodoka dan alis Chiyuki yang naik satu. “Lagipula, bukankah kata Sawamura kalian sedang mencari petunjuk?” tanyaku kemudian.

“Kami mencari, rin! Tapi sekarang sedang _break_ , hihihi!” jawab Nodoka sembari tertawa kecil. “Ngomong-ngomong, sekolah ini aneh sekali, rin! Aku dan Chiyuki sedari tadi tidak menemui murid-murid lain selain murid kelas kita, rin!” lanjutnya memasang ekspresi bingung. Mendengar pernyataan Nodoka juga membuat rasa keingintahuanku naik, mengapa tidak ada murid lain selain kelas kami? Aneh...

“Dan tidak ada satupun guru ataupun petugas kebersihan terlihat.” Lanjut Chiyuki datar. Hah? Sekolah tidak ada guru dan petugas lainnya? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan _Hope’s Peak_?

“Aneh sekali... seharusnya upacara penyambutan murid baru itu ramai, bukan? Lalu, aku juga malah melihat besi besar yang berbentuk seperti jendela, bukannya jendela asli.” Ujarku sambil memasang pose berpikir. Nodoka hanya mengangkat bahu.

“Cobalah Sakachin bertanya pada murid lain, rin! Tadi sebagian berkumpul di _Dormitory_ , rin!” jawab Nodoka sambil menunjuk pintu masuk lorong bernama _Dormitory_ yang kulihat tadi. Oh, jadi disana ternyata murid-murid lain berkumpul...

“Ah. Kalau begitu aku akan menanyai mereka. Sampai nanti, Nodoka, Ubusana.” Pamitku sembari membungkuk sopan. Aku langsung bergegas pergi menuju _Dormitory_ , meninggalkan Nodoka dan Chiyuki berdua melanjutkan pembicaraan asyik mereka tentang _fashion_.

 

* * *

  ** _Time: ? | Location: Dormitory Hallway_**

“Wah...”

 _Dormitory_ _Hope’s Peak Academy_ ternyata lebih bagus daripada apa yang kubayangkan. Lorongnya luas dan dindingnya berwarna merah. Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar dan menemukan fakta bahwa di _Dormitory_ ini terdapat _Cafetaria,_ tempat mandi umum, bahkan toko buku! Keren sekali! 

“Ah, pasti anda murid yang tak sadarkan diri itu.” Tiba-tiba muncul suara lelaki entah dari mana. Aku celingukan mencarinya, sebelum aku mendapati ia berdiri di depan ruangan untuk mencuci baju.

“Ha-Hai...” sapaku agak _nervous_. Masalahnya, ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat lelaki ini tinggi sekali! Aku sampai-sampai harus menengadah melihatnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu memakai kemeja putih yang dilapisi jaket formal dikancing dan celana panjang agak ketat berwarna hitam. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan poninya yang panjang hampir menutupi iris matanya yang juga berwarna hitam. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang,seperti sepatu formal yang ia pakai, yang juga berwarna putih. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan kekar memberikan kesan bahwa ia  merupakan anggota militer. 

“Ah. Salam kenal. Kau pasti nona Sakaki Rika, bukan?” balasnya sembari tersenyum sopan. Sungguh di luar dugaan, karena kukira lelaki ini sama seperti lelaki militer yang pernah kuliput beberapa waktu lalu. Berisik, blak-blakan, dan seenaknya. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa agak terintimidasi... apa karena talenta yang dimilikinya? Apa dia seorang _Assassin_?! Dan apa-apaan dia memanggilku ‘nona’?! 

“...Anu, nona Sakaki?” ujar lelaki tinggi itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir...

“A-Ah, iya! Maaf aku melamun...” balasku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Hahaha. Sepertinya tubuhku ini membuatmu agak takut, ya?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau tubuhnya yang besar itu tidak memberikan efek apapun untukku. Padahal...

“Kalau begitu, salam kenal, nona Sakaki. Namaku Ector. Seorang _Marksman_.” Katanya kemudian sambil membungkuk sopan.

.

[ECTOR – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL MARKSMAN_ ]

.

Oh, ternyata dia seorang _Marksman_. Pantas saja tubuhnya besar seperti itu. Ector adalah _Makrsman_ terkenal yang kemampuan menembaknya diatas rata-rata. Ia sudah sering ‘dikontrak’ oleh Militer Jepang untuk membantu mereka mengatasi berbagai permasalahan serius. Salah satunya adalah penyerangan teroris SISI beberapa waktu lalu. Ector, walaupun umurnya masih remaja, disebut-sebuh telah menghabisi puluhan teroris dengan memakai _Sniper Rifle_. Dulu aku pernah ingin meliputnya, tetapi selalu saja keduluan reporter-reporter lainnya...

“S-Salam kenal juga, Ector...” balasku sambil membungkuk sopan juga, berusaha menyembunyikan nada gugup di suaraku. Ector hanya tersenyum kecil. “Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ‘nona’. Tak perlu seformal itu denganku!” lanjutku sembari mengibaskan tanganku. 

“Maaf, tapi aku terbiasa dengan ini. Apa kau tidak suka?” tanyanya muram. Aku jadi merasa bersalah juga. 

“B-Bukannya tidak suka, tapi aku hanya merasa agak aneh...” jawabku. 

“Baiklah... akan kucoba...” balas Ector sembari tersenyum kecil. Aku ikut tersenyum. Suasana menjadi awkward untuk beberapa saat karena aku tidak bisa berpikir topik apa yang harus kubicarakan, sampai Ector akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

“Sekolah ini aneh, ya? Daritadi aku berkeliling, aku tidak melihat murid-murid kelas lainnya. Di kelas juga tidak ada jendela satupun, malah ada besi aneh.” Katanya dengan nada heran. Aku mengangguk setuju.

“Ya. Apa ini bagian dari upacara penyambutan?” ujarku bertanya-tanya. 

“Entahlah. Tetapi kalaupun iya, ini adalah upacara penyambutan yang sangat aneh.” Jawab Ector sambil mengangkat bahu. 

“Dan lihat, sepertinya ruangan-ruangan disana merupakan kamar kita nanti.” Tambah Ector sembari menoleh ke belakangnya, ke sebuah aula yang besar. 

“Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” tanyaku heran. 

“Karena aku melihat ruangan dengan _nameplate_ bertuliskan namaku disana saat aku memeriksa tempat itu.” Jawabnya. “Tetapi entah kenapa pintunya terkunci. Padahal aku mau mengambil barang-barangku.” Lanjut Ector sembari menghela napas, menimbulkan pertanyaan kembali timbul di benakku. 

“Mungkin saja mereka akan memberikan kuncinya setelah acara penyambutan?” tebakku sambil memasang pose berpikir. Ector hanya merespons dengan kata “Mungkin.”

“Hm... aku akan mencoba bertanya dengan yang lain apakah mereka menemukan keanehan lainnya. Apa kau tahu dimana mereka, Ector?” tanyaku.

“Kurasa mereka sekarang sedang mengobrol di _Cafetaria.”_ Jawabnya. Setelah membungkuk berterima kasih dan pamit, aku langsung berbalik pergi. Menuju pintu _Cafetaria_ lalu membukanya perlahan.

 

* * *

  ** _Time: ? | Location: Cafetaria_**

Beberapa pasang mata menoleh untuk melihatku yang telah membuka pintu sebentar, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali mengobrol dengan temannya ataupun sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

 _Cafetaria_ ini cukup besar. Dengan banyak meja bundar berwarna putih dan sebuah meja panjang untuk makan beserta kursi-kursi untuk duduk. Di belakang meja panjang tersebut berdiri sebuah kaca besar menggantikan dinding, dan diluar tampak taman indah yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon yang cukup besar juga sebuah dinding besar yang menutup dunia luar.  Di pojok ruangan terdapat tanaman-tanaman hias, dan di dindingnya terdapat TV cukup besar. Aku juga kembali melihat beberapa besi aneh berbentuk persegi itu lagi di dinding dan pintu menuju ruangan yang kutebak sebagai dapur. 

Setelah mencoba menarik napas dan menenangkan diri agar tidak gugup, aku menghampiri seorang gadis yang tampak bosan dan seorang lelaki yang hanya diam memandang meja. Mereka duduk di meja bundar yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. 

Si gadis, yang memiliki rambut pirang sepinggang, iris berwarna pink, dan kulit putih terang tersenyum ketika melihatku mendekat. Ia mengenakan _sailor uniform_ berwarna merah-hitam dengan pita besar berwarna merah, dan _stocking_ berwarna hitam juga sepatu sekolah berwarna coklat. Namun, yang paling menarik adalah fakta kalau gadis ini memakai topi penyihir besar berwarna hitam-merah dengan hiasan berbentuk hati disisinya. 

Si lelaki, menatapku datar dari balik kacamata persegi berwarna coklat dengan irisnya yang berwarna sama seperti rambut merah selehernya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Keigo, yaitu kemeja dan jubah laboratorium putih. Celananya panjang sebetis dan berwarna coklat tua, seperti warna sepatu yang ia pakai. Warna kulitnya putih seperti gadis yang duduk di depannya, namun warna lelaki ini sedikit lebih coklat.

“Hai! Salam kenal!” sapaku ramah.

Si gadis tersenyum senang melihatku sebelum membuka mulutnya, “Salam kenal! Biar kutebak, kau Sakaki Rika, bukan~?” tanyanya sambil menunjukku. Aku mengangguk, tampaknya aku tak perlu menyebutkan namaku lagi karena semua orang mengetahuiku.

“Ya, aku Sakaki Rika. Seorang reporter!” jawabku bangga sembari menepuk dadaku. “Siapa namamu?” tanyaku kemudian pada si gadis.

“Namaku? Kau tidak tahu aku?” tanya si gadis. Dari suaranya, aku dapat merasakan nada kekecewaan. Membuatku agak bersalah karenanya. “Dulu kau pernah meliput kami!” lanjutnya kemudian. Maklum, aku banyak meliput berbagai orang terkenal jadi wajar jika aku tidak bisa mengingat mereka.

“M-Maaf! Hanya saja, banyak orang yang sudah kuliput sehingga aku tidak bisa mengingat sebagian orang...” balasku sembari membungkuk meminta maaf. Si gadis sekarang melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tampak kesal sedangkan si lelaki di depannya hanya menghela napas pelan Untuk sesaat, aku berpikir untuk pergi namun kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa keluar dari mulut si gadis. 

“Ahahaha! Kau benar-benar percaya?! Hahaha!” katanya girang disela-sela tawanya sembari memegang perutnya. “Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf! Aku hanya berusaha menghidupkan suasana~!” lanjutnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Aku hanya tertawa kikuk, menahan hasrat untuk cepat-cepat menjauh dari gadis ini. 

“Tapi kau benar-benar tidak mengingat kami?” tanyanya. Aku berpikir sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa dua orang ini. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, aku menggeleng pelan.

“Oh, tidak apa-apa! Hehehe, namaku Kurokami Tsuki. Seorang penyihir!” katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil membusungkan dada. Aku terkesiap sejenak mendengarnya. Penyihir? Maksudnya penyihir asli?

“Dan lelaki di depanku ini kakakku, Kurokami Tsubasa. Dia seorang ilmuwan terhebat!” lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Tsubasa, yang begitu melihatku hanya mengeluarkan suara “Hmph.” dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Apa-apaan dia... dingin sekali...

.

[KUROKAMI TSUKI – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL MAGICIAN_ ]

.

[KUROKAMI TSUBASA – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL SCIENTIST_ ]

.

Sekarang baru ingat. Kakak beradik Kurokami adalah salah satu remaja yang pamornya terkenal di seluruh dunia. Sang kakak, Kurokami Tsubasa, adalah seorang ilmuwan yang mendapat banyak pernghargaan ilmiah dalam berbagai bidang. Yang paling terkenal adalah penghargaannya di bidang kimia karena telah menemukan senyawa kimia baru. 

Si adik, Kurokami Tsuki... aku tidak terlalu ingat dengannya. Tetapi yang jelas ia adalah gadis terkenal yang mengaku sebagai seorang penyihir yang mendapat kekuatan sihirnya dari nenek moyangnya yang merupakan penyihir terkenal di Inggris. Walau agak diragukan, sepertinya apa yang ia katakan itu fakta. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa ia diundang ke _Hope’s Peak Academy_? 

“Sekarang, apakah kau mengingat kami?” tanya Tsuki _excited_. 

“Sedikit.” Jawabku jujur. Aku memang tak terlalu ingat banyak tentang mereka. Tsuki tertawa kecil. 

“Tidak apa-apa, mungkin nanti kau juga akan ingat semua tentang kami!” balas Tsuki sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. 

 “Ngomong-ngomong, Tsuki, apa kau dan kakakmu menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sekolah ini?” tanyaku. 

“Hm...” Tsuki memasang pose berpikir. “Selain tidak ada jendela dan beberapa ruangan yang terkunci, kurasa aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh.” Jelasnya. 

“...Tsuki, apa kau lupa?” Tsubasa tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama diam. Aku dan Tsuki menatapnya heran sebelum saling bertatapan. “...Tralis.” hanya itu yang diucapkan Tsubasa kemudian. Tralis? Tralis apa? 

“Maksudmu dengan tralis?” tanyaku heran namun Tsubasa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak menjawab. Lelaki ini dilahirkan di kutub selatan atau apa, sih? 

Tsuki memasang pose berpikir sebelum akhirnya berteriak, “OOOOHHH!” dengan keras, membuatku tuli sejenak dan beberapa pasang mata melihat gadis penyihir itu dengan heran. “Aku ingat sekarang!” katanya sambil meninju udara.

“Aku dan Tsubasa tadi menemukan tangga ke lantai atas, namun tangga itu ditutupi tralis putih jadi kami tak bisa menaikinya!” jelas Tsuki padaku. “Aneh, kan? Kenapa tangga itu ditutup, ya?” lanjutnya sambil melipat tangan dan memiringkan kepala.

Oke, akademi ini SANGAT aneh. Pertama, tak ada jendela. Kedua, tidak ada satupun orang disini selain aku dan teman-teman sekelasku. Ketiga, tangga yang ditutup dengan tralis?! Apa yang salah dengan akademi ini?!

“Oh iya, Sakaki! Apa kau mau melihatku melakukan sihir?” ajak Tsuki sembari mengeluarkan buku notes kecil dari sakunya. Aku iingin, tetapi rasa penasaranku pada keanehan akademi ini mengalahkan rasa penasaranku dengan ‘sihir’ yang dapat dilakukan Tsuki. 

“Maaf, tapi aku mau memperkenalkan diri dulu pada murid-murid lainnya.” Tolakku sambil tersenyum. Tsuki langsung memasang ekspresi sedih yang membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Apalagi Tsubasa sekarang menatapku seolah ia akan mencekokiku ramuan yang ia buat.

“N-Nanti aku akan kesini lagi untuk melihat pertunjukan sihirmu, kok!” kataku panik berusaha menenangkan Tsuki.

Tsuki terdiam sebentar sebelum menggumamkan, “Kau janji?” padaku sembari mengangkat jari kelingking kirinya. Uh, anak ini cukup merepotkan...

“Janji, janji!” balasku sembari mengangkat jari kelingking kananku. Setelah Tsuki akhirnya kembali tersenyum, aku langsung membungkuk pamit padanya dan Tsubasa, lalu segera menghampiri murid-murid lainnya.

 

* * *

 Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri tiga orang murid yang duduk di meja panjang. Murid pertama, seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah kanan tampak tersenyum gugup ketika menyadari aku mendekati mereka. Murid kedua, seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat, sibuk bermain dengan sebuah boneka. Murid ketiga, seorang lelaki berkulit hitam yang tadinya terlihat tertidur, langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengarku mengucapkan salam.

“S-Salam kenal! Namaku Sakaki Rika, seorang reporter.” Sapaku pada mereka bertiga. Si pria hitam menyeringai ketika aku menyebutkan talentaku.

“Heh. Reporter.”

“Maaf?” Aku mengangkat alis. Apa-apaan orang ini? Sopan sekali. 

“Theth. Jangan tidak sopan seperti itu.” Gadis berkulit putih pucat, yang merasakan tanda berbahaya, langsung membuka mulutnya sambil mengendalikan sebuah boneka berpakaian _Victorian Dress_ menari dengan tali-tali yang melilit ke setiap jari tangannya.

Si lelaki hitam yang dipanggil Theth hanya mendecak dan kembali bersandar pada bangkunya, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepalanya.

“J-Jangan hiraukan dia, Sakaki...” Kali ini gadis pertama membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan gugup.

Memutuskan untuk menghiraukan lelaki menyebalkan itu, aku kemudian duduk di bangku di depan gadis pertama lalu bersalaman pada kedua gadis tersebut. Aku dapat merasakan tangan gadis bertama gemetar hebat saat bersalaman denganku entah kenapa. “Jadi? Siapa nama kalian?” tanyaku. 

“U-Uchiya Sayochi... p-pemain catur...” ada sedikit jeda sebelum ia menyebutkan talentanya.

“Ligea Alice. _Puppeteer_.”

.

[UCHIYA SAYOCHI – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL CHESS PLAYER_ ]

.

[LIGEA ALICE – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL PUPPETEER_ ]

.

Oh iya, Sayochi dan Alice. Sayochi adalah pemain catur terkenal yang telah memenangkan perhargaan setiap turnamen catur yang ia ikuti di seluruh dunia. Selain itu, tak ada yang terlalu spesial darinya.

Alice adalah pemain boneka yang telah membuat banyak boneka yang tampak seperti nyata. Ia juga sangat ahli mengendalikan boneka itu, hingga orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukkannya bersumpah kalau mereka melihat boneka-boneka Alice tampak hidup layaknya manusia. Pertunjukkannya itu sangat digemari kalangan anak-anak.

Sayochi memakai sebuah sweater berwarna merah, tampak serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Rambutnya keriting panjang dan terlihat agak berantakan. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang dan iris matanya yang berwarna coklat tua menatap meja, menolak untuk menatapku. Anak ini kelihatannya gugup berbicara denganku...

Alice memakai _sailor_ _uniform_ berwarna putih dilengkapi pita besar merah dengan pin kuning dan corak berbentuk kotak-kotak di kerah lengan bajunya dan pinggangnya, sedangkan roknya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya pendek sepundak berwarna hitam dengan _ahoge_ besar mencuat. Sebagian poninya menutupi mata kirinya, yang irisnya berwarna hitam. 

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian merasakan keanehan di akademi ini?” tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku. Alice dan Sayochi saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya ikut mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mereka berdua tampak tertarik.

“Ya. Aku dan yang lain tadi sempat memeriksa sebentar, dan aku menemukan beberapa keanehan...” Jawab Alice lalu menjelaskan beberapa keanehan yang ia temui di akademi, yang sayangnya semuanya sudah kuketahui. “...Dan satu-satunya kaca yang kulihat hanyalah kaca dibelakang.” Jelasnya sambil menunjuk kaca dibelakangnya.

“A-Aku juga menemukan beberapa poster dengan gambar beruang berwarna putih-hitam yang menyeramkan... dan gambar itu selalu muncul dengan tulisan ‘Kepala Sekolah _Hope’s Peak Academy_ ’...” kata Sayochi pelan. “Awalnya kukira itu hanya semacam maskot kepala sekolah tapi... entah kenapa setiap melihat beruang itu aku merasa aneh...” lanjutnya dengan wajah pucat.

“Heh. Bodoh.” Si lelaki hitam yang sedari tadi diam mencetus. Cih, kenapa mulutnya tidak tetap tertutup saja, sih. “Paling ini semua hanya taktik yang digunakan pihak sekolah sebagai upacara pembukaan. Kalian saja yang bodoh sehingga berpikir aneh.” Lanjutnya menyeringai.

“Maaf, tapi siapa kau?” balasku kesal.

Lelaki hitam itu tertawa mendengarku berbicara. “Serius? Kau tak tahu siapa aku?” tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

“Tidak, karena aku banyak meliput orang terkenal.” Jawabku bangga, menimbulkan decakan keluar dari mulut si lelaki hitam.

“Heh. Namaku Theth. ESP. Ingatlah namaku baik-baik.” Balas Theth.

.

[THETH – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL ESP_ ]

.

Oh, jadi ini Theth. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangnya dari teman-teman reporterku. Dia adalah lelaki yang terkenal akan indra keenamnya yang kuat. Ia sering diundang ke berbagai acara supranatural. Salah satu bagian dari kemampuan indra keenamnya yang membuat heboh adalah Telekinesis yang ia ‘sedikit’ kuasai dan kemampuannya membaca aura para makhluk hidup dengan mudah.

Theth memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dengan jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan potongan _bowl-cut_. Kulitnya berwarna hitam dan irisnya berwarna hijau terang.

“Biru.” katanya setelah menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Biru? Apa maksudnya dengan biru? Aneh. “ _Anyway_ , seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kalian saja yang paranoid... atau bodoh.” Lanjutnya. Aku dapat merasakan ia menekan nada bicaranya saat ia berkata ‘bodoh’. 

“M-Maaf...” ujar Sayochi dengan nada yang gemetar seperti akan menangis. Aku yang sudah muak dengan suara Theth memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Sayochi, namun aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum aku kelepasan memberikan tinjuku pada narasumber kurang ajar beberapa waktu lalu.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan coba menanyai yang lain tentang keanehan akademi ini. Sampai nanti!” ujarku sembari bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari Theth, Sayochi, dan Alice.

 

* * *

Setelah menjauh dari Theth, Sayochi, dan Alice, aku melihat seorang gadis berkacamata berdiri sendirian di pojok ruangan, dekat sebuah tanaman. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disana, tapi ia tampak kesepian jadi aku menghampirinya untuk memperkenalkan diri dan mengobrol.

Gadis berkacamata ini berkulit kuning langsat dan memakai pakaian t-shirt putih lengan pendek dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, sedangkan roknya sepanjang sampai mata kaki berwarna merah dengan sepatu berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dikepang _twin pigtail_ dengan pita besar berwarna biru tua. Kacamata yang ia pakai besar berbentuk bulat dan tebal, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat warna iris matanya.

 “Hai!” sapaku. Gadis berkacamata itu terkesiap dan menatapku heran. “Maaf kalau mengganggu, tapi aku hanya mau memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sakaki Rika.” Lanjutku sambil mengajaknya untuk bersalaman. Kali ini aku tak perlu menyebut talentaku karena daritadi yang lain sudah kenal siapa diriku, jadi buat apa?

Tapi aku salah.

“S-Sakaki Rika, ya? Apa talentamu?” tanyanya menyunggingkan senyum sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku terdiam sejenak, apa gadis ini baru saja menanyakan talentaku? Dia tidak tahu siapa aku?

“...Aku reporter yang sering meliput berbagai peristiwa menghebohkan!” jawabku, berusaha untuk tidak muram hanya karena satu orang tidak tahu siapa aku. Mendengarnya, gadis berkacamata itu terkesiap.

“M-Maaf! Aku jarang melihat televisi jadi aku tak tahu...” jelasnya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa! Memangnya apa talentamu?” tanyaku penasaran. Apa talentanya  _Super Highschool Level NEET?_

“Aku Nakagawa Nanaho... seorang komikus. Mungkin kau mengenalku dengan nama pena Sakuramochi?” Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku melongo terkejut.

.

[NAKAGAWA NANAHO – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL MANGAKA_ ]

.

Oh! Ternyata dia Sakuramochi, si komikus terkenal! Ia telah membuat berbagai komik dari berbagai genre, dan semuanya sangat laris di masyarakat. Komiknya yang paling terkenal adalah ‘Deadly Sins’, komik yang menceritakan sekumpulan pendosa menyelamatkan dunia. Komik itu sangat sukses, sampai mendunia dan dibuat versi _anime_ nya. Aku sendiri, sebenarnya merupakan fans berat komik itu. Jadi aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengannya! Maklum, tidak ada yang tahu rupa Nanaho alias Sakuramochi karena ia menolak untuk tampil di layar kaca, biasanya editornya yang muncul. Tak kusangka dia seorang murid SMA sepertiku!

“Sakuramochi?! Yang membuat komik Deadly Sins?!” kataku heboh.

Nanaho mengangguk pelan. “Y-Ya... apa kau suka dengan komikku?” tanyanya.

"Suka? Aku fans berat komikmu!” jawabku bersemangat. “Aku sudah lama ingin meliputmu secara langsung tetapi kau tak pernah mau diwawancarai!” lanjutku dengan nada kecewa. 

“M-Maaf, hanya saja, aku kurang percaya diri tampil di layar kaca...” balasnya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tebal. “Tapi aku sangat tersanjung kau menyukai komikku! Pada awalnya, kupikir komik itu tidak akan laku di pasaran...” lanjutnya pelan.

“Tapi sekarang terbukti komikmu itu laris, kan?” ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. 

“Ahaha. Kau benar... sangat tidak disangka...” Aku baru saja mau bertanya macam-macam tentang komik legendaris itu dengannya, namun gagal karena suara seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba terdengar dibelakangku membuat jantungku berhenti sebentar.

“Hai, reporter!”  Aku berbalik arah untuk melihat siapa orang yang iseng mengageti orang lain seperti barusan.

Ternyata, di belakangku berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam keriting yang dikuncir _twin tail_ menggunakan jepit bunga mawar berwarna kuning. Kulitnya berwarna sedikit coklat, namun sedikit lebih terang dibanding Atsushi. Ia mengenakan _sailor_ _uniform_ berwarna hijau terang dengan pita besar berwarna kuning dan _stocking_ hitam juga sepatu sekolah berwarna biru terang. Irisnya yang berwarna merah menatapku jenaka. Aneh, perasaan saat aku pertama masuk _Cafetaria_ tadi aku tidak melihat gadis ini. Apa talentanya itu _Super Highschool Level Teleporter_?

“Kau sedang berkenalan dengan murid-murid lain? Kalau begitu, ayo berkenalan denganku! Namaku, Hinagaki Sae! Seorang ahli Biologi terhebat di seluruh jepang!” ujar Sae tanpa jeda sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

.

[HINAGAKI SAE – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL BIOLOGIST_ ]

.

Hinagaki Sae... oh, iya. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia merupakan ahli Biologi terhebat dan terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Ia terkenal karena telah menemukan berbagai mikroorganisme baru dan tanaman baru hasil penggabungan beberapa tanaman lain. Banyak penghargaan yang ia capai walau usianya masih remaja. Ia juga aktif menjadi aktivis lingkungan hidup dan menuntut berbagai perusahaan agar lebih menghargai dan mencintai alam dengan cara tidak membuang limbah sembarangan, dan lain sebagainya. 

“Wooow! Tidak kusangka ada reporter disini! Apa kau mau mewawancaraiku?!” lanjutnya cepat sembari menatapku penuh harap. 

“Eeeh...”

“Bercanda, bercanda! Hahaha!” lanjutnya kemudian sambil merangkul tubuhku. Nanaho hanya bisa tersenyum heran melihatku dan Sae. Tolong aku, Nanaho!

“Eh iya, apa kalian menemukan keanehan-keanehan di akademi ini?” pertanyaan ini bukan keluar dari mulutku, melainkan dari mulut Sae.

“Aku tidak menemukan apapun... soalnya aku daritadi disini saja...” jawab Nanaho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

 "Bagaimana denganmu eh, reporter?” tanya Sae padaku. Aku membebaskan diri dari rangkulan Sae sebelum menjawab tentang beberapa keanehan tentang akademi yang kuketahui. Selama aku berbicara, Nanaho hanya diam sambil sesekali mengernyit sementara Sae hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

“A-Aneh juga, ya... kenapa kepala sekolah melakukan ini semua?” tanya Nanaho bingung.

“Hm... apa ini pesta penyambutan untuk murid-murid baru?” tanya Sae sambil memasang pose berpikir. Aku menggeleng tak tahu.

“Tapi kenapa hanya ada kelas kita disini?” tanya Nanaho sembari melipat tangan. “Seharusnya jika ini upacara penyambutan, kelas-kelas lain juga ada, bukan? Masa hanya kita murid baru tahun ini...” lanjutnya.

Namun Sae sepertinya sudah tidak ambil pusing dengan keanehan tersebut karena dia menghiraukan pertanyaan Nanaho dan sekarang sibuk membicarakan tentang aksinya menentang sebuah perusahaan yang membuang limbah ke sungai yang bersih. Aku menyelinap pergi ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan tampak asyik berbicara dengan Nanaho. Sesaat sebelum aku pergi, aku seperti melihat Nanaho meminta tolong lewat matanya.

Maaf, Nanaho. Tapi walau aku seorang reporter, aku tidak bisa menghadapi narasumber yang seperti ini.

 

* * *

Memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Nanaho-Sae dan Theth-Alice-Sayochi, aku memilih untuk pergi ke dapur _cafetaria_. Disana, aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat tua yang berdiri membelakangiku sedang memeriksa kotak-kotak berisi berbagai macam sayuran dan buah-buahan, seorang gadis gemuk sedang sibuk mengambil sesuatu di lemari es disamping kirinya, dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang bersandaran di dinding pojok ruangan disampingk—tunggu, apa itu pedang yang ia bawa?! 

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki berambut coklat yang memeriksa kotak makanan. Baru saja aku mau menepuk punggungnya, ia langsung berbalik sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat.

“Aduh, aduh, aduh!” rintihku kesakitan. Saat mendengar rintihan kesakitanku, ia langsung melepas genggamannya dari tanganku. Bekas genggamannya itu bahkan sampai terlihat di tanganku.

“M-Maaf, maaf, maaf!” katanya kemudian sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

“T-Tidak apa-apa... uh... tenagamu kuat sekali...” kataku berusaha menenangkan walau tanganku masih sangat nyut-nyutan.

“Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, tolong maafkan aku!” ujarnya meminta maaf. Kini sambil memasang pose memohon.

Lelaki ini memakai jubah coklat panjang dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia gulung sampai lengannya. Celananya merupakan celana jeans hitam dan ia memakai sepatu kets putih. Warna kulitnya sama seperti Tsubasa. Iris matanya yang berwarna emas menatapku dengan penuh harap agar mau memaafkannya. Aku menghela napas.

“Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa... jadi berhentilah minta maaf.” ujarku sambil melipat tangan. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku Sakaki Rika. Reporter.” Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

 “S-Salam kenal, Sakaki. Aku Denzel Vermilion, seorang _Martial Artist_. Maaf soal tadi...” katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

.

[VERMILION DENZEL – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL MARTIAL ARTIST_ ]

.

Ah, itu menjelaskan soal refleksnya dan tenaganya yang kuat. Denzel, dibalik tubuhnya yang terlihat ‘biasa’, adalah seorang _Martial Artist_ yang ahli dalam berbagai bentuk bela diri. Setiap pertarungan yang ia ikuti, pasti selalu menjadikannya seorang pemenang. Namun suatu hari, ia pernah kalah oleh seorang petarung yang disebut ‘ _The Ogre_ ’. Paling tidak, itulah rumor yang kudengar...

“Pantas saja tenagamu kuat... padahal dari luar, tubuhmu itu tidak seperti petarung pada umumnya, loh!” kataku. Denzel terdiam.

“M-Maaf, aku asal bicara!” ujarku meminta maaf, takut pria di depannya ini marah. Namun ia malah tertawa kecil.

“Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sering mendengar hal itu.” Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. “Walau tidak terlihat seperti itu, tubuhku bagus, kok!” lanjutnya berusaha meyakinkanku. Iya saja, deh. Daripada nanti harus terbaring di UKS dengan tubuh penuh lebam.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memeriksa kotak-kotak makanan ini?” tanyaku. 

“Hm? Oh. Aku hanya heran mengapa banyak sekali stok bahan makanan disini...” jawabnya. Memangnya hal ini aneh darimananya?

“Aneh? Menurutku itu hal yang biasa. Bukankah sekolah berasrama biasanya memang menyimpan bahan makanan di dapurnya?” tanyaku heran sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

Denzel menatapku penuh tanda tanya. “Loh, benarkah?”

“Iya.” Jawabku singkat.

“O-Oh begitu... aku tidak pernah ke asrama, sih. Jadi aku tidak tahu.” Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

“Daripada itu, apa kau menyadari keanehan lain di akademi ini?” tanyaku padanya.

“Aneh? Maksudmu?” Denzel balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Setelah aku menjelaskan berbagai keanehan yang ada di sekolah ini, barulah ia menggumamkan “Oooh...” pelan.

“Begitu... tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai upacara pembukaan saja. Mungkin kepala sekolah orang yang senang kejutan.” ujarnya. Yah, bisa juga seperti itu. Tapi menurutku kejutan ini sudah keterlaluan.

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menemukan keanehan lain?” tanyaku berusaha mencari informasi, namun Denzel menggeleng pelan.

"Selain kotak-kotak penuh makanan ini dan hal-hal kau sebutkan tadi, aku tidak menemukan keanehan lain.” Jawabnya. Aku berdecak kesal.

“Um... ngomong-ngomong, karena misteri kotak makanan sudah terpecahkan, aku akan duduk di _cafetaria_ bersama yang lain. Sampai jumpa, Sakaki.” Pamitnya sembari membungkuk. Setelah aku mengangguk pelan, ia keluar dari dapur. Berjalan ke arah Tsuki dan Tsubasa. 

Tersisa dua orang lagi. Aku kemudian menghampiri si lelaki yang membawa pedang besar samping pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihatku mendekat. Tidak kusangka, kukira dia tipe seperti Tsubasa atau Atsushi.

Lelaki ini memiliki rambut hitam sebahu seperti Ector, namun lebih berantakan, dan kulit putih pucat seperti Alice.  Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan _trench coat_ hitam yang panjang sampai pahanya. Celananya hitam seperti _trench coatnya_ dan sepatu kerjanya berwarna coklat tua _._ Di kerah kiri lehernya terdapat pin berbentuk bunga berwarna biru muda, seperti warna iris matanya.

“Hai! Aku Sakaki Rika. Salam kenal!” sapaku ramah sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan.

“Aku Ueno Kishi. _Swordsman_. Salam kenal.” Balasnya sambil menjabat tanganku. Genggamannya sangat kuat, aku serasa bersalaman dengan politikus yang sedang kampanye.

.

[UENO KISHI – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL SWORDSMAN_ ]

.

Ueno Kishi... aku pernah mau meliputnya, namun saat itu sedang masa ujian sehingga aku harus digantikan dengan reporter lain. Kishi adalah petarung hebat yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya. Awalnya, ia terkenal karena menjuarai perlombaan kendo tingkat nasional. Namun, ia kemudian berlatih menggunakan pedang asli seperti Uchigatana atau Tachi. Katanya, kemampuan pedangnya tidak pernah meleset dan ia pernah menebas batu besar yang keras hingga terbelah menjadi dua menggunakan pedangnya.

“Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya di _Cafetaria_?” tanyaku penasaran karena ia sedari tadi tampak berdiam diri di pojokan sendirian.

“Hm? Ah, aku hanya tidak terlalu suka di tengah kerumunan.” Jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, toh memang tidak enak jika berada di tengah-tengah orang yang berisik.

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa pedang yang kau bawa itu pedang asli?” tanyaku berusaha membuat topik pembicaraan.

“Tentu saja. Ini pedang warisan keluargaku, namanya _Ryukiri_.” Jawabnya sambil melirik pedang di punggungnya dengan senyum. “Jenis Uchigatana. Aku takkan keman-kemana tanpa pedang ini.” Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku menjadi penasaran dengan bentuk pedangnya... namun ada yang lebih penting.

“Ueno, apa kau merasakan ada keanehan di akademi ini?” tanyaku pada Kishi. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil memasang pose berpikir.

“Yah, memang ada beberapa keanehan di akademi ini...” ujarnya. “Tapi nanti juga kepala sekolah akan menjelaskannya pada kita. Tenang saja.” Lanjutnya tenang. Benarkah kepala sekolah akan menjelaskannya nanti? Entah kenapa aku ragu...

“Permisi.” Aku dan Kishi reflek menoleh ke samping kiri, dimana si gadis gemuk yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan  lemari es, kini berdiri di samping kami.

Gadis gemuk itu memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan pita berwarna hitam dengan rompi berwarna merah yang tidak dikancing. Rok merahnya panjang sampai betisnya. Ia juga memakai kaus kaki yang pendek dengan sepatu sekolah hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan ia kuncir _sidetail_ di bahu kanannya dengan jepit rambut berbentuk apel. Iris berwarna emas menatapku dan Kishi datar secara bergantian dari balik kacamata berbentuk persegi yang ia pakai.

“Apakah kalian mempunyai coklat, permen,atau semacamnya? Aku mencoba mencari makanan di kulkas, namun yang ada hanyalah daging mentah.” Kata gadis gemuk itu. Aku dan Kishi saling berpandangan sebelum Kishi merogoh saku _trench coat_ nya dan memberikan permen lolipop kepada si gadis gemuk yang langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan menghisapnya dengan cepat.

“Aaah... akhirnya... makanan... aku sudah sangat lapar...” katanya sambil menghisap lolipopnya, membuatku dan Kishi kompak _sweatdrop_. “Oh iya, namaku Fukui Megumi. Aku... hanya murid biasa yang mendapat undian masuk ke akademi ini.” Lanjutnya.

.

[FUKUI MEGUMI – _SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL LUCKY STUDENT_ ]

.

Ah, benar juga. Aku pernah dengar setiap tahun ajaran baru, _Hope’s Peak Academy_ mengadakan undian acak dan siapapun yang memangkan undian itu akan diberi undangan untuk menuntut ilmu disini. Kalau tidak salah mereka bilang agar ‘murid biasa’ dapat merasakan belajar bersama para murid bertalenta. Kebijakan ini mengandung pro-kontra, namun karena tidak membahayakan, jadi tidak pernah dicabut.

“Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku tidak seharusnya disini, bukan?” ujar Megumi sambil menghela napas. Aku dan Kishi kembali saling pandang sebelum menggeleng kuat-kuat.

 “Aku banyak mendapat reaksi itu dari orang-orang disekitarku. ‘Kenapa anak sepertinya bisa bersekolah di akademi bergengsi?’, ‘Memangnya apa istimewanya dia?’ dan sebagainya.” Lanjutnya datar. Aku tentu saja tidak berpikir seperti itu. Malah aku kaget masih ada saja manusia kejam yang berpikir seperti itu... padahal apa salahnya jika ada murid biasa disini?

“Kami berdua tidak berpikir seperti itu kok, Fukui.” Ujar Kishi dengan tenang. “Mereka yang bicara seperti itu hanya iri denganmu.”  Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arahku, memberikan kode untuk membantunya.

“Ah, jangan berbohong. Aku sudah biasa mendengarnya kok, jadi aku kebal.” Kata Megumi sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya dan tersenyum kecil.

“T-Tapi kami tidak berpikir seperti itu, kok! Memangnya apa salahnya murid biasa bersekolah disini?” bantahku. Namun, belum sempat Megumi menjawab, suara cempreng keluar dari speaker yang dipasang di langit-langit dapur.

“Tes, tes! Selamat pagi, kalian para murid baru! Aku adalah kepala sekolah baru kalian! Sekarang, harap kalian berkumpul di _Gymnasium_ sekarang juga! Cepat! Cepat!! Cepat!!!”

Aku memandang Kishi heran. “ _Gymnasium_? Dimana ada _Gymnasium_?” tanyaku.

“Kalau tidak salah aku sempat melihatnya saat berkeliling tadi.” Jawab Kishi. “Ayo cepat. Nanti kita bisa dihukum.” Ajaknya padaku dan Megumi, yang masih menghisap lolipopnya, sebelum pergi duluan meninggalkan kami.

Aku dan Megumi saling berpandangan lalu berjalan menuju aula bersama murid-murid lain yang tadi ada di _cafetaria_. Aku sempat melirik ke arah Nanaho dan Sae di belakang, yang masih membicarakan tentang’ pentingnya menghargai alam’ tanpa henti dan ekspresi wajah Nanaho seperti berteriak meminta tolong. Sayochi terlihat gemetar ketakutan disamping Alice yang masih asyik mengendalikan bonekanya untuk berdansa. Theth berada dibelakang, berjalan sambil melipat tangannya. Denzel berjalan disamping Kishi yang berada di paling depan, dan Tsubasa disamping Tsuki dibelakang mereka berdua.

“Kenapa suara kepala sekolah seperti suara anak kecil?” Megumi bertanya heran sambil berjalan. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Memang benar, sih. Suara ‘kepala sekolah’ tadi cempreng seperti bocah.

“Kita akan tahu setelah sampai, mungkin.” Jawabku mencoba yakin.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu _Gymnasium_. Denzel dan Kishi lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

 _Gymnasium_ ini tidak terlalu istimewa, namun sangat luas. Disamping kiri dan kanan terdapat tribun-tribun dan di depan terdapat panggung dengan podium. Di depan panggung tersebut, terdapat kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapih. Aku dapat melihat Nodoka duduk di kursi paling pojok kanan di barisan paling depan bersama Chiyuki.  Keigo dan Atsushi ada di barisan belakang mereka, duduk di kursi tengah. Di barisan paling belakang, ada Ector duduk di kursi paling pojok kanan seperti Nodoka. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Keigo bersama Megumi. Keigo tersenyum melihatku.

“Jadi? Sudah puas berkeliling?” tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng.

“Belum, sejujurnya. Aku masih penasaran dengan keanehan-keanehan yang kutemui.” Jawabku tidak puas sambil memasang pose berpikir.

“Yah, kepala sekolah pasti akan menjelaskan nanti.” Ujar Keigo berusaha menangkan. Namun aku justru merasa takut dibanding tenang. Entah kenapa.

BUM!

Dari podium, terdengar sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar dan terlihat banyak asap yang mengepul, menimbulkan kekagetan di wajah semua orang. Sayochi dan Nanaho bahkan sempat berteriak. Apa-apaan ini? Apa ada serangan teroris?

Namun dari balik asap itu, keluar sebuah boneka beruang berwarna yang menatap kami sembari melipat tangannya. Bagian kiri boneka itu berwarna putih dengan mata bulat berwarna hitam, sedangkan bagian kanannya berwarna hitam dengan mata berbentuk aneh dan berwarna merah. 

Dan betapa terkejutnya kami ketika kami mendengar suara cempreng yang mengaku sebagai kepala sekolah keluar dari boneka beruang tersebut.

“Selamat pagi, para murid-murid kelas 81! Aku adalah kepala sekolah baru kalian, Monokuma!”

...Apa?

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi... bagaimana? Apakah jelek dan alurnya kecepetan? Ya, saya tahu kok. Pas bagian akhir penyakit WB mulai kumat hiks hiks hiks.  
> Btw, bagi yang OCnya ada disini, apa menurut kalian saya sudah menggambarkan mereka cukup IC (In Character)? Maaf kalau belum. Kan masih chapter prolog, hehehe...  
> Yah, saya gatau mau ngebacot apa lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! /melayangcantiq/


	2. Student's Report Cards

\- _CLASS 81ST STUDENT’S REPORT CARDS_ –

 

* * *

 

1\. Tsuki Kurokami

**Tinggi** : 158cm / **Berat** : 47kg / **Dada** : 85cm / **Gol.Darah** : B

**Tanggal Lahir** : 5 Mei

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Tsubasa, kucing, buku mantra, tengkorak

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Sayuran

**Talenta** : Penyihir

**Penampilan** : Memiliki rambut pirang sepinggang, iris berwarna pink, dan kulit putih terang. Mengenakan _sailor uniform_ berwarna merah-hitam dengan pita besar berwarna merah, dan _stocking_ berwarna hitam juga sepatu sekolah berwarna Memakai topi penyihir besar berwarna hitam-merah dengan hiasan berbentuk hati disisinya.

 

2\. Tsubasa Kurokami

**Tinggi** : 174cm / **Berat** : 65kg / **Dada** : 81cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB

**Tanggal Lahir** : 4 April

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Tsuki, kucing, buku

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Kerumunan orang-orang

**Talenta:** Ilmuwan

**Penampilan** : Memakai kacamata persegi berwarna coklat. Iris matanya berwarna merah. Rambut seleher berwarna merah. Mengenakan kemeja dan jubah laboratorium putih. Celananya panjang sebetis dan berwarna coklat tua, seperti warna sepatu yang ia pakai. Warna kulitnya putih namun sedikit kecoklatan.

 

3\. Rika Sakaki

**Tinggi** : 166cm / **Berat** : 58kg / **Dada** : 90cm / **Gol.Darah** : B

**Tanggal Lahir** : 28 Agustus

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Membaca, bereksplorasi, keripik rasa rumput laut

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Kopi, mont blanc, diabaikan

**Talenta** : Reporter

**Penampilan** : Rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam sepinggang dengan poni potongan _hime-cut_. Memakai jepit rambut berbentuk bulan sabit diatas telinga kanannya. Mengenakan kemeja putih dengan _blazer_ dan celana berwarna abu-abu. Ia juga memakai _stocking_ putih dan sepatu kerja berwarna hitam. Kulitnya putih agak kecoklatan.

 

4\. Denzel Vermilion

**Tinggi** : 179cm / **Berat** : 52kg / **Dada** : 90cm / **Gol.Darah** : O

**Tanggal Lahir** : 30 September

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Keluarganya, manisan buah, wanita yang lebih tua darinya

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Ketidak adilan, diskriminasi

**Talenta:** Ahli Beladiri

**Penampilan** : Memakai jubah coklat panjang dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai lengan. Celananya merupakan celana jeans hitam panjang dan memakai sepatu kets putih. Warna kulit putih kecoklatan. Iris mata berwarna emas.

 

5\. Chiyuki Ubusana

**Tinggi** : 150cm / **Berat** : 43kg / **Dada** : 86cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB

**Tanggal Lahir** : 24 Desember

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Renda, pakaian imut, gadis imut yang cocok dengan desain bajunya

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Kopi, wanita yang tidak punya _fashion sense_ , musik keras

**Talenta:** Desainer

**Penampilan** : Memakai _dress_ lolita berwarna ungu terang dengan renda dan tali berwarna pink dihiasi pita berwarna biru muda. Roknya biru keunguan dengan renda ungu. Rambut pirangnya keriting sepunggung dan dihiasi pita besar berwarna hitam. Memakai kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih hitam dan sepatu hak berwarna hitam. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang. Irisnya berwarna coklat tua.

 

6\. Kishi Ueno

**Tinggi** : 175cm / **Berat** : 70kg / **Dada** : 88cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB

**Tanggal Lahir** : 13 September

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Kucing berekor panjang, makanan yang tidak terlalu manis

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Kumpulan orang

**Talenta:** Ahli Berpedang

**Penampilan:** Memiliki rambut hitam sebahu yang berantakan, dan kulit putih pucat. Mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi _trench coat_ hitam yang panjang sampai pahanya. Celananya hitam seperti _trench coatnya_ dan sepatu kerjanya berwarna coklat tua _._ Di kerah kiri leher terdapat pin berbentuk bunga berwarna biru muda, seperti warna iris matanya.

 

7\. Megumi Fukui

**Tinggi** : 158cm / **Berat** : 80kg / **Dada** : 104cm / **Gol.Darah** : A

**Tanggal Lahir** : 30 Oktober

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Makanan manis, takoyaki, buku

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Makanan tidak enak, kelaparan

**Talenta:** Murid Beruntung

**Penampilan:** Memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan pita berwarna hitam yang dilapisi rompi berwarna merah yang tidak dikancing. Rok merahnya panjang sampai betisnya yang memakai kaus kaki pendek dengan sepatu sekolah hitam. Rambut berwarna putih keabu-abuan dikuncir _sidetail_ di bahu kanannya dengan jepit rambut berbentuk apel. Iris berwarna emas. Mengenakan kacamata berbentuk persegi.

8\. Nodoka Tachibana

**Tinggi** : 164cm / **Berat** : 53kg / **Dada** : 98cm / **Gol.Darah** : B

**Tanggal Lahir** : 23 Februari

**Hal Yang Disukai** : _Cosplay_ , _fashion_ , anime, manga, ramen

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Belajar, benda apapun yang tidak imut

**Talenta:** _Cosplayer_

**Penampilan:** Memakai _blouse_ berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi pita besar berwarna hitam di kerah lehernya dan rok denim berwarna merah dengan kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam juga sepatu berhak berwarna oranye. Rambut coklat panjang panjang sepinggang diikat kuncir dua, dengan jepit rambut besar berbentuk kucing berwarna putih. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang. Iris berwarna hijau terang.

 

9\. Keigo Sawamura

**Tinggi** : 180cm / **Berat** : 71kg / **Dada** : 86cm / **Gol.Darah** : O

**Tanggal Lahir** : 15 Oktober

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Menyembuhkan orang-orang, kopi, keluarga dan teman-temannya

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Makanan pedas, anjing

**Talenta:** Dokter

**Penampilan** : Berkulit kuning langsat dan berambut hitam cepak. Iris mata berwarna _amber_. Mengenakan jubah laboratorium dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna hitam, juga celana abu-abu panjang. Sepatunya berwarna hitam. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih.

 

10\. Sayochi Uchiya

**Tinggi** : 153cm / **Berat** : 42kg / **Dada** : 88cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB

**Tanggal Lahir** : 24 September

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Bermain puzzle, bermain kartu, makanan asin

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : -

**Talenta:** Pemain Catur

**Penampilan** : Memakai sweater berwarna merah, sama dengan warna rambutnya. Rambutnya keriting panjang dan terlihat agak berantakan. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang dan iris matanya berwarna coklat. Mengenakan rok denim coklat dan _stocking_ hitam juga sepatu berwarna hitam.

 

11\. Theth

**Tinggi** : 178cm / **Berat** : 67kg / **Dada** : 80cm / **Gol.Darah** : B

**Tanggal Lahir** : 6 Juni

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Coklat, hal-hal supranatural

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Orang yang tidak percaya Esper dan PK

**Talenta:** ESP

**Penampilan** : Memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dengan jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam.  Rambut berwarna coklat gelap dengan potongan _bowl-cut_. Kulit berwarna hitam dan irisnya berwarna hijau terang. Celana yang dipakai merupakan celana jeans pendek sebetis berwarna abu-abu dan memakai sepatu berwarna hitam.

 

12. Sae Hinagaki

**Tinggi** : 156cm / **Berat** : 44kg / **Dada** : 82cm / **Gol.Darah** : A

**Tanggal Lahir** : 9 Desember

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Bunga beracun, taman dengan _maze_ , menyelesaikan teka-teki

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Ruangan sempit, ruangan yang penuh barang pecah belah

**Talenta:** Ahli  Biologi

**Penampilan** : Berambut hitam keriting yang dikuncir _twin ponytail_ menggunakan jepit bunga mawar berwarna kuning. Kulitnya berwarna sedikit coklat. Mengenakan _sailor_ _uniform_ berwarna hijau terang dengan pita besar berwarna kuning dan _stocking_ hitam juga sepatu sekolah berwarna biru terang. Irisnya berwarna merah.

 

13\. Alice Ligea

**Tinggi** : 168cm / **Berat** : 48kg / **Dada** : 85cm / **Gol.Darah** : O

**Tanggal Lahir** : 3 April

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Makanan manis

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Orang bodoh, konyol, dan tidak pernah serius

**Talenta:** Pengendali boneka

**Penampilan** : Memakai _sailor_ _uniform_ berwarna putih dilengkapi pita besar merah dengan pin kuning dan corak berbentuk kotak-kotak di kerah lengan bajunya dan pinggangnya, sedangkan roknya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya pendek sepundak berwarna hitam dengan _ahoge_ besar mencuat. Sebagian poninya menutupi mata kirinya, yang irisnya berwarna hitam.

 

14\. Atsushi Yamamoto

**Tinggi** : 176cm / **Berat** : 68kg / **Dada** : 83cm / **Gol.Darah** : B

**Tanggal Lahir** : 20 November

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Es krim, mochi, binatang-binatang imut

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Orang cerewet, serangga

**Talenta:** _Inventor_

**Penampilan** : Memakai baju berwarna merah dengan jaket lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Celananya panjang berwarna coklat tua dan ia memakai sepatu kets putih. Rambutnya berwarna merah yang disisir rapih ke samping kiri, namun bagian belakang dan sampingnya dipangkas sangat pendek berwarna hitam. Kulit berwarna coklat. Iris matanya berwarna biru tua.

 

15\. Ector

**Tinggi** : 190cm / **Berat** : 85kg / **Dada** : 94cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB

**Tanggal Lahir** : 27 September

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Kucing, buku

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Orang menyebalkan

**Talenta:** Penembak Jitu

**Penampilan** : Memakai kemeja putih dengan jaket formal dikancing dan celana panjang agak ketat berwarna hitam. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan poninya yang panjang hampir menutupi iris matanya yang juga berwarna hitam. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang, seperti sepatu kerja yang ia pakai, yang juga berwarna putih.

 

16\. Nanaho Nakagawa

**Tinggi** : 155cm / **Berat** : 44kg / **Dada** : 82cm / **Gol.Darah** : A

**Tanggal Lahir** : 5 Januari

**Hal Yang Disukai** : Anime, manga, sakuramochi, teh oolong, BL

**Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : Pir, _seafood_

**Talenta:** Mangaka

**Penampilan** : Berkulit kuning langsat dan memakai pakaian t-shirt putih lengan pendek dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, sedangkan roknya sepanjang sampai mata kaki berwarna merah dengan sepatu berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dikepang _twin pigtail_ dengan pita besar berwarna biru tua. Kacamata yang ia pakai besar berbentuk bulat dan tebal. Iris mata berwarna hitam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iseng buat Report Card karena ga tau mau jelasin deskripsi penampilan Rika kayak mana lol jadi sekalian.


	3. Prologue: A New, (Un)Happy High School Life! - Part II

...Apa?

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kepala sekolah _Hope’s Peak Academy_ adalah boneka beruang? Dan bagaimana bisa boneka beruang ini dapat berbicara?

 “Kalian tampak terkejut!” suara si beruang memecahkan kekagetan kami. “Apa kalian kaget kepala sekolah kalian ini sangat keren dan menarik~?” lanjutnya sambil tersipu.

“B-Bonekanya berbicara!” ujar Sayochi sambil menunjuk si beruang dengan gemetar.

Apa-apaan beruang ini? Apa ini bagian dari upacara penyambutan juga?

“Um, Ligea? Apa itu salah satu bonekamu?” tanya Denzel pada Alice yang duduk disebelahnya. Alice menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum melipat tangannya.

 “Ini bukan bonekaku.” Jawab Alice yang duduk disamping Megumi. Ada nada kekesalan disuaranya. “Bisakah berhenti mengerjai kami? Kemana kepala sekolah dan guru-guru?” tanyanya kesal diiringi gumam persetujuan dari beberapa murid, termasuk aku. Alice benar. Lelucon ini sudah keterlaluan sekarang.

“Aku tidak mengerjai kalian, tahu!” jawab si beruang sembari mengangkat tangannya dengan sebal. “Aku ini kepala sekolah kalian, Monokuma! Bukan boneka beruang! Asli seratus persen!” lanjut Monokuma sambil menepuk dadanya.

“KYAAA!!! Boneka itu imut sekali, rin! Aku sangat ingin membawanya pulang, rin!!!” teriak Nodoka sembari menunjuk Monokuma. Membuat kami semua serentak _sweatdrop_ , sedangkan Monokuma tampak tersipu sembari tertawa kecil. Ugh.

“Oh, ya. Kepala sekolah _Hope’s Peak_ merupakan sebuah boneka beruang. Sangat masuk akal.” Ujar Theth sarkastis yang duduk di depanku. Megumi mengangguk setuju.

“Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian berhenti? Kami tahu kalian ingin memberikan _surprise_ yang hebat untuk kami. Tapi jujur, ini sudah keterlaluan.” Kataku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku, mengakibatkan beberapa pasang mata menatapku.

“Sakaki benar. Alangkah baiknya jika kalian dapat berhenti sekarang.” Kali ini Chiyuki angkat bicara sembari memainkan surai rambutnya. Monokuma tampak sangat jengkel sekarang. Ia menginjak-nginjak podium tempat ia berdiri sembari mengangkat tangannya.

“Aku bukan boneka dan tidak ada yang mengendalikanku! Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku, sih?!” ujar Monokuma marah. “Aku ini kepala sekolah kalian dan datang untuk memberikan pemberitahuan penting untuk kalian semua!” lanjutnya.

Untuk sejenak, semua diam tak berbicara. Lalu serentak, beberapa murid menghela napas panjang. Mungkin mereka berpikiran sama sepertiku, untuk mengikuti ‘alur’ dan membiarkan siapapun yang mengendalikan boneka ini memainkan ‘naskah’nya. Awas saja, saat kami tahu siapa yang telah membuat lelucon keterlaluan ini, kami akan bunuh dia!

...Hanya perumpamaan, kok. Tenang saja.

“Pemberitahuan? Pemberitahuan apa?” Sae yang duduk di depanku bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Monokuma menutup kedua mulutnya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

“Upupupu! Kalian semua pasti terheran-heran apa yang terjadi disini, bukan~?” tanyanya menggoda sambil bergoyang-goyang.

Semua murid menggumamkan kata ‘ya’ sebagai jawaban. Aku bisa mendengar nada tak sabar di ucapan Atsushi dan Tsubasa, juga nada bersemangat di ucapan (yang lebih pas jika disebut teriakan) Nodoka. Monokuma yang tampak puas dengan jawaban kami berkacak pinggang.

“Seperti yang kalian tahu, kalian adalah para murid terpilih yang memiliki talenta tinggi...” ujar Monokuma. Aku dapat mendengar suara Theth menahan tawa. “...Yang menjadi harapan para masyarakat Jepang saat ini!” Terdengar gumaman kagum keluar dari mulut Sae.

“Untuk itu, sudah diputuskan kalau kalian akan tinggal di akademi ini bersama-sama!” lanjut Monokuma dengan nada heboh.

Semua, termasuk aku, menatapnya datar. Bukannya _Hope’s Peak Academy_ memang mempunyai asrama untuk kami tempati? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia memberitahu kami dengan heboh seperti itu.

Reaksi kami ternyata membuat Monokuma tak puas. Ia kembali menginjak-injak podium sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan jengkel. “Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu?! Harusnya kalian kaget, dong!”

“Tapi bukankah _Hope’s Peak Academy_ ini memang mempunyai asrama untuk ditinggali?” tanya Keigo mewakili pertanyaan dibenakku.

Monokuma memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan heran. “Eh? Oh ya?”

Aku mau menghantam kepalaku ke dinding saking frustasinya.

Atsushi mendecak tak sabar. “Kau bilang kau ini kepala sekolah? Kalau begitu harusnya kau tahu, kan?” tanyanya jengkel.

“Hei! Aku ini sudah tua jadi maklum saja kepala sekolahmu ini lupa!” jawab Monokuma sembari berkacak pinggang. “Oh, dan aku tahu  bagaimana membuat kalian terkejut!” lanjutnya sambil menepuk telapak tangan kirinya. Apa lagi yang mau ia katakan sekarang...?

“Kalian akan tinggal di akademi ini... sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan!”  kata Monokuma dengan jeda dramatis.

Aku dan yang lain lantas terkejut. “Apa maksudmu dengan ‘batas waktu tidak ditentukan’? Apa kita akan disini—“ aku belum selesai bertanya, namun Monokuma dengan cepat memotong pertanyaanku sambil tertawa. Apa-apaan beruang ini?!

“Upupupu! Ya! Kalian akan disiniii...” aku dan yang lain menunggu jeda lama yang diberikan Monokuma. “...SELAMANYA!” kalimat terakhir yang diteriakkan Monokuma menggunakan megafon yang entah darimana ia dapatkan mengakibatkan beberapa murid, termasuk aku, bergumam kaget.

“Tapi jangan khawatir! Semua biaya hidup kalian akan diurus oleh kepala sekolah baik hati ini!” Monokuma menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Ia tampak senang dengan reaksi yang kami berikan. “Makanan, hiburan, tempat tinggal, semua ada disini! Jadi kalian dapat hidup disini selamanya dengan tenang dan damai!”

“Lelucon ini sudah keterlaluan.” Ector berkata serius sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Ini bukan lelucon! Ini nyata! Kalian akan tinggal disini untuk selama-lamanya!” balas Monokuma sembari mengangkat tangannya dengan kesal.

“Apa ada yang membawa ponsel? Menurutku sebaiknya kita lapor polisi.” Kishi yang duduk di barisan paling depan disamping Tsubasa angkat bicara. Ia terlihat tenang seolah pernyataan Monokuma tadi tak nyata.

“Ah, benar juga! Kita bilang saja ada orang aneh mengerjai kita semua di _Hope’s Peak Academy_.” Aku mengangguk setuju lalu merogoh saku _blazer_ ku, hendak mengambil ponsel pintar yang kupunya. Namun...

“Eh...?” aku terkejut ketika aku merogoh _blazerku_ dan tidak mendapati ponselku. Padahal aku selalu memasukkan ponselku ke dalam situ.

“Ada apa?” melihat aku yang sekarang beranjak berdiri sembari merogoh saku celana dan kemejaku, Keigo angkat bicara. Aku dapat merasakan murid-murid lain dan Monokuma kini menatapku heran.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahku saat aku mendapati ponselku kini tidak dapat kutemukan di bajuku. “Ponselku... ponselku tidak bisa kutemukan.”

Keigo hanya merespon dengan ‘eh’ sambil menatapku heran, sementara Atsushi berdecak. “Paling kau lupa membawanya.” katanya.

“Aku tidak melupakannya! Saat di perjalanan tadi aku ingat masih berbicara dengan ayahku di telepon!” bantahku pada Atsushi. Megumi, yang sedari tadi diam sambil melipat tangannya, berdeham pelan. Mengalihkan pandanganku dan yang lain kepada si gadis gemuk.

“Aku yakin Sakaki berkata jujur.” Kata Megumi dengan nada monoton. “Karena aku juga tidak menemukan ponselku di saku bajuku.” Pernyataan Megumi sontak membuat semua murid merogoh saku baju masing-masing, berusaha mencari ponsel mereka. Tsuki bahkan sampai merogoh topi penyihirnya.

“Oi, Monokuma! Apa-apaan ini?” Atsushi kini beranjak dari kursinya dan menunjuk Monokuma. “Dimana ponsel kami?!” tanyanya pada si beruang dengan amarah berkecamuk.

Monokuma mengibaskan jari telunjuknya. “Ponsel dilarang di lingkungan akademi! Jadi ponsel-ponsel kalian akan kusimpan!” jawabnya santai seolah tidak tahu akan amarah Atsushi.

“Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Berhentilah bermain-main!” kini Theth yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuntut penjelasan.

“Aku tidak main-main!” balas Monokuma dengan nada kesal. “Ini adalah bagian dari program pendidikan di _Hope’s Peak Academy_!” lanjutnya. Aku lama-lama muak dengan beruang ini.

“T-Tapi kami tidak mungkin disini selamanya!” Nanaho angkat bicara dengan takut-takut. “Bagaimana dengan keluarga kami? Kami harus bertemu dengan mereka!” semua murid serentak bergumam setuju mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Nanaho.

“Hmp!” Monokuma berdecak kesal. “Jika kalian memang benar-benar ingin keluar dari akademi ini, kalian harus lulus terlebih dahulu!” lanjutnya sambil melipat tangannya. Lulus? Apa yang ia maksud dengan lulus?

“...Lulus? Maksud anda, lulus ujian?” Ector menebak sambil memasang pose berpikir.

“Ya, seperti itulah!” Monokuma menjawab sembari mengangkat bahu.

Jawaban Monokuma mengakibatkan beberapa murid bergumam heran. Atsushi, Ector, dan Theth kini kembali duduk ke kursi mereka dan tampak lebih tenang sekarang. Sedangkan Nodoka, Tsuki, dan Denzel tampak agak panik mendengar jawaban yang diberikan ‘kepala sekolah’, mereka celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Lulus ujian? Sepertinya gampang. Aku cukup ahli dalam bidang akademis jadi sepertinya aku tak perlu panik.

“Eeeh? Tapi aku payah dalam belajar, rin~!” Nodoka menghela napas panjang. Bukannya sok, tapi aku sudah menduga ‘otaku’ sepertinya akan payah dalam bidang akademis.

Mendengar pernyataan Nodoka, Monokuma kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Sekali lagi, kami mengarahkan pandangan kami kepada si beruang dengan tanda tanya. Apa lagi yang mau ia katakan sekarang?

“Kau beruntung sekali!” Monokuma berkata sambil menunjuk Nodoka. “Karena ujian disini berbeda dengan ujian di sekolah lainnya! Tidak ada pelajaran yang membosankan dan melelahkan disini!” lanjutnya sambil membentangkan tangannya.

Aku kembali dibuat heran akan pernyataannya, begitu juga murid lainnya, mendengar pernyataan aneh yang kembali diucapkan oleh si beruang. Nodoka dan Tsuki, sebaliknya, tampak senang ketika Monokuma menyebut tidak ada pelajaran di akademi ini.

“B-Berbeda? M-Maksudmu...?” Sayochi bertanya dengan takut-takut. Aku dapat mendengar gemetar di suaranya ketika ia angkat bicara.

Monokuma memasang posisi sigap layaknya tentara. Dengan lantang, si beruang mengeluarkan jawaban yang membuat kami semua lebih terheran lagi.

“Kalian harus saling membunuh agar bisa lulus dari akademi ini!”

...?!

Sayochi dan Nanaho mengeluarkan pekikan pelan. Keigo dan aku saling pandang sebelum merespons dengan kata ‘eh’. Serentak, seluruh _Gymnasium_ penuh akan gumaman yang keluar dari mulut kami.

“Apa... apa maksudmu saling membunuh...?” Alice bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah syok, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Monokuma.

Monokuma menggeleng pelan sembari berdecak-decak. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dan berkata dengan nada ceria dan _excited_ seolah ia baru saja ia mendapat barang gratis.

“Tentu saja maksudnya ya, saling bunuh! Salah seorang dari kalian harus membunuh teman kalian dan voila! Si pembunuh dapat lulus dari akademi dan siap bekerja di dunia luar yang kejam!”

Aku mengangkat alis. Siapapun yang mengendalikan boneka ini sudah gila. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menonton film _thriller_ barat.

“K-Kau bercanda?! Kenapa kami harus saling membunuh?!” tanya Denzel menuntut penjelasan.

“Loh, kalian ingin keluar darisini, bukan? Jika kalian ingin keluar, maka kalian hanya harus membunuh teman kalian!” Monokuma menjawab sembari melompat turun dari podium dan berdiri dengan sigap di depan Kishi.

“M-Mana mungkin kami akan membunuh teman kami!” ujar Keigo gugup. Monokuma berdecak pelan sembari melipat tangan.

“Kalau begitu, akademi ini akan menjadi seluruh dunia kalian mulai sekarang!” balas Monokuma meninggikan suaranya yang cempreng. “Oh, dan asal kalian tahu, semua jendela dan pintu keluar sudah dilapis oleh titanium mahal yang tidak akan hancur! Kalian takkan bisa keluar darisini!” lanjut Monokuma sambil bergoyang bersemangat.

Kami membatu mendengar penjelasan Monokuma barusan. Benarkah kami harus saling membunuh untuk keluar darisini...? Aku bahkan tidak berani memikirkannya...

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak peduli bagaimana kalian melakukannya.” Monokuma berjalan mondar-mandir ke kanan dan ke kiri. “Kalian bebas mau membunuh dengan cara apa saja! Dan kalian akan lulus dari akademi ini!”

“T-Tidak mungkin...” Sayochi tampak akan menangis sebentar lagi.

“Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, ini kunci untuk kamar kalian!” tiba-tiba, kumpulan kunci kecil dengan _nametag_ tampak di tangan kanan Monokuma yang berwarna putih. Ia kemudian menaruh kumpulan kunci tersebut di Kishi yang dipaksa Monokuma menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya, menginstruksikan Kishi untuk mengoper kunci-kunci tersebut ke murid-murid lainnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan koper kami?” Tsuki bertanya selagi mengoper kunci-kunci lain ke tangan Theth. Mendengar pertanyaan Tsuki, keringat tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari wajah Monokuma yang putih.

“...Kau tidak menyita koper kami, kan?” Tsubasa bertanya dengan nada yang menandakan ia akan mengamuk sebentar lagi. Namun, hanya suara siulan keluar dari mulut Monokuma.

“J-Jangan bilang kalau kau—“ Tsuki berkata dengan ekspresi horor sebelum dipotong oleh suara Monokuma yang agak gemetar.

“S-Sebagai kepala sekolah, aku harus menjaga akademi ini dari barang-barang berharga yang kalian bawa!” belanya sembari menepuk dadanya.

“A-Apa kau serius?! Semua baju dan barang-barang kami ada disana!” ujar Keigo panik.

“Hei! Kan ada baju yang kalian pakai sekarang, jadi baju bukan masalah! Lagipula, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa baju untuk kalian!” Monokuma membalas sembari mengangkat tangannya dengan kesal. Harusnya kami yang kesal disini! Ia sudah menyita ponsel kami, dan sekarang ia menyita koper kami! Apa-apaan?!

“T-Tapi buku-bukuku—“ perkataan Nanaho langsung dipotong oleh Monokuma yang berujar ‘Toko Buku’.

“Jadi, tidak ada masalah, bukan?! Kepala sekolah kalian ini telah memikirkan segalanya!” Monokuma berkata bangga sembari berkacak pinggang. Tsubasa dan Atsushi tampak seolah akan meledak sekarang.

Menyadari reaksi yang diberikan Tsubasa dan Atsushi, Monokuma melompat ke podium dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Sae menggumamkan ‘wah’ pelan ketika melihat Monokuma melompat tinggi dengan gampangnya.

“Nah, sudah dulu upacara pembukaannya! Nikmatilah kehidupan sekolah kalian yang baru~!” Monokuma melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias sambil tersipu, lalu menghilang turun ke dalam podium. Apa podium itu semacam lift?!

Kami terdiam untuk sesaat, masih berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi barusan. Sebagian diriku berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah bagian dari upacara pembukaan, dimana para kakak kelas dan staf sekolah melompat dari balik tribun sambil berteriak ‘kejutan’. Namun, sebagian diriku lagi menuntutku untuk segera mencari jalan keluar.

“B-Benarkah...” suasana hening di _Gymanisum_ pecah ketika Sayochi membuka mulutnya dengan gemetar. “Benarkah... kita terperangkap disini untuk selamanya...?” lanjutnya. Aku berani bertaruh ia menangis sekarang, karena Nodoka yang duduk disebelahnya kini mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan.

“...Yang benar saja kita terperangkap disini.” Atsushi menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar.

“A-Anu... tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang...?” Nanaho bertanya dengan ragu-ragu sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya.

“Menurutku, lebih baik kita berkeliling lagi dan mencoba mencari petunjuk.” Usul Ector sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Tsuki menoleh ke arah Ector. Ekspresi bingung dan panik tampak jelas di wajahnya. “T-Tapi bukankah Monokuma bilang tidak ada jalan keluar? Dan kita tadi sudah berkeliling, kan?”

“Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada diam menangis disini.” Theth berkata pelan sembari menatap Sayochi yang sedang menangis dengan sok. Orang ini kurang ajar sekali.

“Tidak sopan.” Aku berkata jijik pada Theth, yang disambut decihan.

“H-Hei, hei, jangan bertengkar!” Keigo yang menyadari situasi langsung angkat bicara. “Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita disini, jadi lebih baik membangun hubungan yang baik bersama-sama!” katanya sembari tersenyum kecil. Aku melipat tanganku dengan gusar. Membangun hubungan baik dengan Theth? Rasanya mustahil.

“Tapi Theth benar. Kita tidak bisa diam saja disini menunggu pertolongan yang belum tentu datang.” Ujar Kishi tenang sembari beranjak dari kursinya. “Aku akan mencoba berkeliling lagi. Ada yang mau ikut?” ajak Kishi menoleh ke arahku dan yang lain.

Denzel dan Alice saling bertukar pandang sebelum mengangkat tangan dengan ragu. Kishi menatap mereka sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

“Kami akan mencoba memeriksa _Cafetaria_ lagi. Jika kalian sudah selesai mencari petunjuk, pergilah ke _Cafetaria._ Bagaimana?” tanya Kishi meminta jawaban. Kami semua terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju, toh tak ada jalan lain. Ia, Denzel, dan Alice kemudian pergi melangkah ke pintu masuk _Gymnasium_ dan hilang dari pandangan.

Tsuki dan Tsubasa saling pandang sebelum keduanya ikut melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum pergi, Tsuki berkata kalau ia dan kakaknya itu akan mencoba mencari petunjuk di ruang kelas.

Ector dan Megumi memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk di aula asrama, sekalian memeriksa kamar mereka.

Nanaho, yang menyadari kalau Sae menghilang entah kemana, pergi mencari si gadis ahli biologi itu. Aku terheran melihatnya, bukannya dia merasa terganggu dengan gadis banyak omong itu? Kenapa dia mau mencarinya? Bukannya aku jahat atau apa, tapi aku lebih baik berkeliling sendiri daripada bersama Sae. Lagipula, Sae pergi kemana, sih?

Theth memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk sendirian. Ketika Keigo bertanya dengan sopan kemana ia akan pergi, si pria hitam dengan kasar menjawab ia tidak akan memberitahu kami karena bisa saja kami merencanakan pembunuhan sekarang lalu menyelonong pergi begitu saja. Menyebalkan.

Nodoka dan Chiyuki memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Gymnasium_ sebentar untuk menenangkan keadaan Sayochi yang tampak sangat terpukul. Jika keadaan Sayochi sudah membaik, mereka bertiga akan mencoba memeriksa toko buku dan tempat pemandian.

Hanya tinggal aku, Atsushi, dan Keigo yang belum menentukan kemana kami akan mencari petunjuk.

“Jadi... kemana kita akan mencari petunjuk?” aku bertanya sembari memandang Keigo dan Atsushi.

Keigo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menepuk telapak tangan kirinya, tampak mempunyai ide. “Bagaimana kalau kita pergi memeriksa ruang kesehatan? Aku dan Atsushi tadi ingin mengeceknya, namun terkunci.”

“Memangnya sekarang terbuka?” Atsushi bertanya skeptis sambil melipat tangan. “Lebih baik kita periksa ruang audio-visual.”

“Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?” Keigo bertanya sambil memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya.

“Yah, kenapa tidak kita periksa saja keduanya? Aku sebenarnya penasaran juga dengan ruang kesehatan... bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang sakit?” usulku.

“Dia dokter. Kurasa takkan jadi masalah jika ada yang sakit.” Atsushi menunjuk Keigo yang duduk disebelahnya.

Keigo mengernyit mendengar kalimat Atsushi. “Percuma jika tak ada obat. Aku sempat membawa beberapa, tapi koper kita ada di Monokuma, ingat? Aku tidak yakin ia akan memberikannya begitu saja.” Atsushi menghela napas panjang.

“Oke, oke. Kalau begitu kita periksa keduanya.” Kata Atsushi sembari beranjak dari kursinya. “Lebih baik kita cepat. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama.” Lanjutnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami. Orang ini apa-apaan, sih?

Aku berdecak pelan sembari beranjak dari kursiku. “Dasar tidak sabaran.” Bisikku pelan agar tidak ketahuan oleh Atsushi. Keigo yang mendengar mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

“Ahaha! Atsu memang orangnya seperti itu, Sakaki. Jangan diambil hati!” Keigo beranjak dari kursinya dan mengibaskan tangannya. Atsu? Keigo nampaknya akrab sekali dengan orang itu.

“Sudah memberikan _nickname_ , eh?” tanyaku sembari melipat tangan. “Kalian memang saling kenal atau apa?” rasa keingin tahuanku yang kuat mulai muncul. Hei, aku ini seorang reporter! Jadi maklum saja aku mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi!

“Ahahaha! Mungkin?” Keigo menjawab sembari tertawa. Aku menatapnya heran. ‘Mungkin’? Apa maksudnya?

“Tunggu, ‘mungkin’?” aku bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Wow, sepertinya ini menarik!

Keigo tersenyum kecil sembari menggaruk pipinya. “Aku tak tahu kenapa... tapi aku seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama sekali. Padahal aku dan Atsu baru bertemu hari ini. Aneh, ya?” jelasnya.

...

Keigo ini... gay, ya? Ah, sayang sekali...

“Bukan, bukan begitu!” Keigo mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik. “Aku hanya... merasa hubungan seperti sahabat dekat saja! Tak lebih!” lanjutnya sambil tertawa gugup. Sepertinya pikiranku terbaca jelas olehnya (lagi) lewat ekspresiku.

“Oi! Kalian ini mau mencari petunjuk atau tidak?!” teriak Atsushi dengan jengkel dari pintu masuk. Untuk sejenak, aku lupa kalau kami akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Aku dan Keigo saling pandang sebelum melangkah pergi ke pintu masuk dimana Atsushi menunggu sambil melipat tangan dengan gusar. Keigo tertawa sambil meminta maaf, sedangkan aku? Pikiranku kini dipenuhi pertanyaan akan hubungan Keigo dan Atsushi. Apa hubungan mereka itu benar-benar hanya sahabat dekat? Atau ada hubungan ‘spesial’? Ugh, aku sangat penasaran!

“Sakaki. Berhenti memasang ekspresi aneh seperti itu.”

...Aku harus berhenti memasang ekspresi yang _obvious_.

* * *

 **_T_ ** **_ime: ? | Location: Infirmary_ **

“Oh, pintunya terbuka!”

Keigo berseru girang ketika ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Jika pintunya tadi memang terkunci, kenapa sekarang terbuka? Apa Monokuma ‘bermain’ dengan kami?

Aku, Atsushi, dan Keigo langsung masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan. Ruangan ini tampak seperti ruang kesehatan lainnya, dengan meja tempat suster (yang menghilang entah kemana dan kenapa), lemari besi berisi obat-obatan, kasur tidur, monitor, laci besi kecil berisi perban dan alat-alat kedokteran yang tak kumengerti lainnya, dan... tunggu, apa itu CCTV?

“Hei, lihat! Bukankah itu CCTV?” aku menunjuk CCTV yang mengarah kepada kami di langit-langit ruangan sambil menarik jubah laboratorium yang dipakai Keigo.

“Uwah! Kau benar! Kenapa bisa ada CCTV disini?” tanya Keigo kaget.

“Beruang bodoh itu... ia pasti memasangnya untuk mengawasi kita.” Ujar Atsushi gusar sembari melipat tangannya. Benarkah Monokuma memasangnya untuk mengawasi kami?

“Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” Keigo memiringkan kepalanya. Atsushi berdecak pelan.

“Bukan hanya disini, aku melihat CCTV dipasang di ruangan-ruangan lainnya.” Jawaban Atsushi sontak membuat aku dan Keigo terkejut.

“Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami daritadi?!” tanyaku jengkel pada Atsushi.

“Salah sendiri kalian tidak bertanya. Lagipula bodoh sekali kalian tidak menyadarinya.” Atsushi menjawab kalimat terakhir dengan nada merendahkan. Mau tidak mau aku mengakui juga kebodohanku dan yang lain. Bagaimana bisa kami tidak menyadarinya?

Memutuskan untuk memikirkan masalah CCTV misterius itu nanti, aku, Keigo, dan Atsushi langsung berpencar dan memeriksa ruangan.

“Woooh...! Banyak sekali obat-obatan disini! Sepertinya kita memang tak perlu khawatir jika ada yang sakit!” ujar Keigo sembari membuat lemari yang berisi obat-obatan. “Antibiotik, parasetamol, ibuprofen, aspirin...” ia sekarang tampak asyik menyebutkan daftar obat-obatan yang ia temukan.

Atsushi tampak berjongkok di depan sebuah lemari es kecil. “Disini ada banyak kantung berisi darah.” Katanya sembari membuka lemari es tersebut. Aku tidak mau berpikir darimana Monokuma mendapat kantung darah yang banyak.

“Kasurnya empuk sekali...” ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur tempat tidur di pojok ruangan. Kasur ini pasti kasur mahal. “Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang aneh disini, kalau kita tidak menghitung CCTVnya.” Lanjutku sambil melirik ke arah CCTV yang terpasang.

“Paling tidak sekarang kita tahu kalau kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan masalah kesehatan!” ujar Keigo sambil berkacak pinggang dan menyunggingkan senyum. Yah, setidaknya kita tak perlu khawatir dengan masalah penyakit.

Atsushi berdecak sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. “Beruang aneh itu serius mengurung kita disini rupanya...”

Aku hanya menghela napas. “Sebenarnya kenapa kita dikurung disini, ya?” tanyaku penasaran.

“Aku juga memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama.” Keigo mengangguk setuju sembari melipat tangan. “Tapi tenang saja! Aku masih yakin ini bagian dari upacara khusus! Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja!” lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya bersemangat.

Atsushi dan aku saling bertukar pandang sebelum mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Sifat optimis Keigo membuatku menjadi agak tenang.  Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Keigo, namun aku berharap ia benar. Walau kemungkinannya kecil sekali...

“Ngomong-ngomong, lebih baik kita periksa ruang audio-visual sekarang.” Ajak Atsushi sembari membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Aku dan Keigo mengangguk setuju.

Oke. Kesimpulannya, ruangan ini tidak memberikan banyak petunjuk. Tapi paling tidak kami tahu masalah obat-obatan sudah jelas.

* * *

**_Time: ? | Location: A/V Room_ **

Pintu ruangan audio-visual dibuka oleh Keigo, menampakkan banyak meja dengan komputer beserta kursi-kursi bundar dan sebuah proyektor di meja paling depan, yang kutebak sebagai meja untuk guru. Di meja tersebut juga terdapat laptop sedang berwarna hijau dengan emblem _Hope’s Peak Academy_. Terdapat pula lemari kayu di pojok ruangan berisi entah apa. Di langit-langit ruangan juga nampak CCTV lainnya.

Aku, Keigo, dan Atsushi melangkah masuk ke dalam dan memulai pencarian kami akan petunjuk yang dapat membawa kami keluar dari akademi ini.

“Banyak sekali komputer disini!” ujarku sembari mencoba untuk menyalakan beberapa komputer. Usahaku sia-sia karena tak satupun komputer itu dapat menyala, padahal aku sudah menekan tombol _power_ nya berkali-kali.

“Aneh...” gumamku sembari memasang pose berpikir. Kenapa tak satupun komputer ini dapat menyala? Padahal listriknya menyala, kok. Dan aku melihat kabel-kabel yang terhubung ke komputer-komputer ini juga masih dalam keadaan yang baik tanpa cacat, jadi kenapa? Apa ini salah satu ‘permainan’ Monokuma?

.Di depan lemari kayu, tampak Atsushi mendecak pelan. Ia menatap lemari tersebut dengan kesal. “Lemarinya terkunci. Sial.” Atsushi menendang lemari di depannya dengan kasar.

“Eh? Benarkah?” tanyaku tak percaya sambil menghampiri Atsushi. Aku kemudian mencoba membuka lemari tersebut dan ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Atsushi. Lemari kayu tersebut tak bisa dibuka.

Komputer yang tak menyala dan lemari yang terkunci... rasa penasaranku mulai bergejolak. Jika seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu tersimpan di dalamnya! Jangan-jangan yang tersimpan itu cara atau petunjuk agar kami dapat keluar darisini?!

“Hei, Yamamoto... menurutmu bisakah kita hancurkan lemari ini dengan palu atau alat-alat berat lainnya?” tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Atsushi, yang sekarang menatapku heran.

“...Bisa, sih. Memangnya kau mau apa?” Atsushi balik bertanya membuatku memutar bola mataku. Ayolah, bukankah sudah jelas?

“Jika lemari ini terkunci, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan, bukan?” kataku sambil melipat tangan. Atsushi terdiam sambil mengernyit menatapku.

Aku mendecak pelan. “Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh kita, itulah sebabnya lemari ini terkunci dan tidak ada satupun komputer menyala!” jelasku dengan semangat.

Kini gantian Atsushi yang memutar bola mata. “Memangnya kau tahu dari mana apa yang tersimpan di lemari ini hanya sesuatu yang tidak berguna?”

“Insting seorang reporter itu tajam, Yamamoto.” Balasku sembari mengibaskan telunjuk kananku.

“Dan kau ingin menghancurkan lemari ini?” tebak Atsushi sembari menatapku seolah aku ini gila.

“Menghancurkan **pintu** lemari.” koreksiku. “Jadi, carilah palu atau apa untuk menghancurkan pintunya! Atau lempar kursi-kursi disini ke arah pintu lemari!” perintahku menggebu-gebu.

“Itu gila, Sakaki.” Atsushi menolak dengan keras. “Aku yakin Monokuma tidak akan membiarkan properti sekolah hancur atau rusak.” Lanjutnya sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Apa yang dikatakannya masuk akal juga. Tapi...

“Tapi aku sangat penasaran!” ujarku sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Bagaimana kalau apa yang tersimpan di lemari itu benar-benar akan membawa kami keluar darisini?!

Atsushi baru saja mau membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, namun suara layaknya notifikasi ponsel tiba-tiba muncul dari saku _blazer_ ku. Aku dan Atsushi saling pandang sebelum merogoh saku kami masing-masing, dan mengeluarkan benda sumber suara itu berasal. Yaitu _Student ID_ elektronik yang kami miliki.

Aku baru sadar ternyata tampilan _Student ID_ elektronik ini tampak seperti ponsel _smartphone_. Ada tampilan menu berwarna ungu gelap bertuliskan ‘Biodata’ dan ‘Peraturan Sekolah’ sekarang dengan _background_ emblem _Hope’s Peak Academy_. Padahal aku bersumpah sebelum ini hanya ada biodataku terpampang di _Student ID_ elektronik milikku.

Penasaran, aku iseng menyentuh menu bagian ‘Peraturan Sekolah’, yang langsung mengubah tampilan _Student ID_ elektronik milikku dengan daftar berisi peraturan sekolah. Ternyata _Student ID_ elektronik ini juga layar sentuh!

“Peraturan sekolah...?” Atsushi bertanya heran sembari menatap _Student ID_ elektronik miliknya.

* * *

 - PERATURAN SEKOLAH _HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY -_

  1. Semua murid hanya diperkenankan tinggal di dalam sekolah. Meninggalkan sekolah hanya membuang waktu!
  2. ‘Waktu Malam’ dimulai dari pukul 10 dini hari hingga pukul 7 pagi hari. Beberapa area tidak bisa dimasuki saat malam jadi harap berhati-hati.
  3. Tidur di tempat selain asrama akan dianggap sebagai tidur di dalam kelas dan akan dihukum.
  4. Dengan beberapa ketentuan, semua murid bebas berkeliling dan menjelajahi dunia baru kalian, _Hope’s Peak Academy_!
  5. Kekerasan kepada Kepala Sekolah Monokuma sangat tidak diperkenankan, begitu pula dengan penghancuran pada CCTV di seluruh penjuru sekolah.
  6. Siapapun yang membunuh murid lain akan lulus, kecuali jika mereka ketahuan.
  7. Penghancuran pada segala properti sekolah sangat tidak diperkenankan.
  8. Semua murid yang melanggar Peraturan Sekolah akan dihukum.
  9. Peraturan lain akan ditambahkan jika diperlukan.

* * *




Aku berdecak. “Sial...” gumamku kesal. Itu berarti aku tidak bisa menghancurkan pintu lemari ini. Padahal aku sangat penasaran!

Atsushi yang melihatku bergumam kesal menghela napas. “Lupakan saja, Sakaki. Aku yakin apa yang ada di dalam lemari tidak sebanding dengan hukuman Monokuma pada kita.” Ujarnya mencoba menenangkanku.

“Yah, sudahlah...” balasku menyerah. Kurasa Atsushi benar juga, jika ternyata apa yang ada di lemari itu hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting, akan sangat membuatku menyesal.

“Hei, kalian!” Keigo memanggil dari meja guru, membuatku dan Atsushi menoleh ke arah si dokter. Aku baru sadar ia sedari tadi berkutat di meja guru.

Aku dan Atsushi kemudian menghampiri Keigo yang tampak sedang menatap laptop di depannya lekat-lekat. Apa ia menemukan sesuatu yang penting, makanya ia tidak bersuara daritadi?

“Ada apa?” tanyaku heran. Keigo menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah sumringah.

“Lihat apa yang kutemukan!” serunya bersemangat sambil menunjuk laptop di depannya. Penasaran, aku dan Atsushi menatap laptop tersebut, dan menemukan halaman website misterius.

‘ _FUTURE FOUNDATION REHABILITATION PROGRAM’_

... _Future Foundation_? Apa itu?

“ _Future Foundation_? Aku baru tahu ada nama perusahaan seperti itu.” Ujar Atsushi heran. Aku bergumam setuju. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu ada perusahaan dengan nama seperti itu, padahal aku sudah sering meliput berbagai perusahaan di seluruh Jepang.

“Tadi aku iseng mencoba menyalakan laptop ini dan saat menyala, ada halaman web misterius tersimpan di _desktop_ nya, jadi aku klik! Dan ternyata membawaku ke halaman ini!” jelas Keigo bersemangat. “Kupikir ini akan menjadi petunjuk, karena... entah apa. Tapi namanya cukup familiar bagiku...” lanjutnya sambil mengernyit mencoba berpikir.

Aku dan Atsushi bertukar pandang. Kami bahkan tak tahu perusahaan dengan nama seperti ini ada, jadi kenapa Keigo merasa familiar dengannya? Aneh...

“Kita coba cek saja dahulu.” usulku pada Keigo. Keigo mengangguk dan langsung men- _scroll_ halaman web tersebut.

* * *

  _\- FUTURE FOUNDATION REHABILITATION PROGRAM_ –

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu semenjak ‘Tragedi Mengerikan dan Terburuk dalam Sejarah Manusia’ terjadi. Mungkin. Entahlah. Aku sudah kehilangan konsep waktu di dunia yang telah diambang kehancuran ini.

Kami menemukan fakta bahwa beberapa remaja selamat dari tragedi mengerikan ini. Seperti ‘kelompok itu’, beberapa remaja yang dimaksud adalah para pelajar d—

* * *

 BZZT!

“E-Eh?!” aku berseru heran ketika laptop di depan kami tiba-tiba mati begitu saja. Keigo dan Atsushi juga tampak terkejut dan berusaha menyalakan laptop tersebut, namun percuma. Layar laptop ini tetap hitam gelap tak mau menyala.

“AAAH! Padahal aku belum membaca semuanya!!!” jerit Keigo ketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

“Sial...” gumam Atsushi sambil memegang dahinya dengan jengkel.

Aku serasa ingin melempar sesuatu sekarang. Padahal kami sudah menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi petunjuk agar kami dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Sayang sekali sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada kami sekarang.

“Kenapa laptop ini tiba-tiba mati?!” Keigo bertanya frustasi sambil terus memencet tombol _keyboard_ laptop di depannya. Ia tampak sangat terpukul, mungkin karena ia yang menemukannya duluan...

“Ulah Monokuma. Siapa lagi.” Ujar Atsushi dengan nada jengkel. Kupikir juga begitu, pasti laptop ini mati karena ulah beruang menyebalkan itu.

“Tidak sopan!”

Suara cempreng tiba-tiba muncul dari samping kami, membuat kami serentak menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang ternyata siapa lagi kalau bukan _self-proclaimed_ kepala sekolah, Monokuma. Beruang ini muncul darimana, sih?

“Membicarakan kepala sekolah kalian dibelakang sangat tidak sopan!” ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan kesal.

“Tapi memang benar itu ulahmu, kan?!” kataku sembari menunjuk Monokuma.

Suara siulan terdengar keluar dari mulut si beruang. “Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Byuhahaha!”

Aku menatap jijik si beruang. Kalau saja peraturan sekolah nomor 5 tidak ada, aku ingin melemparnya ke dinding sekarang juga. Tampaknya Atsushi berpikiran sama sepertiku, karena tangannya mengepal kuat dan ia menatap tajam Monokuma sekarang.

“Jahatnya! Padahal kami sudah menemukan petunjuk tadi!” kata Keigo sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap kesal Monokuma.

“Habis mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian mendapat petunjuk di awal-awal! Kalian tidak tahu yang namanya _‘progress_ ’, ya?” balas Monokuma sembari mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

“Jadi memang kau...” kali ini Atsushi yang membuka mulutnya. Nada bicaranya seolah menandakan ia akan ‘meledak’ sebentar lagi.

“Mau apa kau kesini? Untuk melecehkan kami karena gagal mendapat petunjuk?” tebakku dengan nada ketus. Monokuma mengibas-ngibaskan telunjuk kirinya dengan sok.

“Bukan, bukan! Sebagai kepala sekolah kalian yang baik, aku hanya mau mengingatkan kalian untuk tidak membuat teman-teman kalian menunggu!” jelasnya sembari berkacak pinggang. “Bukankah jahat jika kalian membiarkan teman-teman kalian menunggu~?”

“Jahat itu mengambil petunjuk yang kami temukan begitu saja.” Keigo berujar sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Imutnya...

...Apa yang kupikirkan? Fokus, Rika! Fokus!

“Pokoknya sana pergi menemui teman-teman kalian!” Monokuma berseru tak sabar sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menginjak-injak lentai dengan kaki kanannya.

Aku dan Atsushi saling bertukar pandang. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Monokuma. Sudah cukup lama kami mencari petunjuk, kurasa murid-murid lain sekarang juga sudah selesai dan menunggu di _Cafetaria._ Sayang sekali satu-satunya informasi yang kami temukan tak banyak.

“Kurasa ia benar. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke _Cafetaria_ saja? Toh, tak ada petunjuk lagi disini, kan?” kataku sambil melipat tangan. Atsushi terdiam sebentar menatapku sebelum menghela napas.

“Baiklah. Ayo.” Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi menuju pintu ruangan audio-visual, menabrak Monokuma yang berada di depannya. Entah ia melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas Monokuma berseru marah karenanya.

Aku dan Keigo mengikuti langkah Atsushi keluar ruangan. Selama perjalanan, aku dan Atsushi berusaha menenangkan si dokter yang masih kesal karena petunjuk yang ia temukan lenyap karena Monokuma.

* * *

...

“Fuh, tadi itu hampir saja!”

“Sekarang saatnya menghancurkan barang bukti secara permanen~!”

* * *

**_Time: ? | Location: Cafetaria_ **

Aku, Atsushi, dan Keigo membuka pintu _Cafetaria_ dan mendapati kalau semua murid telah duduk di meja panjang, kecuali Kishi yang duduk di meja bundar yang tak jauh. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Monokuma...

Aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Tsuki yang tersenyum melihatku, sementara Atsushi mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Denzel, dan Keigo mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Megumi.

Theth mendecak pelan ketika kami duduk. “Lain kali, pergilah lebih lama lagi.” Katanya sarkastis sambil melipat tangan.

Keigo, yang _mood_ nya sekarang sudah membaik, tertawa kecil. “Maaf, maaf. Kami soalnya memeriksa dua ruangan tadi.”

Ector berdeham meminta perhatian. “Karena sekarang semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai diskusinya.” lanjutnya pelan.

“Oh, oh! Bisakah aku memulai duluan?!” Sae bertanya dengan bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Ector baru saja ingin berkata ‘silahkan’, namun Sae memotongnya dengan langsung menjelaskan apa yang ia temukan dengan menggebu-gebu.

“Aku dan Nanaho menemukan gudang berisi banyak barang-barang!” jelas Sae sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya. “Banyak barang-barang menarik disana! Contohnya, pot berisi tanaman hias~! Aku kemudian mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya di kamarku!” lanjutnya senang.

“Memangnya Monokuma memperbolehkan kita mengambil barang-barang di gudang begitu saja?” aku bertanya sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

“Tidak tertulis di Peraturan Sekolah kalau kita tidak boleh mengambilnya, kan?” jawab Sae sambil mengangkat bahu dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Iya saja, deh.

“Apa ada kemungkinan kalau barang-barang di gudang itu barang-barang kita?” tanya Denzel dengan harapan di nada bicaranya.

Nanaho menggeleng pelan. “Sepertinya tidak... banyak barang-barang di gudang itu sudah berdebu, dan aku tidak menemukan barang-barangku disitu.” Jawab Nanaho.

“Yah... sayang sekali...” Denzel bergumam sembari menunduk memandang meja, tampak muram.

“Tapi barang-barang disana mungkin bisa kita gunakan untuk memberikan ‘sedikit hiasan’ pada kamar kita.” Megumi angkat bicara sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya. Ector mengangguk setuju.

“Selain kasur yang empuk, lemari kayu, meja belajar, kamar mandi, dan CCTV yang entah kenapa terpasang, tidak ada yang istimewa di kamar.” Timpal Ector. “Jadi kurasa aku akan mengikuti ulah nona Sae untuk menghias sedikit kamarku.” Lanjutnya, yang diiringi gumam bangga yang dikeluarkan Sae.

“Oh, dan sepertinya Monokuma benar tentang ia memberikan beberapa baju. Aku menemukan beberapa baju di lemari kamar.” Tambah Megumi sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. “Tapi semuanya sama.” Lanjut Megumi, mengakibatkan desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut Nodoka.

“Semua sama?” Sae bertanya heran.

Megumi mengangguk pelan. “Aku mengecek bajuku dan baju Ector, semuanya t-shirt berwarna putih yang sama. Ada beberapa pakaian dalam juga, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah pakaian dalamku dan pakaian dalam Ector sama dengan yang lain.” Katanya santai.

...Yah, paling tidak ada beberapa baju bersih tersedia.

“Sayang sekali itu bukan petunjuk untuk mengeluarkan kita dari tempat ini.” Chiyuki angkat bicara sembari menggambar sesuatu, yang kutebak adalah desain baju, di kertas. Setahuku, Chiyuki memang dikenal suka menggambar desain baju saat waktu senggang.

“Paling tidak kita tahu kamar kita bisa dihias, kan?” balas Tsuki sembari memasang pose berpikir. “Aku penasaran, apa ada tengkorak di gudang untuk menghias kamarku, ya?” lanjutnya, membuat kami semua terdiam sebentar menatapnya.

Tsubaki yang sedari tadi diam membuka mulutnya sembari membetulkan posisi kacamata yang ia pakai. “Aku dan Tsuki tidak menemukan petunjuk yang berarti di ruang-ruang kelas. Yang kami temukan hanyalah fakta kalau tidak ada jendela dan CCTV tertampang di langit-langit ruangan.”

“Kami semua sudah tahu akan hal itu.” Kata Alice sembari memainkan bonekanya yang memakai kostum _maid_. “Tidak adakah yang dapat memberikan informasi baru?” lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

“Kenapa kau tidak mulai duluan?” Tsubaki yang tampak jengkel membalas perkataan Alice.

“Ya, benar! Ligea bagaimana?! Jangan-jangan tidak mempunyai informasi berguna juga!” timpal Tsuki menggembungkan pipinya sembari mengangkat kedua lengannya.

Kishi berdeham pelan. “Aku, Vermilion, dan Ligea justru mempunyai informasi yang cukup berguna.” Sahutnya bangga.

“Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita dengar saja?” Atsushi bertanya tak sabar.

“Tampaknya kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan stok makanan karena terdapat kulkas penuh daging dan kotak-kotak penuh sayur juga buah-buahan.” Kishi mulai menjelaskan tentang yang ia temukan.

“Di laci dapur juga terdapat banyak bumbu-bumbu dapur seperti garam dan merica.” Alice menambahkan.

“T-Tapi... apakah stok makanan itu akan cukup untuk kita semua...?” tanya Sayochi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan takut-takut.

“Tidak perlu khawatir!” Denzel menjawab sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya. “Monokuma tadi datang dan menjelaskan kalau setiap hari stok makanan segar akan selalu datang.” lanjutnya.

“Eh? Setiap hari, rin?” tanya Nodoka tak percaya. “Memangnya darimana si beruang lucu mendapatkan stok makanan, rin?”

Denzel mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Saat kami menanyakannya, ia malah pergi begitu saja.”

Hm... bertambah lagi satu keanehan. Darimana Monokuma mendapatkan stok bahan makanan untuk kami setiap hari...? Apa dari luar? Kalau begitu, siapapun itu, apa tahu kalau kami terkurung disini?

“Bagaimana? Informasi yang cukup berguna, kan?” Kishi bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku dan yang lain mengangguk pelan. “Yah, sekarang kita tahu kita bisa makan banyak tanpa khawatir kehabisan stok makanan!” kataku. Hehe, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk melatih _skill_ memasakku!

“Ya, memang berita yang sangat bagus.” Megumi berkata dengan riang. “Dengan begini, aku bisa makan sepuasnya dan tak ada yang melarangku.” lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang besar dengan pelan.

“T-Tidak begitu juga, Fukui...” ujar Keigo sembari menggaruk pipinya.

“Sekarang, bagaimana dengan kelompok nona Ubusana?” Ector bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chiyuki yang asyik mendesain bajunya.

“Aku, Uchiya, dan Nod—“

“Kami menemukan banyak sekali buku-buku tersedia di toko buku, rin~!” Nodoka memotong jawaban Chiyuki dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. “Ada manga, novel, buku tulis, buku gambar, dan alat-alat tulis, rin!”

“M-Monokuma bilang kita bebas mengambilnya...” tambah Sayochi pelan. Baik juga beruang itu.

“Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya untuk membuat sketsa mangaku!” Nanaho menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dengan riang.

“Oh iya, kami juga memeriksa tempat pemandian.” kata Chiyuki. “Di langit-langit kamar gantinya, terdapat senjata api yang sangat besar.” Lanjutnya santai.

Aku dan yang lain sontak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chiyuki. Pertama CCTV, sekarang senjata api terpasang di langit-langit ruangan?!

“Monokuma memasangnya dengan alasan yang cukup bisa dimengerti, sebenarnya.” Chiyuki berkata tenang sebagai jawaban atas keterkejutan kami. “Ia memasangnya untuk melindungi orang mesum yang mencoba mengintip.” jelasnya. Ia kini tampak mengarsir desain baju yang ia gambar.

“Melindungi? Maksudnya?” Keigo bertanya bingung. Chiyuki memutar bola matanya dan hendak menjawab, namun Sayochi menjawab duluan.

“M-Monokuma bilang... jika ada seseorang menyentuh atau membuka pintu ruang ganti lawan jenisnya, senjata api tersebut akan mendeteksi orang itu dan—“

“Dor dor dor dor dor! Seperti film action, rin!” Nodoka memotong perkataan Sayochi dengan lantang. Gadis ini kenapa senang memotong perkataan orang lain, sih?

Ngomong-ngomong, sayang sekali. Padahal aku penasaran dengan tubuh para murid lelaki... kalau bagus kan bisa aku foto dan j—

...Lupakan.

“Baguslah! Dengan begitu para lelaki tidak akan mengintip-intip!” ujar Sae sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada para murid lelaki disini.

Atsushi mendecak. “Memangnya aku selera denganmu?”

“Oh, oh, oh! Apa Atsushi itu homo?!” Sae bergumam terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Nanaho, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Nodoka soal manganya yang ada di toko buku, langsung menoleh dengan cepat, entah kenapa.

“Bukan begitu, idiot!” Atsushi membantah dengan lantang.

“S-Sudah-sudah!” Keigo berusaha menengahi sebelum pembunuhan seperti yang diinginkan Monokuma terjadi. Baguslah. “Tinggal aku, Atsu, dan Sakaki yang belum memberikan informasi, kan?” lanjutnya mengajukan diri.

Ector, yang tampak terdiam setelah Chiyuki menyebut ‘senjata api’, mengangguk pelan. Menginstruksikan Keigo, aku dan Atsuhi untuk memberikan informasi yang kami dapat.

Aku berdeham pelan. “Oke, pertama, kami memeriksa ruang kesehatan. Ada banyak sekali obat-obatan disana. Kami juga menemukan perban, kulkas kecil berisi banyak kantung darah segar...” Tsuki tampak terkejut mendengarku menyebut ‘darah’. “...Dan alat-alat kedokteran lainnya.” lanjutku menjelaskan pada murid-murid lain.

“Dan dengan talentaku, masalah kesehatan tidak akan menjadi masalah besar!” Keigo berkata dengan bersemangat sembari mengangkat ibu jarinya.

“A-Anu... tapi untuk apa ada kantung darah segala...?” Sayochi bertanya takut-takut. Tsuki, Sae, dan Denzel tampak bergumam setuju.

“Kantung darah itu untuk transfusi darah!” jawab Keigo sambil mengangkat telunjuk kirinya. “Transfusi darah itu diperlukan untuk orang yang mengalami anemia berat, kelainan dari lahir, penyakit hati, atau kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan cedera parah.” Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Oooh, begitu ternyata...

“Darimana Monokuma mendapat kantung darah itu, ya?” Sae bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Keigo hanya mengangkat bahu.

“Kami juga memeriksa ruang audio-visual.” kata Atsushi menghiraukan pertanyaan Sae. “Komputer-komputer disana tidak ada yang menyala dan ada sebuah lemari kayu yang terkunci... Sakaki berpikir untuk menghancurkannya tadi.”

Beberapa pasang mata menatapku, membuatku tertawa gugup sembari menggaruk pipiku. Sial. Kenapa bagian itu harus disebut juga?!

“Oh iya, aku juga menemukan laptop yang dapat menyala!” sahut Keigo, mengalihkan pandangan murid-murid kepadanya. Terima kasih, Keigo!

“Saat menyala, aku menemukan halaman web yang tersimpan di _desktop_ nya jadi aku iseng mengklik halaman itu.” Jelas Keigo sambil membusungkan dada dengan bangga. “Dan itu membawaku ke artikel aneh berjudul _Future Foundation Rehabilitation Program_!” lanjutnya.

Beberapa murid bergumam heran. Theth, yang sedari tadi menopang dagunya dan tampak bosan, bahkan kini mengangkat alis.

“ _Future Foundation Rehabilitation Program_? Apa itu?” Denzel bertanya bingung sembari melipat tangan.

Keigo mengangkat bahu dengan kecewa. “Entahlah... ketika kami hendak membaca artikel itu, laptopnya mati begitu saja.”

“Karena ulah Monokuma.” Tambah Atsushi jengkel.

“Monokuma?” Kishi bertanya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Tampak tertarik.

Atsushi mengangguk. “Ya. Si bodoh itu, entah bagaimana caranya, mematikan laptopnya saat kami sedang membaca artikel itu.”

“Dan laptop itu tidak mau menyala lagi.” Tambahku sama jengkelnya seperti Atsushi. Monokuma memang menyebalkan!

Ector melipat tangan. “Sayang sekali. Mungkin saja artikel itu mempunyai petunjuk penting.”

“Darimana kau tahu itu bukan artikel _random_ tak penting?” tanya Tsubasa skeptis.

Ector terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan. “...Entahlah. Tetapi instingku mengatakan bahwa artikel itu menyimpan informasi penting.” Katanya bimbang.

“Sejujurnya, aku sendiri merasa nama itu tidak asing...” timpal Keigo sambil memasang pose berpikir.

“Hm... sebenarnya, aku juga entah kenapa seperti mendengar nama itu...” ujar Alice sambil mengangguk pelan.

“Aku juga.” Chiyuki berkata singkat sambil melipat tangan. Ia tampak mengernyit, berusaha berpikir.

Aneh. Kenapa Chiyuki, Alice, dan Keigo tampak familiar dengan nama itu? Padahal aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Bahkan, aku baru ini mendengar nama itu.

“Heh. Dasar orang-orang aneh.” Theth akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah daritadi hanya diam mengamati. Dan kalimat yang dikeluarkannya sangat tidak enak untuk didengar.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan anda, tuan Theth?” Ector bertanya sopan pada si ESP.

Theth mendecak pelan. “Aku hanya menemukan sebuah pintu yang terkunci di dekat pintu masuk. Pintu itu, entah kenapa, terdapat lambang Monokuma, bukannya lambang _Hope’s Peak_.” Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada heran.

Hm... pintu dengan lambang Monokuma? Menarik... apa jangan-jangan ada petunjuk disana?

...Tidak, aku tidak berpikir untuk mendobrak pintunya, kok.

Chiyuki mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarahkan pandangannya pada si desainer.

“Apa kau juga memeriksa pintu masuk?”

Theth melipat tangan. “Tentu saja. Tapi seperti yang **orang pintar** kira...” ia menekankan nada bicaranya dengan sok. “Pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka.”

Nodoka mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. “Bagaimana kalau Kicchi atau Denzen hancurkan pintunya, rin?! Dengan begitu, kita akan bebas, rin!” usulnya.

Gadis ini ternyata liar juga.

“Itu hal yang mustahil, nona Tachi—Nodoka.” Ector langsung memperbaiki kalimatnya ketika melihat respon si _cosplayer_ yang cemberut. “Apa anda lupa dengan Peraturan Sekolah nomor 7?”

Nodoka mengernyit. “Memangnya ada peraturan sekolah, rin?”

Kami semua kompak _sweatdrop_.

“Nona Tachi—Nodoka, Monokuma telah memberikan daftar berisi Peraturan Sekolah yang harus kita ikuti lewat _Student ID_ elektonik kita.” Jelas Ector sabar.

Nodoka mengangguk paham. “Oooh, begitu! Ngomong-ngomong _Student ID_ kita keren, ya! Tidak seperti _Student ID_ biasa!” katanya bersemangat.

Sae mengangguk setuju. “Benar! _Student ID_ ini malah lebih mirip _E-Handbook_!” katanya sambil mengeluarkan _Student ID_ nya dari saku bajunya.

“Dan aku ragu Denzel atau Kishi dapat menghancurkan pintu masuk.” Theth memandang Kishi dan Denzel bergantian.

“Maaf, Theth. Tapi kemampuan berpedangku dapat menghancurkan bahkan batu atau besi sekalipun.” Ujar Kishi tidak terima, walau nada bicaranya tetap tenang.

“Kemampuanku juga tak bisa dianggap remeh!” Denzel membantah dengan lantang sembari mengangkat kedua lengannya.

Theth menyeringai. “Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kalian mendengar apa yang dikatakan Monokuma tadi?”

“Eh? Memangnya apa yang ia katakan?” tanya Tsuki heran. Theth mendecak kesal.

“Ia bilang, pintu tersebut terbuat dari titanium.” Jawab Theth pada Tsuki. “Jadi, apakah kalian berdua dapat menghancurkan titanium?” lanjutnya memberikan pandangan menantang pada Kishi dan Denzel secara bergantian.

Kishi dan Denzel terdiam tak menjawab. Yah, aku maklum. Titanium terkenal sebagai logam metal terkuat, dan biasa digunakan sebagai bahan untuk pesawat roket. Sehebat-hebatnya kemampuan mereka, jika dapat menghancurkan titanium dengan mudah, sebutan bagi mereka bukan _Super Highschool Level_ lagi. Melainkan _Ultimate_.

“Lagipula, Peraturan Sekolah nomor 7. Kita tidak tahu hukuman apa yang menanti kita oleh beruang menyebalkan itu.” Atsushi mengingatkan mereka dengan nada jengkel ketika menyebut Monokuma.

“Kalau begitu, kurasa diskusi kali ini selesai? Walau tidak menemukan petunjuk untuk keluar dari tempat ini, paling tidak kita mendapat informasi-informasi lain yang cukup berguna.” Megumi berkata sembari menepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

Aku dan yang lain mengangguk setuju. Benar apa kata Megumi, paling tidak kita sudah mendapat beberapa informasi yang berguna mengenai akademi ini. Jadi kurasa aku bisa menghela napas lega sekarang.

“Yooosh! Karena diskusi sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan?! Aku lapar sekali! Kurasa ini waktunya makan siang~!” usul Sae riang.

Ah, benar juga. Aku terlalu fokus untuk mencari petunjuk, sampai tidak menyadari kalau waktu pasti sudah lama berlalu, sehingga aku merasa sangat lapar. Tampaknya yang lain berpikiran sama, karena beberapa langsung mengelus perut mereka dengan wajah seolah mereka tidak makan selama tiga tahun.

“Sae benar. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar.” Megumi mengangguk setuju. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas air liur kini mengalir dari mulutnya.

* * *

**_Time: ? | Location: Sakaki Rika’s Bedroom_ **

“Aaah... lelahnya...”

Aku mengeluh sembari mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

Setelah kami semua memakan kare yang dibuat oleh Keigo, Nanaho, dan Chiyuki, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang karena sama sekali tidak ada jam di akademi aneh ini, namun aku merasa sangat lelah. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman.

 “Huh. Kalau saja koperku ada... pasti aku tidak perlu memakai baju ini.” Aku melirik ke arah t-shirt putih polos dan rok hitam sebetis yang kupakai.

Aku menghela napas. Paling tidak ada ruangan untuk mencuci baju, jadi aku bisa mencuci baju yang tadi kupakai untuk dipakai lagi besok.

Aku menghempaskan diriku ke kasur. Aaah... kasur ini sangat empuk dan nyaman... bahkan lebih empuk dibanding kasur di rumahku. Semua ini membuat rasa kantukku semakin hebat, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku dan mengembalikan energiku yang sudah keluar banyak hari ini.

Sebagian dari diriku masih menolak fakta bahwa aku terkurung di akademi terkenal yang menjadi harapan banyak orang. Aku berharap saat aku membuka mataku nanti, aku malah akan melihat kamarku yang aman dan tentram.

Namun tentu saja itu semua mustahil.

Sebagian diriku lagi merasa takut akan pernyataan Monokuma yang menyuruh kami untuk saling membunuh. Tentu saja tidak ada yang cukup gila untuk melakukan itu, bukan? Teman-temanku tampak seperti orang-orang yang baik... kecuali Theth, tentunya. Tapi aku tidak sampai berpikir ia akan membunuh agar bisa keluar darisini. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga apa yang diinginkan Monokuma tidak terjadi.

Apakah hal ini akan mustahil juga?

Apakah kami semua... dapat keluar dari tempat ini?

...

Kehidupan sekolah kami yang baru...

Akan dimulai sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 -  ** _STUDENTS COUNT: 16 -_**

**Rika Sakaki**

**Megumi Fukui**

**Keigo Sawamura**

**Alice Ligea**

**Theth**

**Chiyuki Ubusana**

**Atsushi Yamamoto**

**Tsuki Kurokami**

**Denzel Vermilion**

**Sayochi Uchiya**

**Kishi Ueno**

**Nodoka Tachibana**

**Ector**

**Nanaho Nakagawa**

**Tsubasa Kurokami**

**Sae Hinagaki**

* * *

 .

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 01 – Remain Hopeful_

_Is now unlocked._

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Chapter ini kenapa kurang 'wow', ya...  
>  Tapi emang ini fic ga 'wow ', sih. HAHAHA /GA
> 
> Gimana chapter ini? Bagus? Parah? Jelek? Let me know. Also, kalo sifat chara juga ada yang terlalu OOC atau gimana, let me know in the comments. Ngejelasin 16 karakter itu challenging banget, man.
> 
> Oke deh, see you at Chapter 1! Bisa bunuh-bunuhin chara, deh. HAHAHAHA /GA  
> Psst, kudos sangat diapresiasi.


	4. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Peaceful Day, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, khusus bagian Free Time Events (dan nantinya Investigation dan Class Trial) bakalan pake format naskah drama, jadi jangan kaget.

“...ta...”

“Meg...”

“...Belum tahu pasti apa...”

...?

“Menurutmu siapa...?”

“A-Apa sama seperti yang dibawa Izuru Kamukura...?”

...Izuru?

“Mungkin. Aku belum tahu pasti.”

“ _Remnants of Despair_... salah satu dari mereka pasti yang membawa itu kesana.”

“T-Tetapi, siapa diantara mereka yang merupakan _Remnants of Despair_...?”

 _Remnants of Despair_...? Apa maksudnya?

“Yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang hanya berharap program itu dapat dihapus secepatnya.”

“H-Hanya itu?! Memangnya kau bisa menjamin pembunuhan tidak akan terjadi?!”

“D-Dia benar! Lagipula, ada kakak disana!”

Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan...?

Uh... tubuhku... tubuhku tak bisa bergerak...!

“...Aku percaya... aku percaya mereka pasti...”

Siapa...

Sebenarnya siapa mereka...?

“Enoshima...”

“...Secepatnya...”

“...Kamukura...”

Tubuhku dingin sekali...

“ _...Wock Isl..._ ”

“...Chia...”

Uh... kepalaku pusing... sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhku?

Apa aku demam...?

“...Jik...”

“Mereka...”

“...Monom...”

Pandanganku buram...

“...E...”

“D...”

“...G...”

...

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER ONE: REMAIN HOPEFUL**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Selamat pagi, semuanya!_

_Ini kepala sekolah tercinta kalian, Monokuma! Datang untuk membawakan pemberitahuan..._

_Hari ini sudah memasuki jam 7 pagi!_

_Saatnya bangun, dan menghadapi hari dengan semangat!_ ”

Aku menguap lebar. Sudah pagi ternyata. Sepertinya aku kebablasan tidur sampai pagi. Yah, kemarin itu hari yang melelahkan, sih. Aku dengan malas bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Padahal aku sudah tidur cukup lama, tetapi kenapa aku masih mengantuk, ya?

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku melangkah keluar kamar menuju _Cafetaria_ untuk sarapan. Aku dan yang lain kemarin telah sepakat untuk sarapan bersama di _Cafetaria_ agar tidak ada yang khawatir.

Theth dan Kishi awalnya tak setuju dengan keputusan tersebut, mungkin karena mereka tipe _Lone Wolf_. Tapi mereka kalah jumlah suara dan terpaksa menurut. Kalau tak salah Ector kemarin bilang jika ada yang sengaja tidak memenuhi kesepakatan itu, Atsushi dan Denzel akan dengan senang hati memberi ‘sesuatu’. Cukup keras, tapi sepertinya efektif.

“Uuuh... laparnya...” aku mengeluh sembari memegang perutku. Mungkin karena kemarin tidak makan malam, makanya aku menjadi sangat lapar begini. Kuharap saat aku datang nanti, makanan enak sudah tersaji.

* * *

**_Time: ? | Location: Cafetaria_ **

“Ah, Sakachin~! Selamat pagi, rin~!”

Aku disambut oleh sapaan lantang yang dikeluarkan si _cosplayer_ , Nodoka. Ia melambai bersemangat dari meja panjang tempat kami ‘ _meeting_ ’. Ia memakai baju yang sama sepertiku dan yang lain hari ini, yaitu t-shirt putih polos dengan rok berwarna hitam.

Sepertinya memang Monokuma memberikan baju yang sama ke setiap murid...

Di sebelah Nodoka, terdapat si desainer Chiyuki, yang sedang asyik mendesain sebuah baju di kertas kosong. Wajahnya tampak jengkel, mungkin karena ia harus memakai baju yang sangat tidak _fashionable_ ini?

Tak jauh dari Nodoka, disamping kiri terdapat Denzel yang tersenyum melihatku memasuki _Cafetaria_. Sama seperti yang lain, ia mengenakan t-shirt berwarna putih. Hanya saja bawahannya merupakan celana panjang sebetis bewarna hitam. Jubah coklatnya yang panjang terlihat masih ia pakai.

Di depan Denzel, terdapat Kurokami bersaudara. Si sulung, Tsubasa, hanya diam memunggungiku. Jubah laboratorium putih yang ia kenakan absen kali ini, dan ia tampak tidak senang. Si bungsu, Tsuki, melambai ke arahku sembari memasang senyum cerah. Topi penyihirnya terlihat masih bertengger di kepalanya.

“Loh? Baru segini yang datang?” tanyaku sembari menarik kursi tempat duduk disebelah Tsuki.

“Ada Sawamura, Nakagawa, dan Ligea juga, kok. Mereka di dapur sedang memasak makanan untuk sarapan.” Jawab Denzel sembari menunjuk dapur tempat Keigo, Nanaho, dan Alice berada.

Wangi harum tercium keluar dari dapur, membuat perutku makin meronta. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin makan! Aku lapar sekali!

Selagi berpikir tentang makanan apa yang akan dimasak oleh Keigo, Nanaho, dan Alice, beberapa murid lainnya mulai memasuki _Cafetaria_. Yang pertama adalah Theth, yang langsung duduk disebelah Denzel. Sapaan yang dikeluarkan Nodoka dan Denzel tidak ia jawab, ia hanya diam sembari menutup matanya. Tak ada yang mau repot mengajaknya bicara, termasuk aku, karena toh aku lebih suka jika mulutnya tertutup.

Yang selanjutnya datang adalah Kishi dan Megumi. Setelah membalas sapaan dari Nodoka, Kishi langsung duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari mejaku dan yang lain. Sedangkan Megumi duduk disebelahku. Aku tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

“Pagi, Fukui!” sapaku pada si gadis gemuk.

Megumi mengangguk sopan kepadaku. “Pagi, Sakaki. Apa kau tahu makanan apa yang akan dihidangkan pagi ini?” tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Yang memasak pagi ini Sawamura, Nakagawa, dan Ligea. Pasti makanannya enak, kita sudah mencicipi masakan Sawamura dan Nakagawa kemarin, bukan?”

“Aku harap mereka memasak banyak karena aku sangat lapar...” balas Megumi sembari menghapus air liurnya yang keluar dengan tisu.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Aku ingat kemarin ia menghabiskan kare sampai 10 piring, mengakibatkan gumaman kagum yang dikeluarkan olehku dan yang lain. Bayangkan, 10 piring! Untung kemarin Keigo, Nanaho, dan Chiyuki memasak banyak. Kalau tidak, pasti akan ada yang tidak mendapat bagian.

Atsushi datang setelahnya, bersama... Sae. Atsushi jelas tampak sangat jengkel, dan aku tahu kenapa. Pasti karena Sae yang terus berbicara dengannya tentang ‘bahaya limbah’ dan semacamnya. Sae sendiri, entah terlalu lugu atau bodoh, tidak menyadari hal ini dan terus berbicara pada Atsushi. Pembicaraan itu terhenti ketika Sae duduk disebelah Chiyuki sedangkan Atsushi duduk disebelah Megumi.

Aku menyeringai. “Wah, kau tampak seperti orang yang melihat pacarnya selingkuh.” godaku usil.

Atsushi berdecak kesal. “Lebih buruk lagi.” Jawabnya jengkel.

Sayochi adalah yang selanjutnya datang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sae, dan membalas sapaan Nodoka dengan gemetar. Sepertinya ia masih nampak kaku dengan situasi seperti ini, ya...?

Yang terakhir datang adalah Ector, yang memasuki _Cafetaria_ dengan linglung. Setelah membalas sapaan Nodoka, ia duduk disebelah Theth, dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang besar di meja panjang. Ia tampak sangat mengantuk...

“Ector, apa kau baik-baik saja?” Tsuki bertanya simpati pada si _marksman_. Ketika Ector mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap Tsuki, aku baru sadar kedua matanya terlihat sembab.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, nona Kurokami. Aku hanya kurang tidur  karena membaca sebuah novel.” Jawab Ector sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan pelan. “Jika boleh... aku akan...”

Belum selesai ia berbicara, tubuhnya terjatuh ke meja, mengakibatkan dentuman keras karena tubuhnya yang besar. Theth yang duduk disebelahnya berdecak kesal karena kaget, sementara Atsushi mengeluarkan kata kasar, yang membuat Chiyuki menatap si _Inventor_ dengan alis naik. Tsubasa tampak menatap tajam si _marksman_. Beberapa detik setelahnya, dengkuran pelan keluar darinya, menandakan si _marksman_ telah mengunjungi dunia mimpi lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Keigo, Nanaho, dan Alice keluar dari dapur, ketiganya memakai celemek putih dengan emblem _Hope’s Peak_. Keigo tampak imut dan tampan... ah... dia tampak seperti istr—maksudku, suami yang baik...

...Rika, kuasai dirimu! Jangan berpikir aneh!

Keigo melangkah ke meja panjang sembari membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kecil di nampan. Di sebelahnya adalah Alice yang membawa piring-piring kecil berisi tamagoyaki di nampan, di bahunya bertengger sebuah boneka yang memakai baju _maid_. Nanaho mengikuti dari belakang, sambil membawa gelas-gelas berisi air putih di nampan. Ia tampak gemetar, sehingga Denzel bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menawarkan diri untuk membawa nampan tersebut dan mengakibatkan Nanaho membungkuk berterima kasih.

“Makanan siap~!” Keigo berkata lantang sembari menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja. Ia lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu. “Maaf jika kalian menunggu terlalu lama! Ada sedikit masalah tadi, hehehe.” lanjutnya sambil menggaruk pipi. Imut!

“Ah, tidak apa-apa! Beberapa dari kami juga baru datang, kok!” aku membalas sembari mengibaskan tangan kananku.

“Waaah! Asyik, makanan!” Tsuki berseru sambil menepuk tangannya dengan bersemangat. “Apa yang akan kita makan?” tanyanya pada Keigo.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut si dokter. “Tamagoyaki dan sup miso!” jawabnya bangga sembari berkacak pinggang.

Theth mendecih pelan, mengakibatkan Alice menatapnya tajam. “Hei, hargailah jeri payah kami membuatmu makanan.” Ujarnya gusar sembari menaruh nampan di sebelah Ector.

“Alice benar... lagipula walau sederhana, rasanya sangat enak, kok!” timpal Nanaho sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sayochi.

Keigo hanya tertawa dan menghiraukan decakan yang keluar dari mulut Theth. “Oh iya, masih ada lagi di dapur. Bisa tolong ambilkan?” Keigo meminta tolong pada Tsubasa yang duduk di dekatnya. Tsubasa mengangguk singkat dan kemudian berdiri menuju dapur tanpa bicara. Nodoka dan Kishi menyusul kemudian, hendak membantu Tsubasa.

“Jika kalian mau tambah, ambillah sendiri di dapur. Kami membuat banyak, kok.” Jelas Alice sembari memberikan piring berisi tamagoyaki pada Theth. Matanya melirik Megumi sebentar, sedangkan yang dilirik sepertinya tak sadar karena terlalu sibuk memandang tamagoyaki dengan air liur mengalir dari mulutnya, mengakibatkan Theth memandangnya jijik.

Setelah masing-masing dari kami menerima bagiannya, kami semua langsung ‘menyerbu’ makanan yang telah dihidangkan. Ector yang tadi tertidur pulas sekarang juga sudah terbangun karena ‘pukulan’ yang diberikan oleh Denzel (yang mengakibatkan Ector terbatuk-batuk dan tampak sangat jengkel).

Aku memutuskan untuk mencicipi sup miso terlebih dahulu, dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, rasanya sangat enak! Keigo, Nanaho, dan Alice memang hebat!

“Uwaaah! Enak, enak! Keichi, Nahochi, dan Arichi memang hebat, rin~!” Nodoka memuji dengan lantang ketika dirinya memakan tamagoyaki. Yang dipuji tersenyum puas akan hasil yang mereka buat.

“Nodoka benar. Walaupun penampilannya sederhana, tapi rasanya memang enak.” Puji Chiyuki. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kagum.

“Ohohoho, Keigo yang seorang pria bisa memasak seenak ini? Benar-benar _waifu material_!” ujar Sae menggoda.

Aku mengangguk setuju. “Suaminya pasti beruntung sekali bisa merasakan makanan ini setiap hari!” timpalku, mengakibatkan semburat merah tampak di wajah tampan si dokter.

“H-Hei, berhentilah menggodaku!”

Suara tawa kemudian memenuhi _Cafetaria_ mendengar reaksi yang dikeluarkan Keigo. Bahkan yang muka tembok seperti Tsubasa dan Atsushi tampak tersenyum. Selama kami makan, beberapa tampak menimbulkan topik pembicaraan, terutama oleh Sae, Keigo, Nodoka, dan Tsuki yang memang _talkative_.

Mulai dari Sae yang terus berceramah tentang lingkungan yang rusak akibat ulah manusia tak bertanggung jawab, Keigo yang bercerita soal operasi pertama yang ia lakukan (ketika dirinya berumur 13 tahun! Bayangkan!), Theth yang bercerita soal dirinya mengabulkan permintaan sesosok hantu anak kecil (yang membuat Sayochi gemetar ketakutan), Tsuki yang bersikeras dapat memanggil makhluk dunia lain (namun ia menolak untuk memanggilnya disini), pertarungan Denzel dengan ‘ _The Ogre_ ’, dan lain-lain. Aku juga ikut menceritakan pengalamanku tentang peliputan ekslusif dengan para petinggi-petinggi di berbagai negara.

Kupikir mungkin karena kami berusaha mengalihkan pikiran kami dari pernyataan Monokuma kemarin, yang akan membuat suasana menjadi suram sekarang. Baguslah, karenanya suasana sarapan hari ini menjadi lebih... hangat.

Ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Dengan suasana hangat dan menyenangkan seperti ini, aku merasa kami semua agak lebih dekat. Suasana ini... pasti kami akan terus merasakannya bukan...?

...

...Ya, aku hanya harus percaya. Percaya dan berharap. Aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif!

Pikiranku kemudian teralihkan oleh Megumi yang sekarang beranjak berdiri, hendak mengambil makanannya... lagi. Kurasa sudah lebih dari 5 kali ia bolak-balik ke dapur mengambil makanan. Untung saja Keigo, Nanaho, dan Alice membuat banyak, jadi tidak ada yang protes.

* * *

 

 “Huft! Perutku penuh~! Makanannya benar-benar enak!” ujar Sae sambil bersandar di kursinya. Megumi mengangguk setuju.

“Aku tidak sabar menunggu waktu makan berikutnya. Hei, Sawamura, nanti kau akan masak lagi, kan?” Megumi bertanya pada si dokter yang kini tengah menumpuk piring-piring di nampan untuk dibawa ke dapur.

“Oh, tentu saja! Aku akan membuat makanan yang lebih enak lagi nanti!” jawab Keigo sembari mengangkat ibu jari kanannya dan mengedipkan satu matanya. Ah, tampannya...

Keigo kemudian melangkah ke dapur bersama Alice dan Nanaho, hendak mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan. Sedangkan Ector kembali ke kamarnya, berkata bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Denzel yang khawatir memutuskan untuk membantu Ector ke kamarnya, karena yang dibantu terus menabrak meja dan kursi selama berjalan. Kalau tidak dibantu Denzel, entah apa yang ia tabrak nantinya.

Selang beberapa saat, Theth kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah pintu masuk _Cafetaria_ , menimbulkan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sae.

“Oh, Theth? Kau mau kemana?” pertanyaan Sae dijawab becihan oleh sang ESP.

“Bukan urusanmu, kan?” katanya ketus. “Jika aku memberitahukannya, siapa yang jamin kalau tidak ada yang mencoba untuk membunuhku nanti?” lanjutnya sambil mendelik ke arah kami.

Atsushi kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tampak sangat jengkel. “Apa masalahmu, heh?”

Theth mengeluarkan tawa kecil. “Hanya mencoba untuk berhati-hati dari orang-orang seperti kalian.” balasnya sembari melangkah keluar dari _Cafetaria_.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Apa-apaan orang itu? Sangat menyebalkan. Posisinya di ‘Orang-Orang yang Rika Sakaki Benci’ kini bersaing dengan Monokuma. Megumi kemudian berusaha menangkan Atsushi yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengejar dan meninju Theth.

“Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?” tanyaku pada murid-murid lain. Kurasa masih ada banyak waktu senggang sampai waktu malam nanti. Jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang menarik, kurasa aku akan ikut.

Chiyuki mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Aku sepertinya hanya di kamar saja, mendesain berbagai baju-baju yang _fashionable_.” jawabnya.

“A-Aku dan Hinagaki akan bermain catur yang kutemukan di gudang kemarin...” jawab Sayochi takut-takut sembari melirik ke arah Sae yang mengangguk bersemangat.

“Jika aku menang, aku akan mengklaim gelar _‘Super Highschool Level Chess Player_ ’!” ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

“H-Hyaaa! J-Jangan ambil gelarku!” balas Sayochi ketakutan. Aku _sweatdrop_ , seorang _Super Highschool Level Chess Player_ pasti tidak mungkin dikalahkan oleh seorang _Super Highschool Level Biologist_ di permainan yang menjadi keahliannya, kan?

“Kalau aku dan Tsuchi akan mencoba pemandian, rin~!” sahut Nodoka sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya bersemangat.

Tsuki mengangguk bersemangat. “Rika jika ingin ikut juga boleh, kok! Aku tak sabar ingin ke pemandian~!” katanya riang.

Aku mengangguk singkat. Pemandian? Sepertinya menarik. Mungkin nanti aku akan bergabung dengan Nodoka dan Tsuki.

“Karena Tsuki pergi dengan Tachi—Nodoka, kurasa aku hanya akan di kamar untuk membaca novel.” Kata Tsubasa singkat dengan nada datar. Oh, akhirnya orang ini membuka mulutnya juga.

“Aku setelah ini ada janji dengan Keigo di kamarnya.” timpal Atsushi sembari melipat tangan. “Ia bilang ia ingin bicara sesuatu, entah apa.”

Pernyataan tersebut jelas menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala kami. Semua murid kini memandang Atsushi curiga, bahkan Theth. Aku juga curiga... janji dengan Keigo di kamar? Sangat... aneh.

Sae bergumam kaget. “A-Atsushi dan Keigo di kamar berdua?! Oooh! Apa kalian akan—“

“Bukan itu, bodoh!” bantah Atsushi jengkel, memotong perkataan Sae dengan semburat merah di mukanya ketika menyadari apa yang akan Sae ucapkan. “Dia hanya mau berbicara entah apa, itu saja!” lanjutnya gusar.

Ya, ‘berbicara’.

“Um, kau tahu kalau di semua kamar terdapat CCTV, kan? Kalau kau dan Keigo melakukannya, Monokuma bisa tahu.” Kishi angkat bicara sambil memandang Atsushi dengan alis naik satu.

“S-Sudah kubilang kalian salah paham!” Atsushi kini menggaruk tengkuknya.

“...Bagaimana denganmu, Ueno? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?” tanyaku pada si _swordsman_ , berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Hm? Ah, aku hanya akan di _Gymnasium_ berlatih dengan pedangku.” Kishi menjawab sembari melirik pedang di punggungnya. “Silahkan jika kau ingin bergabung.” Ajaknya ramah.

Aku menggeleng sambil mengibaskan kedua tanganku. Bergabung? Kalaupun aku mempunyai pedang juga sepertinya berlatih dengan sang _Super Highschool Level Swordsman_ akan membuat tubuhku terpotong hanya dalam beberapa detik, jadi tidak terima kasih.

“Aku setelah ini akan mencuci baju, lalu mungkin akan pergi ke toko buku untuk mengambil buku-buku menarik.” Ujar Megumi sembari melipat tangan.  Oh, iya. Mencuci baju. Kupikir aku nanti akan ikut dengan Megumi. Habis, aku lebih nyaman memakai bajuku dibanding baju pemberian Monokuma.

Setelah beberapa saat, semua murid kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, meninggalkanku yang masih bimbang ingin melakukan apa. Apa sebaiknya aku melakukan baju? Atau ikut Tsuki dan Nodoka mandi di pemandian?

Namun setelah melihat Alice dan Nanaho keluar dari dapur melangkah keluar _Cafetaria_ , kurasa aku akan menghampiri Keigo sebentar. Toh, hari ini aku belum mengobrol banyak dengan si dokter tampan yang (sepertinya) gay.

* * *

  **\- FREE TIME EVENTS START! -**

\- **_Kitchen_ -**

- **Keigo -**

RIKA: (Oh? Dia masih mencuci piring? Kukira sudah selesai.)

RIKA: Hei, Sawamura?

KEIGO: ?

KEIGO: Oooh! Sakaki! Kukira siapa... ada apa?

RIKA: Hanya mau mengecekmu saja. Kau belum selesai?

KEIGO: Tinggal sedikit lagi, kok! Nakagawa dan Ligea sudah selesai dengan bagian mereka, jadi mereka pergi duluan.

RIKA: (Hm... apa sebaiknya aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya, ya?)

_Menghabiskan waktu dengan **Keigo**?_

**_Ya_ ** _/ Tidak_

RIKA: Sini, biar kubantu.

KEIGO: Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot! Tinggal sedikit lagi, kok!

RIKA: Definisimu dengan ‘tinggal sedikit lagi’ akan lebih cepat jika dikerjakan dua orang, bukan?

RIKA: Lagipula, Yamamoto bilang kau ada janji dengannya di kamarmu, kan?

RIKA: Yamamoto pasti akan marah jika kau membuatnya menunggu lama.

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: Baiklah, aku terima bantuanmu. Terima kasih, Sakaki!

RIKA: Ah, jangan dipikirkan.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: Ngomong-ngomong, Sawamura...

KEIGO: Hm?

RIKA: Apa hal yang mau kau bicarakan dengan Yamamoto?

KEIGO: Ah, itu...

RIKA: Kau membuat kami berpikir aneh, tahu. Apalagi kalian janjian di kamar.

KEIGO: ...

RIKA: ...

KEIGO: ...

RIKA: ...Jangan bilang kalau prediksi kami benar?!

KEIGO: Bukan, bukan! Kalian salah besar!

KEIGO: Aku hanya mau membicarakan...

KEIGO: ...

RIKA: ...Membicarakan...?

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: ...Hei, Sakaki.

RIKA: Ya?

KEIGO: ...Apa kau pernah bermimpi sesuatu...

KEIGO: Dan kau merasa seolah mimpimu itu nyata?

RIKA:  Eh?

RIKA: Hm...

RIKA: ...Kurasa tidak. Aku biasanya tidak terlalu ingat dengan mimpiku.

KEIGO: Begitu...

RIKA: Memangnya kau bermimpi apa?

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: Ah, tidak. Sepertinya aku hanya berlebihan.

RIKA: ...Eeeh? Ayolah. Aku jadi penasaran karena ulahmu, nih.

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: Sebenarnya begini...

KEIGO: Aku  tadi malam bermimpi hal yang cukup aneh.

KEIGO: Aku terbangun di suatu tempat tidur yang... berbeda dibanding tempat tidur kita.

KEIGO: Lalu aku mendengar beberapa orang, pria dan wanita, sedang berdebat.

KEIGO: Mereka menyebut-nyebut sesuatu tentang ‘Izuru Kamukura’, ‘ _Remnants of Despair_ ’, ‘Enoshima’, dan lain-lain.

RIKA: ...Ha?

KEIGO: Dan... aku merasa tak asing mendengar nama-nama itu, entah kenapa. Padahal seingatku, ini baru pertama kali aku mendengar nama-nama itu. Aku merasakan hal familiar yang sama seperti saat kita menemukan artikel _Future Foundation._

KEIGO: Aneh, kan?

RIKA: Hm...

RIKA: (Memang aneh, karena sejujurnya aku sendiri merasa tak asing mendengar nama-nama yang diberitahukan Keigo... tapi...)

RIKA: Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi, kan?

KEIGO: ...Memang. Tapi... terasa sangat nyata.

KEIGO: Dan mau tak mau aku merasa penasaran juga.

RIKA: (Keigo benar. Aku juga penasaran. Kenapa kami merasa familiar dengan nama-nama yang baru kami dengar?)

RIKA: Kau tidak membaca novel misteri sebelum tidur, kan?

KEIGO: Tidak. Tadi malam, setelah mandi aku langsung tidur karena kelelahan.

RIKA: (Sama sepertiku...)

KEIGO: Nah, jadi nanti aku mau bertanya dengan Atsu. Siapa tahu ia tahu penyebabnya, atau mungkin mengalami hal serupa.

KEIGO: Karena...

KEIGO: ...

RIKA: ...Karena?

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: ...Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tak usah dipikirkan!

RIKA: ...?

RIKA: (Senyumnya... entah kenapa berbeda dengan senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan.)

RIKA: (...Lebih baik aku tak usah mendorongnya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Lagipula, dia ada janji dengan Atsushi yang pemarah.)

KEIGO: Nah, semua piringnya sudah selesai dicuci! Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Sakaki!

RIKA: Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang dapat membantu, lagipula kita jadi bisa mengobrol, kan?

KEIGO: Hehehe, kau benar!

KEIGO: Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi menemui Atsu. Sampai nanti, Sakaki!

RIKA: Sampai nanti, Sawamura! Ingat, jangan melakukan ‘itu’! Nanti Monokuma memergoki kalian!

KEIGO: K-Kami tidak akan melakukan itu, kok!

RIKA: (Ah, reaksinya imut.)

RIKA: (Dia pergi... kurasa kami lebih dekat sekarang.)

* * *

 - **_Storage Room_ -**

- **Denzel -**

RIKA: (Oh, ada Denzel disini...)

RIKA: (Dia tampak serius mencari sesuatu. Apa yang ia cari, ya?)

_Menghabiskan waktu dengan **Denzel**?_

**_Ya_ ** _/ Tidak_

RIKA: Hai, Denzel!

DENZEL: ?

DENZEL: Oh, Sakaki! Halo!

DENZEL: Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

RIKA: Mencari sesuatu untuk menghias kamarku. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

DENZEL: Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi ‘target’ untukku berlatih. Seperti sasak tinju atau semacamnya...

DENZEL: Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa berlatih.

RIKA: (Mana mungkin ada sasak tinju di gudang seperti ini.)

RIKA: Yah, apa salahnya jika kau tak berlatih dulu untuk beberapa saat?

RIKA: Toh, tidak mungkin kemampuanmu menurun drastis hanya karena tidak berlatih sebentar, kan? Kau ini kan _Super Highschool Level Martial Artist_.

DENZEL: Oh, tidak bisa begitu, Sakaki.

DENZEL: Walau aku ini disebut _Super Highschool Level Martial Artist_ , tapi aku tetap saja manusia biasa.

DENZEL: Jika aku berhenti berlatih, bahkan satu hari saja, kemampuanku memang tidak akan menurun. Mungkin.

DENZEL: Tetapi kemampuanku nanti tidak akan bisa menyaingi petarung lain yang berlatih keras.

RIKA: (Benar juga, sih...)

DENZEL: Lagipula, aku sudah cerita padamu, bukan?

RIKA: Eh? Cerita apa?

DENZEL: Tentang pertarunganku melawan ‘ _The Ogre_ ’.

RIKA: Oooh, itu! Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?

DENZEL: ...Kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku menolak kenyataan bahwa aku kalah dari orang itu.

DENZEL: Setiap kali aku berlatih, yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu.

DENZEL: Aku akan mencari orang itu dan menantangnya bertarung sekali lagi, lalu aku akan membalas kekalahanku.

DENZEL: Maka dari itu aku harus banyak berlatih, untuk mewujudkan impianku itu!

RIKA: (...Wajahnya kenapa menyeramkan seperti itu...)

RIKA: Tapi kalah atau menang itu biasa, kan?

DENZEL: Memang, sih... tapi aku ingin sekali dapat bertarung dengannya sekali lagi...

DENZEL: Karenanya, aku harus berlatih sekarang!

RIKA: (Dia tampak berapi-api...)

RIKA: Bagaimana kalau kau kalah lagi?

DENZEL: Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi dan aku akan menantangnya bertarung sekali lagi!

RIKA: (Menyeramkan...)

RIKA: Y-Yah, jika kau sebegitunya ingin berlatih, kenapa tidak _sparring_ dengan Ueno atau Ector?

RIKA: Mereka tampak seperti orang yang sebanding denganmu.

DENZEL: Hm... memang bisa, sih.

RIKA: Ueno sendiri sedang berlatih di _Gymnasium_. Mungkin kau bisa memintanya untuk melakukan _sparring_ denganmu.

DENZEL: Hm...

DENZEL: ...Baiklah. Akan kucoba. Terima kasih banyak atas saranmu, Sakaki!

RIKA: Sama-sama! Semoga sukses!

RIKA: (Aku mengangkat kedua ibu jariku pada Denzel yang sekarang melangkah keluar dari gudang dengan terburu-buru.)

RIKA: (Kurasa hubunganku dan Denzel lebih dekat sekarang.)

* * *

  ** _\- Laundry Room -_**

**\- Theth -**

RIKA: Hm?

RIKA: (Kenapa malah hanya ada lelaki menyebalkan itu disini, sih? Padahal aku berharap ada Megumi disini.)

RIKA: (Ck. Menunggu pakaian-pakaian ini bersih dan kering pasti lama...)

_Ajak **Theth** mengobrol?_

_Tidak! / Tidak!! / Tidak!!! / **...ya**_

RIKA: (Kurasa lebih baik aku hampiri saja orang itu.)

RIKA: (Huft. Semoga aku masih bisa hidup nanti.)

RIKA: Um... hai, Theth!

THETH: Apa yang kau mau?

RIKA: (Ugh.)

THETH: Heh. Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku? Berani sekali kau.

RIKA: B-Bukan! A-Aku hanya ingin... mengobrol... selagi menunggu pakaianku selesai...

THETH: ...Mengobrol?

RIKA: Y-Ya, kita sekarang teman sekelas, bukan? Jadi kupikir lebih baik kita memperat hubungan kita...

THETH: ...

THETH: Heh.

THETH: Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin aku mau mengobrol dengan orang sepertimu?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Menyebalkan.)

RIKA: ...Um, bagaimana kalau kau anggap ini sebagai semacam _interview_? Aku kan seorang reporter.

THETH: Hm...

THETH: ...Jika aku menolak, kau pasti akan memburuku terus layaknya _paparazi_ , kan? Baiklah.

RIKA: (Sebenarnya tidak karena aku malas dengan narasumber sepertimu.)

RIKA: Hehehe. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai _interview_ bagian pertama!

THETH: ...Bagian pertama?

RIKA: Tentu saja. Kau kira pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan kuberikan cukup sampai pakaianku atau pakaianmu selesai?

THETH: ...Ck.

THETH: ...Aaah! Terserah kau sajalah, dasar reporter keras kepala.

RIKA: Terima kasih!

RIKA: Jadi, Theth. Sang _Super Highschool Level ESP_ , bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kalau kau terkurung di akademi terkenal yang ternyata super aneh dan diperintahkan untuk saling bunuh agar dapat ‘lulus’?

THETH: ...

THETH: Tentu saja awalnya aku terkejut. Beruang aneh menyebalkan yang mengaku sebagai kepala sekolah menmerintahkan kita untuk saling membunuh? Kau pasti bercanda.

THETH: Namun melihat beberapa fakta seperti pintu yang terkunci dan tak bisa dihancurkan, jendela yang menghilang, dan lain sebagainya, aku semakin yakin beruang tolol itu tidak main-main.

THETH: Aku bersumpah, jika aku tahu siapa yang mengendalikan boneka itu, aku akan memastikan hidupnya hancur.

RIKA: (Terdengar... sedikit berlebihan.)

THETH: _Anyway,_ aku tidak peduli jika kalian memutuskan untuk saling membunuh, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terbunuh.

RIKA: T-Tapi aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk mewujudkan keinginan Monokuma!

THETH: Itu yang biasanya si pembunuh bilang sebelum ia akhirnya membunuh seseorang.

THETH: Lagipula, jika memang apa yang kau katakan itu benar, memangnya orang-orang itu berpikiran sama sepertimu?

THETH: Aku lebih baik tidak membahayakan hidupku bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti kalian.

RIKA: (Orang ini...)

RIKA: Itu konyol... kami semua tidak mungkin saling membunuh, karena kami adalah teman!

THETH: Heh. Klise. Kita lihat saja nanti, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai orang yang kau sebut ‘teman’ itu memutuskan untuk membunuhmu.

RIKA: ...

THETH: Oh, lihat. Pakaianku sudah selesai. Baguslah, aku benci jika harus berlama-lama disini dengan orang sepertimu.

RIKA: (Sabar, Rika. Sabar.)

THETH: Oh, dan kecamkan pernyataanku lagi di benakmu itu. **Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terbunuh di tangan orang-orang seperti kalian.** Aku akan keluar darisini, apapun yang terjadi.

RIKA: ...

THETH: Selamat tinggal.

RIKA: (Ia langsung memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam keranjang dan pergi begitu saja...)

RIKA: (Dasar menyebalkan.)

RIKA: (Walau begitu, kurasa aku dapat lebih mengerti dirinya... sedikit.)

* * *

 

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Ini pemberitahuan sekolah yang dibawakan kepala sekolah kalian yang tercinta, Monokuma!_

_Sekarang sudah memasuki jam 10 malam!_

_Yang berarti... waktu malam dimulai sekarang!_

_Pintu Cafetaria akan dikunci. Kalian tidak diperkenankan untuk memasuki Cafetaria!_

_Nah, selamat malam! Semoga kalian bermimpi indah...”_

Setelah menyantap makanan yang dimasak Keigo, Alice, dan Chiyuki (kali ini mereka memasak udon tempura), aku memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kamar dan mandi, lalu beristirahat. Toh, sudah waktu malam juga.

Suasana makan malam tadi masih sama seperti biasa. Denzel bercerita soal _sparring_ nya dengan Kishi, yang berjalan cukup baik sehingga dirinya meminta Kishi untuk _sparring_ dengannya setiap hari. Nodoka dan Tsuki menceritakan pengalaman mereka mencoba pemandian yang ternyata lebih nyaman dibanding pemandian yang pernah mereka coba, membuat kami penasaran untuk mencobanya. Sae mengeluh betapa sulitnya ia mengalahkan Sayochi di permainan catur, yang tentu saja sudah jelas kenapa. Nanaho, yang sedari tadi mengurung diri di kamarnya membuat komik, tampak sangat lelah dan tampak lebih sensitif.

Aku mau tak mau terpikir oleh ucapan Theth tadi saat berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Bagaimana kalau ia benar? Bagaimana kalau benar-benar ada seseorang diantara kami yang merencakan pembunuhan agar keluar dari sini? Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak berpikir negatif, tapi mau tak mau aku penasaran.

...

...Tidak. Hentikan, Rika. Jangan mau termakan oleh ucapan lelaki itu. Kau harus percaya dan berpikir positif! Kita semua ini teman, jadi pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mewujudkan keinginan beruang bodoh itu!

...Benar, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_DAY TWO: END_

_\-  STUDENTS COUNTS: 16 -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So? Bagaimana? Skill saya menurun, ya? orz  
>  Btw, Theth sama Denzel udah cukup IC belum, sih? Huhuhuhu.
> 
> Oh, iya. Buat Free Time Events chapter selanjutnya, dari 3 orang berikut, kalian lebih pilih yang mana? Vote di komen, ya.  
> 1\. Sae, Atsushi, Kishi  
> 2\. Alice, Nodoka, Nanaho  
> 3\. Chiyuki, Megumi, Tsubasa
> 
> Yah, ga mau banyak bacot. Semoga masih berkenan menunggu chapter selanjutnya :')


	5. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Peaceful Day, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, jadi chapter ini pendek dan terkesan 'fast' daripada chapter kemarin-kemarin karena bagian ini itu cuma semacam 'filler', tempat beberapa karakter dapat lebih 'dikenal' oleh Readers (biar kalo mati memberikan efek lol /GA) dan mempererat hubungan Rika dengan berbagai karakter. Harap maklum, ya.
> 
> Oke, hope you enjoy. FTE kali ini adalah: Hinagaki Sae, Yamamoto Atsushi, Ueno Kishi.

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Selamat pagi, semuanya!_

_Ini kepala sekolah tercinta kalian, Monokuma! Datang untuk membawakan pemberitahuan..._

_Hari ini sudah memasuki jam 7 pagi!_

_Saatnya bangun, dan menghadapi hari dengan semangat!_ ”

Saatnya berkumpul di _Cafetaria_ sesuai kesepakatan.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung melangkah menuju ke _Cafetaria_ untuk sarapan bersama

Pagi ini masih berjalan seperti biasa. Keigo, yang sejak kapan ditetapkan sebagai ‘koki tetap’, lagi-lagi memasak makanan yang sangat enak untuk sarapan kami, yang dibantu oleh Kishi dan Sae. Suasana makan juga masih seperti biasa, ramai dan hangat.

...Tapi jujur, ucapan Theth sampai membuatku tak bisa fokus. Aku terus berpikir, bagaimana jika Theth benar? Bagaimana jika seseorang tengah merencanakan pembunuhan sekarang?

...

Bagaimana dengan dunia luar, ya...? Apa polisi sekarang sedang bertindak? Atau dunia luar berlangsung seperti biasa, mengira kami semua menjalankan kehidupan sekolah yang biasa?

Aku rindu dengan ayahku...

“...Sakaki? Halo?” lamunanku terbuyar ketika Tsuki mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

“Sakaki, apa kau baik-baik saja?” kali ini Keigo yang bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir...

“Apa Sakachin sakit, rin?” Nodoka bertanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku mengibaskan tangan kananku. “Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir... kita sudah tiga hari disini, kan? Apa polisi sudah bertindak?” aku tidak bisa menahan nada takut dan khawatir di suaraku.

Sae terdiam. “...Bantuan pasti akan datang. Tenang saja, Rika! Kita pasti akan keluar darisini tak lama lagi!” sahutnya kemudian dengan riang, namun entah bagaimana aku dapat merasakan nada tak yakin diperkataannya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?” Kishi bertanya sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

Alice memutar bola matanya. “Kita sudah terkurung disini selama tiga hari, tanpa memberi kabar pada orang terdekat. Polisi pasti sudah bertindak sekarang.” katanya sembari mengaduk teh yang ia minum.

“Uuuh... aku ingin cepat keluar darisini...” Sayochi berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Theth menyeringai. Ah, ia pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan. “Jika kau ingin cepat-cepat keluar, bunuhlah seseorang.”

Nah. Benar, kan?

“Berhentilah berbicara seolah kita akan menuruti apa yang Monokuma mau.” Tsubasa kini angkat bicara sembari memandang tajam Theth, setelah Tsuki menampakkan wajah khawatir.

“Loh? Tapi benar, kan? Aku hanya memberi saran.” Theth angkat bahu sembari menghiraukan tatapan tajam Tsubasa. “Lagipula, aku yakin salah satu diantara kalian telah merencanakan sesuatu.” Lanjutnya tajam.

Mendengarnya, Sayochi kini mengeluarkan air mata, membuat Nanaho dan Chiyuki yang berada di dekat si pemain catur sibuk menenangkannya. Atsushi, yang kini sudah tampak muak dengan omongan sang ESP, kini beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

“Jika kau terus berkata seperti itu, lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu! Kau hanya memperburuk suasana!” Atsushi berkata lantang sembari memandang tajam Theth.

“Hei, cukup! Bertengkar tidak akan membantu dalam situasi ini!” seru Keigo dengan lantang, melebihi Atsushi. “Kita harus mendinginkan kepala kita dan saling bekerja sama sambil menunggu bantuan datang!” lanjutnya.

Atsushi terdiam sebelum mendecih dan melanjutkan makannya, walau ia masih tampak akan meledak beberapa saat lagi. Theth sendiri kini meneguk susunya dengan tenang seolah kejadian tadi tidak terjadi.

Aku menunduk. Ini semua karenaku. Harusnya aku tak perlu berkata seperti itu dan mengakibatkan kekhawatiran diantara teman-temanku. Keigo benar, kita seharusnya tenang dan bekerja sama!

“Maaf...” aku bergumam pelan. “Karena aku suasananya menjadi sedikit—“

“Suram.” Megumi memotong permintaan maafku sembari mengunyah daging.

“Kau tidak salah, Sakaki.” Keigo membalas sambil tersenyum hangat. “Ini karena efek stress saja, makanya kita jadi lebih sensitif.” lanjutnya berusaha menenangkanku.

“Sawamura dan Hinagaki benar.” Ector kali ini angkat bicara. “Bantuan... pasti akan segera datang. Selagi menunggu bantuan itu, kita harus bekerja sama mencari jalan keluar lain.”

Semua, kecuali Theth dan Atsushi, mengangguk setuju. Dalam beberapa menit, suasana sudah kembali seperti biasa. Terima kasih untuk Keigo dan Sae yang terus memulai topik pembicaraan ketika suasana menjadi sunyi.

Selesai makan, semua murid segera melaksanakan berbagai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan kekhawatiranku dan mengikuti saran Keigo, yaitu dengan ‘mempererat’ hubunganku bersama murid-murid lainnya agar dapat bekerja sama. Toh, masih banyak murid yang belum kuajak mengobrol.

* * *

 

**\- FREE TIME EVENTS START! -**

\- **_Hallway_ -**

RIKA: Hm...

RIKA: Sebaiknya hari ini aku mengobrol dengan siapa, ya?

???: Bagaimana kalau kau mengobrol denganku?

RIKA: KYAAA!

RIKA: (S-Siapa yang menepuk pundakku?! Bikin kaget saja!)

???: Hei, tenang! Ini aku! Hinagaki Sae!

RIKA: H-Hinagaki?! D-Darimana kau muncul?!

RIKA: (Serius, rasanya aku tidak melihat atau ‘merasakan’ keberadaannya di koridor ini!)

SAE: Hm? Aku daritadi disini, kok. Sedang memutuskan enaknya melakukan apa. Hehehe, apakah aku mengejutkanmu?

RIKA: J-Jelas! Jantungku hampir copot...

SAE: Ehehehe, maaf, maaf!

SAE: Eh, eh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bakatku ini bisa sangat berguna di skenario horor, loh!

SAE: Bayangkan, aku sebagai semacam _serial killer_ sedang mengintai mangsaku. Dengan bakatku ini, aku bisa membunuh mangsaku itu dengan sangat mudah! Hahaha!

RIKA: (...Mengerikan...)

SAE: _Hope’s Peak Academy_ harusnya menambah gelarku sebagai _Super Highschool Level Shadow_! Keren, kan?

RIKA: A-Ahaha. Betul, itu terdengar sangat keren!

RIKA: (...Gadis ini membuatku takut.)

_Kabur dari Sae?_

_Ya / **Tidak**_

SAE: Jadi, jadi? Apa yang mau kita bicarakan sekarang?

RIKA: E-Eh? Hm...

RIKA: Kurasa kita bisa berb—

SAE: Aku tahu! Rika, tahukah kau bahaya limbah yang dilakukan oleh berbagai perusahaan diseluruh dunia?

RIKA: Aku t—

SAE: Biar kuceritakan. Jadi, di beberapa negara, masih banyak perusahaan yang membuang limbah hasil industri mereka sembarangan. Entah itu sungai atau bahkan laut!

SAE: Padahal mereka tahu kalau limbah itu akan membahayakan ekosistem. Tetapi mereka berlagak tidak peduli. Kejam sekali, bukan?

SAE: Coba bayangkan berbagai makhluk hidup yang mati karena pencemaran limbah tersebut. Mereka sangat tidak mempunyai hati!

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Sae terus berbicara tentang ‘bahaya limbah bagi ekosistem’ dan semacamnya.)

RIKA: (Bukannya aku termasuk orang yang disebut Sae sebagai ‘monster’, tetapi aku sudah sering mendengar ini berkali-kali, sehingga aku merasa sangat bosan mendengar ceramah Sae.)

 SAE: ...Dan parahnya, pemerintah di berbagai negara masih bersikap kurang tegas menghadapi masalah ini!

SAE: Harusnya mereka bersikap tegas dengan memperlakukan undang-undang perlindungan ekosistem! Jadi, siapapun yang dengan sengaja mencemari alam yang indah, bersih, dan asri, akan dihukum berat!

RIKA: ...Ya, kau benar.

RIKA: (Aku jadi mengantuk.)

SAE: Aku dan _Guardian of Nature_ di berbagai negara tengah berjuang mengatasi masalah ini. Semoga saja nantinya makin banyak orang lebih mencintai dan menjaga alam.

RIKA: _Guardian of Nature_?

RIKA: (..Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Kalau yang ia sebut _Guardian of Galaxy_ sih lain cerita.)

SAE: Yep. Nama organisasi yang aku dirikan. Kau tidak tahu?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Eh?!

RIKA: (Sae mendirikan organisasi?! Aku baru tahu!)

SAE: Hehehe. Sebenarnya organisasi itu baru aku dirikan. Sekitar tiga bulan lalu, kalau tidak salah...

SAE: Tapi organisasiku mempunyai anggota dari seluruh dunia! Makanya sampai ada cabangnya di berbagai negara. Organisasiku bertujuan untuk membuat alam di seluruh dunia lebih baik!

RIKA: ...Wah... hebat sekali...

RIKA: (Gelar _Super Highschool Level Biologist_ nya ternyata memang tidak bisa diremehkan...)

SAE: Dengan usaha kami, alam yang indah dan bersih bukanlah mimpi lagi!

SAE: Kami tidak akan menyerah meraih impian kami!

RIKA: (Dia tampak sangat bersemangat...)

RIKA: (Melihat semangatnya itu entah kenapa membuatku bersemangat juga.)

RIKA: Aku harap impian kalian itu akan tercapai. Aku mendukung kalian!

SAE: Ehehe, terima kasih!

SAE: Kalau begitu, aku sekarang pergi dulu! Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Chiyuki! Sampai nanti, Rika!

RIKA: Ah, ya! Sampai nanti, Sae!

RIKA: (Sae pergi... kurasa.)

RIKA: (Sepertinya kami lebih dekat sekarang.)

* * *

 

\- **_Bookstore_ -**

- **Atsushi -**

RIKA: Hm?

RIKA: (Bukankah itu Atsushi? Kenapa ia melihat rak buku di depannya sambil senyum-senyum aneh, ya? Membuatku penasaran saja.)

_Hampiri **Atsushi**?_

**_Ya /_ ** _Tidak_

RIKA: Yamamoto, sedang apa?

ATSUSHI: Ah!

ATSUSHI: K-Kau...?! Mau apa kau kesini?!

RIKA: Apa-apaan itu? Tentu saja untuk mengambil buku yang menarik untuk dibaca.

RIKA: (Kenapa tingkahnya aneh sekali?)

RIKA: (...Tunggu, kenapa kedua tangannya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggu—)

RIKA: (..Ah.)

RIKA: Yamamoto, apa yang kau sembunyikan di punggungmu?

ATSUSHI: !!!

ATSUSHI: B-Bukan urusanmu!

RIKA: Eeeh? Kau membuatku penasaran. Hayo, apa yang ada dibalik punggungmu?

ATSUSHI: Aku sudah bilang bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Mencurigakan.)

RIKA: Kau...

RIKA: Menyembunyikan buku erotis, ya?!

ATSUSHI: B-Bukan itu, bodoh!

RIKA: Lalu apa, dong?! Ayo katakan padaku!

ATSUSHI: Tidak! Pergi!

RIKA: Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kau memberitahuku apa yang kau sembunyikan!

ATSUSHI: K-Kau...

ATSUSHI: ...Khh...

RIKA: Jadi? Bagaimana? Kau membuatku sangat penasaran!

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: Arrrghhh!

RIKA: (Oooh. Dia terlihat frustasi.)

ATSUSHI: Baik, baik! Tapi jika kau memberitahukan yang lain—

RIKA: Iya, iya. Aku tahu!

RIKA: (Tanpa menunggu, aku langsung mengambil barang yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Yang ternyata adalah buku tentang...)

RIKA: ‘ _Margarita Adventure in the Animal World_ ’...?

RIKA: (Aku ingat buku ini. Buku ini adalah buku anak-anak dari Inggris atau apalah yang populer dan diterjemahkan ke banyak bahasa.)

RIKA: (Banyak orang bilang walau ini adalah buku anak-anak, cerita dan bahasa yang digunakan sangat bagus dan indah. Selain itu, gambar yang dipakai di buku ini merupakan foto hewan asli yang sangat lucu dan imut!)

RIKA: (Aku pernah membacanya sekali saat umurku sekitar 12 tahun. Dulu, buku ini populer di kalangan remaja perempuan dan anak-anak.)

RIKA: (Oh, jadi ini yang membuatnya bersikap aneh.)

RIKA: ...Pfft...

ATSUSHI: Jangan. Tertawa.

ATSUSHI: Jika kau berani tertawa, akan kubuat kau menyesal.

RIKA: (Wajahnya kenapa jadi seperti hantu film horor begitu, sih...)

RIKA: Maaf, maaf. Habis, aku tidak menyangka orang yang... sangar sepertimu bisa menyukai buku anak-anak seperti ini.

ATSUSHI: ...

RIKA: (Wah, mukanya merah sekali sekarang.)

ATSUSHI: ...Terserah aku ingin membaca buku apa, kan?!

ATSUSHI: Lagipula, a-aku tidak menyukai buku itu! A-Aku hanya... iseng membaca...

RIKA: (Pfft. Ketahuan sekali bohongnya.)

RIKA: Oh, benarkah? Jadi, siapa ya lelaki yang kulihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan rak buku?

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...K-Kau hanya berhalusinasi.

RIKA: Hm... mungkin kau benar.

RIKA: Ah, iya. Kau tidak suka buku ini, kan?

ATSUSHI: Ti—Ya, kau benar.

RIKA: Kalau begitu, buku ini kuambil, ah. Aku ingin membacanya sekalian bernostalgia.

RIKA: Aaah, sudah lama sekali sejak aku membaca buku ini...

ATSUSHI: ...!

ATSUSHI: J-Jangan!

RIKA: Hm? Jangan apa?

ATSUSHI: Jangan ambil buku itu!

RIKA: Eh? Kenapa?

ATSUSHI: K-Karena...

ATSUSHI: ...Akan kuhancurkan kau jika berani mengambil buku itu!

RIKA: Eeeh?! Kenapa?!

ATSUSHI: P-Pokoknya jangan! Kemarikan bukunya!

RIKA: (Atsushi dengan kasar mengambil buku tersebut dari genggamanku dengan wajah semerah lobster rebus.)

RIKA: (Kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau kau menyukai bukunya, sih...?)

RIKA: Ih, aku kan mau membacanya! Tadi kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya?!

ATSUSHI: Diam kau, cerewet! Dasar reporter keras kepala... akan kubalas kau lain kali...

RIKA: (Dia langsung berlari keluar toko buku sembari menggenggam erat buku anak-anak itu...)

RIKA: (Pffft. Tingkahnya tadi itu menarik sekali. Siapa sangka orang yang dingin, pemarah, dan _stoic_ seperti Atsushi bisa menyukai buku seperti itu dan menjadi panik karenanya? Benar-benar menghibur...)

RIKA: (Kurasa aku dapat lebih mengerti lelaki itu sekarang.)

* * *

 

\- **_Gymnasium_ -**

- **Kishi –**

RIKA: (Orang itu kenapa lama sekali, sih...)

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Oooh. Itu dia orangnya. Akhirnya datang juga.)

KISHI: Ah, Sakaki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

RIKA: Untuk melihatmu berlatih!

KISHI: Melihatku berlatih? Tumben. Memangnya Ada apa?

KISHI: Apa kau ingin belajar memainkan pedang?

RIKA: Bukan, bukan. Aku...

RIKA: (Hmm... kalau aku bilang aku mau mewawancarainya, ia tampak seperti murid yang menolak untuk diajak ‘bekerja sama’... lebih baik aku berbohong saja.)

RIKA: A-Aku bosan tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihatmu berlatih. Boleh, ya?

KISHI: ...

KISHI: Hm... entahlah, aku takut nanti tidak fokus karena ditonton...

RIKA: Eeeh? Ayolah, aku ingin sekali melihatmu berlatih!

KISHI: ...Hmm...

RIKA: Biarkan aku melihatmu berlatih, oke! Ya? Ya?

KISHI: ...

KISHI: ..Baiklah. Tapi tolong jangan menggangguku, oke? Wawancaranya nanti saja setelah aku selesai berlatih.

RIKA: ...Eh?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku akan mewawancaraimu?!

KISHI: ...

KISHI: ...Sakaki, gelarmu itu ‘ _Super Highschool Level Reporter_ ’. ‘Melihat’ itu pasti kata lain dari ‘mewawancara’ di kamus besar Jurnalisme. Lagipula, kau bukan yang pertama meliputku.

RIKA: ...Ah.

KISHI: Jika lain kali kau ingin mewawancaraiku bilang saja, aku bukan tipe-tipe seperti Theth, kok. Asalkan kau tidak bertanya aneh-aneh, aku akan bekerja sama.

RIKA: (...Tidak kusangka Kishi ternyata bersikap santai seperti ini. Kupikir karena ia lebih suka sendirian, ia tidak suka diwawancara.)

RIKA: Hehehe. Oke, oke, terima kasih, Ueno!

RIKA: Kalau begitu, cepatlah mulai! Aku tidak sabar lagi ingin mendapatkan datamu!

KISHI: ...Apa maksudmu mendapatkan data... tunggu sebentar.

RIKA: (Setelah mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, Kishi langsung memulai latihannya sementara aku menonton dari tribun.)

RIKA: (Jadi latihannya seperti ini, toh... dia tampak keren sekali ketika memainkan pedangnya.)

RIKA: (Aku langsung menulis informasi yang kudapat di buku notes kecil yang kuambil dari toko buku. Di buku notes kecil ini juga sudah kutulis berbagai macam pertanyaan yang akan kutanyakan pada Kishi ataupun murid lain yang akan kuwawancarai nanti.)

RIKA: (Setelah cukup lama, ia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya lalu mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa. Setelah itu, ia memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk turun dari tribun.)

RIKA: Sudah selesai?

KISHI: Ya, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Lama-lama, aku lelah juga.

RIKA: Tadi itu cukup lama juga, sih... pantas saja kalau kau merasa lelah.

RIKA: Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak _sparring_ dengan Denzel?

KISHI: Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tetapi ia berkata ingin mencuci baju dan mencoba pemandian dulu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlatih duluan.

RIKA: Eh? Mencoba pemandian? Enaknya... aku juga mau coba besok, ah.

RIKA: Kau sendiri tidak tertarik mencoba pemandian?

KISHI: Tadinya aku mau saat Denzel mengajakku. Tapi ketika tahu ia mengajak Sawamura, Kurokami, dan Yamamoto bersamanya, aku menolak. Terlalu banyak orang.

RIKA: Oh...

RIKA: (Ia lebih memilih berdua saja di pemandian dengan Denzel... entah kenapa ambigu...)

KISHI: Jadi? Apa hanya itu yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?

RIKA: Eh? Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu!

KISHI: ...Oh, aku tidak sabar.

RIKA: Ehem. Pertama, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan pin yang berbentuk kristal es di kerahmu itu. Apa itu merupakan suatu tanda? Atau itu hanya aksesoris semata?

KISHI: ...Ah. Ini.

KISHI: Ini merupakan tanda pekerjaanku.

RIKA: Tanda pekerjaan?

RIKA: (Oooh. Terdengar menarik!)

KISHI: Yep. Sebelum diundang kesini, aku bekerja pada seorang bangsawan untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ putri mereka.

RIKA: (Eh? Aku baru tahu hal ini. Harus kutulis informasi ini!)

KISHI: Sebagai seorang bangsawan, banyak orang berusaha ‘menghancurkan’ keluarga bangsawan itu. Putri merekapun menjadi semacam target bagi para _Bounty Hunter_.

RIKA: _Bounty_... _Hunter_...?

KISHI: Ya. Orang-orang yang mengerjakan sesuatu demi _reward_ yang akan diberikan. Contohnya, kau mengambil tugas untuk meliput Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, sang bos yakuza _Kuzuryu Group_ , demi mendapat 10.000 Yen.

KISHI: Nah, menurut kabar yang kudengar, kepala si putri bangsawan ini sangat mahal.

RIKA: ...A-Astaga...

RIKA: (Aku baru mendengar hal seperti ini di dunia nyata... mengerikan sekali...)

KISHI: Jujur, aku agak khawatir dengan keadaan putri. Namun, aku harus percaya para _bodyguard_ lainnya dapat melindunginya. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah mewujudkan keinginan Monokuma agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

RIKA: ...

KISHI: Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku sudah bilang, kan. Aku tidak akan mengikuti ‘permainan’ si pengendali Monokuma.

KISHI: Lagipula... tuan putri sendiri yang memaksaku untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (...Wajahnya menampakkan kerinduan...)

RIKA: ...Anu... tapi, apa nama bangsawan itu?

KISHI: ...

KISHI: Maaf, Sakaki. Tapi itu rahasia.

RIKA: E-Eeeh? Ayolah...

KISHI: Memberikan nama bangsawan itu akan membahayakan mereka, apalagi kau seorang jurnalis. Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi itu.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: Baiklah, baiklah...

RIKA: (Sayang sekali... tapi toh, aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak informasi baru nan menarik.)

KISHI: Oke, cukup wawancaranya untuk hari ini.

RIKA: T-Tunggu! Masih banyak pertanyaan yang mau kutanyakan!

KISHI: Besok bisa, kan? Aku merasa sangat lelah, lagipula aku juga ingin mencoba pemandian.

RIKA: Hmp. Sudah tidak mau memberikan nama bangsawan itu, sekarang kau mau pergi.

KISHI: Ayolah, kan sudah kubilang besok masih bisa...

RIKA: ...

RIKA: Jangan bohong, ya? Kalau kau bohong—

KISHI: Iya, iya. Nah, aku pergi duluan, ya.

RIKA: Hmp. Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Ueno! Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya... walau belum komplit.

KISHI: Ahaha, sama-sama! Sampai nanti, Sakaki.

RIKA: (Setelah mengucapkan salam, ia langsung melangkah keluar dari _Gymnasium_...)

RIKA: (Sepertinya aku lebih mengerti dirinya sekarang...)

* * *

 

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Ini pemberitahuan sekolah yang dibawakan kepala sekolah kalian yang tercinta, Monokuma!_

_Sekarang sudah memasuki jam 10 malam!_

_Yang berarti... waktu malam dimulai sekarang!_

_Pintu Cafetaria akan dikunci. Kalian tidak diperkenankan untuk memasuki Cafetaria!_

_Nah, selamat malam! Semoga kalian bermimpi indah...”_

Setelah kenyang dengan makan malam yang lagi-lagi dibuat Keigo, aku langsung melangkah kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan beristirahat.

Dalam hati, aku bersyukur hari ini berakhir tanpa pembunuhan yang diinginkan oleh si beruang aneh nan menyebalkan. Namun, semakin lama aku disini, aku merasa semakin jatuh ke dalam keputus asaan dan ketakutan. Jika begini terus, aku tak yakin apakah diriku dapat tetap tenang dan waras...

...

Sae sangat yakin jika bantuan akan segera datang, namun jauh di lubuk hatiku, entah kenapa aku tahu kalau itu hanya harapan semu. Jika memang bantuan akan datang, kenapa tidak kemarin? Kenapa sekarang bantuan tidak juga datang?

 Tidak adakah cara selain membunuh teman kami agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini?

Apakah kami akan menghabiskan hidup kami di tempat ini?

Dan sebenarnya siapakah Monokuma itu? Apa ia benar-benar kepala sekolah _Hope’s Peak Academy_? Apakah akademi yang selama ini kami dambakan memang mempunyai aturan mengerikan seperti ini?

Semua pertanyaan itu sangat membuatku penasaran.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah terus berharap dan percaya kalau teman-temanku tidak akan tega membunuh siapapun untuk keluar darisini dan bekerja sama untuk mencari cara lain agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

...

...Tetapi jauh di dalam hatiku...

Aku tahu kalau semua harapan dan kepercayaanku sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_DAY THREE: END_

_\-  STUDENTS COUNTS: 16 -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Kan dibilang pendek dan fast.
> 
> MAAF, MAAF BANGET KALO CHAPTER INI 'plain' HUHUHU. Chapter depam udah mulai serius, kok. Monokuma mulai bertindak HAHAHA. Also, kayaknya antara 2-3 chapter lagi buat sampe bagian pembunuhan dan investigation. Masih bingung enaknya gimana hahaha.
> 
> Oke, sekali lagi maaf kalo mengecewakan. Chapter depan mulai panjang, jadi updatenya juga bakal lama. (Dan saya harus belajar buat ujian orz /mati)


	6. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Peaceful Day, Part III

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Selamat pagi, semuanya!_

_Ini kepala sekolah tercinta kalian, Monokuma! Datang untuk membawakan pemberitahuan..._

_Hari ini sudah memasuki jam 7 pagi!_

_Saatnya bangun, dan menghadapi hari dengan semangat!_ ”

Aku menguap sembari melangkah ke _Cafetaria_ untuk sarapan bersama seperti biasa.

Sudah memasuki hari keempat sekarang, dimana kami terkurung di akademi impian kami semua. Bantuan yang kami harapkan tak kunjung datang.

Aku menghela napas. Apakah kami benar-benar harus saling membunuh agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini? Apakah ini benar-benar prosedur pendidikan yang dijalankan _Hope’s Peak Academy_?

Walau aku terus mengatakan diriku untuk tetap berharap dan percaya akan teman-temanku, aku lama-lama lelah juga. Perkataan Theth mulai menempel di pikiranku, membuat perasaanku campur aduk.

 “Ah, Sakaki!”

Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Nanaho melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arahku dan menyunggingkan senyum.

“Selamat pagi, Nakagawa.” sapaku pada si mangaka. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiriku, membuat kami berdua pergi ke _Cafetaria_ bersama.

“A-Anu, Sakaki... wajahmu terlihat lesu... ada apa denganmu?” Nanaho bertanya dengan khawatir, mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan karena suasana yang sepi.

Ah... memangnya wajahku terlihat lesu, ya?

“...Tidak apa-apa, kok. Jangan khawatir.” bohongku sambil mengibaskan tangan kananku, berusaha menenangkan suasana. Percuma jika aku mengutarakan kekhawatiranku pada gadis ini.

Seolah menghiraukan jawabanku, Nanaho kembali bertanya.“K-Kau juga terlihat lesu kemarin saat sarapan... apa kau baik-baik saja?”

...Bukankah sudah jelas mengapa aku  lesu seperti ini? Apa dia berpikir tentang keadaan kita sekarang? Tidakkah dia merasa khawatir dengan dunia luar, tempat orang-orang terdekatnya berada?

Entah kenapa, aku menjadi agak kesal.

“Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak apa-apa!” aku menjawab dengan lantang, merasa terganggu akan Nanaho. Nanaho terkesiap, lalu meminta maaf dengan suara pelan sebelum ia kembali diam tak bersuara.

Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatnya takut, tetapi aku merasa agak kesal dengannya. Aku mencoba meminta maaf, namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya gumaman batuk yang dibuat-buat.

...

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku harus membuang pikiran negatifku jauh-jauh! Inilah yang Monokuma (dan mungkin Theth?) inginkan, membuat kami merasa kesal dan tak percaya akan satu sama lain. Aku tidak boleh... terus berpikir seperti ini.

“Anu, Nakagawa. Aku... aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi.” Aku berujar meminta maaf pada mangaka disebelahku, yang sedari tak mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah berbagai gumaman batuk aneh.

Nanaho, yang mendengar permintaan maafku, menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. “T-Tidak apa-apa, Sakaki. S-Salahku juga jika aku membuatmu terganggu.”

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Namun, setelah itu tak satupun dari kami angkat bicara. Yah, yang jelas aku sudah meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan yang lain menjadi buruk atau terputus, bahkan dengan orang menyebalkan macam Theth.

Aku kembali mencoba untuk berharap dan percaya. Pada teman-temanku, pada bantuan yang pasti akan datang. Kami pasti akan keluar darisini bersama-sama.

...Pasti...

...

* * *

 

**_Time: ? | Location: Cafetaria_ **

Aku dan Nanaho melangkah masuk ke dalam _Cafetaria_ , yang ternyata baru sedikit murid-murid berkumpul di meja panjang tempat kami biasa sarapan. Padahal, aku tadi mandi cukup lama, jadi harusnya murid-murid yang berkumpul sudah cukup banyak.

“Baru segini yang hadir?” aku bertanya sembari menarik kursiku untuk duduk. Hanya ada Megumi, Tsubasa, Tsuki, Nodoka, Theth, dan Nanaho disini.

“Tambah Sawamura dan Alice di dapur dan ya, hanya segini yang baru hadir.” Megumi menjawab sembari membaca buku komik.

“Kami sudah menunggu cukup lama, loh. Kenapa yang lain lama sekali, ya?” Tsuki bertanya sembari memasang pose berpikir.

“Paling mereka masih tidur atau mandi.” Tsubasa menjawab sembari membersihkan lensa kacamatanya dengan saputangan.

“Kita bangunkan mereka saja, rin!” usul Nodoka dengan bersemangat seperti biasa.

Theth mendecih. “Kita bukan anak SD lagi. Biarkan saja mereka datang sendiri.” tolaknya sambil bersender di kursinya, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dibelakang kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Alice dan Keigo keluar dari dapur memakai celemek dan membawa nampan penuh makanan untuk 16 orang. Mereka berdua tampak terkejut karena baru sedikit murid-murid yang berkumpul.

“Yang lain belum datang?” Alice bertanya sambil menaruh nampan disamping Theth dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mengoper piring berisi makanan di nampan untuk Nodoka dan Nanaho.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. “Ya, aku dan Nanaho juga baru datang.” kataku sembari memberikan makanan ke Megumi yang kini mengeluarkan air liur dari mulutnya. Ew.

Keigo tak berkata apapun. Setelah selesai membagi makanan, ia terlihat buru-buru kembali ke dapur dan terlihat sibuk disana, membuatku terheran atas tingkahnya.

“Hei, Ligea. Sawamura sedang apa lagi, tuh?” pertanyaan ini tidak keluar dariku, melainkan dari si penyihir yang duduk disampingku.

“Yamamoto sakit, jadi ia sedang membuat bubur untuknya.” Alice menjawab tak acuh, membuatku dan yang lain terkesiap, pengecualian untuk Theth dan Tsubasa yang hanya mengangkat satu alis mereka.

“Y-Yamamoto sakit, rin?!” Nodoka bertanya sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya, berusaha mengkonfirmasi apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Alice memutar bola matanya. “Iya.” jawabnya singkat.

“Yamamoto? Memangnya ia sakit apa?” tanyaku penasaran. Padahal baru kemarin aku ribut dengannya karena melihat ia membaca buku anak-anak sambil tersenyum senang.

Alice mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah, Sawamura tak bilang. Ia hanya menjawab Yamamoto sedang sakit  saat aku bertanya padanya kenapa membuat bubur.”

“Sawamura sangat peduli dengan Yamamoto, ya...” Nanaho bergumam sambil  mengangkat telunjuk kanannya ke mulutnya. Tetapi entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya terlihat... aneh? A-Apa hanya aku yang menyadarinya?!

Tak lama setelah makanan di piring-piring kami habis, semua yang ada di _Cafetaria_ melonjak kaget ketika seseorang membuka pintu _Cafetaria_ dengan kasar.

Ternyata, orang tersebut adalah Kishi Ueno. _Swordsman_ itu terlihat terengah-engah dan tampak agak panik, berbeda dari biasanya. Ia celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum menghampiri kami, yang masih berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Dokter itu... Sawamura... dimana dia?” Kishi bertanya pada kami dengan terengah-engah. Nanaho, yang masih syok, menunjuk ke arah dapur. Namun, belum sempat Kishi bergerak, Keigo telah muncul dari dapur sambil membawa nampan dengan mangkuk yang kutebak berisi bubur dan gelas berisi air putih. Ia tampak kebingungan melihat Kishi yang terengah-engah.

“Ueno? Kenapa kau—“

Belum selesai Keigo bertanya, Kishi berjalan ke arahnya dan menggenggam pundak si dokter dengan kuat, hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya.

“Ikut aku. Denzel dan yang lain... mereka sakit.” ujar Kishi, lantas membuat kami semua kembali terkejut.

“Sakit? Sakit apa?” Tsubasa bertanya sembari beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri si _swordsman_ dan si dokter.

“Kurasa demam. Tubuh mereka sangat panas...” Kishi menjawab sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

“Aku tadi hendak kesini dengan Denzel, namun saat membuka pintu kamarnya, aku mendapati ia tampak pucat dan terus terbatuk-batuk jadi kusuruh ia beristirahat. Saat aku mengecek suhu tubuhnya, ternyata tubuhnya sangat panas. Aku merasa seperti memegang api.” jelas Kishi sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Keigo.

“Aku lalu pergi mengecek Ector, namun saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, keadaanya sama seperti Denzel jadi aku suruh ia istirahat juga. Lalu, di koridor, aku bertemu Hinagaki dan menanyakan hal ini padanya, lantas ia pergi untuk mengecek keadaan yang lain sementara aku cepat-cepat pergi kesini untuk mengajak Sawamura untuk memeriksa mereka.” lanjut Kishi menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil melirik ke arah Keigo. Ia lalu mengambil gelas yang ada di nampan yang dibawa Keigo dan meneguknya sampai habis, namun Keigo tidak bereaksi apapun.

“Jadi, bukan cuma Yamamoto...” Keigo bergumam sambil menunduk. Aku dan yang lain buru-buru menghampiri mereka untuk bergabung.

“K-Kenapa mereka bertiga bisa sakit bersamaan...?” Nanaho bertanya ngeri.

“Sawamura, apa ini semua karena masakanmu?” Theth bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah si dokter.

Keigo menggeleng kuat-kuat. “T-Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin makanan buatanku menyebabkan mereka sakit!:

“Kalaupun jika memang benar, pasti kita semua juga sudah terbaring sakit, kan? Lagipula, bukankah Sawamura memasak dibantu oleh Nakagawa, Alice, dan Ubusana?” kataku membela Keigo, tanpa sadar membuat Alice tersinggung.

“Jadi kau menuduhku?” Alice bertanya tajam.

Aku menggeleng panik. “T-Tentu saja tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!” kataku berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman.

“Kalian jangan konyol. Mana mungkin lima orang bisa terserang demam bersamaan hanya karena makanan.” Tsubasa berkata datar sambil melipat tangan.

“Hei, jangan bertengkar!” ucapan ini dikatakan oleh Sae yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakang Alice, membuat kami semua terlonjak kaget. Keigo bahkan hampir menjatuhkan nampannya (lagi). Ck, ada dengan hari ini, sih?! Kami semua bisa terkena penyakit jantung kalau dibuat kaget terus!

“H-Hinagaki?! Darimana—“

“Daripada itu, aku membawakan berita buruk! Chiyuki dan Sayochi juga terserang demam!” pertanyaan yang hendak diutarakan Tsuki dipotong oleh penjelasan Sae. Jadi, Chiyuki dan Sayochi juga? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?!

“S-Sacchin serius, rin?” Nodoka bertanya tak percaya.

Sae mengangguk. “Aku tadi mengecek keadaan mereka... kasihan sekali Chiyuki dan Sayochi...” wajah sang _biologist_ nampak khawatir.

“Dengan begitu berarti ada lima orang yang jatuh sakit...” Tsubasa bergumam sambil memasang pose berpikir.

“Bagaimana bisa lima orang jatuh sakit secara bersamaan padahal kemarin mereka sehat-sehat saja?” tanya Alice heran. Aku menggumamkan pertanyaan yang sama di benakku.

“Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Monokuma.” ujar Theth sambil melipat tangan. Ia tampak kesal. “Beruang itu benar-benar menyebalkan...”

“Hei, sudah kubilang membicarakan hal buruk tentang kepala sekolah itu tidak sopan!”

Kami menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang kami, dan mendapati makhluk yang kami cari-cari, penyebab semua ini, berdiri diatas meja panjang tempat kami sarapan sambil melipat tangan.

“Anak-anak zaman sekarang memang tak tahu diri.” Monokuma mengangkat bahu sambil bergeleng-geleng. “Tidakkah kalian tahu perjuanganku agar kalian dapat mengalami pengalaman ini?”

Sudah lama juga ia tidak muncul. Bukannya aku kangen, aku justru menyayangkan kenapa beruang brengsek ini harus muncul sekarang? Padahal sudah bagus dari kemarin ia tidak muncul.

“Monokuma. Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini.” tuntut Theth sembari menunjuk Monokuma.

“Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa?” Monokuma bertanya sembari memasang pose berpikir. Dari nada bicaranya saja, aku tahu ia berpura-pura.

“Jangan berpura-pura! Kami tahu kau yang menyebabkan lima teman kami terbaring sakit sekarang!” aku berkata lantang saking emosinya dengan makhluk brengsek satu itu.

Monokuma terdiam dan tak bereaksi apapun, untuk beberapa saat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa keras-keras, membuatku makin ingin meninju makhluk satu ini. Tetapi keinginanku itu aku urungkan ketika mendengar jawabannya yang membuatku terheran penasaran.

“Gyahahaha! Tentu saja itu motif kalian, konyol!” jawabnya disela-sela tawanya sembari memegang perutnya.

Alice menaikkan satu alisnya. “...Motif? Apa yang kau maksud dengan motif?”

Monokuma kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh si _puppeteer_. “Tentu saja motif agar kalian makin terdorong untuk membunuh teman-teman kalian! Habis aku bosan melihat kalian damai sejahtera, sangat tidak menarik!”

“M-Mana mungkin kami akan membunuh hanya karena teman kami sakit!” balas Tsuki lantang sembari mengangkat kedua lengannya.

Keigo mengangguk mendengar perkataan Tsuki. “Kurokami benar! M-Mereka hanya terkena demam biasa, aku pasti dapat menyembuhkannya!” ujar Keigo tampak yakin dan bersemangat.

Monokuma mengibaskan telunjuk kanannya sambil berdecak-decak. “Kalian pikir aku akan memberikan kalian demam biasa? Kalian salah. Itu adalah virus spesial buatanku!” katanya bangga sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat kami bergumam kaget.

“S-Spesial...?” Nodoka bertanya seolah tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Monokuma barusan. Entah kemana akhiran ‘-rin’ yang menjadi _catchphrase_ nya.

Monokuma mengangguk lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gembira. “Yap! Virus spesial buatan Monokuma yang tidak bisa disembuhkan kecuali salah satu dari kalian membunuh teman kalian!”

“Tidak bisa disembuhkan...? Itu berarti...” Tsubasa menghentikan kalimatnya, namun aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

“...Mereka akan seperti itu terus?” sambungku.

“T-Tidak mungkin!” Nanaho bergumam ngeri tak percaya sembari mendekap mulutnya.

“Bagaimana? Bukankah kepala sekolah kalian ini hebat?” Monokuma membusungkan dadanya, tampak menunggu pujian yang dilontarkan oleh kami.

“...Konyol. ” Theth bergumam pelan.

“K-Kau bohong!” ujarku lantang, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapku. “Bagaimana bisa kau membuat ‘virus spesial’? Hal itu sangat tidak mungkin!”

“Oh, ngomong-ngomong, penyakit itu bisa menular, loh. Jadi, semakin lama kalian seperti ini, maka kalian semua akan terbaring di tempat tidur dalam keadaan lemah dan tak berdaya!” lanjut si beruang menghiraukan pertanyaanku, membuat emosiku makin memuncak.

Megumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya namun ia diam saja.

“Ah, ah. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Penyakit itu tidak sampai menyebabkan kematian, kok.” Monokuma kembali berucap ketika Nodoka hendak bertanya. “Tetapi, kalian pasti tidak mau terserang demam selama-lamanya, bukan?” lanjutnya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

Selamanya terserang penyakit seperti itu bukan opsi yang sangat bagus. Jika memang apa yang ia katakan benar, walau penyakit ‘spesial’ itu tidak menyebabkan kematian tetapi kami akan terbaring tak berdaya. Bagaimana ini... apa yang harus kami lakukan...?

“Membunuh teman kalian, tentu saja!” Monokuma berkata seolah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan di dalam pikiranku. “Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jika salah satu dari kalian membunuh teman kalian, maka penyakit spesial ini akan aku hilangkan!”

“Kami tak mungkin membunuh salah satu teman kami.” Kishi yang sedari tadi diam berkata dengan tenang setelah berhasil mengatur kepanikannya. “Lagipula, kami tak mungkin mempercayaimu.”

Monokuma, yang tampak tersinggung, mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan kesal. “Aku adalah beruang sejati yang tidak akan melanggar janji!”

“T-Tetapi tidak ada penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan!” Keigo berkata dengan lantang. Nampan yang ia bawa menghilang entah kemana, mungkin sudah ditaruh di dapur?

“Aku pasti dapat menyembuhkan mereka semua tanpa harus membunuh siapapun!” lanjutnya sambil menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Kami terdiam untuk sesaat. Benarkah Keigo dapat menyembuhkan kelima teman kami? Aku sendiri merasa antara yakin dan tak yakin. Namun, tidak mungkin kami akan mewujudkan keinginan Monokuma itu, bukan?

Alice mengangguk setuju. “Aku yakin dengan kemampuan Sawamura. Dia _Super Highschool Level Doctor_ ¸ ingat? Jika ia berkata ia dapat menyembuhkan mereka, ia pasti bisa.”

Aku dan yang lain saling bertukar pandang sebelum mengangguk pelan.

“Ya, Ligea benar!” kataku setuju atas perkataan yang dikeluarkan sang _puppeteer_. “Mana mungkin kita akan mewujudkan apa yang beruang itu inginkan, bukan?” aku menunjuk Monokuma sambil memandangnya tajam.

“Setidaknya mempercayai Sawamura lebih baik daripada mempercayaimu.” ucap Tsubasa sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Monokuma, yang tampak tidak puas dengan suasana ini, menginjak-injak meja dengan kesal. “Grrr! Pokoknya kalian sudah kuingatkan! Jika kalian semua sakit nanti, jangan mengemis padaku!”

Seusai ia mengucapkan ancaman itu, asap putih mengepul dari tempat dimana ia berdiri, membuat kami semua tak dapat melihat.

...Dan saat kami membuka mata kami, beruang itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Untuk beberapa saat, kami semua terdiam. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi barusan. Jadi, lima dari teman kami sekarang jatuh sakit karena virus spesial yang entah bagaimana dibuat Monokuma dan beresiko menular pada kami? Dan satu-satunya cara agar virus itu menghilang adalah salah satu teman kami mewujudkan keinginan Monokuma, yaitu membunuh teman kami?

Gila.

Theth berdecak. “...Jadi, kalian sudah dengar apa yang beruang bodoh itu katakan, bukan? Cepatlah membunuh seseorang agar virus aneh itu menghilang.”

Ucapan Theth membuatku memandangnya tajam. Apa-apaan dia? Bukannya memberikan solusi malah memperburuk suasana. Diam saja kau, gosong.

“Jangan bercanda, Theth.” Alice membalas ucapan Theth dengan kasar sambil memandang si ESP tajam. “Sawamura, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, kan?” lanjutnya sambil melirik Keigo.

Keigo terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk singkat. “...Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan mereka semua.”

Sae melangkah maju sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya dengan semangat. “A-Aku juga akan membantu! Aku _biologist_ , jadi kurasa aku bisa membantu, walau sedikit.” tawaran bantuan Sae disambut ucapan terima kasih dan senyum dari Keigo.

“T-Tapi itu akan membuat kalian beresiko tinggi tertular penyakit itu, rin!” ujar Nodoka, tampak takut. “Biarkan saja mereka, rin!”

Tunggu, apa ia baru saja menyuruh kami untuk membiarkan teman kami terbaring sakit tak berdaya?

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” Kishi bertanya dengan nada agak tinggi. “Mana mungkin kita akan membiarkan mereka sakit.”

“Ueno benar! Kita teman mereka, ingat? Masa kita biarkan saja mereka tersiksa?!” timpalku sembari mengangkat kedua lenganku.

 “C-CUKUP SUDAH DENGAN SANDIWARA KALIAN!”

Tanpa diduga, sang _cosplayer_ membalas dengan nada tak kalah tinggi. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku dan yang lain kembali terlonjak keget. Ada apa dengan Nodoka?

“A-Anu, Nodoka...?” Nanaho berinisiatif menghampiri Nodoka untuk menenangkannya, namun yang dihampiri mengambil langkah mundur dari sang _mangaka_.

“J-Jangan sentuh aku, mata empat menjijikkan!”

“M-Mata empat menjijikkan?!”

Nanaho yang jelas tersinggung oleh ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang biasanya bersemangat dan _cheerful_ ini kini menunduk. Khawatir, aku dan Keigo buru-buru menghampiri mereka berdua untuk menenangkan situasi.

“N-Nodoka? Ada apa denganmu?” Keigo bertanya sembari menatap Nodoka heran.

Nodoka hanya memeluk tubuhnya, tampak sangat ketakutan. Tingkahnya itu membuat kami semua bertanya-tanya akan perubahan sifat si _cosplayer_ yang berbalik 180 derajat.

“A-Aku sudah berusaha untuk beradaptasi...” gumaman keluar dari mulut Nodoka. “A-Aku sudah mencoba agar pikiran itu menghilang...”

“...Oi, kau ini kenapa, sih?” Theth bertanya sambil mengangkat alis.

“Lagi-lagi... lagi-lagi aku dipermainkan...” Nodoka terus bergumam, menghiraukan pertanyaan Theth.

“Dia sudah gila rupanya.” ujar Theth kasar, jelas tersinggung karena perkataannya dihiraukan yang bersangkutan.

“...Nodoka, ayo kuantar ke kamar. Kau pasti sedang lelah dan bingung.” ajak Alice sembari menggenggam lengan Nodoka. Namun, lagi-lagi si _cosplayer_ melepaskan genggaman Alice dengan kasar dan kembali bergerak mundur, menjauh dari kami.

Apa-apaan ini... apa ini karena ulah Monokuma? Kenapa Nodoka bersifat aneh seperti ini...?

 “Kalian... kalian pasti akan membunuhku, kan...?!” tuduhan yang dilontarkan Nodoka sontak membuat kami semua lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget dan saling bertukar pandang heran. “I-Itulah sebabnya kalian menunjukkan ‘sandiwara’ ini... agar aku dapat percaya dengan kalian... lalu pada akhirnya kalian akan berkhianat padaku... seperti yang biasanya terjadi...!”

Tsuki mengangkat kedua lengannya. “K-Kami tidak akan membunuhmu, Nodoka! Apa yang kau bicarakan?”

Sae yang mendengar perkataan Tsuki mengangguk setuju. “Kau teman kami, Nodoka! Kami tidak akan membunuhmu!”

Ucapan Sae dan Tsuki justru malah membuat Nodoka semakin histeris. Ia kini berteriak sembari memegang kepalanya dengan ketakutan. Tubuhnya bahkan terlihat gemetar luar biasa sekarang.

“P-PEMBOHONG! Kalian sama saja... sama saja dengan mereka!”

“Nodoka, tenanglah! A-Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!” aku tampak khawatir melihatnya histeris seperti itu. Ingin sekali aku menenangkannya, tetapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, kurasa hal itu malah akan semakin memperparah keadaan si _cosplayer_.

“AHAHAHA! Aku sudah tahu dengan rencana kalian sekarang...!” Nodoka kembali bergumam tak menghiraukan perkataanku. “Aku... aku tidak akan terbunuh begitu saja!”

Dengan tawa yang membuat kami semua bergidik ngeri menutup kalimatnya, Nodoka berlari keluar dari _Cafetaria_ , entah kemana. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya karena kami masih syok akibat perubahan sifat drastis Nodoka.

Kami semua terdiam sebentar sebelum Theth angkat bicara, memecahkan suasana yang sunyi.

“...Apa-apaan gadis itu?” tanyanya kaget bercampur heran.

Megumi yang sedari tadi memainkan surai rambutnya dengan tenang seolah pemandangan mengejutkan tadi tak terjadi angkat bicara. “Apa yang akhirnya terjadi di situasi seperti ini, sepertinya.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Alice bertanya pada si gadis gemuk.

Megumi memutar bola matanya. “Di situasi dimana kita diperintahkan untuk saling membunuh, pasti ada orang yang akan sangat cemas. Rasa cemas itu lama-lama akan membuat mereka menjadi tak percaya dengan orang yang ada disekitarnya, dan menjadi paranoid. Apalagi Monokuma memberikan ‘motif’ sekarang.”

“...Tetapi kenapa Nodoka? Ia tidak tampak seperti orang yang paranoid.” Tsubasa bertanya heran sembari memasang pose berpikir.

“Mungkin selama ini dia memang sangat cemas, tetapi ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya?” tebak Sae menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa.

Aku yang mendengar tebakan Sae mengangguk setuju. “Tidak mungkin ada orang yang merasa tidak cemas dengan situasi kita sekarang.” aku melipat tangan dan menunduk. “Aku sendiri juga merasa sangat cemas memikirkan keluargaku di luar sana, memikirkan perintah Monokuma...”

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku membuat beberapa murid menunduk terdiam. Aku tahu mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku sekarang. Aku harap tidak ada lagi yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh seperti Nodoka barusan.

“...Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?” Kishi bertanya memecahkan kesunyian.

“Aku akan mengecek keadaan murid-murid lain yang sakit!” Keigo menjawab sembari menepuk dadanya pelan. “Oh iya, ada yang mau membantuku membawakan sarapan ke yang lain? Mereka pasti juga sangat lapar sekarang.”

Sae dan Nanaho mengangkat tangan kanannya bersamaan ketika mendengar permintaan Keigo, membuat sang dokter berterima kasih.

“...Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Nodoka.” ujar Alice tenang, membuat aku dan beberapa murid lain mengangkat alis.

“Kau yakin? Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, ia sangat berbahaya.” Theth bertanya sambil melipat tangannya. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tetapi ia benar. Keadaan histeris Nodoka membuat sesuatu yang buruk dapat terjadi dengan mudah.

Alice mengangguk singkat. “Paling tidak harus dicoba. Ia teman kita, dan menolongnya itu merupakan keharusan.” jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

“Tapi kita juga harus mempertimbangkan pernyataan Theth!” aku berkata dengan khawatir. “Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa Nodoka lakukan dengan keadaan histeris seperti itu.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Alice.” Kishi mengajukan diri sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. “Jika keadaan tidak beres, kurasa aku dapat mengatasinya.” lanjutnya sembari berjalan menghampiri Alice, yang mengucapkan terima kasih.

 “Aku dan Tsuki akan mencoba mencari jalan keluar atau informasi berguna lainnya lagi.” kata Tsubasa diiringi anggukan Tsuki.

“...Kalau begitu aku juga akan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang berguna, daripada dekat-dekat dengan murid penyakitan lain.” ujar Theth enteng. Aku memandang sang ESP tajam. Tak usah berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu bisa, kan?

“Hm... kalau begitu, aku akan mencuci piring disini. Setelah itu aku mungkin akan membantu Sawamura.” Megumi berkata sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya.

Theth menyeringai. “Bersih-bersih atau makan layaknya babi?”

“Tidak sopan.” aku berujar tajam. Namun, Megumi hanya tersenyum enteng. Kalau aku jadi Megumi, aku akan langsung menendang selangkangan lelaki hitam menyebalkan itu.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Rika?” Sae bertanya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

Aku terdiam sebentar sembari memasang pose berpikir. “Hm... entahlah... aku masih bingung. Tapi kurasa aku akan bergabung dengan salah satu dari kalian.”

“Lebih baik cepat kau putuskan, Sakaki.” saran Alice sembari berbalik badan. “Aku akan pergi duluan. Kita tak bisa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Sampai nanti.” lanjutnya sembari melirik ke arah Kishi, mengisyaratkan sang _swordsman_ untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi melangkah keluar dari _Cafetaria_.

“Alice benar. Kalau begitu, aku, Hinagaki, dan Nakagawa akan pergi juga.” kata Keigo mengangguk singkat, yang baru aku sadari sekarang sudah kembali memegang nampan dengan mangku-mangkuk berisi bubur. “Sampai nanti, kalian semua!” ujarnya sembari memasang senyumnya yang tampan lalu keluar dari _Cafetaria_ dengan hati-hati. Sae dan Nanaho mengikuti langkahnya setelah ikut mengucapkan salam. Mereka juga membawa nampan yang sama dengan Keigo.

Setelah Keigo, Sae, dan Nanaho menghilang dari pandangan, giliran Tsuki dan Tsubasa yang membungkuk sopan lalu melangkah keluar dari _Cafetaria_ , hendak mencari petunjuk. Theth menyusul tak lama kemudian, nyelonong pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kuharap mereka bertiga dapat menemukan petunjuk atau informasi yang berguna.

Megumi juga pergi ke dapur tak lama kemudian setelah menumpuk piring-piring menjadi satu di nampan untuk dicuci. Hm... sebaiknya, aku bantu saja ia dulu sebelum pergi bergabung dengan yang lain. Toh, aku belum pernah mengobrol berdua dengan gadis ini.

Dengan niat untuk membantu Megumi dan melupakan pernyataan beruang bodoh tadi, aku menaruh gelas-gelas di meja panjang ke nampan dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

* * *

**\- FREE TIME EVENTS START! -**

\- **_Kitchen_ -**

- **Megumi -**

RIKA: Hai, Fukui!

MEGUMI: Ah, Sakaki.

MEGUMI: Hm? Kenapa kau membawa gelas-gelas itu?

RIKA: Bukankah sudah jelas? Tentu saja gelas-gelas ini akan kucuci untuk membantumu.

MEGUMI: Ah, begitu? Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu.

RIKA: Jangan dipikirkan! Lagipula, kita jarang mengobrol, kan? Ini waktu yang tepat agar kita dapat mengobrol berdua.

MEGUMI: Hahaha. Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita obrolkan?

RIKA: Hm... aku tidak mau membicarakan hal suram macam motif Monokuma tadi...

RIKA: ...Jadi bagaimana kalau aku adakan _interview_ saja untukmu?

MEGUMI: _Interview_?

RIKA: Yep. Aku _Super Highschool Level Reporter_ , ingat? Aku berniat untuk mengumpulkan ‘data’ semuanya agar nanti jika keluar darisini, aku dapat melaporkan hal ini!

RIKA: Kebetulan, aku belum mendapat ‘data’mu. Jadi, bagaimana? Mau, ya? _Pleeeeassseee_!

MEGUMI: ‘Mengumpulkan data’, hm? Kalimatmu membuatku agak merinding.

MEGUMI: Memangnya akan menarik jika kau meng _interview_ seorang murid yang datang kesini hanya karena keberuntungan?

RIKA: Tentu saja. Diundang oleh _Hope’s Peak Academy_ untuk menuntut ilmu disini padahal hanya ‘murid biasa’ itu merupakan keberuntungan yang banyak diidam-idamkan pelajar di seluruh Jepang!

RIKA: ...Walau aku tak yakin situasi kita ini benar-benar bisa disebut ‘keberuntungan’...

MEGUMI: Mungkin daripada _Lucky Student_ , aku lebih pantas disebut _’Bad Luck Student’_ atau semacamnya karena terperangkap disini dan diberikan perintah mengerikan.

MEGUMI: Aku sangat tidak menyangka akademi terkenal ini mengadakan prosedur ‘Saling Membunuh’ bagi murid-muridnya.

RIKA: Sama... tetapi, setahuku tidak ada prosedur mengerikan seperti ini di _Hope’s Peak Academy_ dulu... dan informasiku tidak mungkin salah.

MEGUMI: Mungkin saja prosedur ini sudah diadakan sejak dulu tetapi pihak sekolah menutupinya? Prosedur ini jika ketahuan dapat mengakibatkan kepanikan dan kerusuhan di antara masyarakat, bukan?

RIKA: Jika memang seperti itu, pasti akan ada berita heboh tentang ‘remaja bertalenta’ yang menghilang setelah masuk ke _Hope’s Peak Academy_. Misalnya, jika Theth mati disini dan kita semua lulus, pasti akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di masyarakat tentang keberadaan Theth, bukan?

MEGUMI: Hm... benar juga, sih.

RIKA: Yang jelas, aku sangat yakin siapapun yang mengendalikan Monokuma sudah gila dan kebanyakan menonton _Battle Royale_ atau film thriller barat.

MEGUMI: Atau mungkin ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan hal semacam ini.

RIKA: Dan apa alasan itu?

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: ...Entahlah. Aku hanya menebak saja, kok.

RIKA: Eeeh?

MEGUMI: Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau jadi mau mengadakan _interview_?

RIKA: O-Oh, iya! Maaf, maaf! Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja, ya?

MEGUMI: Silahkan.

RIKA: Oke, pertanyaan pertama. Sebelum kau diundang oleh _Hope’s Peak Academy_ , dimana kau bersekolah?

MEGUMI: Di sekolah biasa, kok. Namanya Akademi Kozue.

RIKA: Oooh...

RIKA: (...Tunggu.)

RIKA: (Apa barusan dia bilang Akademi Kozue?!)

RIKA: A-Akademi Kozue?!

MEGUMI: Ya. Memangnya kenapa?

RIKA:  Kau tadi bilang ‘sekolah biasa’, kan?! Akademi Kozue itu bukan sekolah biasa!

MEGUMI: Oh, ya? Tidak ada yang istimewa dari sekolah itu, kok.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (...Gadis ini... mengatakan Sekolah Terbaik di Jepang nomor 5, tempat orang-orang elit dari kalangan teratas menuntut ilmu itu tidak istimewa dengan santainya...)

RIKA: (...Mengerikan...)

RIKA: A-Akademi Kozue  itu masuk peringkat kelima dalam sekolah terbaik dan tempat kalangan elit, kan? Masa seperti itu kau bilang tidak istimewa?!

MEGUMI: Eh, benarkah? Wah, tidak kusangka Akademi Kozue seperti itu.

RIKA: Bagaimana kau bisa tidak menyadarinya?! Akademi Kozue itu sangat terkenal, tahu! Kepopulerannya hampir sejajar dengan _Hope’s Peak Academy_!

MEGUMI: Oooh...  padahal saat aku bersekolah disana, situasinya sama saja seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

RIKA: (Gadis ini... jangan-jangan karena dia juga termasuk kalangan orang elit, jadi ia menganggap situasi Akademi Kozue ‘biasa’.)

RIKA: (Aku belum pernah kesana, sih. Tetapi, akademi yang populer seperti itu pasti memberikan kesan atau situasi yang ‘berbeda’ bagi muridnya, kan? Setidaknya, aku pasti merasa seperti itu jika menuntut ilmu disana.)

MEGUMI: Jika kau mau bertanya apa aku termasuk kalangan elit, maka tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Keluargaku biasa saja, kok.

RIKA: E-Eh?! Bagaimana kau bisa—

MEGUMI: Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahmu, Sakaki.

RIKA: (...Oh.)

MEGUMI: Nah. Semuanya sudah tercuci dengan bersih.

MEGUMI: Sakaki, sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu.

RIKA: A-Ah, sama-sama...

MEGUMI: Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan mencoba pemandian, ah.

RIKA: Hei, tunggu! Bagaimana dengan _interview_ nya?! Aku belum selesai!

MEGUMI: Tapi aku ingin pergi ke pemandian sekarang. Dari kemarin tidak sempat, sih... lagipula, aku butuh relaksasi setelah mendengar perkataan Monokuma.

RIKA: Eeeh... aku baru bertanya satu pertanyaan...

MEGUMI: Maaf, Sakaki. Besok bisa, kan? Aku tak akan mati hari ini, kok.

RIKA: J-Jangan bercanda tentang itu!

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Ya sudahlah, besok saja. Toh, aku mau mengecek yang lain juga.

MEGUMI: Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti, Sakaki.

RIKA: (Ia langsung pergi...)

RIKA: (...Kurasa aku lebih mengenal dirinya... sedikit.)

* * *

 

\- **_Hallway_ -**

- **Tsuki -**

RIKA: Hm?

RIKA: (Bukankah yang sedang berdiri di pojok koridor itu Tsuki? Sedang apa dia? Seram sekali...)

RIKA: (Tumben sekali tidak ada Tsubasa disekitar gadis itu. Hm... apa sebaiknya kuhampiri saja ia sekarang, ya?)

_Hampiri **Tsuki**?_

**_Ya_ ** _/ Tidak_

RIKA: Anu, Kurokami?

TSUKI: Hmm?

TSUKI: Ah, Rika! Ada apa?

RIKA: Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau dan kakakmu katanya akan mencari petunjuk?

TSUKI: Hei, jangan menyebutnya seolah kami berbohong soal itu!

TSUKI: Kami mencarinya, kok. Tetapi hasilnya masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin itu, nihil.

RIKA: (Sudah kuduga.)

TSUKI: Tetapi, tenang! Aku dan kakak tidak akan menyerah! Setelah ini, aku akan mencari petunjuk lagi bersama kakak!

RIKA: Jawabanmu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di pojokan sendirian? Kalau rambutmu hitam dan kau memakai pakaian putih, aku akan pingsan seketika.

TSUKI: Apa maksudnya pernyataan itu?!

TSUKI: _Anyway_ , aku sedang menunggu kakak disini. Ia bilang ia kebelet ingin ke toilet dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini.

RIKA: (...Seperti anak kecil saja.)

RIKA: Begitu... itu menjelaskan kenapa kakakmu tidak terlihat disekitarmu sambil memancarkan aura protektif.

TSUKI: Eh, masa?

RIKA: (Gadis ini tidak menyadarinya?!)

RIKA: Masa kau tidak menyadarinya, sih? Contohnya, saat kau mengobrol dengan Theth kemarin soal hal supranatural. Kakakmu terlihat memandang Theth tajam dengan aura gelap mengerikan... aku kagum Theth tampak tidak bergeming dengan sikapnya.

TSUKI: Ah, itu paling karena kakak sangat ingin bergabung mengobrol denganku dan Theth tetapi terlalu malu untuk berbicara.

RIKA: ...Darimananya ia terlihat malu?

TSUKI: Serius! Kakak kalau malu menunjukkan wajah aneh seperti itu.

TSUKI: Kemarin malam juga ia sempat curhat padaku tentang keinginannya untuk mengobrol dengan yang lain tetapi ia terlalu malu dan takut untuk mengobrol.

RIKA: Benarkah?

RIKA: (Wah, ini akan menjadi informasi yang sangat menarik.)

TSUKI: Hum. Karenanya, jangan ragu untuk mengobrol dengan kakak, Rika! Aku tahu ia mungkin memberikan kesan dingin dan ketus, tetapi kakak sebenarnya orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan jika sudah dekat dengannya, kok!

RIKA: He... menarik. Nanti kapan-kapan akan kucoba untuk mengobrol dengannya, deh.

TSUKI: Hehehe, bagus!

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: Eh, Rika?

RIKA: Hm?

TSUKI: Sebenarnya beruang itu kenapa mengurung kita disini, ya...? Apa ia benar soal prosedur pendidikan dan statusnya sebagai kepala sekolah?

RIKA: Apapun alasannya, yang jelas bukan itu. Setahuku, kepala sekolah _Hope’s Peak Academy_ adalah seorang pria bernama Jin Kirigiri.

RIKA: Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi informasi yang kudapat tidak mungkin salah. Lagipula, jika diingat-ingat lagi, namanya sering muncul di berita televisi.

TSUKI: Wooow... Rika hebat sekali! Darimana kau mendapat informasi-informasi itu?

RIKA: Hei, aku ini seorang reporter. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi seorang reporter adalah kau mempunyai banyak teman atau kenalan yang merupakan seorang jurnalis. Nah, dari merekalah informasi itu aku dapatkan.

TSUKI: Heee... jadi begitu?

TSUKI: Aaah... aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar darisini! Beruang itu lama-lama membuatku merinding...

RIKA: Sama. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak bisakah kau menggunakan sihirmu untuk membuka pintu gerbang atau apalah agar kita bisa keluar?

TSUKI: Hm? Bisa, sih. Aku kan seorang _Magician_ hebat!

RIKA: B-Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, ayo cepat gunakan sihirmu!

RIKA: (Tahu ia bisa melakukan itu sejak awal, kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?!)

TSUKI: Eh? Tidak bisa kalau disini!

RIKA: Loh, kenapa? Kau  bilang tadi bisa!

TSUKI: Pada dasarnya aku bisa. Aku sempat mencobanya, kok. Tepat setelah pemberitahuan si beruang awal-awal itu.

TSUKI: Tetapi aku dapat merasakan ada energi lain.

RIKA: Energi lain?

TSUKI: Uhm. Energi itu bertindak sebagai _Anti-Spell Barrier_ , menghalangi sihirku untuk memberikan efek! Jadi, sihirku kali ini tidak dapat diandalkan.

TSUKI: Kalau saja energi itu menghilang, aku dapat mengeluarkan kita semua disini secara instan!

RIKA: Yah...

RIKA: (Memang terlalu gampang menggunakan sihir untuk keluar. Monokuma pasti takkan tinggal diam saja dengan hal ini.)

TSUKI: Tapi tenang saja, Rika!

TSUKI: Aku yakin kita semua akan keluar dari sini, bersama-sama! Bantuan juga pasti akan datang!

TSUKI: Kita semua teman, kan? Aku yakin motif bodoh Monokuma itu tidak akan membuat kita sampai membunuh satu sama lain!

TSUKI: Walau Nodoka menjadi sedikit aneh, sih...

RIKA: (Bantuan, ya...)

RIKA: (...Aku harap yang ia katakan itu benar.)

RIKA: Kau benar. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah terus berharap dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar lain!

RIKA: (Sifat optimis yang dimiliki Tsuki, Keigo, dan Sae juga diperlukan untuk menjadi pendorong agar kita tidak gampang menyerah. Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti mereka bertiga.)

TSUKI: Ehehehe!  Tentu saja aku benar!

TSUKI: ...Ah, akhirnya kakak datang juga!

RIKA: Iyakah? Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.

RIKA: (Bukannya menghindari Tsubasa, tetapi sepertinya lebih enak jika kami berpisah. Toh, mereka masih ingin mencari petunjuk lagi dan aku ingin mengobrol dengan yang lain.)

TSUKI: Eeeeh? Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Rika!

RIKA: Sampai nanti, Kurokami!

RIKA: (Dengan mengucapkan salam, aku dan Tsuki berpisah.)

RIKA: (Kurasa kami berdua lebih dekat sekarang.)

* * *

 

\- **_Bookstore_ -**

- **Nanaho -**

RIKA: Oooh. Nakagawa! Hai!

NANAHO: ...?

NANAHO: Ah, S-Sakaki! H-Halo juga...

RIKA: Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau dan Hinagaki membantu Sawamura?

NANAHO: Baru saja selesai, kok... Sawamura sekarang sedang di dapur bersama Alice untuk memasak makan malam...

NANAHO: Karena itu aku mampir kesini... aku memerlukan beberapa alat tulis untuk mengaku...

NANAHO: K-Kau sendiri?

RIKA: Hm? Aku hanya ingin mencari pulpen karena pulpen lamaku tintanya sudah habis.

NANAHO: O-Oh...

RIKA: Ngomong-ngomong, kau membuat manga lagi? Hebat! Manga apa yang kau buat?

NANAHO: Maaf, tapi itu rahasia. Aku tak bisa membiarkan siapapun tahu tentang manga yang akan kubuat.

RIKA: ...Eh?

RIKA: (Apa-apaan itu... sifatnya tiba-tiba menjadi tegas dan serius begitu...)

NANAHO: M-Maaf! A-Aku hanya tak ingin memberitahumu...

RIKA: Eeeh? Memangnya manga apa, sih? Ayolah, beritahu padaku! Aku penasaran, nih.

NANAHO: T-Tidak! L-Lagipula, manganya belum jadi!

RIKA: Kan tidak apa-apa jika lihat sedikit? Boleh, ya? _Pleeeaseee_!

NANAHO: T-Tidak! Maaf, Sakaki... aku belum siap...

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Lebih baik tak usah kupaksa. Aku tidak ingin ia kabur dariku karena aku terus memaksanya.)

RIKA: (Tapi tetap saja, memikirkan manga yang dibuat Nanaho membuatku penasaran. Salahkan insting reporterku.)

RIKA: Ya sudahlah. Tapi, jika nanti sudah jadi tolong beritahu aku, ya? Aku akan mengadakan _interview_ mengenai manga terbaru itu!

NANAHO: H-Hahaha... b-baiklah....

RIKA: Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Nakagawa?

NANAHO: Y-Ya?

RIKA: Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran sejak sarapan tadi... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?

NANAHO: A-Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?

RIKA: Begini, sebenarnya saat sarapan tadi aku menyadari wajahmu yang memasang... ekspresi aneh saat kau bilang Sawamura sangat peduli dengan Yamamoto. Aku ingin tahu kenapa. Hanya penasaran saja, sih.

NANAHO: ...!

NANAHO: I-Itu bukan apa-apa! H-Hanya imajinasimu saja! A-Aku tidak memasang e-ekspresi yang aneh!

RIKA: (...Mencurigakan.)

RIKA: ...Yang benar?

NANAHO: B-Benar! A-Aku mana mungkin memasang ekspresi aneh...

RIKA: (Aku tidak yakin ia jujur. Ugh, ini sangat membuatku penasaran! Apa ada alasan khusus mengapa ia memasang ekspresi aneh itu? Aku gatal ingin mencari tahu!)

NANAHO: ...

NANAHO: U-Um! S-Sakaki!

RIKA: Ah, ya?

NANAHO: A-Apa kau pikir...

NANAHO: U-Um...

RIKA: ?

RIKA: (Gadis ini sebenarnya ingin bicara apa, sih? Tingkahnya yang gampang gugup seperti Sayochi lama-lama agak membuatku risih.)

NANAHO: A-Apakah kau pikir...

NANAHO: S-Sawamura dan Y-Yamamoto mempunyai h-hubungan khusus?

RIKA: Eh?

RIKA: (Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungan Keigo dan Atsushi?)

RIKA: Memangnya kenapa?

NANAHO: H-Hanya penasaran saja, kok...

RIKA: Hm...

RIKA: (Keigo memang menunjukkan ‘kedekatan’ misterius dengan Atsushi. Atsushipun sepertinya tampak tak terganggu dengan keberadaan Keigo. Emosinya juga jarang tersulut pada si dokter. Rasanya aku belum pernah ia marah dengan Keigo.

RIKA: (Tetapi kurasa tak ada hal ‘khusus’ dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Aku tahu aku pernah berpikir Keigo itu gay, tetapi itu pasti tak benar. Aku tidak rela jika Keigo gay. Habis, aku kan penggemar beratnya. Apalagi dia juga tampan dan imut...)

RIKA: Memang mereka tampak mencurigakan, sih. Tetapi kupikir hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman baik.

NANAHO: O-Oh... begitu...

NANAHO: Cih. Sial.

RIKA: ...Eh?

RIKA: (Apa baru saja aku mendengar ia berkata sesuatu dengan nada ketus?)

RIKA: (...Ah, pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Mana mungkin Nakagawa seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kasus ‘Nodoka Tachibana’ terulang lagi.)

NANAHO: K-Kalau begitu aku pemisi dulu...

RIKA: Eh? Ah, baiklah. Sampai nanti, Nakagawa!

NANAHO: S-Sampai nanti, Sakaki...

RIKA: (Dengan salam itu, ia berlari keluar dari toko buku. Yap. Berlari. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?)

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Tunggu.

RIKA: ...Ah, aku mengerti sekarang!

RIKA: Alasan ia memasang ekspresi dan bertingkah aneh... tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hubungan Sawamura dan Yamamoto...

RIKA: Itu pasti karena ia jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka!

RIKA: Astaga... tak kusangka bibit-bibit cinta sudah terbuai. Aku harus mencatat informasi penting ini di data Nakagawa!

RIKA: (Aku serasa seperti menemukan harta karun! Ini penemuan mengejutkan dan tak bisa kupercaya!)

RIKA: (Dengan ini, aku dapat lebih mengerti dirinya!)

* * *

 

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Ini pemberitahuan sekolah yang dibawakan kepala sekolah kalian yang tercinta, Monokuma!_

_Sekarang sudah memasuki jam 10 malam!_

_Yang berarti... waktu malam dimulai sekarang!_

_Pintu Cafetaria akan dikunci. Kalian tidak diperkenankan untuk memasuki Cafetaria!_

_Nah, selamat malam! Semoga kalian bermimpi indah...”_

Hari keempat telah selesai. Setelah selesai makan malam, aku langsung melangkah menuju kamarku untuk istirahat. Tadinya, aku ingin membantu Keigo dan Sae mengecek keadaan murid lain. Toh, aku juga belum melihat keadaan mereka. Tetapi, mengingat pernyataan Monokuma tentang ‘penyakit spesial’ buatannya dapat menular, aku mengurungkan niat itu.

...Bukannya aku jahat atau apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh sakit dan menambah beban bagi Sae dan Keigo.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar, aku melirik ke arah pintu dengan _nameplate_ ‘Nodoka Tachibana’. Gadis _cosplayer_ itu tadi tidak muncul saat makan malam. Sae tadinya ingin menjemputnya, namun Alice menyarankan agar tidak mengganggu sang _cosplayer_ untuk sementara waktu karena tadi ia dan Kishi cukup kewalahan meyakinkan Nodoka.

Keigo, yang tampak agak kelelahan, kemudian mengantarkan nampan makanan kepada Nodoka. Setelah kembali, ia berkata kalau Nodoka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan hanya mengambil nampan makanan yang ia bawa sambil menatapnya tajam.

Aku menghela napas. Apa yang aku takutkan mulai terjadi. Seseorang menjadi sangat _paranoid_ dan menjadi cukup berbahaya. Jika begini, apa yang diinginkan Monokuma akan terjadi kapan saja.

...Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Bertahanlah, Rika! Jangan sampai kau menjadi lesu seperti tadi pagi! Aku harus tetap berharap yang terbaik!

Walau Monokuma mengeluarkan motif, tidak mungkin ada pembunuhan terjadi karena terdorong oleh motif  konyol seperti itu! Keigo pasti dapat menyembuhkan murid-murid lain yang jatuh sakit! Pasti...

...Ya. Pasti...

...Aku harap ketika bangun besok tidak ada hal buruk terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_DAY FOUR: END_

_\- STUDENTS COUNTS: 16 -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Perasaan saya aja atau chapter ini berantakan dan jelek banget? GA TAU AH. HUHUHUHU.
> 
> Btw, besok FTE terakhir! HOREEE! Akhirnya bunuh-bunuhannya terjadi juga! Siapakah yang akan menjadi korban pertama dari 'Mutual Killing Education'?  
> FTE besok bukan FTE kayak biasanya, loh. Biasanya kan Rika - OC lain, di bonus FTE saya mau FTEnya itu OC lain - OC lain, jadi relationship mereka bisa lebih nampak juga. (Alasan aja biar bisa nyempilin Atsushi/Keigo sama Theth/Sae /gebug) Jadi, silahkan pilih pasangan OC mana yang mau kalian vote! Vote disini atau di FB terserahlah.  
> TAPI, harap diingat! Ector, Denzel, Chiyuki, Sayochi, dan Atsushi TIDAK BISA direquest karena jelas, mereka sakit. Nodoka juga ga bisa karena dia lagi mode histeris lol.
> 
> Oke, sampai nanti di chapter selanjutnya. Yang mungkin lama karena author diserang Big Boss bernama 'UJIAN PRAKTEK' dan 'PERSIPAN UN' /menangis


	7. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Peaceful Day, Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, latar FTE di chapter ini itu Day Four, hai yang sama kayak di chapter lalu. Terus POVnya juga menggunakan third-person. Setelah 3 FTE habis, POV kembali menjadi first-person dan hari berganti menjadi Day Five. Maaf kalo bingung.

Hari keempat.

Monokuma kini telah mengumumkan sebuah pernyataan yang ia sebut sebagai ‘motivasi’, dimana ia menciptakan sebuah virus misterius, entah bagaimana, yang menyerang kelima murid _Hope’s Peak Academy_ kelas 81. Mereka adalah Atsushi Yamamoto, Denzel Vermilion, Sayochi Uchiya, Chiyuki Ubusana, dan Ector. Tidak hanya itu, Monokuma juga memberitahu bahwa virus tersebut berpotensi menular ke murid-murid lain yang sehat.

Satu-satunya cara agar virus itu menghilang adalah dengan membunuh seseorang, yang berarti memulai ‘ _Mutual Killngs Education_ ’ yang diinginkan Monokuma sejak para murid kelas 81 menginjakkan kaki mereka di akademi penuh harapan ini. Tetapi tentu saja mereka menolak, mana mungkin mereka akan saling membunuh, bukan?

Di situasi menegangkan itu, Nodoka Tachibana sang _Super Highschool Level Cosplayer_ , tiba-tiba menjadi sangat paranoid. Membuat sifatnya yang biasanya bersemangat dan ceria berbalik 180 derajat. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyendiri, dikarenakan pikirannya yang dipenuhi prasangka buruk terhadap teman-temannya. Bahkan bujukan dari Alice Ligea, salah satu temannya, tidak mempan pada gadis ini. Murid-murid lain kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, lagipula keadaannya sekarang dapat membahayakan.

Selagi Sakaki Rika, sang _Super Highschool Level Reporter_ berkeliling untuk mengobrol dengan murid lainnya demi mendapatkan ‘data’, murid-murid lainpun mengerjakan aktivitas mereka. Sesekali mereka saling mengobrol demi mempererat hubungan mereka dan melupakan perasaan takut dan panik yang ada di hati mereka dikarenakan situasi mereka saat ini. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lihat hubungan-hubungan para murid ini? Melihat hubungan Rika dan murid lain saja cukup membosankan, bukan?

* * *

 

**\- FREE TIME EVENTS START! -**

\- **_Atsushi’s Bedroom_ -**

- **Keigo Sawamura & Atsushi Yamamoto -**

KEIGO: Nah, ini bubur untukmu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Atsu! Tadi di dapur ada sedikit keributan, hehehe.

ATSUSHI: ...Ah? Oh, terima kasih.

KEIGO: Mau makan sekarang?

ATSUSHI: Mmhm.

KEIGO: Tunggu sebentar...

[Keigo mengambil bubur di mangkuk menggunakan sendok dan mengangkatnya ke dekat wajah Atsushi yang penuh keringat karena demam.]

KEIGO: Nah. Ayo, buka mulutmu!

ATSUSHI: A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!

KEIGO: Hm? Menyuapimu, tentu saja.

ATSUSHI: A-Aku bisa makan sendiri! Aku tidak perlu disuapi olehmu!

KEIGO: (Ah, dia malu.)

KEIGO: (...Entah kenapa membuatnya imut sekali...)

KEIGO: Tak usah malu! Bukankah wajar jika kau kusuapi? Kau kan sedang sakit!

ATSUSHI: Aku tidak selemah itu sampai harus disuapi, bodoh! Berikan mangkuk dan sendoknya!

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: ..Iya, iya. Jangan marah-marah, nanti tambah sakit!

ATSUSHI: Cerewet...

[Keigo menyerahkan mangkuk berisi bubur pada Atsushi]

KEIGO: Awas hati-hati, buburnya masih panas! Ditiup dulu!

ATSUSHI: Aku tahu itu... kau pikir aku bodoh?

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...

KEIGO: Bagaimana rasanya?

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...Enak.

KEIGO: Ehehehe. Tentu saja! Itu kan bubur spesial buatanku! Dengan ini, kau pasti akan cepat sembuh!

ATSUSHI: Kuharap begitu... ini menjengkelkan... kepalaku sakit sekali...

KEIGO: Habiskan saja makanannya lalu minum obat dan banyak istirahat. Pasti nanti akan sembuh!

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: (Sial. Bubur ini enak sekali... bagaimana bisa orang ini membuat bubur seenak ini?!)

ATSUSHI: (Aku akan membayar berapapun untuk memakan bubur ini seumur hidupku!!!)

KEIGO: Atsu? Kau baik-baik saja?

ATSUSHI: ...Eh? Ah, ya.

ATSUSHI: Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi bilang ada keributan di dapur. Memangnya ada keributan apa?

KEIGO: Ah, itu...

KEIGO: Monokuma memberitahuku dan yang lain soal motif agar kita semua makin terdorong untuk saling membunuh...

ATSUSHI: A-Apa? Apa yang kau maksud dengan motif?!

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: Begini, jadi ternyata ia telah menciptakan virus spesial yang mustahil disembuhkan dan berpotensi menular ke murid-murid lainnya. Satu-satunya cara agar virus itu dapat menghilang adalah dengan membunuh seseorang.

ATSUSHI: B-Beruang itu... jadi ia penyebab kenapa aku bisa...

KEIGO: ...Bukan hanya kau saja, Atsu. Ector, Denzel, Ubusana, dan Uchiya juga sekarang terserang demam sepertimu. Mereka sekarang sedang diurus oleh Hinagaki dan Nakagawa.

ATSUSHI: ...Konyol... ini konyol.

ATSUSHI: Beruang bodoh... mana mungkin kita akan saling membunuh hanya karena virus konyol... kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya.

ATSUSHI: ...Benar, kan?

KEIGO: T-Tentu saja, aku bisa! Aku _Super Highschool Level Doctor_! Tidak ada penyakit yang tidak bisa kusembuhkan! Jadi, pembunuhan pasti tidak akan terjadi!

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: ...Sayang sekali Nodoka tidak percaya...

ATSUSHI: Nodoka? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

KEIGO: ...Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah Monokuma mengumumkan pernyataan itu, Nodoka tiba-tiba menjadi histeris dan menuduh kami semua akan membunuh gadis itu...

KEIGO: Sekarang, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ligea dan Ueno sekarang mencoba untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu.

ATSUSHI: ...Nodoka histeris? Kau serius?

KEIGO: Serius! Makanya aku dan yang lain bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis bersemangat itu bisa seperti itu...

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...Ini gawat. Keadaanya yang seperti itu bisa membahayakan. Berhati-hatilah, Keigo. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya untuk sementara waktu.

KEIGO: J-Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Walau histeris, Nodoka tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya!

ATSUSHI: Tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati, Keigo. Sudah kubilang, keadaan Nodoka yang kacau seperti itu membuatnya dapat berbuat sesuatu yang buruk. Jika kau tak hati-hati maka kau bisa bahaya!

ATSUSHI: (Aku tidak mau berpikir seperti ini, tetapi sifat lelaki ini bisa membuatnya terancam. Jika ia sampai menjadi ‘korban’ maka aku...)

ATSUSHI: (...Cih.)

KEIGO: T-Tapi—

ATSUSHI: Berjanjilah padaku kau akan berhati-hati. Jangan pernah menemui Nodoka atau orang lain seorang diri.

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: (Atsu... apa dia khawatir padaku?)

KEIGO: (Sebenarnya ia benar juga. Keadaan Nodoka cukup berbahaya. Tapi... aku tidak mau berpikir teman-temanku mempunyai niat buruk. Kita semua teman, tidak mungkin saling membunuh, kan?)

KEIGO: (Tapi...)

KEIGO: ...Aku janji. Aku akan berhati-hati.

ATSUSHI: Bagus.

KEIGO: ...

ATSUSHI: Ini semua karena beruang bodoh itu... jika keadaanku tidak seperti ini, akan kutinju wajahnya itu...

KEIGO: ...Sudahlah, Atsu. Sabar saja. Bantuan pasti... akan segera datang! Aku yakin itu!

KEIGO: Pasti...

ATSUSHI: ...

* * *

 

\- **_Hallway_ -**

- **Theth & Sae Hinagaki -**

THETH: Cih, sial...

THETH: (Lagi-lagi aku tidak menemukan petunjuk untuk keluar dari tempat busuk ini...)

THETH: (Jika terus seperti ini gadis _cosplayer_ bodoh itu akan bertindak bodoh. Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari cara agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini...)

THETH: (Tapi bagaimana? Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan aku tetap tidak menemukan apapun.)

THETH: (...Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah seperti mereka. Aku tidak bodoh seperti murid-murid itu. Aku harus keluar dari tempat busuk ini!)

SAE: Melamun seperti ini nanti bisa kesurupan, loh.

THETH: Ap—!

THETH: K-Kau?! Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau selalu mengagetkan orang, sih?!

SAE: Karena aku _Serial Killer_.

THETH: Hah?!

SAE: Bercanda, bercanda~! Tadinya aku ingin ke gudang untuk mencari barang-barang sebagai penghias kamar, tapi kau melamun di pojokan seperti hantu jadi ya, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu agar kau tidak kesurupan!

THETH: (G-Gadis ini... berbicara santai seperti itu...)

THETH: (Gadis ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada reporter bodoh itu!)

SAE: Nah kan melamun lagi? Heeei! Awas kesurupan!

THETH: Aku tidak sedang melamun! Lagipula, aku ini ESP! Aku sudah biasa tubuhku digunakan oleh _spirits_ sebagai medium.

SAE: Waaah, yang benar? Keren! Coba dong, kesurupan sekarang.

THETH: (Apa-apaan gadis ini?!)

THETH: Heh. Jangan sok denganku, bodoh. Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau diganggu oleh orang sepertimu!

SAE: Lah, terus kesupannya bagaimana? Aku kan mau lihat!

THETH: (Gadis bodoh ini... ia pikir ada _spirits_ disini?! Kalau ada, aku sudah dari kemarin berkomunikasi dengannya dan mendapatkan petunjuk untuk keluar dari tempat ini!)

THETH: Bodoh... kau pikir tempat ini mempunyai _spirits_?!

SAE: Eh? Tidak ada? Padahal setiap sekolah biasanya ada, kan?

THETH: (Memang benar. Aku merasa... sekolah ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Setiap tempat di dunia ini, terutama sekolah, biasanya menyimpan satu atau banyak _spirits_. Entah itu _spirits_ yang baik ataupun _spirits_ yang merusak.)

THETH: (...Tapi tidak ada satupun _spirits_ disini. Entah kenapa aku merasa agak aneh...)

THETH: Tidak ada. Sekarang pergi! Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk orang sepertimu.

SAE: Heee... memangnya kau sedang apa, sih?

THETH: Bukankah sudah jelas?! Tentu saja mencari petunjuk agar aku dapat keluar dari tempat ini!

THETH: Aku tidak bodoh seperti kalian yang hanya duduk diam seolah tak terjadi apa-apa!

SAE: Hm... kau mempunyai poin yang bagus, tetapi bukankah kita semua sudah mencari ke seluruh sudut sekolah dan tetap tidak menemukan apapun?

SAE: Menurutku, kita hanya harus beradaptasi di tempat baru ini sampai bantuan dari luar datang!

THETH: Sampai kapan? Kita sudah disini empat hari. Empat. Hari. Dan tidak ada bantuan. Aku tidak mau terkurung di tempat ini bersama kalian!

SAE: Hei, itu tidak sopan, tuan burung! Kita semua teman, kan?

THETH: T-Tuan burung?!

SAE: Lagipula, coba pikir baik-baik. Apa kau pikir Monokuma akan membiarkan ada petunjuk tentang cara kita keluar begitu saja? Ia pasti sudah memastikan tidak ada satupun petunjuk tergeletak. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia mengurung kita disini?

THETH: ...

THETH: (...Dia benar juga. Tetapi tetap saja...!)

THETH: P-Pasti ada petunjuk yang terlewatkan olehnya!

SAE: Hm... aku tidak yakin. Ia mempunyai CCTV terpasang disetiap ruangan disini. Kecuali kamar ganti, pemandian, dan kamar mandi. Jika memang ada petunjuk yang terlewat, ia pasti akan langsung menyadarinya dan langsung membereskannya.

SAE: Dan tidak mungkin ada petunjuk tergeletak di tiga tempat itu, kan?

THETH: K... Kh...!

SAE: Tenanglah, tuan burung! Kita harus yakin bantuan akan segera datang. Selama itu, kita hanya harus menahan diri agar tidak termakan oleh emosi dan beradaptasi disini!

SAE: Toh, tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

THETH: ...

THETH: (Apa... apa aku lebih baik menuruti kata-katanya?)

THETH: (...)

THETH: (...Tidak...)

SAE: Tuan burung?

THETH: ...

THETH: ...Memanggilku tuan burung lagi dan aku bersumpah kau akan menjadi korban pertama.

SAE: Iiih, seram! Ya sudahlah, aku pergi saja. Aku kan mau membantu Sawamura lagi.

SAE: Sampai nanti, tuan burung~!

THETH: Sudah kubila—

THETH: (...?!)

THETH: (...Cepat sekali dia menghilang! G-Gadis itu... tidak mungkin dia hantu, kan?)

THETH: (...)

THETH: (Aku... aku butuh relaksasi di pemandian.)

* * *

 

\- **_Hallway_ -**

- **Tsubasa & Tsuki Kurokami -**

TSUBASA: ...?

TSUBASA: Kau sedang membicarakan apa dengan Sakaki tadi?

TSUKI: Oh? Bukan apa-apa! Hanya mengobrol biasa, kok.

TSUBASA: Hm...

TSUKI: Jadi, bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan pencarian petunjuk kita?

TSUBASA: ...

TSUBASA: ...Tsuki, tidakkah kau pikir ini sia-sia?

TSUBASA: Kita sudah mencari petunjuk ke seluruh penjuru lantai ini berhari-hari dan tidak ada petunjuk yang terlihat. Monokuma pasti sudah menyingkirkan petunjuk-petunjuk itu.

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: ...Jangan seperti itu, kakak! Selagi menunggu bantuan dari luar, ada baiknya jika kita mencari cara lain agar dapat keluar, bukan? Kita tidak bisa diam saja menunggu bantuan yang entah kapan datang!

TSUBASA: ...

TSUBASA: ...Mungkin kau benar.

TSUKI: Tentu saja aku benar! Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian kita!

TSUBASA: Tunggu sebentar.

TSUBASA: Sebelum itu, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.

TSUKI: Memberitahuku apa?

TSUBASA: Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan murid lain tanpa pengawasanku.

TSUKI: E-Eh?! Kenapa?!

TSUBASA: Bukankah sudah jelas? Dengan motif baru yang dikeluarkan Monokuma, seseorang pasti sudah merencanakan pembunuhan.

TSUBASA: Jika kau tidak berhati-hati, nyawamu dapat terancam dan aku sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu.

TSUBASA: Oh, terutama Nodoka. Jangan mendekati gadis itu satu inci sekalipun. Dia sangat berbahaya.

TSUKI: T-Tapi.. kita semua teman, mana mungkin ada yang tega ingin membunuh salah satu dari kita?

TSUBASA: Itu yang mereka inginkan. Mendapatkan kepercayaanmu dan yang lain, lalu melakukan pembunuhan agar dirinya tidak dicurigai.

TSUBASA: ...Kau tahu, aku sendiri juga tidak mau seperti ini.

TSUBASA: Tetapi jika kita tidak menjaga jarak, maka kita akan menjadi sasaran empuk. Orang-orang seperti Sawamura dan Hinagaki pasti sudah diincar oleh seseorang dari kita.

TSUKI: J-jangan bicara seperti itu, kakak!

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: T-Tetap saja... aku tidak mau meragukan teman-temanku!

TSUKI: Jika begitu, kita dapat menjadi seperti Nodoka... hidup dalam ketakutan dan paranoia... aku tidak mau hal itu!

TSUKI: Aku... aku akan tetap berharap... pada teman-temanku, ataupun pada petunjuk yang pasti terlewatkan oleh Monokuma.

TSUBASA: Tsuki...

TSUBASA: ...

TSUBASA: ...

TSUBASA: ...Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah.

TSUBASA: (Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya... maka aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku.)

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: ...Nah. Sekarang, ayo kita cari petunjuk! Sebentar lagi makan malam, jadi ayo kita cepat-cepat!

TSUBASA: ...Ya. Ayo kita pergi.

TSUKI: Uuuh, semua pembicaraan serius tadi membuatku lapar! Aku penasaran, apa yang dimasak oleh Sawamura nanti, ya?

TSUBASA: Entahlah.Tetapi jika Sawamura yang masak, kurasa makanannya sudah terjamin.

TSUKI: Laparnya~!

* * *

 

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Selamat pagi, semuanya!_

_Ini kepala sekolah tercinta kalian, Monokuma! Datang untuk membawakan pemberitahuan..._

_Hari ini sudah memasuki jam 7 pagi!_

_Saatnya bangun, dan menghadapi hari dengan semangat!_ _Apalagi sesuatu yang menegangkan telah terjadi! Upupupu, aku sangat bersemangat!”_

...Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa pengumuman paginya berbeda? Dan lagi, apa yang ia maksud dengan ‘sesuatu yang menengangkan terjadi’?

...Tidak mungkin ada pembunuhan terjadi, kan? Entah kenapa... firasatku tidak enak...

Dengan doa semoga tidak ada hal buruk terjadi, aku langsung bergegas pergi ke _Cafetaria_ tempat yang lain biasa berkumpul. Peduli amat tidak mandi, pokoknya aku harus mengecek keadaannya yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin apa yang aku takutkan sejak lama akhirnya terjadi.

“Ah, Sakaki.” di tengah perjalanan menuju _Cafetaria_ , aku berpapasan dengan Atsushi. Sama sepertiku, wajahnya juga tampak khawatir.

“Loh, Yamamoto? Kau sudah sehat?” aku memandangnya penuh tanya.

“Kurasa begitu.” jawab sang _inventor_ singkat. “Setelah bangun pagi, aku merasa tubuhku sudah sehat seperti biasa, makanya aku hendak ke _Cafetaria_.”

Aneh... Bukankah ‘virus spesial’ Monokuma tidak bisa disembuhkan? Tetapi kenapa ia tampak sehat seperti biasa?

...Apa jangan-jangan...

“Jangan berpikir hal buruk dulu. Siapa tahu ini berkat Keigo.” seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, Atsushi berkata dengan maksud menenangkan. Namun, aku dapat merasakan nada kekhawatiran di kalimatnya.

Ya... Atsushi benar. Ini pasti berkat Keigo. Ia _Super Highschool Level Doctor_ , jadi aku takkan kaget jika ia dapat menyembuhkan penyakit dengan sangat cepat. Pasti... ini pasti karena kerja kerasnya...

“Pokoknya sekarang, lebih baik kita ke _Cafetaria_.” ajakku pada Atsushi yang mengangguk setuju. Kami berduapun melangkah ke _Cafetaria_ bersama. Aku berdoa, semoga saja ketika aku sampai disana, semua murid sudah berkumpul di meja panjang tempat kami biasa makan bersama. Termasuk Nodoka yang kemarin bersikap aneh.

Jantungku berdegup kencang setiap aku melangkah. Aku sudah biasa dengan suasana menegangkan dan mencengkam karena aku seorang reporter. Tetapi tetap saja, situasi ini berbeda dengan situasi biasa.

Tolong, semoga tidak ada hal buruk terjadi!

* * *

 

**_Time: ? | Location: Cafetaria_ **

Atsushi membuka pintu _Cafetaria_ dengan pelan, menampakkan sebagian murid yang duduk di meja panjang menunggu makanan. Saat aku dan Atsushi melangkah masuk, bau harum menyerbak keluar dari dapur. Menandakan Keigo pasti sedang di dapur untuk memasak sarapan bersama Nanaho atau Alice. Aku dan Atsushi langsung bergegas untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusana mengabsen siapa saja yang sudah datang.

Hanya ada Megumi, Tsuki, Tsubasa, Theth, dan Kishi yang berkumpul di meja panjang. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tsuki dan Tsubasa berbisik, Kishi melipat tangan sembari menutup matanya entah ia tidur atau apa, sedangkan Megumi dan Theth tampak asyik membaca sebuah novel. Itu berarti total ada 7 murid disini, termasuk aku dan Atsushi. 9 jika Keigo dan Alice dan Nanaho ada di dapur.

“Tenanglah, Sakaki.” Megumi berkata tiba-tiba. Pandangannya masih tetap tertuju pada buku novel yang ia baca. “Monokuma mungkin hanya mempermainkan kita.” lanjutnya tenang seolah tahu apa yang menjadi sumber kekhawatiranku.

Aku menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ya, Megumi benar. Mungkin Monokuma hanya mempermainkan kita...

Aku menoleh ke kiri, dimana Tsuki yang selesai berbisik entah apa dengan Tsubasa tampak melamun. Tumben, biasanya gadis ini sangat bersemangat pagi-pagi? Karena penasaran, aku kemudian mencoba memanggil sang penyihir.

“Kurokami?” panggilku sambil menepuk bahunya. Tindakanku membuatnya melonjak kaget, lalu menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum, namun wajahnya nampak khawatir.

“A-Ah, Rika! Selamat pagi!” sapanya dengan nada gemetar. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

“Kurokami, kau baik-baik saja?” aku bertanya khawatir pada sang penyihir. Apa jangan-jangan gadis ini tertular oleh penyakit spesial Monokuma itu?

“Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!” jawab Tsuki tertawa kecil sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya. “H-Hanya khawatir soal pengumuman Monokuma tadi...” lanjutnya pelan.

Jadi, ternyata begitu... gadis ini sama denganku.

“Sama. Semoga saja ia hanya mempermainkan kita dan tidak ada hal buruk terjadi.” kataku berharap. Tsuki langsung mengangguk setuju, namun jelas sekali kata-kataku itu tidak menenangkannya karena tingkahnya masih terlihat gugup dan khawatir. Ingin sekali aku mengobrol dengannya lebih banyak, namun niat itu kuurungkan setelah melihat Tsubasa melirikku tajam dari balik punggung Tsuki dan mengeluakan aura gelap nan dingin.

Tidak beberapa lama, Keigo dan Alice keluar dari dapur. Memakai celemek dan membawa nampan makanan. Keigo tampak tersenyum seperti biasa sembari berujar ‘makanan siap’, sementara Alice tampak datar, dengan boneka (kali ini berpakaian seifuku) bertengger di pundaknya seperti biasa. Itu berarti ada 9 murid di disini. Dimana ke-7 murid lainnya?

Baru saja aku ingin mengoper makanan yang diberikan Tsuki padaku ke Megumi, suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar mengagetkanku dan yang lain. Kami lebih heran lagi ketika mendapati Sae membungkuk sembari terengah-engah di pintu, seolah habis berlari.

“Oi, Hinagaki! Apa-apaan kau ini?!” Atsushi bertanya dengan nada jengkel karena sudah dikagetkan oleh sang _biologist_.

Sae tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya diam memandang kami. Sekarang, aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Wajah yang biasanya nampak ceria karena dihiasi senyuman hangat itu kini menghilang. Wajahnya kini seolah seperti telah melihat sebuah bencana. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, sementara kedua matanya yang tergenang air menatap horor.

Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang, apa jangan-jangan...?

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sae yang gemetar, diikuti oleh Keigo dan yang lain. Kecuali Megumi yang tampak tak acuh dan melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

“Hinagaki...? Apa yang terjadi?” tanyaku khawatir sembari menggenggam pundaknya dengan pelan, mengharapkan jawaban kalau ia hanya berusaha mengagetkan kami dan bukan karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Namun ia tak menjawab.

“Hinagaki?” kali ini Keigo bertanya khawatir. Namun nihil, Sae masih tetap tidak menjawab. Merasa tak sabar, Atsushi langsung melangkah keluar dari _Cafetaria_ , menubruk sang _biologist_.

Setelah yakin Sae tidak akan menjawab, aku menyerahkan Sae pada Keigo sembari menatap sang dokter khawatir. Keigo mengangguk mengerti dan membawa Sae ke meja panjang, bersama dengan Tsuki dan Alice. Aku, Kishi, Theth, dan Tsubasa kemudian saling pandang, lalu mengikuti langkah Atsushi pergi.

Tiba-tiba, suara Monokuma terdengar dari _speaker_ yang dipasang di seluruh penjuru langit-langit sekolah.

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Mayat telah ditemukan!_

_Setelah waktu investigasi, pengadilan akan segera dilaksanakan!_

_...Kalian mungkin ingin ke lorong asrama sekarang. Upupupu!”_

...Apa...

...Apa tadi ia bilang mayat?!

“Oi, oi. Apa ia—“

“Monokuma hanya main-main. Tidak mungkin ada mayat disini.” Perkataan Theth dipotong oleh Kishi dengan tenang.

“Pokoknya sekarang lebih baik kita ke lorong asrama.” Tsubasa angkat bicar setelah melihat Theth membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas Kishi. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Kami berempat kemudian berlari ke lorong asrama, mendapati Atsushi yang tadi melangkah pergi duluan kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ketika melihat sang _inventor_ jatuh terduduk dan nampak syok, jantungku seolah berhenti.

... Aku terus berharap ‘itu’ tidak terjadi. Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin ‘itu’ terjadi, bukan?

...

Kishi dan Ueno melangkah mundur ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat Atsushi syok. Tsubasa mengernyit sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Seolah tulang-tulang yang menyangga tubuhku hancur, aku terjatuh saking tidak kuatnya melihat pemandangan ini.

Aku terus berpikir kalau ini semua hanya mimpi, dimana aku tertidur dan mencoba untuk bangun.

...Sayang sekali yang kulihat ini merupakan realita.

Sebuah realita yang lebih mengerikan dibanding mimpi buruk.

Di kamar yang berantakan seolah pertarungan baru saja terjadi, tubuh seorang perempuan terbaring di dinding dekat tempat tidur dengan genangan darah disekelilingnya, yang berasal dari luka sabetan di lehernya. Rambut biru kehitaman yang biasanya diikat _twintail_ kini terurai berantakan. _Blouse_ pink yang ia kenakan kini berwarna merah, ternoda oleh darah. Kedua matanya membelalak terbuka, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi disaat-saat kematiannya.

Nodoka Tachibana, sang _Super Highschool Level Cosplayer_ , telah tewas.

...Dan seseorang dari kami telah membunuh gadis malang ini.

...

Mulai detik itu juga, aku tahu. Aku tahu kehidupan kami yang tenang sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_CHAPTER ONE – REMAIN HOPEFUL_

_PEACEFUL LIFE: END_

.

.

.

.

.

**_\- STUDENTS COUNT: 15 -_ **

**Rika Sakaki**

**Megumi Fukui**

**Keigo Sawamura**

**Alice Ligea**

**Theth**

**Chiyuki Ubusana**

**Atsushi Yamamoto**

**Tsuki Kurokami**

**Denzel Vermilion**

**Sayochi Uchiya**

**Kishi Ueno**

~~Nodoka Tachibana~~

**Ector**

**Nanaho Nakagawa**

**Tsubasa Kurokami**

**Sae Hinagaki**

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...YOOO, AKHIRNYA FIRST MURDER TERJADI! YEEEY! /bejad  
>  Siapakah Murderer yang telah membunuh Nodoka Tachibana? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya, yang bakal agak lama karena urusan ujian dan saya yang bingung ngumpulin + mikir Evidence. /PLAK
> 
> Btw, Crow, Sha, sama Michelle, gimana chara-charanya? Keliatan OOC banget ga di FTEnya? :'D  
> Oh, dan saya tau kok harusnya Atsushi ga muncul di FTE karena sakit. Abis, vote FTEnya cuma 1 sih dan berhubung saya mentok pake char lain akhirnya pake aja KeigoAtsushi. coretsekalianhintblcoret
> 
> Sutralah. Sampai jumpa lagi! Upupupu.


	8. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn: Panjang, naskah dialog-style buat investigasi, aneh, dan asal-asalan.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depanku.

Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi belaka.

 “A-Apaan ini...?” samar-samar aku mendengar suara Theth dari belakangku, diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki yang menggema dan jeritan murid-murid lain yang melihat mayat Nodoka terbaring di dinding.

“K-KYAAA!”

“N-Nodoka?! T-Tidak mungkin!”

“Oi, oi... apa kau bercanda...?”

Tanpa kusadari, air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Padahal aku kemarin masih melihat Nodoka hidup, walaupun sempat bertingkah aneh karena ulah Monokuma yang mengeluarkan motif. Semua harapanku terasa pupus saat itu juga, dan aku merasa diriku terjatuh ke dalam jurang keputus asaan. Siapakah yang tega melakukan ini? Siapakah orang yang telah membunuh temanku ini? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalaku.

“Sakaki... bisa kau berdiri?” suara Keigo terdengar dari sampingku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Tubuhku serasa lemas, tak sanggup berdiri karena masih syok akan pemandangan buruk yang kulihat. Melihat keadaanku ini, Keigo tanpa berkata apapun langsung menopang tubuhku untuk berdiri. Aku melirik sekilas ke belakangku, melihat beberapa murid yang menampilkan wajah yang penuh kekagetan dan ketidak percayaan akan apa yang mereka lihat, sama sepertiku.

_“Ping pong pong pong!_

_Ini pengumuman penting dari kepala sekolah kalian, Monokuma~!_

_Karena ini merupakan ‘kasus’ pertama kalian, harap kalian semua berkumpul di Gymnasium sekarang juga! Tanpa kecuali! Semua harus hadir! Cepat! Cepat!! Cepat!!!”_

Suara Monokuma terdengar dari _speaker_ di langit-langit, menimbulkan emosi berkecamuk di dalam dadaku.

Apa yang terjadi sekarang merupakan ulah makhluk bodoh itu. Kalau saja ia tidak mengeluarkan motif aneh itu kemarin, kalau saja ia tidak memerintahkan kami semua untuk saling membunuh, Nodoka pasti masih berada di antara kami sekarang. Ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasa.

“...Hei, lebih baik kita turuti perintah Monokuma. Jika kita terus berdiam disini, ia pasti akan memberi ‘hukuman’ pada kita semua.” Ector angkat bicara setelah melihat tidak ada satupun murid-murid yang beranjak dari posisi mereka sekarang. Semua, termasuk aku dan Keigo, masih terpaku atas kejadian mengerikan ini.

“Ector benar.” Megumi mengangguk pelan. “Berdiam diri disini juga tidak akan membantu.” lanjutnya dengan nada monoton. Tanpa menunggu respon dari murid-murid lain, sang murid beruntung langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami semua, hendak pergi menuju _Gymnasium_.

Satu persatu, murid-murid lain mengikuti langkah Megumi, termasuk aku dan Keigo yang membantuku untuk berjalan. Di depanku, aku melihat Chiyuki yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan isak tangis, dan Nanaho yang berjalan disampingnya terus mengusap punggung sang desainer penuh rasa kasihan.

Aku mengerti mengapa ia tampak sangat terpukul. Dari hari pertama mereka disini, Chiyuki memang selalu terlihat bersama Nodoka dan keduanya tampak dekat. Nodoka juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa ‘memancing’ sang desainer yang pendiam itu terus berbicara, entah itu masalah _fashion_ atau apa. Kematian sang _cosplayer_ pastilah menimbulkan luka mendalam di hati Chiyuki.

“Sebenarnya siapa yang tega melakukan ini...?” aku membuka mulut setelah sekian lama membisu.

Keigo menggeleng pelan. “Kau mempertanyakan hal yang sama sepertiku.” ujar sang dokter, tanpa nada cerianya yang biasa.

“...Sial. Kenapa ada orang bodoh yang membunuh Nodoka...?” geram Atsushi yang berjalan disamping Keigo sembari mengepalkan tangannya, seolah jika ia tahu siapa pelakunya, ia akan meninju si pelaku tersebut saat itu juga.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah sesenggukan dan isakan tangis Chiyuki selama perjalanan. Semua memiliki pertanyaan yang sama di benak mereka, tentang siapa yang tega membunuh salah satu dari mereka.  Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai ke tempat yang diperintahkan oleh Monokuma. Denzel dan Kishi, yang berada paling depan barisan, lalu membuka pintu besar _Gymnasium_.

* * *

 

**_Time: ? | Location: Gymnasium_ **

Saat pintu terbuka, dalang dibalik kejadian mengerikan ini tampak duduk manis di atas podium yang terletak di panggung. Ia tampak bersemangat dan bahagia saat kami semua melangkah masuk, dan aku tahu mengapa makhluk brengsek ini tampak seperti itu. Semua karena keinginannya yang akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

“Hohoho! Kalian para remaja tentu sangat bersemangat dan berapi-api!” ujar Monokuma sembari bertepuk tangan. “Padahal aku baru saja mengumumkan motif itu kemarin, dan sudah ada pembunuhan terjadi!” lanjutnya sembari bergoyang-goyang senang.

“Dasar brengsek!” Atsushi berseru lantang sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Monokuma. “Ini semua karena kau yang mengeluarkan motif aneh itu!” terdengar gumaman setuju dari para murid, termasuk aku.

“Yamamoto benar.” Alice kali ini angkat bicara sembari melipat tangan. “Kalau saja kau tidak mengeluarkan motif itu, pasti Nodoka...” sang _puppeteer_ menoleh ke samping, tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Monokuma yang ‘diserang’ oleh para murid tentu tak terima. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tampak emosi. “Hei! Siapa suruh kalian tidak membunuh juga saat aku tidak memberikan motif!”

Sae, yang telah sembuh dari rasa syoknya, mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya. “Bukankah wajar? Tak mungkin kami membunuh teman kami!”

“Tapi kenyataannya, salah satu dari kalian telah melakukannya untuk keluar darisini, bukan?” perkataan Monokuma membuat kami semua terdiam. “Yang aku lakukan hanyalah memberi motif agar pertunjukan ini lebih menarik!”

Aku tak mau mengakui ini, tapi Monokuma benar. Kalau saja si pelaku pintar dan dapat menahan diri agar tidak terpengaruh oleh motif Monokuma, pasti tidak akan terjadi apapun.

“Tapi tetap saja...” Keigo berbicara dengan gemetar penuh emosi. Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. “Jika kau tidak memerintahkan kami untuk saling membunuh dan tidak mengurung kami di tempat ini, tidak ada hal mengerikan terjadi!”

Monokuma melipat tangan dan tampak bosan. “Ya, ya. Tapi gadis _cosplayer_ itu akhirnya meninggal, kan? Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih karena kalian harus bersiap untuk Kelas Pengadilan!”

Gumaman kaget dan heran keluar dari para murid, termasuk aku. Apa yang ia maksud dengan Kelas Pengadilan?

“Pengadilan... apa?” Tsuki bertanya heran.

“Kelas Pengadilan!” ulang Monokuma sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Kishi mengangkat satu alisnya. “Apa yang kau maksud dengan ‘Kelas Pengadilan’?”

Monokuma mengangkat bahu sembari menggeleng pelan. “Bukankah sudah jelas? Kalian akan mencari tahu siapa diantara kalian yang telah membunuh Nodoka Tachibana!”

Gumam kaget kembali menggema ketika kami mendengar pernyataan Monokuma. Mencari tahu siapa pembunuh Nodoka? Bagaimana caranya? Kami bukan polisi, dan disini tidak ada _Super Highschool Level Police_ atau sejenisnya. Dan aku ragu Monokuma akan ‘mengundang’ polisi dari dunia luar untuk menginvestigasi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang polisi, kenapa bantuan dari luar tidak datang juga?! Tolonglah, seseorang sudah **meninggal** disini. Harusnya bantuan cepat datang!

“Oi! Bukankah kau bilang akan mengeluarkan kami jika ada pembunuhan terjadi?!” Theth berkata lantang, menghiraukan pandangan tajam yang diberikan beberapa murid terhadapnya. “Pembunuhan sudah terjadi, jadi keluarkan kami sekarang!”

Monokuma menunduk suram. “Oooh... jadi begini remaja zaman sekarang...? Tidak mempunyai peri keadilan dan peri kemanusiaan...?”

Theth baru saja ingin membalas, namun Monokuma mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata lantang. Ekspresi jengkel terlihat dari wajahnya yang putih-hitam tersebut.

“Tentu saja tidak semudah itu! Kau naif sekali!”

“A-Apa kau bilang...?” Theth menggeram, menahan diri agar tidak meluapkan kemarahannya pada sang beruang.

“Orang yang dapat keluar dari sekolah ini hanyalah sang pembunuh!” ujar Monokuma sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

Lagi, semua murid serentak bergumam kaget. Monokuma menggeleng pelan melihat reaksi yang kami berikan.

“...Kau tidak berkata seperti itu kemarin.” balas Ector sembari mengangkat satu alisnya.

“Oh, itu. Aku lupa!” Monokuma menjawab santai sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengakibatkan emosi kembali berkecamuk di benak kami.

Apa-apaan beruang ini?

Aku baru saja hendak protes, namun suara bel yang terdengar dari dalam saku _blazer_ ku membuatku melonjak kaget dan heran. Apalagi saat aku menyadari ternyata murid-murid lainpun mengeluarkan suara bel yang sama dari saku mereka.

Penasaran dengan bunyi misterius yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku merogoh saku _blazer_ ku. Mendapati _Student ID_ yang ternyata adalah sumber suara yang dimaksud. Ketika aku menyentuh _Student ID_ yang lebih tampak seperti _smartphone_ itu, aku bergumam kaget. Sebab, tampilan _Student ID_ tersebut kini menampakkan bagian ‘Peraturan Sekolah’, dan terdapat peraturan baru tertera disana.

* * *

 

\- PERATURAN SEKOLAH _HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY -_

  1. Semua murid hanya diperkenankan tinggal di dalam sekolah. Meninggalkan sekolah hanya membuang waktu!
  2. ‘Waktu Malam’ dimulai dari pukul 10 dini hari hingga pukul 7 pagi hari. Beberapa area tidak bisa dimasuki saat malam jadi harap berhati-hati.
  3. Tidur di tempat selain asrama akan dianggap sebagai tidur di dalam kelas dan akan dihukum.
  4. Dengan beberapa ketentuan, semua murid bebas berkeliling dan menjelajahi dunia baru kalian, _Hope’s Peak Academy_!
  5. Kekerasan kepada Kepala Sekolah Monokuma sangat tidak diperkenankan, begitu pula dengan penghancuran pada CCTV di seluruh penjuru sekolah.
  6. Siapapun yang membunuh murid lain akan lulus, kecuali jika mereka ketahuan.
  7. Penghancuran pada segala properti sekolah sangat tidak diperkenankan.
  8. Seorang murid yang membunuh seseorang tidak boleh membiarkan murid-murid lain mengetahui akan apa yang ia telah lakukan.
  9. Pengumuman penemuan mayat hanya akan diberikan ketika tiga atau lebih murid menemukan mayat.
  10. Semua murid yang melanggar Peraturan Sekolah akan dihukum.

* * *




“A-Apa-apaan ini?” gumamku heran setelah melihat peraturan baru yang tertera.

Monokuma melipat tangannya sembari menggeleng pelan. “Tidakkah kau bisa baca?”

Serius, aku ingin meninju beruang itu sekarang juga.

“Seperti ‘pembunuhan sempurna’, ya...” ujar Megumi sembari menatap _Student ID_ miliknya datar. Monokuma mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang gadis gemuk.

“Benar sekali! Dan itulah tujuan Kelas Pengadilan! Untuk menentukan siapakah diantara kalian yang tega membunuh teman kalian!” sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, Monokuma berkata riang dan bersemangat. Kami, tentu saja masih terpaku. Terkejut akan pernyataan aneh yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan oleh beruang yang mengaku sebagai ‘Kepala Sekolah’.

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dimaksud dengan ‘penemuan mayat’?” Tsuki bertanya heran melihat peraturan nomor 9. Aku sendiri juga penasaran dengan peraturan itu.

Monokuma menggeleng pelan. “Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan memberikan pengumuman itu agar murid-murid lain yang tidak mengetahuinya bisa tahu akan teman mereka yang telah terbunuh! Menyimpan waktu dan tenaga untuk memanggil murid-murid lain ke tempat kejadian, kan?” jelasnya sambil mengangkat ibu jari kanannya.

Semua terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Monokuma berdeham pelan, sebelum kembali angkat bicara. Oh, aku harap beruang itu tetap diam.

“Di persidangan ini tidak ada juri. Kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk menentukan siapa diantara kalian yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan! Jika kalian benar mengindetifikasi siapa yang menjadi pelakunya, maka sang pelaku akan dihukum saat itu juga! Tetapi jika kalian salah... maka kalian semua, kecuali sang pelaku, akan dihukum sebagai gantinya dan pelaku itu berhak meninggalkan tempat ini!” Monokuma mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Tunggu... apa yang ia maksud dengan dihukum?

“D-Dihukum...?” Sayochi yang sedari tadi memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya karena takut bertanya dengan nada gemetar.

Monokuma mengangguk kuat-kuat. “Yap! Dihukum... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya eksekusi.”

“E-Eksekusi?! B-Berarti...!” aku tidak mempu menyelesaikan kalimatku. Gila, semua ini gila.

Monokuma kembali mengangguk kuat-kuat. “Yap! Eksekusi seperti diracun, ditembak, dipotong, digantung, atau... yah, semacam itulah.” jawabnya santai.

Denzel menatap Monokuma tak percaya. “Itu berarti... jika kita gagal, kami semua akan... mati?!”

Monokuma mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya kepada Denzel. “Pintar!” ada nada sarkastis di kalimatnya.

Untuk sesaat, aku dan para murid terdiam syok. Belum selesai rasa kaget dan takut kami akan pembunuhan Nodoka, kini kami kembali diberikan ‘berita’ buruk. Setelah agak lama dan ekspresi wajah Monokuma menjadi jengkel, Megumi angkat bicara.

“...Bagaimana kami bisa menentukan siapa yang membunuh Nodoka?” tanyanya datar, jelas ditujukan pada sang beruang.

“F-Fukui benar!” Denzel mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan Megumi. “Kami bukan detektif atau polisi!”

Monokuma melipat tangan. “Aku sudah memberikan kalian waktu untuk investigasi, jadi manfaatkanlah untuk mengumpulkan petunjuk sebanyak-banyaknya dan kalian gunakan sebagai bahan diskusi Kelas Pengadilan nanti!”

“...K-Kau bercanda...” gumam Alice tak percaya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam boneka berpakaian _Victorian Dress_ dengan erat.

Aku dan Keigo saling pandang. Sepertiku dan yang lain, sang dokter juga menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sama. Campuran antara kaget, heran, takut, dan bimbang tampak di wajahnya yang tampan.

 “Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lakukan investigasi! Waktu sudah berjalan, loh!” ujarnya tak sabar sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya, yang jelas berarti mengusir kami.

Theth baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, namun suara penuh emosi yang dimiliki oleh Atsushi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang _inventor_ itu. Murid-murid lain juga kini mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada si lelaki berambut merah.

“Kau pikir siapa yang mau menuruti makhluk brengsek sepertimu, hah?!”

“A-Atsu—“ Keigo menggenggam lengan kiri Atsushi dengan khawatir, hendak menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Namun Atsushi melepas genggaman sang dokter dengan kasar.

“Sangat tidak sopan!” Monokuma membalas dengan emosi yang tak kalah besar, jengkel karena merasa ‘terhina’.

“Seenaknya mengurung kami disini, memberikan kami motif untuk saling membunuh, dan menyuruh kami menentukan siapa orang yang telah membunuh Nodoka...” suara Atsushi bergetar saat ia berjalan menghampiri Monokuma. “Kau pikir kau siapa?!” lanjutnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

“Sebaiknya seseorang cepat tenangkan dia.” Kishi bergumam dengan tenang, walau ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran di kalimatnya. Tidak ada yang bertindak karena semua terlalu ngeri dengan keadaan Atsushi yang mengamuk. Bahkan Keigo dan Ector. Lagipula Monokuma memang pantas menerima amukan Atsushi.

Aku membuat catatan untuk jangan pernah memancing emosi sang _inventor_ ini.

“Aku? Aku ini kepala sekolahmu!” jawab Monokuma lantang penuh emosi. “Jadi kau harus mematuhiku!”

Atsushi mendecih. Dan tanpa aba-aba, sang _inventor_ mencengkram leher Monokuma dengan tangan kanannya. Semua yang ada di _Gymnasium_ bergumam kaget, tak menyangka dengan perlakuan Atsushi pada Monokuma yang meronta-ronta di genggamannya.

“ATSU!” Keigo kini menjerit tertahan. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan khawatir dan langsung berlari menghampiri sang _inventor_ , memintanya untuk berhenti.

Seolah tuli, Atsushi kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kami semua lebih terkejut. Sayochi dan Nanaho berteriak bersamaan ketika melihatnya.

Ia membanting Monokuma dengan keras ke lantai _Gymnasium_.

Napas Atsushi memburu. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari wajahnya.

Aku bergumam kagum. Ingin sekali aku menepuk pundaknya dan mengangkat kedua ibu jariku ke arahnya, namun situasinya sepertinya tak tepat.

Monokuma, yang terbaring di lantai, bergetar. Entah ia marah atau apa.

Namun akhirnya sang beruang putih-hitam bangkit, terlihat sangat jengkel dan marah atas perlakuan sang _inventor_ padanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menampakkan kuku-kuku yang tajam walau Atsushi tampak tidak memperhatikan karena bersiteru dengan Keigo. Beruang aneh itu pasti merasa sangat terhina dan tersinggung.

“Aku sudah bilang...” suara Monokuma entah kenapa membuatku sangat merasa terintimidasi. Uh oh. Aku merasakan hawa tak enak. “Aku sudah bilang ‘kekerasan pada sang kepala sekolah’ sangat tidak diperbolehkan, bukan?”

Atsushi dan Keigo, yang kini menyadari hawa tak enak yang keluar dari Monokuma, mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, mereka pasti juga merasa hawa tak enak.

“Mengaktifkan sistem penghukuman!”

Dengan aba-aba Monokuma, sesuatu muncul dari lantai. Suatu benda yang sangat besar, dan karena aku mempunyai pengalaman mewawancarai para anggota militer, aku tahu benda apa yang muncul itu.

_Gatling Gun._

Monokuma mengarahkan senjata api yang sangat besar itu ke arah Atsushi, dan entah kenapa, Keigo.

“AWAS!”

Dengan seruan dari Ector yang berada di dekat mereka berdua dan jeritan yang keluar dari mulut beberapa murid perempuan, bunyi desing peluru memenuhi ruangan. Memaksa kami semua untuk menutup telinga dan mata kami karena suaranya yang sangat bising.

Saat Monokuma selesai menembakkan peluru, kami semua membuka mata kami. Mengarahkan pandangan takut dan syok ke arah lantai penuh lubang akibat ulah Monokuma, dan Atsushi, Keigo, juga Ector yang terbaring tak jauh dari sasaran tembakan. Keigo dan Ector tampak baik-baik saja, tak ada lubang di tubuh mereka.

Tetapi Atsushi...

Aku menarik napas lega. Syok, namun bersyukur dengan keadaan Atsushi yang walaupun di lengan kirinya mengalir darah segar karena luka terserempet peluru yang hampir mengenai tubuhnya, ia masih bernapas.

Beruntung Ector bersikap cekatan dengan menarik Keigo dan Atsushi dari _Gatling Gun_ itu dengan cepat, jika tidak... ugh. Aku tidak mau membayangkan satu, ah tidak, dua dari kami jatuh tewas.

“A-Atsu! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!” Keigo bertanya panik saat menyadari luka di lengan sang _inventor_. Kami semua juga berlari menghampirinya. Semua (kecuali Theth, tentunya.) menatapnya ngeri dan khawatir.

“Aku... aku tidak apa-apa...” Atsushi berkata pelan. Ia meringis ketika sang dokter menyentuh lukanya dengan lembut.

“Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?!” Sae meninggikan sedikit suaranya, ikut duduk mengamati luka Atsushi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Monokuma. Yap, benar dugaanku ternyata. Ia tampak marah dan tak puas.

“Uuuu! Tembakanku meleset!” ia menginjak lantai berkali-kali dengan emosi layaknya anak kecil, membuat perhatian murid-murid lain kini berganti pada si beruang.

“Apa-apaan tadi itu?! Kau hampir membunuh kami!” Keigo menuntut penjelasan dengan lantang dan penuh amarah. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu, namun aku maklum. Ia dan sahabatnya hampir saja meninggal karena ulah Monokuma.

“Aku hanya memberikan hukuman karena Yamamoto telah melanggar peraturan!” jawab Monokuma tanpa rasa bersalah, seolah apa yang ia lakukan barusan itu wajar.

“...Tapi bukankah agak kelewatan jika kau membunuh Yamamoto, dan Sawamura yang tak salah apa-apa?” Tsubasa akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia memandang Monokuma dengan dingin dan tajam.

Monokuma mendecih. “Baik, baik! Akan kubiarkan untuk kali ini.” katanya terpaksa sambil melipat tangan, jelas sangat tidak setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. “Tapi sekarang kalian tahu aku ini benar-benar **serius** , bukan? Satu pelanggaran dan aku pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa lulus!” ancamnya, membuat Sayochi melonjak ngeri.

Kami semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani membantah setelah mendengar ancaman tadi yang memang membuat kami merinding.

Monokuma menepuk tangannya pelan. “Oh, dan sebelum aku lupa...”

Bunyi bel kembali muncul dari dalam saku kami, yang berarti peraturan baru atau sejenisnya pasti sudah ditambahkan ke dalam _Student ID_ kami. Aku kemudian merogoh saku _blazer_ ku, mengambil _Student ID_ yang kusimpan.

“...Eh?” aku bergumam kaget ketika menyadari ada menu baru terpampang di _Student ID_ milikku. Menu bertuliskan ‘ _Monokuma File_ ’.

Aku mengernyit. Penasaran, aku mengklik menu tersebut, yang ternyata membawaku ke sebuah foto mayat Nodoka yang kami temukan tadi. Dibawahnya, terdapat foto Nodoka lainnya yang berwarna hitam-putih. Berbeda dengan foto mengerikan diatasnya, Nodoka di foto ini tersenyum ceria seperti biasa, walau ada garis merah di lehernya dan X besar yang menutupi hampir seluruh foto tersebut.

Belum sempat aku bertanya pada Monokuma untuk menuntut penjelasan, tulisan-tulisan muncul disamping foto hitam-putih Nodoka.

* * *

 

_\- Monokuma File #1 -_

~ _CASE ONE ~_

Nama: Nodoka Tachibana

Talenta: _Super Highschool Level Cosplayer_

Waktu Kematian: Beberapa menit setelah _Night Time_

Penyebab Kematian: Luka sabetan benda tajam di leher

Informasi Lainnya: Korban meninggal di kamar Alice Ligea

* * *

 

Aku menatap Alice dan tulisan yang terpampang di _Student ID_ ku bergantian, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja kubaca. Ia meninggal dikamar Alice? Itu berarti...!

Alice, yang menyadari kini semua murid menatapnya kaget, mulai panik.”Tidak... ini tidak mungkin! I-Ia tidak meninggal di kamarku!”

Chiyuki, yang matanya sembab karena terus menangis menatap jijik sang _puppeteer_. “Jangan mengelak lagi, Ligea. Disini jelas-jelas tertulis bahwa Nodoka meninggal di kamarmu.”

Theth mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Alice. “Itu berarti kau pelakunya!”

Alice tentu saja membantah tuduhan Theth tersebut. “Aku sudah bilang aku bukan pelakunya!”

“Ligea... teganya kau...” Tsuki bergumam tak percaya. Dengan segera, pandangan kaget yang diberikan beberapa murid kini berganti menjadi tatapan jengkel dan menuduh.

“Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu tega membunuh.” ujar Kishi sembari melipat tangannya. Ia tampak melihat Alice dengan sangat kecewa.

“Percayalah padaku! Aku bukan pelakunya!” Alice kembali menggenggam bonekanya dengan sangat erat.

“Bukankah masih terlalu cepat memutuskan siapa pelakunya?” Megumi menyela, tampak tenang seolah keributan barusan tak terjadi. “Lebih baik kita mencari petunjuk terlebih dahulu.”

“Yap! Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan si gemuk!” Monokuma berkata riang, _mood_ nya sepertinya kembali seperti biasa ketika melihat kami bertengkar. “Jangan lupa, jika kalian salah maka kalian akan mati!”

Dengan suara tawa yang sangat menyebalkan, asap keluar dari sekitar Monokuma. Dan, seperti yang sudah kami duga, ia menghilang dari pandangan ketika kepulan asap itu menghilang.

Perhatian murid-murid kini kembali ke Alice, yang ekspresi wajahnya merupakan campuran antara jengkel dan takut.

“...Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita menginvestigasi untuk memastikan bahwa memang Nona Ligea yang telah membunuh Nona Nodoka.” ucap Ector sembari memberikan pandangan ke arah sang _puppeteer_.

Beberapa murid tampak setuju dengan usulan Ector, sementara murid-murid lain seperti Kishi, Theth, Chiyuki, dan Tsubasa menatap Alice dengan tajam. Mereka pasti masih berpikir bahwa Alicelah pelaku dari pembunuhan Nodoka.

Aku melipat tangan. Memang informasi itu memaparkan bahwa Nodoka meninggal di kamar Alice. Tapi aku ragu, mungkinkah Alice benar-benar membunuh Nodoka? Gadis yang selalu tampak serius itu tidak terlihat sebagai tipe orang yang akan membunuh demi kepentingannya. Justru kupikir Theth yang mencurigakan, bukankah ia yang sangat ingin keluar darisini?

“...Sakaki? Nona Sakaki?” suara berat Ector mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku memandang sang _Marksman_ yang tinggi itu dengan tanda tanya.

“Eh? Apa?” tanyaku heran ketika melihat Theth menepuk dahinya dan Tsubasa yang menggeleng pelan.

“Aku tadi tanya, kau ingin memulai investigasi dimana?” Ector bertanya sabar. “Kami sudah membagi kelompok dan menentukan dimana investigasi dimulai.” aku berpikir sejenak, menimbulkan reaksi Kishi yang memutar bola matanya.

Setelah bimbang menentukan, aku memutuskan untuk memulai investigasi dari kamar Alice, tempat mayat Nodoka berada. Aku sudah sering meliput kasus pembunuhan dan melihat detektif, juga polisi bekerja. Kurasa tempat lokasi pembunuhan sangat penting untuk diperiksa lebih dahulu.

Ector mengangguk pelan. “Berarti kau bersama Tuan Sawamura, Nona Fukui, Tuan Ueno, dan Tuan Vermilion.” ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke murid-murid yang tadi ia sebut.

“Eh? Sawamura?” ucapku heran, lalu mengarahkan pandangan khawatir ke arah Atsushi yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Keigo. Ia tampak meringis menahan sakit sembari memegang lukanya. Kupikir Keigo akan merawat luka Atsushi.

“Aku yang akan merawat luka Yamamoto.” Sae menjawab pertanyaan di benakku. “Kupikir Sawamura lebih baik mengotopsi tubuh Nodoka untuk mencari petunjuk penting lain.”

Keigo sesekali melirik Atsushi disebelahnya dengan khawatir. Ia jelas lebih memilih untuk merawat luka sahabatnya, namun talentannya yang penting dalam situasi ini pasti membuatnya terpaksa setuju dengan usulan Sae.

“Hei! Bagaimana denganku?” tanya Alice, tampak terpukul dirinya tidak ditanya pertanyaan yang sama denganku oleh Ector.

“Jangan lupa kalau ada bukti kuat yang menunjukkan bahwa kau pelakunya.” Theth berkata sinis. Alice hanya mengepalkan tangannya, lalu diam menunduk.

“Aku akan menjaga Nona Ligea.” Ector menawarkan diri. Untuk sesaat, aku dapat melihat rasa iba di pandangan yang ia berikan pada Alice.

Tsubasa mengangguk. “Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita mulai saja sekarang. Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu investigasi yang diberikan Monokuma tersisa.”

Kami kemudian melangkah keluar dari _Gymnasium_. Akhirnya, akhirnya waktu investigasi dimulai. Investigasi untuk menentukan siapa diantara kami yang telah memulai _Mutual Killing Education_ dengan Nodoka Tachibana sebagai korban pertama, dan (kuharap) terakhir.

“Tunggu.” aku dan kelompokku yang hendak pergi memeriksa mayat Nodoka berhenti ketika Megumi memanggil kami.

Denzel memberikan sang gadis beruntung pandangan penuh tanya. “Ada apa? Kita tak bisa membuang waktu!”

Megumi menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sang _martial artist_. “Sampai kamar nanti, kau dan Ueno tolong berjaga di depan pintu kamar.”

“Loh? Jadi mereka tidak ikut menginvestigasi?” aku bertanya heran, menuntut penjelasan akan permintaan Megumi pada Kishi dan Denzel.

Megumi mengangguk singkat. “Kurasa aku, Sawamura, dan kau sudah cukup untuk menginvestigasi lokasi.”

Kishi merengut. “Dan kenapa aku dan Denzel harus berjaga di depan pintu kamar?”

“Kita harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu nanti si pelaku kembali untuk menyingkirkan barang bukti yang mungkin ada di lokasi.” Megumi menjawab dengan tenang. “Kau dan Denzel memiliki talenta dan postur tubuh yang cocok sebagai penjaga.” lanjutnya santai, menghiraukan Denzel yang kikuk karena dipuji.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Megumi. Bisa saja nanti si pelaku diam-diam masuk dan menyingkirkan barang bukti ketika kami semua lengah.

“Bagaimana kami bisa tahu kalau kau tidak menyingkirkan kami agar bisa menghancurkan barang bukti?” Kishi memicingkan matanya ke arah sang gadis beruntung, yang direspon dengan helaan napas.

“Kishi.” Megumi memberikan sang _swordman_ pandangan yang... sangat ‘tidak Megumi’, membuatku agak merinding.

Kishi terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela napas. “Baiklah.”

Denzel, yang awalnya agak ragu, akhirnya mengangguk setuju ketika melihat sang _swordman_ menyetujui permintaan Megumi. “Pastikan kalian mencari dengan teliti, ya!” ujarnya sembari mengangkat telunjuknya.

Megumi tersenyum puas. “Tentu. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai investigasi kita.”

* * *

 

_-_ **INVESTIGATION START!** _-_

\- _Alice’s Bedroom -_

RIKA: Ugh...

RIKA: (Aku kembali merasa lemas ketika melihat mayat Nodoka. Jika aku tidak menahan diri dan berpikir kalau aku bisa **mati** jika tidak menginvestigasi, aku pasti sudah pingsan atau lemas seperti saat menemukan tubuhnya untuk pertama kali.)

KEIGO: Belum terbiasa, eh?

RIKA: Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering meliput kejadian-kejadian yang lebih seram, tapi tetap saja melihat teman kita sendiri bernasib seperti ini membuatku...

KEIGO: ...Aku mengerti. Aku sendiri jujur masih agak... ngeri melihat keadaan Nodoka seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah sering melihat yang lebih parah daripada ini.

KEIGO: Contohnya dulu, saat aku mengotopsi mayat seorang lelaki yang tu—

RIKA: Oke, Sawamura. Tidak usah menambahkan hal yang mengerikan.

RIKA: (Orang ini mau membuatku pingsan atau apa, sih?)

KEIGO: A-Ah, maaf! Ehehehe, aku kelepasan...

RIKA: (...Yah, biar sajalah. Dia imut, sih.)

MEGUMI: Ehem. Sudah selesai mengobrol?

RIKA: I-Iya, iya. Maaf.

RIKA: (Aku dan Megumi kemudian memeriksa kamar, sedangkan Keigo langsung berkutat dengan mayat Nodoka.)

RIKA: (Ugh. Untung aku bukan dokter.)

MEGUMI: Hm... kamarnya berantakan sekali, ya.

RIKA: Kau benar. Kurasa Nodoka sempat bertarung dengan si pelaku... walau usahanya itu sia-sia.

RIKA: (Kamar yang berantakan karena pertarungan antara Nodoka dan si pelaku... kurasa ini bisa menjadi barang bukti.)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET_ ** **#2 ditambahkan: ‘Kondisi Kamar’**

KEIGO: Hei, teman-teman!

MEGUMI: Hm?

RIKA: Ada apa? Apa otopsimu sudah selesai?

KEIGO: Belum, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk!

MEGUMI: Ah? Apakah itu, kalau boleh tahu?

KEIGO: Aku menemukan ini di kantung rok Nodoka saat memeriksanya.

RIKA: ...Obeng?

RIKA: Buat apa dia mengantungi obeng?

KEIGO: Kau menanyakan hal yang sama, Sakaki. Lagipula, darimana dia mendapatkan obeng ini?

RIKA: Entahlah...

MEGUMI: ...Hm... menarik.

**_EVIDENCE BULLET_ ** **#3 ditambahkan: ‘Obeng’**

KEIGO: Oh, dan aku menemukan satu petunjuk lagi!

RIKA: Lagi?

RIKA: (Bagus. Semakin banyak petunjuk pasti akan membawa kami lebih dekat untuk menentukan siapa pelakunya!)

KEIGO: Ya. Lihat ini.

RIKA: (Keigo menginstruksikan kami untuk berjongkok, dan menunjuk ke sesuatu yang tercorak di dinding disamping kepala Nodoka.)

MEGUMI: ...Bulan sabit?

RIKA: Tepatnya, bercakan darah yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

KEIGO: Apa kalian pikir bulan sabit ini _Dying Message_ dari Nodoka?

RIKA: _Dying Message_? Yang benar?

RIKA: (Aku tahu apa itu _Dying Message_. Itu adalah pesan kematian yang biasanya diberikan oleh korban sebelum nyawanya melayang. Biasanya, pesan kematian yang diberikan tidak ‘eksplisit’, agar si pelaku yang melihat tidak merasa curiga dan menghapus bukti itu.)

RIKA: (Tapi tetap saja... bercakan darah ini merupakan _Dying Message_? Aku ragu.)

MEGUMI: Jika ini memang _Dying Message_ , ini bisa menjadi petunjuk yang sangat penting.

RIKA: Paling ini hanyalah bercakan darah biasa yang terbentuk ketika pelaku menyayat leher Nodoka.

KEIGO: Tidak mungkin bercakan darah bisa bisa membentuk bulat sabit yang jelas dan besar seperti ini. Pasti ini pesan dari Nodoka!

RIKA: Hm...

MEGUMI: Aku setuju dengan Sawamura. Jika ini benar _Dying Message_ , petunjuk ini bisa membawa kita langsung kepada sang pelaku.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Walau ia bilang seperti itu... tetap saja kita harus menebak apa yang Nodoka maksud dengan ‘bulan sabit’.)

RIKA: ...Kurasa kalian benar. Tapi apa artinya, ya?

MEGUMI: Hm... entahlah...

KEIGO: Mungkin kita bisa mendiskusikannya di Kelas Pengadilan nanti?

**_EVIDENCE BULLET_ ** **#4 ditambahkan: ‘ _Dying Message_ ’**

MEGUMI: Apa hanya itu petunjuk yang kau temukan?

KEIGO: Ya. Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika aku selesai melakukan otopsi. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan petunjuk lainnya.

RIKA: Kami mengerti. Terima kasih, Sawamura!

KEIGO: Bukan masalah.

RIKA: (Dengan senyum memikat, Keigo langsung kembali memeriksa mayat Nodoka dengan serius, sementara aku dan Megumi kembali memeriksa kamar, berusaha menemukan petunjuk lainnya.)

RIKA: (Tunggu...)

RIKA: (Sedang apa Megumi merogoh tempat sampah?)

RIKA: Um, Fukui? Apa yang kau lakukan?

MEGUMI: Mencari petunjuk.

RIKA: ...Mana mungkin ada petun—

MEGUMI: Nah, kan. Ketemu.

RIKA: (...Cepat sekali.)

RIKA: Hm... robekan kertas itu paling hanya kertas biasa.

MEGUMI: Kurasa tidak. Coba kau baca.

RIKA: Eeeh? Bekas tempat sampah, jijik.

MEGUMI: Sakaki.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Pandangan itu lagi... uuuh! Gadis ini kenapa, sih?!)

RIKA: ...Oke, oke. Hm...

RIKA: (..Tunggu.)

RIKA: (A-Apaa-apaan ini?)

RIKA: "Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap aneh. Aku sekarang sangat ketakutan dan tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun, tapi aku tahu kau dapat dipercaya karena kau adalah orang yang sangat baik padaku dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku di kamarku nanti malam? Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun, oke? Dan agar tidak salah masuk kamar, cek nameplate kamar."...?

RIKA: Apa ini ditulis oleh pelaku?!

MEGUMI: Mungkin. Yang jelas, ini dapat menjadi petunjuk yang berguna.

RIKA: (Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Jika menginvestigasi, periksalah tempat sampah.)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #5_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Robekan Kertas’**

RIKA: Hm... tidak adakah petunjuk lagi...?

MEGUMI: Apa kau sudah memeriksa laci meja? Siapa tahu ada petunjuk lain disana.

RIKA:  Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Hm...

RIKA: Eh? Apa ini?

RIKA: (Ada sebuah buku terletak di meja... dengan nama Nodoka Tachibana tertera di dalamnya.)

RIKA: (Berdasarkan entri-entri di dalam buku ini, kurasa ini buku harian milik Nodoka, karena entri-entri dibuku ini semuanya tertulis dengan kegiatan gadis itu.)

RIKA: (...Membaca entri-entri ini membuat dadaku terasa sakit... entri di awal menunjukkan Nodoka yang bahagia karena bersekolah di _Hope’s Peak Academy_ dan pertemannnya dengan Chiyuki.)

RIKA: (Namun, entri-entri berikutnya menampakkan paranoia Nodoka yang semakin meningkat.)

RIKA: Eh?

RIKA: “...Aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu sebelum mereka semua membunuhku!”...

RIKA: (A-Apa Nodoka membicarakan tentang kami? Apa yang ia maksud dengan ‘melakukan sesuatu’?)

RIKA: (...Tidak ada tulisan-tulisan lainnya setelah ini... apa berarti tulisan ini ditulis kemarin?)

RIKA: (Dan rasanya tulisan di buku ini mirip dengan tulisan di robekan kertas tadi, deh.)

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Tunggu, bukankah ini kamar Alice? Kenapa bisa ada buku harian Nodoka disini?

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #6_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Buku Harian Nodoka’**

MEGUMI: Sakaki.

RIKA: Ah? Ada apa?

MEGUMI: Coba kau lihat ini.

RIKA: (Megumi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kasur, dimana terdapat...)

RIKA: A-Apa itu bercak darah?!

RIKA: (Aku baru sadar ada bercak darah yang cukup banyak di kasur!)

MEGUMI: Apa menurutmu ini darah Nodoka?

RIKA: Mungkin saja... tapi jika memang ini bercak darah Nodoka...

RIKA: Bukankah berarti Nodoka terbunuh di kasur? Tapi kenapa mayatnya bersandar di dinding?

RIKA: Kalaupun Nodoka masih hidup saat lehernya disayat disini, buat apa ia berjalan sampai ke dinding itu? Lagipula, aku tidak melihat adanya tetesan darah di lantai.

MEGUMI : Mungkin si pelaku memindahkan mayatnya?

RIKA: Tapi untuk apa?

MEGUMI: ...Entahlah. Mungkin kita bisa mendiskusikannya di Kelas Pengadilan nanti bersama yang lainnya.

RIKA: (Aneh...)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #7_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Bercak Darah’**

MEGUMI: Huft. Kurasa tidak ada petunjuk lagi tersisa di kamar ini.

RIKA: Kau benar... aku sudah memeriksa sampai ke sudut, tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan hal aneh atau penting lainnya.

MEGUMI: Lebih baik kita bergabung dengan yang lain sekarang, tanyakan kepada mereka apa mereka menemukan sesuatu yang penting.

RIKA: Eh? Tidak apa-apakah?

MEGUMI: Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa menjadi saling bertukar informasi, kan?

RIKA: Benar juga...

MEGUMI: Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Kita tidak boleh membuang banyak waktu.

RIKA: Eh? A-Ah, tun—

RIKA: (Megumi langsung berlari keluar ruangan... kukira kami akan pergi bersama.)

RIKA: (Hm... lebih baik aku mencoba bertanya dengan Kishi dan Denzel terlebih dahulu.)

* * *

 

**-** _Hallway -_

**\- Kishi Ueno** & **Denzel Vermilion** -

KISHI: Ah, Sakaki. Kenapa tadi Fukui pergi tergesa-gesa?

RIKA: Ia bilang ingin bertanya dengan yang lain tentang petunjuk lainnya setelah kami selesai menginvestigasi kamar. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Apa ada seseorang tadi?

DENZEL: Tidak. Sepertinya yang lain juga belum selesai menginvestigasi.

RIKA: Begitu...

KISHI: Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, menurut _Monokuma File_ , pembunuhan terjadi di kamar Ligea, bukan?

RIKA: Ya, memangnya kenapa?

DENZEL: Ternyata benar... aneh...

RIKA: (Aneh? Memangnya apanya yang aneh?)

RIKA: Adakah yang berniat menjelaskanku ada apa?

KISHI: Jika pembunuhan terjadi di kamar Ligea, kenapa _nameplate_ kamar ini bertuliskan ‘Nodoka Tachibana’?

RIKA: ...Eh? Yang benar?

DENZEL: Benar! Coba lihat ini!

RIKA: (Denzel mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah _nameplate_ yang terletak di pintu... dan ternyata benar. _Nameplate_ itu bertuliskan ‘Nodoka Tachibana’.)

KISHI: Selain itu, _nameplate_ ini juga terlihat rusak. Lihat.

RIKA: (Kishi ikut mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah _nameplate_ tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, paku yang menahannya.)

RIKA: (Pakunya terlihat agak... aneh. Seperti bekas dilepas.)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #8_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘ _Nameplate_ ’**

RIKA: Hm... apa seseorang melepas _nameplate_ nya, ya? Tapi untuk apa?

DENZEL: Entahlah. Aku dan Kishi juga bertanya-tanya...

RIKA: (Aneh...)

RIKA: Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang aneh atau penting lagi?

KISHI: Sayang sekali, tidak. Hanya _nameplate_ itu saja.

RIKA: Hm... aku akan mencoba bertanya dengan yang lainnya juga, deh.

DENZEL: Eh? Kalau begitu, bisakah aku dan Kishi pergi sekarang?

RIKA: Jangan dulu! Sawamura masih melakukan otopsi di dalam! Tunggulah sebentar lagi, paling nanti juga ia selesai.

DENZEL: Eeeh...

KISHI: Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Sakaki.

RIKA: Um. Terima kasih atas informasi kalian!

* * *

 

**-** _Storage Room -_

**\- Nanaho Nakagawa** –

RIKA: Anu, Nakagawa?

NANAHO: A-Ah, Sakaki! B-Bukankah kau menginvestigasi kamar Ligea?

RIKA: Hm? Sudah, kok.

NANAHO: S-Sudah? Cepat sekali... kalau begitu, apa kau menemukan petunjuk yang berguna?

RIKA: Tentu saja! Cukup banyak petunjuk yang kudapatkan. Bagaimana denganmu?

NANAHO: ...

NANAHO: S-Sayang sekali aku tidak menemukan banyak petunjuk disini... tapi mungkin Theth menemukan sesuatu... coba saja bertanya padanya...

RIKA: (Jujur, aku agak malas harus bertanya pada lelaki menyebalkan itu. Tetapi sepertinya tak ada jalan lain.)

RIKA: Hm... nanti, deh.

NANAHO: O-Oh...

NANAHO: ...

RIKA: ...Nakagawa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

RIKA: (Ia tampak pucat dan khawatir... apa ada yang ia sembunyikan?)

NANAHO: E-Ehh?! I-Iya, aku baik-baik saja!

RIKA: (Mencurigakan.)

RIKA: Hm... benarkah?

NANAHO: B-Benar, kok...

RIKA: ...

RIKA: Ayolah, Nakagawa. Kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan wajah pucat seperti itu, akan membuatmu mencurigakan.

NANAHO: Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!

RIKA: Semakin mencurigakan.

NANAHO: T-Tapi aku benar-benar—

RIKA: Ekstra mencurigakan.

NANAHO: ...

NANAHO: ...Brengsek.

RIKA: ...Apa?

RIKA: (Perasaanku saja atau aku tadi mendengar Nanaho mengeluarkan sumpah serapah?)

NANAHO: ...

NANAHO: ...Sebelumnya, tolong jangan menuduhku sebagai pelakunya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak membunuh Nodoka.

RIKA: ...? Apa yang kau bicarakan?

RIKA: (Wow, ini tampaknya menarik.)

NANAHO: ...

NANAHO: ...Begini, kemarin aku sempat berpapasan dengan Nodoka.

RIKA: Eh? Yang benar? Kapan?

NANAHO: Saat selesai sarapan. Sawamura, Hinagaki, dan aku kan memutuskan untuk merawat para murid yang jatuh sakit.

NANAHO: Saat sedang memeriksa Uchiya, Sawamura memintaku untuk mengambil obat di ruang UKS, sedangkan Hinagaki pergi untuk mengambil air untuk Uchiya. Nah, saat aku sampai di ruang UKS itulah aku bertemu dengan Nodoka.

NANAHO: Ia keluar dari ruang UKS dengan tergesa-gesa dan tampak panik. Saat aku menyapanya, ia berteriak histeris, dan terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

NANAHO: Saat aku hendak menghampirinya karena cemas, ia langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

NANAHO: T-Tapi sumpah, aku hanya bertemu dengannya saat itu saja! Aku juga tidak membunuhnya!

RIKA: (Hm... Nodoka membawa sesuatu dari ruang UKS? Benda apa yang ia bawa? Tidak mungkin obeng yang kutemukan tadi, kan?)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #9_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Pernyataan Nanaho’**

NANAHO: Jika kau ingin bertanya apa aku mempunyai petunjuk lagi atau sejenisnya, jawabannya tidak.

RIKA: Hei, aku bahkan belum berbicara apapun!

RIKA: (Lagipula ada apa dengan perubahan sifatnya itu?!)

NANAHO: Theth mungkin dapat memberikan informasi. Ia menolak berbicara denganku, dan aku juga menolak untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

RIKA: ( _Fair enough_. Aku juga takkan mau mengobrol banyak dengan lelaki itu.)

RIKA: Kurasa aku tidak mempunyai jalan lain...

RIKA: Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas informasinya, Nakagawa!

NANAHO: A-Aku hanya berharap siapapun yang membunuh Nodoka dapat kita temukan...

RIKA: Sama, Nakagawa. Sama.

 

**\- Theth -**

RIKA: Hei.

THETH: Ck. Apa? Kau mengangguku.

RIKA: (Kan? Inilah kenapa aku malas bertanya dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini.)

RIKA: Jangan menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau menemukan petunjuk yang berguna?

THETH: Tanya saja dengan gadis mata empat itu.

RIKA: Ia menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu karena kau menolak untuk berbicara dengannya!

THETH: ...

THETH: Cih... dasar menyebalkan.

RIKA: (Kau itu yang menyebalkan, dasar arang.)

RIKA: Jadi?

THETH: ...

THETH: Aku hanya menemukan satu petunjuk. Tapi toh, kita sudah tahu siapa yang membunuh Nodoka, bukan? Si gadis aneh pengendali boneka itu.

RIKA: Namanya Alice Ligea, Theth. Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?

RIKA: (Tuhan, aku ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari lelaki ini.)

THETH: Hanya _toolbox_ yang aneh.

RIKA: Aneh?

THETH: Iya, tuli. Kemarin-kemarin, saat aku mengambil beberapa barang untuk menjadi penghias ruangan, _toolbox_ ini masih tertutup rapat.

THETH: Tapi, saat aku memeriksanya tadi, kotak itu sudah terbuka dan isinya berantakan.

THETH: Kurasa seseorang mengambil suatu alat dari dalamnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan lupa menutup kotak itu kembali.

RIKA: (Kotak alat yang terbuka...)

RIKA: (Mungkinkah obeng yang ditemukan tadi itu berasal dari _toolbox_ di gudang?)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #10_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘ _Toolbox_ ’**

THETH: Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah, cepatlah pergi jauh-jauh.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Sabar, Rika. Sabar.)

RIKA: ...Terserah kau sajalah. Dasar arang.

THETH: Dasar amatir.

* * *

 

**-** _Infirmary -_

**\- Sae Hinagaki** -

SAE: Ah, Sakaki! Sudah selesai memeriksa kamar Ligea?

RIKA: Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Bagaimana denganmu?

SAE: Aku baru saja selesai merawat luka Yamamoto! Untunglah lukanya tidak terlalu parah!

RIKA: Syukurlah... ngomong-ngomong, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disini? Atau barangkali ada yang menghilang?

SAE: Hm? Sebentar, coba kupikir dulu...

SAE: ...

SAE: Oh, iya! Memang ada satu barang yang hilang, sih.

RIKA: Benarkah?! Barang apa itu?

SAE: Pisau bedah!

RIKA: ...P-Pisau bedah?

SAE: Um. Padahal kemarin saat aku membongkar laci peralatan, pisau bedah itu masih ada!

SAE: Tapi, saat aku sedang mencari perban untuk luka Yamamoto, aku menyadari kalau pisau bedah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana!

RIKA: Hm...

RIKA: (Mungkinkah benda yang disembunyikan Nodoka saat ketahuan oleh Nanaho itu pisau bedah?)

RIKA: (Jika ya, buat apa Nodoka mengambil pisau bedah dari ruang UKS?)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #11_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Pisau Bedah’**

SAE: Hei, Sakaki. Apa kau pikir pisau bedah itu merupakan senjata yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh Nodoka?

RIKA: Mungkin saja. Bukankah penyebab kematian Nodoka itu karena sabetan senjata tajam?

RIKA: Apalagi pisau bedah itu sekarang menghilang. Jika pelaku menggunakan pisau bedah itu, pasti pisau bedah itu disembunyikan entah dimana.

RIKA: (...Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak menjelaskan benda apa yang diambil Nodoka kemarin...)

SAE: Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memecahkan teka-teki kasus pembunuhan Nodoka! Walau banyak yang yakin Alice pelakunya, aku agak meragukannya.

RIKA: Sama. Aku sendiri juga tak yakin Alice pelakunya. Sulit dibayangkan gadis sepertinya dapat membunuh dengan kejam...

SAE: Tenang saja, Sakaki! Kita pasti bisa memecahkan kasus ini!

SAE: ...

SAE: ...Semoga apa yang Monokuma katakan dengan eksekusi itu bohong... jika benar, walaupun kita berhasil memecahkan kasus ini, itu berarti salah satu dari kita akan...

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (...Benar juga.)

RIKA: (Jika kami salah, kami akan dieksekusi. Jika kami benar, salah satu dari kami akan dieksekusi.)

RIKA: (Aku tidak mau satupun dari kedua hal itu terjadi.)

RIKA: ...Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya, Hinagaki.

SAE: ...

SAE: Sama-sama! Beritahu aku kalau kau tahu siapa pelakunya, ya!

RIKA: Tentu! Sampai nanti!

 

**\- Atsushi Yamamoto -**

RIKA: Yamamoto, bagaimana keadaanmu?

ATSUSHI: Hah? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil.

ATSUSHI: Jadi, kau mau apa kesini? Mau menasihatiku? Aku sudah cukup dinasihati oleh Keigo dan Hinagaki.

RIKA: (...Kelihatannya _mood_ nya sedang jelek...)

RIKA: (Yah, melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini, sudah kuduga dia akan bereaksi seperti ini, sih.)

RIKA: (Tapi tetap saja, tidak usah marah-marah padaku juga, kali. Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa!)

RIKA: ...Tadinya aku hanya mau menanyakan keadaanmu sebagai **teman** yang baik, tapi kalau kau minta dinasihatiku, baiklah.

ATSUSHI: Jangan bera—

RIKA: Aku harap kejadian hari ini mengajarkanmu untuk dapat mengontrol emosi dan tidak berbuat seenaknya.

ATSUSHI: ...Brengsek.

RIKA: Hei, kau yang mulai. Kalau kau tidak ‘memancing’, aku pasti diam saja.

ATSUSHI: Terserah. Apa hanya itu yang mau kau katakan padaku?

RIKA: Oh, mau lagi?

ATSUSHI: Kau mau kutinju?

RIKA: Wow. Bercanda, bercanda. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk atau bukti untuk Kelas Pengadilan nanti?

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku daritadi diam disini karena “Lukamu harus dirawat, Yamamoto!” blablabla, dan kau menyangka aku menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Tinggal bilang ‘tidak ada’ bisa tidak, sih?)

ATSUSHI: Tapi aku memang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, sih.

RIKA: (...Kenapa tidak langsung saja bilang daritadi?!!!)

ATSUSHI: Coba kau perhatikan peraturan baru nomor 9 yang diberikan makhluk brengsek itu.

RIKA: Eh? Memangnya ada yang aneh?

ATSUSHI: Ck. Disitu tertulis pengumuman penemuan mayat hanya diberikan jika murid yang menemukan mayat berjumlah tiga orang, bukan?

ATSUSHI: Padahal, pengumuman itu diberikan pada kita setelah aku melihat... mayat Nodoka.

ATSUSHI: Hinagaki bilang, ia yang pertama kali melihat mayat Nodoka. Jarak antara mayat Nodoka ditemukan Hinagaki dan aku hanya beberapa menit. Kalaupun ada seseorang yang melihat mayat Nodoka diantara jarak itu, seharusnya si murid menunjukkan reaksi panik dan pasti akan memberitahu kita seperti yang Hinagaki lakukan.

ATSUSHI: Lagipula, tidak ada alasan logis untuk menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari kita.

RIKA: Hm... kau benar juga...

RIKA: (Kira-kira kenapa Monokuma memberikan pengumuman setelah mayat Nodoka hanya ditemukan oleh dua orang?)

RIKA: (...Kecuali...)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #12_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Pengumuman Penemuan Mayat’**

ATSUSHI: Ngomong-ngomong, mana Keigo?

RIKA: Masih di kamar Alice untuk mengotopsi mayat Nodoka. Memangnya ada apa?

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...Tidak ada apa-apa.

RIKA: (Mencurigakan.)

ATSUSHI: Apa-apaan kau melihatku seperti itu?

RIKA: Hm? Tidak ada alasan khusus.

ATSUSHI: Ap—

RIKA: Eh, Yamamoto. Menurutmu siapa pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka?

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...Mungkin Alice. _Monokuma File_ mengatakan kalau Nodoka meninggal di kamar gadis itu, bukan?

RIKA: Memang, tapi bisa saja seseorang berusaha menuduh Alice sebagai pelakunya.

ATSUSHI: ...Hm... entahlah.

ATSUSHI: Tapi aku bisa menjamin Keigo bukan pelakunya.

RIKA: Kenapa kau bisa yakin?

ATSUSHI: Pembunuhan terjadi tadi malam, kan? Kemarin malam Keigo tidur di kamarku.

RIKA: ...Kenapa Keigo tidur di kamarmu?

ATSUSHI: Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Kemarin malam setelah ia memeriksa yang lain, ia mengobrol denganku cukup lama lalu kami berdua ketiduran.

RIKA: (...Mencurigakan, dalam artian lain.)

RIKA: (Aku diam saja, deh. Nanti aku bisa ditinju kalau bertanya-tanya lagi.)

RIKA: ...Oooke. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu untuk mengecek yang lain. Sampai nanti, Yamamoto.

ATSUSHI: ...Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang tadi.

RIKA: Ya, ya.

RIKA: (Aku merasa hatiku pecah menjadi beling-beling.)

* * *

 

**-** _Laundry Room -_

**\- Sayochi Uchiya** -

SAYOCHI: U-Um... halo, Sakaki...

RIKA: Ah, Uchiya! Pas sekali, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu.

SAYOCHI: E-Eee! A-Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?! T-Tolong jangan hukum aku!

RIKA: (Apa-apaan reaksinya...)

RIKA: Bukan, kok. Bukan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau menemukan sesuatu disini bersama Ector dan Alice?

SAYOCHI: E-Eee... jadi bukan karena kau ingin menghukumku, ya... huft...

SAYOCHI: Eee! M-Maaf, aku menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan!

RIKA: (Ugh.)

RIKA: ...Jadi? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?

SAYOCHI: M-Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu... a-aku menemukan sesuatu di mesin cuci...

RIKA: Menemukan sesuatu? Apa itu?

RIKA: (Apa pisau bedah yang menghilang itu?)

SAYOCHI: B-Benda ini...

RIKA: (Dengan gemetar, Sayochi memberikanku benda yang ia temukan.)

RIKA: (Seperti yang sudah kuduga, benda ini merupakan pisau bedah yang menghilang!)

RIKA: (Tapi kenapa benda ini ada di mesin cuci...?)

SAYOCHI: A-Aku dan Ector juga menemukan benda mencurigakan lainnya...

RIKA: Eh? Lagi? Benda apa itu?

SAYOCHI: B-Baju _t-shirt_ putih dan celana panjang hitam yang ada bercak darah...

RIKA: ...A-Apa?

SAYOCHI: U-Um... a-aku dan Ector juga pertama kali terkejut saat melihatnya... awalnya kukira itu hanya baju seseorang yang sedang dicuci...

SAYOCHI: T-Tapi Ector yang curiga menghentikan mesinnya dan mencoba untuk mengecek pakaian itu... s-saat aku dan Ector melihatnya, ternyata ada bercak darah di pakaian itu...

SAYOCHI: P-Pisau bedah itu juga kutemukan di tumpukan pakaian itu...

RIKA: Hm...

RIKA: (Tidak salah lagi. Pakain ini merupakan bukti penting yang akan menunjukkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan Nodoka!)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #13_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Pakaian dengan Bercak Darah’**

RIKA: Ini merupakan petunjuk yang sangat berguna. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Uchiya!

SAYOCHI: S-Sama-sama...

SAYOCHI: U-Uuu... s-semoga kita bisa menentukan siapa pelakunya dengan tepat...

RIKA: Kuharap juga begitu...

RIKA: (Karena jika kami salah...)

RIKA: (...Maka kami semua akan... dieksekusi...)

SAYOCHI: U-Uuu... m-maaf karena membicarakan hal yang mengerikan...

RIKA: ...Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Uchiya!

SAYOCHI: U-Um...

 

**\- Ector -**

ECTOR: Ah, Nona Sakaki. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

RIKA: Hanya mengecek yang lain untuk petunjuk.

ECTOR: Petunjuk? Oh, aku dan Nona Uchiya menemukan beberapa petunjuk tadi. Apakah kau tahu?

RIKA: Um. Tadi Uchiya sudah memberitahuku. Untung saja kau memeriksa mesin cuci itu.

ECTOR: Ah. Bagus. Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah menyadari kalau Ligea tidak mungkin pelakunya.

RIKA: Hm? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?

ECTOR: Seperti _Cafetaria_ , ruang _laundry_ juga dikunci saat _Night Time_ tiba.

RIKA: ...Eh? Bukankah di pengumuman malam biasanya hanya _Cafetaria_ yang dikunci.

ECTOR: Entah. Yang jelas, dari kemarin saat aku mau mencuci saat _Night Time_ , pintu itu selalu tertutup. Monokuma lalu memberitahu padaku kalau ruang _laundry_ juga dikunci saat malam tiba.

ECTOR: Nodoka Nodoka meninggal karena sabetan di leher, bukan? Sabetan di leher dapat mengeluarkan banyak darah. Darah itu pasti menempel di pakaian si pelaku, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mencuci pakaiannya.

ECTOR: Dan karena ruang _laundry_ dikunci saat malam, pelaku pasti mencuci saat pagi menjelang.

ECTOR: Nah. Tadi pagi, aku langsung pergi ke ruang _laundry_ untuk mencuci pakaianku, dan saat itu tidak ada satupun mesin cuci yang dipakai.

RIKA: ...Yang berarti Ligea tidak mungkin pelakunya karena ia memasak bersama Sawamura tadi pagi.

ECTOR: Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Nona Ligea padaku.

ECTOR: Saat aku mencuci, kurasa ada tiga orang yang datang.

RIKA: Siapa saja orang itu?

ECTOR: Kalau tidak salah, Tuan Kurokami, Nona Ubusana, dan Tuan Vermilion.

ECTOR: Sayang sekali aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka, jadi aku tak tahu siapa diantara mereka bertiga yang memasukkan pakaiannya ke mesin cuci tempat aku menemukan pakaian mencurigakan itu.

RIKA: (Hm... berarti Kurokami dan Vermilion yang mencurigakan. Bukankah pakaian yang dicuci merupakan pakaian pria?)

**_EVIDENCE BULLET #14_ ** **ditambahkan: ‘Pernyataan Ector’**

RIKA: Informasi yang bagus, Ector! Dengan begini, kita mempunyai cukup bukti untuk membuktikan Ligea bukan pelakunya!

ECTOR: ...

ECTOR: ...Tanpa bukti-bukti itu juga aku sangat tidak yakin Nona Ligea merupakan pelakunya...

RIKA: Hm? Apa kau bilang?

ECTOR: Hm? Aku tidak bicara apa-apa.

RIKA: ...?

RIKA: ...Yah, kalau begitu aku akan mengecek Ligea. Terima kasih, Ector!

ECTOR: Sama-sama.

 

 **\- Alice Ligea** -

RIKA: (Ligea tampak murung, tak seperti biasanya...)

RIKA: (...Yah, masuk akal karena ia dalam posisi dimana ia dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan.)

RIKA: Hei, Ligea?

ALICE: ...

ALICE: ...Ada apa? Apa kau datang untuk menuduhku membunuh Nodoka juga?

RIKA: Sebenarnya, aku datang untuk menenangkanmu karena aku yakin kau bukan pelakunya. Jadi, bisakah untuk tidak ‘agresif’ terhadapku? Aku sudah cukup dengan sifat Theth dan Yamamoto.

RIKA: (Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekesalan di kalimatku walau aku berusaha menahannya, Habis, aku capek dengan reaksi menyebalkan Yamamoto dan si arang! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mengamuk seperti Yamamoto juga.)

ALICE: ...

ALICE: ...Maaf, Sakaki. Aku lelah dengan situasi ini.

ALICE: ...Ngomong-ngomong, kau percaya padaku?

RIKA: Tentu. Aku menemukan banyak bukti yang menunjukkan kau tidak terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan Nodoka, jadi tenang saja!

ALICE: ...

ALICE: ...Terima kasih.

RIKA: (Ah, dia tersenyum. Jarang sekali aku melihat Alice tersenyum seperti ini, aku tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengeluarkan senyuman andalan reporterku.)

ALICE: ...Tapi tetap saja aku penasaran. _Monokuma File_ bilang kalau Nodoka meninggal di kamarku. Jika seperti itu, kamar yang kutempati selama ini kamar siapa?

ALICE: Memang, sih. Saat aku masuk ke kamar, ‘hawa’ kamar itu tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi aku berpikir mungkin hanya perasaanku saja karena situasi kemarin itu.

ALICE: _Nameplate_ pintu kamar yang kutiduri bertuliskan namaku, jadi aku yakin aku tidak salah masuk kamar.

RIKA: Hm... Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan _nameplate_ di kamarmu itu.

ALICE: _Nameplate_? Ada apa dengan _nameplate_?

RIKA: Di pintu kamar yang seharusnya kamarmu itu, _nameplate_ nya bertuliskan ‘Nodoka Tachibana’.

RIKA: Aku rasa pelaku menukar _nameplate_ kamarmu dengan kamar yang kau tiduri itu.

ALICE: Tunggu, itu berarti kamar yang kutiduri—

RIKA: Milik Nodoka Tachibana, tidak salah lagi.

RIKA: (Tapi siapa yang melakukan itu? Dan apa tujuan pelaku menukar _nameplate_ kamar?)

ALICE: T-Tidak mungkin...

RIKA: Aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lainnya dari itu.

ALICE: ...

‘ _Ping pong pong pong!_

_Aku sudah memberikan kalian waktu cukup lama untuk investigasi, jadi waktu investigasi selesai!_

_Sekarang, kalian harus berkumpul di pintu yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk!_ ’

RIKA: ...Kenapa lagi beruang itu...?

ALICE: ...Entahlah. Tapi katanya waktu investigasi sudah selesai, bukan? Berarti setelah ini Kelas Pengadilan apalah itu akan dimulai.

RIKA: ...

ALICE: ...Lebih baik kita ke pintu masuk sekarang. Jika Monokuma marah, kita bisa bahaya nanti.

* * *

 

Kami berdua kemudian melangkahkan kaki kami keluar ruangan, bersama Sayochi dan Ector. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tidak bisa menahan jantungku yang berdetak dengan cepat. Pikirankupun berkecamuk, takut akan apa yang kami hadapi nanti. Benarkah Monokuma akan mengeksekusi salah satu dari kami, atau mengeksekusi kami semua?

Tak lama, kami berempat sampai di tempat yang disuruh oleh Monokuma. Ternyata, kami berempat merupakan murid terakhir yang datang. Monokuma juga ada dikumpulan murid-murid. Beberapa murid memandang Alice tajam. Sang _puppeteer_ sendiri hanya menunduk, tahu bahwa percuma jika ia marah jadi memutuskan untuk diam.

Monokuma berkacak pinggang. “Nah. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, cepat masuk ke dalam lift!”

Dengan seruannya itu, pintu dengan lambang wajah Monokuma yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah ‘lift’. Tak mau membuat Monokuma jengkel, semua hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam lift.

“Oooh! Aku sangat, sangat bersemangat!” ujar Monokuma, tampak bahagia. “Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian dibawah!” lanjutnya sembari melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

15 murid masuk ke dalam lift, dan hanya 14 dari kami yang akan memasuki lift ini lagi. Itu jika kami menentukan pelaku pembunuhan Nodoka dengan benar.

Aku memberikan Alice pandangan iba. Bukti-bukti yang selama ini kutemukan tidak menunjukkan kalau Alicelah pelaku dari pembunuhan Nodoka. Selain Alice, orang-orang yang tidak kumasukkan dalam daftar mencurigakan adalah Keigo dan Atsushi, yang keduanya memiliki alibi, juga Megumi, karena ia yang banyak menemukan petunjuk. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau mencurigai salah satu dari teman-temanku.

“Tenang saja.” bisikku pada sang _puppeteer_ , ketika aku menyadari tangannya semakin erat mendekap boneka yang selalu ia bawa. “Ingat? Aku dan beberapa murid mempercayaimu, kok. Kita pasti akan menentukan pelakunya dengan tepat.”

Alice menengadah, memberikanku senyuman tipis. Pandangan matanya seolah memberikan rasa terima kasih. Aku tersenyum balik padanya.

“Bagaimana, Sakaki? Apa kau siap?” Keigo yang berdiri di sebelah Alice mengeluarkan suara pelan, sembari memasang senyum. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan hasil otopsinya, Sawamura?” tanyaku penasaran. Hampir lupa kalau si dokter sedari tadi berada di kamar Alice untuk mengotopsi mayat Nodoka.

Senyum Keigo lenyap, digantikan oleh alis yang saling bertautan. “Cukup aneh. A—“

“Oh, lihat! Kita sudah sampai!” suara Sae yang cukup lantang mengalihkan pandanganku dari sang dokter. Benar apa kata gadis itu, sebuah ruangan mulai nampak di depan pintu lift.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan kami semua melangkah ke dalamnya. Ruangan ini luas, dindingnya berwarna ungu gelap dengan corak-corak berwarna putih. Chiyuki mendengus melihatnya, meggumamkan sesuatu seperti “Desain yang sangat mengerikan.” atau semacamnya.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat podium berbentuk lingkaran dengan nama kami tertera di sisi podium dan _keyboard_ yang, aku tidak tahu kenapa, terpasang di masing-masing podium. Di salah satu podium juga terdapat pigura foto hitam-putih Nodoka dengan X merah besar, mengakibatkan rasa penasaran di benakku.

Monokuma berada di ruangan, duduk di singgasana mewah dibelakang podium. Ia melompat kegirangan melihat kami keluar dari lift. “Selamat datang di Ruang Pengadilan!” ujarnya dengan bersemangat.

Kami semua melangkah ke masing-masing podium. Aku berdiri diantara Atsushi yang memandang Monokuma dengan tajam, dan Denzel yang tampak tegang.

Aku mengambil napas, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku dan detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Kelas Pengadilan, dimana nyawa kami semua akan dipertaruhkan...

Dimulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CLASS TRIAL START!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

_Students Counts: 15_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, urutan podiumnya itu: (Arah jarum jam) Tsubasa, Sae, Atsushi, Rika, Denzel, Megumi, Theth, Nanaho, Keigo, Chiyuki, Ector, Nodoka, Kishi, Tsuki, Sayochi, Alice.
> 
> Akhirnya chapter depan Class Trial. Who is the culprit of the murder? Kayaknya gw 'terlalu' ngasih hint, ya... it should by obvious by now...
> 
> Well, gimana chapter ini? Jelek? Tahu. Makanya saya minta saran. Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di Class Trial chapter!


	9. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Class Trial, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual Killing Education akhirnya telah dimulai. Super Highschool Level Cosplayer, Nodoka Tachibana telah ditemukan tewas dengan luka di leher di kamar Alice Ligea. Siapakah dari kelima belas murid bertalenta Hope’s Peak Academy Kelas 81? Inilah Kelas Pengadilan pertama yang akan mereka jalani... atau terakhir? Upupupu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebelum kita mulai:  
> Bold+Underline: Pernyataan yang dapat dihancurkan  
> Bold+Underline+Italic: Pernyataan yang dapat disetujui
> 
> Pas sesi Nonstop Debate dll, jawaban/solusi bakal dikasih paling akhir, jadi pembaca juga bisa ikut menebak.

_EVIDENCE BULLET_

::1. _Monokuma File #1_

Korban adalah Nodoka Tachibana. Waktu perkiraan kematian adalah beberapa menit setelah _Night Time_. Penyebab kematiannya adalah luka akibat sayatan benda tajam di leher.

::2. Kondisi Kamar

Kamar Alice Ligea tempat Nodoka meninggal sangat berantakan, seolah pertarungan terjadi.

::3. Obeng

Benda ini ditemukan oleh Keigo di kantung rok Nodoka.

::4. _Dying Message_

Pesan kematian yang ditulis Nodoka sebelum kematiannya, yaitu bercak darah berbentuk bulan sabit.

::5. Robekan Kertas

Sobekan kertas yang ditemukan di tempat sampah kamar Alice. Terdapat tulisan berbunyi:

"Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap aneh. Aku sekarang sangat ketakutan dan tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun, tapi aku tahu kau dapat dipercaya karena kau adalah orang yang baik padaku dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku di kamarku nanti malam? Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun, oke? Dan agar tidak salah masuk kamar, cek nameplate kamar."

::6. Buku Harian Nodoka

Buku harian yang dimiliki oleh Nodoka Tachibana. Gaya tulisan di buku ini sama persis dengan gaya tulisan di robekan kertas yang ditemukan sebelumnya.

::7. Bercak Darah

Bercak darah yang ditemukan di tempat tidur kamar Alice Ligea.

::8 _Nameplate_

_Nameplate_ kamar Alice tertulis nama ‘Nodoka Tachibana’. Paku _nameplate_ tersebut tampak seperti bekas terlepas.

::9. Pernyataan Nanaho

Nanaho melihat Nodoka yang tampak panik dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang UKS, seperti membawa sesuatu.

::10. _Toolbox_

_Toolbox_ di gudang terbuka lebar dan isinya berantakan.

::11. Pisau Bedah

Pisau bedah di ruang UKS menghilang, dan ditemukan di dalam mesin cuci.

::12. Pengumuman Penemuan Mayat

Pengumuman diberikan ketika tiga orang menemukan mayat seseorang, tapi hanya Atsushi dan Sae yang menemukan mayat Nodoka duluan.

::13. Pakaian dengan Bercak Darah

Terdapat _t-shirt_ putih dan celana panjang hitam penuh bercak darah di mesin cuci.

::14. Pernyataan Ector

Ruang _laundry_ ditutup saat _Night Time_. Paginya, ia melihat Kurokami Tsubasa, Vermilion Denzel, dan Ubusana Chiyuki masuk ke dalam ruangan saat sedang mencuci baju.

* * *

 

**_CLASS TRIAL START!_ **

**_ALL RISE!_ **

* * *

 

 

MONOKUMA: Kalau begitu, biar aku jelaskan sedikit peraturan mengenai Kelas Pengadilan ini!

MONOKUMA: Di Kelas Pengadilan ini, kalian diharuskan untuk berdiskusi agar dapat menentukan siapa pembunuh Nodoka Tachibana dengan tepat.

MONOKUMA: Jika kalian dapat menentukan si pelaku dengan benar, maka hanya si pelaku yang akan menerima hukuman. Tetapi, jika kalian salah...

MONOKUMA: Maka aku akan menghukum kalian semua kecuali si pelaku, dan pelaku tersebut dinyatakan ‘lulus. Yang berarti, ia akan dapat keluar dari tempat ini!

SAYOCHI: U-Uuu... s-sangat mengerikan...

KISHI: Hei, apa pelakunya benar-benar salah satu dari kami?

MONOKUMA: Oh, tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin berbohong dalam hal ini! Upupupu. Menyedihkan, bukan?

ECTOR: ...

ECTOR: ...Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa ada pigura Nodoka disini?

MONOKUMA: Ah, itu. Bukankah menyedihkan jika ‘meninggalkan’ teman kalian yang mati? Jadi, aku buat pigura itu sebagai ‘pengganti’ teman kalian yang mati!

ECTOR: ...

MONOKUMA: Jika tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi, cepatlah mulai! Aku sudah lama menunggu hal ini. Upupupu!

NANAHO: M-Mulai... tapi mulai darimana...?

THETH: Heh. Tidak perlu berdiskusi juga bukankah pelakunya sudah jelas?

TSUKI: Benar! Pelakunya Alice, kan?!

ALICE: A-Aku bukan pelakunya! Berapa kali aku harus memberitahu kalian?!

CHIYUKI: Bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Nodoka meninggal di kamarmu itu cukup sebagai penentu kalau kaulah si pelaku.

DENZEL: Mengaku sajalah, Ligea. Kau sudah terpojok!

ALICE: T-Tapi benar-benar bukan aku pelakunya! Aku tidak membunuh Nodoka!

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (...Ya. Aku sendiri juga yakin kalau Alice tak bersalah.)

RIKA: (Lagipula, menentukan pelaku di awal seperti ini, bukankah terlalu cepat?)

KISHI: ...Hm...

KISHI: Kalau diingat-ingat, kemarin kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu dan Nodoka berdua saja, bukan?

ALICE: ...!

KEIGO: Eh? Apa maksudmu?

KISHI: Aku mempunyai bukti bahwa Ligealah pelaku pembunuh Nodoka, selain _Monokuma File_ tentunya.

RIKA: (Bukti lain? Apakah memang ada bukti lain?)

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: ...Hm, bagaimana kalau kau bagikan pada kami, Ueno?

KISHI: Oh, tentu.

* * *

 

**_NONSTOP DEBATE_ **

KISHI: Kemarin Ligea menawarkan diri untuk ‘berbicara’ dengan Nodoka, bukan?

KISHI: Nah. Saat aku dan Ligea sampai di depan kamar Nodoka, Alice menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya dan Nodoka berdua saja, dengan alasan agar Nodoka tidak takut.

KISHI: Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah itu aneh?

KISHI: Aku yakin **saat itu Ligea membunuh ** Nodoka.

DENZEL: B-Bagaimana, Ligea?! Itu bukti yang kuat, bukan?!

ALICE: A-Aku **hanya berbicara saja ** dengannya saat itu!

ALICE: Nodoka saat itu paranoid, bukan? Jika ia melihat Kishi yang berbadan besar dan membawa pedang, ia pasti akan menolak untuk berbicara denganku!

CHIYUKI: Hmp. Pelaku mana mungkin mengakui kesalahannya.

RIKA: **Kau salah!**

.

.

.

(Solusi: > **saat itu Ligea membunuh <**

Bullet yang digunakan: ‘Monokuma File #1’)

* * *

 

RIKA: Tidak mungkin Alice membunuhnya saat itu, Ueno.

KISHI: Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?

RIKA: (Serius... lelaki ini tidak membaca _Monokuma File_ nya atau apa, sih?)

RIKA: Di _Monokuma File_ tertera kalau waktu perkiraan kematian Nodoka itu beberapa menit setelah _Night Time_ , bukan?

RIKA: Sedangkan kau dan Ligea pergi ke kamar Nodoka setelah sarapan. Jadi tidak mungkin Ligea membunuh Nodoka saat itu.

KISHI: M-Mungkin Monokuma membuat kesalahan.

KEIGO: Ah, tapi hasil otopsiku juga menunjukkan kalau Nodoka meninggal setelah _Night Time_ , kok.

KEIGO: Itu berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Sakaki, Ligea tidak mungkin membunuhnya saat itu.

KEIGO: ...Kecuali mungkin jika Nodoka masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai _Night Time_ , dan kupikir mustahil.

MEGUMI: Bukan hanya itu, Sawamura juga masih mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar Nodoka, bukan?

MEGUMI: Itu berarti apa yang kau sebut ‘bukti’ tersebut sangat salah.

KISHI: ...

KISHI: ...B-Baiklah, aku salah. Maaf karena telah membuang waktu.

ATSUSHI: Heh. Dasar bodoh.

THETH: Tapi tetap saja, pernyataan yang menyatakan kalau Nodoka meninggal di kamar Ligea merupakan bukti yang kuat, bukan?

THETH: Ia masih belum ‘bersih’ sampai bukti itu terpecahkan.

ALICE: ...

MEGUMI: Hm... memang benar...

MEGUMI: Tetapi, menentukan pelaku di awal-awal seperti ini, bukankah terlalu tergesa-gesa?

RIKA: Betul. Jangan lupa, jika kita salah menentukan pelakunya, nyawa kita taruhannya.

RIKA: Jadi, ayo kita berdiskusi kembali sebelum menentukan Alicelah pelakunya! Setidaknya, kita harus mempunyai bukti kuat lainnya, dan bukan hanya pernyataan dari _Monokuma File_ semata.

RIKA: (Lagipula aku mempunyai bukti yang menunjukkan Alice mungkin tidak melakukannya.)

RIKA: (Lebih baik aku diam dulu. Jika waktunya tepat, mungkin nanti akan kuberitahukan bukti tersebut.)

RIKA: (Kalau aku memberitahukan mereka sekarang, mereka pasti akan menuduhku bekerja sama dengan Alice.)

THETH: ...

SAE: Waaah, Sakaki keren sekali!

SAYOCHI: T-Tapi a-apa yang harus kita diskusikan...?

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: Bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan soal senjata yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh Nodoka? Darisitu mungkin kita dapat mempunyai petunjuk tentang siapa pelakunya.

DENZEL: Bukankah senjata yang digunakan adalah senjata tajam?

ECTOR: Maksudnya, senjata tajam apa yang digunakan. _Monokuma File_ tidak memberi penjelasan detailnya, bukan?

MONOKUMA: Tentu saja! Jika aku terlalu detail menjelaskan, maka semua akan terlalu gampang!

* * *

 

**_NONSTOP DEBATE_ **

CHIYUKI: Senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh Nodoka...

CHIYUKI: Kira-kira benda apa itu?

THETH: Jika senjata tajam, bukankah **_pisau dapur_** yang paling mencurigakan?

TSUKI: Tetapi **_pedang Ueno_** juga dapat dikategorikan sebagai benda tajam, bukan?

KISHI: ...Apa maksudmu kau menuduhku sebagai pelakunya?

TSUKI: E-Eh, tidak, kok. H-Hanya bicara saja.

TSUBASA: Hei, jangan terlalu kasar padanya.

NANAHO: A-Anu, bertengkar tidak akan menolong kita dalam situasi ini...

DENZEL: Eh, ngomong-ngomong di ruang UKS juga terdapat **_gunting_** , kan?

DENZEL: Mungkin itu senjata yang digunakan pelaku!

SAE: Tidak, tidak! Kalian semua salah!

SAE: Senjata yang digunakan pelaku pastilah **_pisau bedah_**!

NANAHO: A-Atau mungkin **_cutter_**? Kurasa aku melihat banyak benda tersebut terjejer rapih di toko buku.

.

.

.

RIKA: **Aku setuju!**

(Solusi: > ** _pisau bedah_ <**

Bullet yang digunakan: ‘Pisau Bedah’)

* * *

 

RIKA: Hinagaki benar. Pisau bedahlah senjata yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh Nodoka!

SAE: Sudah kuduga! Habis, pisau bedah yang biasanya di ruang UKS hilang!

DENZEL: Eh? Di ruang UKS ada pisau bedah?

SAE: Um! Aku menemukannya di laci berisi peralatan saat aku berkeliling mencari petunjuk beberapa hari yang lalu.

SAE: Tapi, saat aku mencari perban di laci peralatan tersebut untuk luka Yamamoto, benda itu menghilang entah kemana!

KEIGO: Ah, aku juga setuju dengan pernyataan Hinagaki!

KEIGO: Ingat saat aku, Yamamoto, dan Sakaki memeriksa ruang UKS saat hari pertama? Aku menyadari kalau ada pisau bedah di laci peralatan bersama alat-alat lainnya.

NANAHO: T-Tetapi benda itu hanya menghilang, kan? S-Siapa tahu hanya terselip atau apa...

RIKA: Ah, pisau bedah yang menghilang itu sebenarnya sudah ditemukan oleh Uchiya dan Ector. Karena itu, aku yakin kalau benda itulah yang digunakan untuk membunuh Nodoka.

TSUKI: E-Eh...? Benarkah?

SAYOCHI: U-Um... aku dan Ector menemukannya di mesin cuci.

DENZEL: M-Mesin cuci?!

ECTOR: Ya. Entah kenapa pelaku menaruhnya disana.

MEGUMI: Hm... mungkin pelaku bermaksud untuk membersihkan pisau bedah itu, dan terlambat karena sudah ditemukan oleh Ector dan Uchiya duluan.

MEGUMI: Lagipula, mesin cuci terlihat seperti tempat yang tidak terlalu mencurigakan... kurasa.

KEIGO: Ngomong-ngomong, otopsiku juga menunjukkan kalau luka di leher Nodoka cocok dengan ukuran pisau bedah yang kecil! Jadi kupikir memang pisau bedahlah senjata yang digunakan pelaku.

DENZEL: Berarti sudah ditetapkan! Senjatanya adalah pisau bedah!

KISHI: Untuk apa ada pisau bedah di ruang UKS...?

MONOKUMA: Oooh, itu untuk persiapan saja!

MONOKUMA: Siapa tahu diantara kalian ada yang memerlukan operasi atau apa jadi aku sudah menyiapkan semua peralatannya! Kepala sekolah kalian ini hebat, kan?

THETH: Cih, alasan. Paling kau sengaja meletakkannya disitu dan berharap agar seseorang bisa memakai benda itu untuk membunuh seseorang.

ECTOR: ...Dan apa yang ia harapkan itu menjadi kenyataan.

MONOKUMA: Hmmm... memang itu salah satu alasanku, tetapi aku tidak akan menyebutnya ‘harapan’. Iiiii, jijik!

MONOKUMA: Aku lebih suka menyebutnya ‘keinginan’!

DENZEL: Eh? Tapi pada dasarnya ‘harapan’ dan ‘keinginan’ itu sama saja, kan?

MONOKUMA: Hei, sudahlah! Kalian harusnya melanjutkan diskusi kalian untuk menentukan siapa pelakunya!

MONOKUMA: Atau kalian sebegitu putus asanya sehingga ingin mati? Upupupu!

CHIYUKI: ...Hei, jika senjata yang digunakan itu pisau bedah, bukankah Hinagaki dan Sawamura yang paling mencurigakan?

CHIYUKI: Oh, dan jangan lupa Ligea yang masih menjadi tersangka.

ALICE: Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak membunuh Nodoka!

ALICE: L-Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada pisau bedah di ruang UKS!

DENZEL: Hm... yang benar? Kau bisa saja berbohong.

ALICE: Aku tidak berbohong!

SAE: Hei! Kenapa aku dan Sawamura malah dicurigai?!

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Serius, kenapa semua tampak tergesa-gesa menentukan pelaku, sih? Aku tahu mereka ingin cepat-cepat kasus ini selesai, tapi tidakkah ada yang berpikir kalau nyawa kita semua berada di papan yang sangat tipis?)

RIKA: (Lagipula, aku yakin ada satu orang lagi yang tahu akan pisau bedah itu...)

RIKA: (Dan aku yakin hanya ia yang dapat melakukannya.)

* * *

 

**_NONSTOP DEBATE_ **

CHIYUKI: Karena **hanya kalian bertiga** yang tahu kalau ada pisau bedah di ruang UKS.

CHIYUKI: Sehingga hanya salah satu dari kalianlah yang telah membunuh Nodoka!

SAE: E-Eeeh! Tetapi kami tidak melakukannya!

KEIGO: B-Bukankah kita sudah menetapkan untuk tidak tergesa-gesa menemukan pelaku...?

CHIYUKI: Hmp. Jangan mengelak. Apa yang kukatakan benar, kan?

DENZEL: Eh. tetapi **Monokuma juga tahu** ada pisau bedah di ruang UKS, kan?

DENZEL: Bukankah itu berarti ia juga mencurigakan?

ATSUSHI: Monokuma bilang pelakunya **salah satu dari kita** , idiot.

DENZEL: Tidak sopan!

.

.

.

RIKA: **Kau salah!**

(Solusi: > **hanya kalian bertiga <**

_Bullet_ yang digunakan: ‘Pernyataan Nanaho’)

* * *

 

RIKA: Tidak, ada satu orang lagi yang kupikir mengetahui akan pisau bedah itu.

CHIYUKI: ...Satu orang lagi? Siapa?

RIKA: Orang itu adalah... Nodoka Tachibana sendiri.

TSUKI: E-Eh? Nodoka?

TSUBASA: Apa kau mempunyai bukti?

RIKA: Ya, pernyataan yang diberikan Nanaho merupakan buktinya!

NANAHO: E-Eh?! A-Aku?!

RIKA: Iya! Bukankah kau yang bilang padaku tadi?

NANAHO: M-Memangnya aku bilang apa...?

RIKA: (...Gadis ini... jangan bilang ia lupa?!)

RIKA: (Ugh, menyebalkan. Kenapa sepertinya hanya aku yang bekerja keras disini?!)

RIKA: Kau bilang kalau kau melihat Nodoka keluar dari ruang UKS dengan tergesa-gesa dan tampak seperti membawa sesuatu, kan?

RIKA: Aku pikir benda yang dibawa Nodoka adalah pisau bedah itu.

MEGUMI : ...Hm. Masuk akal.

DENZEL: T-Tunggu, kenapa Nodoka mengambil pisau bedah?

CHIYUKI: Kurasa ia melakukannya sebagai senjata untuk sekedar _self-defense_.

MEGUMI: Bisa jadi. Nodoka kemarin sangat paranoid, bukan?

THETH: Itu berarti si pelaku merebut pisau bedah yang Nodoka ambil dari ruang UKS dan membunuhnya dengan pisau itu, bukan?

TSUKI: K-Kenapa kita tidak bertanya saja dengan Ligea? Ia yang membunuh Nodoka, bukan?

ALICE: Sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya!

ATSUSHI: Apa kau mempunyai bukti? Nodoka meninggal di kamarmu, ingat? Itu membuatmu bersalah.

ECTOR: ...Kita kembali lagi ke topik ini...

ALICE: I-Itu...!

MEGUMI: Tunggu.

MEGUMI: Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai bukti yang menunjukkan kalau Ligea mungkin tidak bersalah

RIKA: (Ah, akhirnya!)

ATSUSHI: Dan apa buktinya?

MEGUMI: Tidak adakah satupun dari kalian yang memperhatikan pintu kamar Alice? Itulah buktinya.

THETH: Heh, gendut. Bicara yang jelas dan detail! Apa maksudmu?

RIKA:  (Bukti yang dimaksud oleh Fukui, tidak salah lagi ialah...)

* * *

 

**Pilih bukti!**

::5. Robekan Kertas

Sobekan kertas yang ditemukan di tempat sampah kamar Alice. Terdapat tulisan berbunyi:

"Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap aneh. Aku sekarang sangat ketakutan dan tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun, tapi aku tahu kau dapat dipercaya karena kau adalah orang yang baik padaku dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku di kamarku nanti malam? Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun, oke? Dan agar tidak salah masuk kamar, cek nameplate kamar."

::6. Buku Harian Nodoka

Buku harian yang dimiliki oleh Nodoka Tachibana. Gaya tulisan di buku ini sama persis dengan gaya tulisan di robekan kertas yang ditemukan sebelumnya.

::7. Bercak Darah

Bercak darah yang ditemukan di tempat tidur kamar Alice Ligea.

::8 _Nameplate_

_Nameplate_ kamar Alice tertulis nama ‘Nodoka Tachibana’. Paku _nameplate_ tersebut tampak seperti bekas terlepas.

::9. Pernyataan Nanaho

Nanaho melihat Nodoka yang tampak panik dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang UKS, seperti membawa sesuatu.

.

.

.

(Solusi: _Evidence Bullet #8_ : ‘ _Nameplate_ ’)

RIKA: **Ini pasti dapat membuktikannya!**

* * *

 

RIKA: Fukui, apa yang kau maksud dengan bukti itu _nampelate_ di pintu kamar Alice?

MEGUMI: Benar. Akhirnya ada juga yang berpikir sepertiku.

SAE: Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti! Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan _nameplate_ tersebut?

RIKA: Begini, Nodoka meninggal di kamar Ligea, bukan?

RIKA: Tapi _nampelate_ yang terpasang di pintu kamar Alice justru adalah _nameplate_ bertuliskan ‘Nodoka Tachibana’.

THETH: A-Apa kau bilang?

MEGUMI: Bukan hanya itu, _nameplate_ tersebut juga tampak seperti bekas dilepas.

MEGUMI: Aku juga memeriksa _nameplate_ kamar disebelahnya, dan disitulah nama ‘Alice Ligea’ tertera.

MEGUMI: Itu berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

RIKA: Si pelaku menukar _nameplate_ kamar Ligea dan Nodoka untuk menjebak kita agar berpikir Ligealah pelakunya!

ALICE: K-Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ada yang aneh berbeda dari kamar yang kutiduri semalam...

ALICE: Di laci meja kamar, terdapat jepit rambut besar berbentuk kucing. Padahal aku tidak memakai jepit rambut.

MEGUMI: Itu pasti jepit rambut Nodoka. Ketika kita menemukan mayat Nodoka, rambutnya terurai berantakan, ingat? Padahal rambut gadis itu selalu dikuncir.

RIKA: Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan. Si pelaku menukar _nameplate_ mereka, sehingga Nodoka berada di kamar Alice sedangkan Alice berada di kamar Nodoka tadi malam!

ALICE: ...

ALICE: ...Jadi, bagaimana? Aku ‘bersih’, kan?

NANAHO: K-Kurasa begitu.

ALICE: Huft... aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan pelakunya, kan? Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh Nodoka, atau siapapun disini.

TSUBASA: Hmp. Tetap saja, kalau saja kau atau Nodoka menyadari kalau kamar kalian berdua ditukar, pasti kejadian ini takkan terjadi.

ALICE: B-Bukan salahku. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kamarku tertukar dengan kamar Nodoka? Aku memperhatikan _nameplate_ kamar saat aku masuk, makanya aku yakin kalau kamar Nodoka itu kamarku...

CHIYUKI: Mengingat sifat Nodoka yang ceroboh, aku yakin Nodoka juga berpikiran sama... maka dari itu ia...

CHIYUKI: ...

ATSUSHI: Kalian ini... kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?! Bisa menyimpan banyak waktu, tahu.

RIKA: Makanya kalian semua jangan ribut menyerang Ligea!

RIKA: Bagaimana aku atau Fukui dapat memberitahu kalian jika pada ujungnya nanti dituduh bekerja sama dengan Ligea?!

KEIGO: Hei! Sudah, sudah!

TSUKI: Tapi jika Alice bukan pelakunya... lalu siapa?

MEGUMI: Hm... pertama, bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dulu bagaimana si pelaku dapat memasuki kamar tempat Nodoka berada?

KEIGO: Benar juga. Dengan keadaan Nodoka yang paranoid, Nodoka pasti tidak akan sembarangan mempersilahkan seseorang masuk begitu saja.

KEIGO: Aku yakin jika tadi malam tidak membawa nampan makanan, ia akan mengusirku!

THETH: ...

THETH: ...Hehehe.

ATSUSHI: ...? Apa yang kau tertawakan disaat seperti ini?

SAE: Wah! Jangan-jangan Tuan Burung akhirnya menjadi gila karena efek semua kejadian ini!

DENZEL: E-Eh? Kalau begitu gawat!

THETH: Bukan begitu, idiot! Dan Hinagaki, aku sudah bilang berhenti memanggilku Tuan Burung, kan?!

SAE: Ehehehe, kebiasaan. Teehee.

RIKA: ...Jadi? Kenapa kau tertawa?

THETH: Karana aku akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki ini!

RIKA: (...Eh?)

ECTOR: Apa maksudmu, Tuan Theth?

THETH: Hmp. Dengar baik-baik hipotesaku berikut ini...

* * *

 

**_NONSTOP DEBATE_ **

THETH: Pertama, kau salah, Sawamura.

THETH: Ada kemungkinan kalau Nodoka mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke kamarnya.

KEIGO: E-Eh?

THETH: Jika si pelaku adalah sahabat baik Nodoka, Nodoka pasti tidak akan pikir panjang langsung **mempersilahkan si pelaku masuk**.

THETH: Ia pasti berpikir kalau hanya si pelakulah yang dapat ia percaya karena paranoianya itu...

THETH: Jadi si pelaku berpura-pura khawatir akan keadaannya, dan mengobrol dengan Nodoka.

THETH: Lalu saat Nodoka lengah, ia mengambil pisau bedah yang Nodoka ambil sebagai senjata untuk _self-defense_ dan membunuhnya **dengan senjata itu**.

THETH: Karena kaget akan sikap si pelaku, Nodoka meninggal **tanpa perlawanan**.

KISHI: Hm... masuk akal juga...

KISHI: Itu bisa menjelaskan soal kenapa senjata bisa berada di tangan pelaku dan bagaimana si pelaku masuk ke kamar.

SAYOCHI: T-Tapi sahabat baik Nodoka... i-itu berarti...

CHIYUKI: Hei, tunggu! Kau menuduhku membunuh Nodoka? Sangat tidak logis.

CHIYUKI: Aku **tidak mungkin membunuh** Nodoka. Ia itu sahabatku!

THETH: Hmp. Kau pasti  menggunakan keuntungan sebagai sahabatnya agar ia dapat mempercayaimu dan kau bisa diam-diam menusuknya dari belakang.

ECTOR: Hm... benar juga. Lagipula, Nona Ubusana sedari tadi terlihat tergesa-gesa menentukan pelaku, bukan?

CHIYUKI: Itu hanya karena aku ingin segera bedebah yang membunuh sahabat baikku itu segera dieksekusi dan mengakhiri semua ini!

.

.

.

RIKA: **Kau salah!**

(Solusi: > **tanpa perlawanan <**

_Bullet_ yang digunakan: ‘Kondisi Kamar’)

* * *

 

RIKA: Tidak. Kupikir Nodoka tidak meninggal tanpa perlawanan.

THETH: Hah? Apa buktinya?

RIKA: (Makanya periksa kamar Alice juga, arang.)

RIKA: Kondisi kamar Ligea. Ketika kita menemukan mayat Nodoka, kamar itu terlihat berantakan, bukan?

KISHI: Benar juga. Jadi, kamar yang berantakan itu adalah karena Nodoka dan si pelaku bertarung?

RIKA: Tepat. Aku pikir saat mereka bertarung itulah pisau bedah yang digunakan Nodoka berhasil direbut oleh si pelaku, lalu ia gunakan untuk membunuh Nodoka.

NANAHO: Terbunuh karena senjata yang ia gunakan untuk _self-defense_... terdengar ironis, ya...

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: ...Memang apa yang Theth nyatakan tentang tanpa perlawanan itu salah...

MEGUMI: Tapi kupikir kalimat ‘Nodoka mempersilahkan masuk si pelaku’ itu benar.

RIKA: (Eh?!)

THETH: Heh. Sudah kuduga. Pelakunya Ubusana, bukan?

CHIYUKI: H-Hei!

MEGUMI: Aku tidak bilang pelakunya Ubusana. Aku hanya bilang apa yang kau katakan tentang ‘Nodoka mempersilahkan si pelaku masuk’ itu benar.

THETH: A-Apa?

KEIGO: Hm... aku juga ragu Ubusana pelakunya. Habis, kemarin ia termasuk dari kelompok yang jatuh sakit, bukan?

KEIGO: Penyakit itu baru hilang ketika ada pembunuhan terjadi, jadi Ubusana masih terbaring sakit ketika Nodoka terbunuh. Lagipula, terakhir aku memeriksa Ubusana juga tubuhnya masih lemas.

CHIYUKI: I-Itu benar! Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh Nodoka ketika aku bangun dari tempat tidur saja susah?

THETH: ...Cih.

SAE: Itu berarti kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka yang jatuh sakit kemarin tidak mungkin membunuh Nodoka!

KISHI: Jadi pelakunya salah satu dari yang sehat kemarin, ya...

RIKA: Lalu, apa yang kau maksud dengan ‘Nodoka mempersilahkan si pelaku masuk’, Fukui?

MEGUMI: Oh? Kau tidak ingat dengan bukti itu?

RIKA: ...Bukti itu?

MEGUMI: Iya, itu. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, bukan?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Bukti yang dimaksud oleh Fukui...)

RIKA:( ...Apa mungkin—!)

* * *

 

**Pilih bukti!**

::5. Robekan Kertas

Sobekan kertas yang ditemukan di tempat sampah kamar Alice. Terdapat tulisan berbunyi:

"Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap aneh. Aku sekarang sangat ketakutan dan tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun, tapi aku tahu kau dapat dipercaya karena kau adalah orang yang baik padaku dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku di kamarku nanti malam? Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun, oke? Dan agar tidak salah masuk kamar, cek nameplate kamar."

::6. Buku Harian Nodoka

Buku harian yang dimiliki oleh Nodoka Tachibana. Gaya tulisan di buku ini sama persis dengan gaya tulisan di robekan kertas yang ditemukan sebelumnya.

::7. Bercak Darah

Bercak darah yang ditemukan di tempat tidur kamar Alice Ligea.

::8 _Nameplate_

_Nameplate_ kamar Alice tertulis nama ‘Nodoka Tachibana’. Paku _nameplate_ tersebut tampak seperti bekas terlepas.

::9. Pernyataan Nanaho

Nanaho melihat Nodoka yang tampak panik dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang UKS, seperti membawa sesuatu.

.

.

.

(Solusi: _Evidence Bullet #5_ : ‘Robekan Kertas’)

RIKA: **Ini pasti dapat membuktikannya!**

* * *

 

RIKA: Apa yang kau maksud itu robekan kertas yang kita temukan di tempat sampah?

SAYOCHI: R-Robekan... kertas...?

RIKA: Ya. Fukui menemukannya di tempat sampah di kamar Ligea.

TSUKI: Tempat sampah kamar...?

TSUKI: T-Tapi...

TSUBASA: ...Ada apa, Tsuki?

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: ...Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.

MEGUMI: ...

RIKA: (Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?)

KISHI: Apakah ada sesuatu yang tertulis di kertas itu?

MEGUMI: Yup. Di kertas itu, terdapat tulisan ini...

"Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap aneh. Aku sekarang sangat ketakutan dan tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun, tapi aku tahu kau dapat dipercaya karena kau adalah orang yang baik padaku dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku di kamarku nanti malam? Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun, oke? Dan agar tidak salah masuk kamar, cek nameplate kamar."

MEGUMI: Aku pikir kertas ini merupakan surat yang ditulis oleh Nodoka dan diberikan kepada si pelaku.

ATSUSHI: ...Tunggu, itu berarti Nodoka tahu kalau _nameplate_ kamarnya dan kamar Ligea telah ditukar, bukan?

ATSUSHI: Jadi kenapa ia membiarkannya?

ALICE: Dan lagi, itu berarti si pelaku yang membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah, bukan? Kenapa ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah?

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: ...Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku hanya dapat memikirkan satu alasan, yaitu...

MEGUMI: Nodoka sengaja menukar _nameplate_ miliknya dan _nameplate_ Ligea disebelahnya.

RIKA: E-Eh...?

MEGUMI: Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah masuk akal kenapa kita bisa menemukan benda itu di kantung rok Nodoka?

THETH: Oi, oi, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'benda itu'?! Bicara yang detail, gendut!

MEGUMI: Sawamura dan Sakaki pasti tahu apa maksudku.

RIKA: A-Aku lagi?!

KEIGO: Hei, kenapa aku juga?

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: Benda yang merupakan barang bukti itu ditemukan olehmu, ingat?

KEIGO: E-Eeeh?! Memangnya benda apa yang kutemukan?!

MEGUMI: ...

SAYOCHI: E-Eee... a-aku tidak m-mengerti...!

RIKA: (...)

RIKA: (Apa barang bukti yang ditemukan Keigo di kantung rok Nodoka...?)

* * *

 

**Pilih bukti!**

::1. _Monokuma File #1_

Korban adalah Nodoka Tachibana. Waktu perkiraan kematian adalah beberapa menit setelah _Night Time_. Penyebab kematiannya adalah luka akibat sayatan benda tajam di leher.

::2. Kondisi Kamar

Kamar Alice Ligea tempat Nodoka meninggal sangat berantakan, seolah pertarungan terjadi.

::3. Obeng

Benda ini ditemukan oleh Keigo di kantung rok Nodoka.

::4. _Dying Message_

Pesan kematian yang ditulis Nodoka sebelum kematiannya, yaitu bercak darah berbentuk bulan sabit.

::5. Robekan Kertas

Sobekan kertas yang ditemukan di tempat sampah kamar Alice. Terdapat tulisan berbunyi:

"Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap aneh. Aku sekarang sangat ketakutan dan tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun, tapi aku tahu kau dapat dipercaya karena kau adalah orang yang baik padaku dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku di kamarku nanti malam? Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun, oke? Dan agar tidak salah masuk kamar, cek nameplate kamar."

.

.

.

(Solusi: _Evidence Bullet #3_ : ‘Obeng’)

RIKA: **Ini pasti dapat membuktikannya!**

* * *

 

RIKA: Benda yang ditemukan Sawamura... apa itu obeng?

SAYOCHI: E-Eee?!

MEGUMI: Benar. Sawamura menemukannya di kantung rok Nodoka ketika ia hendak mengotopsi tubuh Nodoka.

TSUKI: T-Tapi darimana ia mengambil obeng itu...?

RIKA: (Darimana... bukti ini pasti dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu.)

* * *

 

**Pilih bukti!**

::8 _Nameplate_

_Nameplate_ kamar Alice tertulis nama ‘Nodoka Tachibana’. Paku _nameplate_ tersebut tampak seperti bekas terlepas.

::9. Pernyataan Nanaho

Nanaho melihat Nodoka yang tampak panik dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang UKS, seperti membawa sesuatu.

::10. _Toolbox_

_Toolbox_ di gudang terbuka lebar dan isinya berantakan.

::11. Pisau Bedah

Pisau bedah di ruang UKS menghilang, dan ditemukan di dalam mesin cuci.

::12. Pengumuman Penemuan Mayat

Pengumuman diberikan ketika tiga orang menemukan mayat seseorang, tapi hanya Atsushi dan Sae yang menemukan mayat Nodoka duluan.

.

.

.

(Solusi: _Evidence Bullet #10_ : ‘ _Toolbox_ ’)

RIKA: **Ini pasti dapat membuktikannya!**

* * *

 

RIKA: Di gudang bukankah ada _toolbox_? Nodoka pasti mengambilnya darisitu!

DENZEL: Ah, benar juga! Di gudang kan memang ada _toolbox_ yang isinya lengkap.

THETH: Itu berarti menjelaskan kenapa _toolbox_ itu kutemukan terbuka dan berantakan... Nodokalah yang membukanya untuk mengambil obeng dari dalam kotak itu.

MEGUMI: Awalnya kami heran, mengapa ada obeng di kantung rok Nodoka?

MEGUMI: Tetapi jika kau menghubungkan semuanya, bukankah sudah jelas?

CHIYUKI: ...Maksudmu?

MEGUMI: Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Nodoka mengundang si pelaku untuk datang ke kamarnya. Karena ia telah menukar _nameplate_ kamarnya dan kamar Ligea, ia menyuruh si pelaku untuk mengecek _nameplate_ kamar agar tidak salah.

NANAHO: T-Tetapi untuk apa Nodoka mengundang si pelaku...?

MEGUMI: Bukankah sudah jelas?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (...Alasan Nodoka mengundang si pelaku... itu pasti...)

* * *

 

**Jawab pertanyaan!**

  1. Karena Nodoka mengadakan pesta
  2. Karena Nodoka ingin melakukan ‘itu’
  3. Karena Nodoka ingin belajar bersama
  4. Karena Nodoka ingin membunuh



.

.

.

(Solusi: D. Karena Nodoka ingin membunuh)

RIKA: **Dengan ini, semua terjawab!**

* * *

 

RIKA: Mengapa Nodoka mengundang pelaku...?

RIKA: Itu karena... ia ingin membunuh si pelaku.

SAE: Oh, begitu!

SAE: ...Eh, tunggu! Apa?!

DENZEL: Nodoka membunuh? Ia korban, kan?

MEGUMI: Hanya karena Nodoka korban itu tidak berarti ia tidak bersalah.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: Coba kalian pikir baik-baik... bukankah semuanya menjadi ‘tersambung’?

RIKA: Sifat paranoid Nodoka, kenapa Nodoka menukar _nameplate_ miliknya, kenapa Nodoka mengambil pisau bedah dari ruang UKS...

RIKA: ...Kenapa Nodoka menulis surat untuk mengundang pelaku...

RIKA: ...Itu karena ia berniat untuk membunuh salah satu dari kita...

CHIYUKI: **_Itu sangat mustahil!_**

* * *

 

CHIYUKI: Tidak, itu mustahil! Tidak mungkin Nodoka berniat untuk membunuh salah satu dari kita!

RIKA: U-Ubusana...

CHIYUKI: Ia korban, kan?! Ia tidak bersalah!

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ..Seperti yang dikatakan Fukui tadi, hanya karena ia korban, belum tentu ia tidak bersalah.

CHIYUKI: Kalau begitu, Fukui salah! Sudah kubilang, Nodoka tidak mungkin bersalah!

.

**_REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN_ **

.

CHIYUKI: Kau pikir gadis seperti Nod=/=oka dapat membunuh?!

CHIYUKI: Itu mustahil! Sang=/=at tidak mungkin!

CHIYUKI: Nodoka itu korb=/=annya, ingat?!

.

**_ADVANCE!_ **

.

RIKA: Apa kau mempunyai bukti kalau Nodoka tidak bersalah?

.

CHIYUKI: Aku tidak memerlu=/=kan bukti, bukankah sudah jelas?!

CHIYUKI: Lagipula masih ada sa=/=tu kemungkinan lagi!

CHIYUKI: **Si pelaku yang menulis kertas itu** dan sengaja menjebak Nodoka!

.

.

.

( _Sword_ yang digunakan: _‘_ Buku Harian Nodoka’)

RIKA: **Aku akan menghancurkan pernyataan itu!**

* * *

 

RIKA: Tidak. Surat itu sudah pasti ditulis oleh si pelaku.

CHIYUKI: S-Sudah pasti...?

RIKA: Ya. Aku menemukan ini di kamar Ligea.

THETH: Itu... buku harian Nodoka?

RIKA: Tepat! Kau lihat, tulisan di buku ini dan di kertas yang kutemukan sangat mirip.

RIKA: Kalau kalian tak percaya, lihat saja sendiri!

ATSUSHI: Mana? Coba kulihat.

RIKA: Nih.

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...Ia benar. Tulisannya sangat mirip. Aku ragu si pelaku dapat meniru sama persis tulisan Nodoka.

ATSUSHI: Lagipula, entri terakhir di buku ini sangat... mencurigakan.

ECTOR: Mencurigakan?

ATSUSHI: Ya. Disini tertulis kalau Nodoka akan ‘melakukan sesuatu’ karena takut akan kita semua.

ALICE: ...Melakukan sesuatu... apa yang ia maksud—

KISHI: ...Membunuh salah satu dari kita.

THETH: Sayang sekali rencana gadis itu malah berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri.

THETH: Heh. Setelah tahu hal ini, rasa kasihanku padanya jadi lenyap seketika.

SAE: Oooh, memangnya Tuan Burung mempunyai rasa kasihan?

THETH: Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu, idiot?

CHIYUKI: ...

CHIYUKI: ...T-Tidak mungkin... kenapa Nodoka...

ECTOR: Sudah jelas, bukan? Tentu saja agar ia dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

THETH: Gadis egois. Ialah yang menyebabkan semua ini.

ALICE: Hei, bukankah itu terlalu kasar?

THETH: Kau bilang seperti itu tapi Nodoka berusaha menjadikanmu tersangka, ingat?

ALICE: ...

CHIYUKI: J-Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang Nodoka!

CHIYUKI: Ia... ia hanya...

DENZEL: ...Theth benar juga. Ini sama saja dengan Nodoka berniat untuk mengorbankan kita agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

CHIYUKI: T-Tapi—

MEGUMI: Tidak ada gunanya berdebat tentang hal itu sekarang. Pelaku masih belum ditemukan, itu berarti kita belum ‘aman’.

CHIYUKI: ...

TSUKI: N-Ngomong-ngomong, itu berarti si pelaku membunuh karena _self-defense_ , kan? Berarti dia tak bersalah, kan?

MONOKUMA: Oooh, tidak! Pembunuhan tetaplah pembunuhan! Siapapun yang membunuh Nodoka karena alasan apapun akan dihukum sesuai peraturan!

SAYOCHI: E-Eee! Kejamnya!

TSUKI: ...

ECTOR: Lagipula, si pelaku bisa saja kabur, kan? Tidak perlu sampai membunuhnya segala.

TSUKI: ...Mungkin ia terpojok atau apa...

ALICE: Hei, fokus! Kita masih harus menentukan siapa yang telah membunuh Nodoka, kan?!

KEIGO: L-Ligea benar! Kita masih belum menentukan siapa pelaku kasus ini, loh!

NANAHO:  J-Jika kita tidak menemukan pelakunya... maka kita akan...

SAYOCHI: H-Hyaaa! A-Aku tidak mau dieksekusi!

RIKA: (Menentukan pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka...)

RIKA: (Tapi bagaimana? Semua petunjuk dan diskusi daritadi hanya menunjukkan kalau Nodoka bersalah..)

RIKA: (...Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Berpikir, Rika. Berpikir! Petunjuk yang dapat mengarah pada pelaku pasti ada!)

RIKA: (Aku... aku tidak mau mati ditempat seperti ini!)

* * *

 

**_NONSTOP DEBATE_ **

ATSUSHI: Tidak adakah yang mempunyai petunjuk lagi?

SAE: Hal sekecil apapun! Ayolah!

SAYOCHI: J-Jika tidak...! Hyaaa!

THETH: Heh, berhentilah berteriak seperti itu!

SAYOCHI: H-Hyaaa! M-Maafkan aku!

TSUKI: Tapi bagaimana? **Tidak ada petunjuk lagi** , kan?

MEGUMI: Hm... aku tak yakin dengan hal itu.

KEIGO: Jangan menyerah dulu! Ayo pikir lagi!

KEIGO: **Kita akan dieksekusi** jika tidak menemukan petunjuk lagi, loh!

RIKA: **Kau salah!**

.

.

.

(Solusi: > **Tidak ada petunjuk lagi <**

_Bullet_ yang digunakan: ‘ _Dying Message_ ’)

* * *

 

RIKA: Oh, iya! Aku ingat sekarang!

RIKA: Masih ada beberapa petunjuk lagi yang mungkin dapat mengarahkan kita ke pelaku!

SAE: Benarkah? Syukurlah!

ALICE: Petunjuk apa itu?

RIKA: Petunjuk itu... _Dying Message_ yang ditulis oleh Nodoka!

SAYOCHI: D-Daiyin?

MEGUMI: _Dying Message._ Itu adalah pesan kematian yang biasa ditinggalkan oleh korban dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya untuk menunjukkan siapa orang yang telah membunuhnya.

NANAHO: S-Seperti di komik dan film!

KEIGO: Hei, tapi—

THETH: Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, bodoh?!

RIKA:Ck. Mungkin jika kalian tidak tergesa-gesa menentukan pelaku, aku masih mengingatnya.

ATSUSHI: Sudahlah! Lalu apa _Dying Message_ itu?!

RIKA: Petunjuk itu... adalah bercak darah berbentuk bulan sabit.

DENZEL: E-Eh? Bercak darah berbentuk bulan sabit?

SAE: Hm... _Dying Message_ biasanya memang dibuat ‘samar’ agar nanti tidak terlihat pelaku, bukan?

SAE: Jadi kita harus menebak dulu apa yang dimaksud dengan bulan sabit!

MEGUMI: Tidak perlu.

RIKA: E-Eh? Kenapa?

MEGUMI: Karena aku sepertinya sudah menentukan siapa pelakunya.

MONOKUMA: Oho! Akhirnya! Pembaca sudah mulai bosan menunggu saat-saat ini, tahu!

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: Sakaki. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu, kan?

RIKA: K-Kenapa aku lagi?!

RIKA: (Gadis ini terobsesi denganku atau apa, sih?! Kenapa daritadi aku terus?!)

MEGUMI: Sakaki.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...B-Baiklah... jika kau memaksa...

RIKA: (Ugh... aku tidak bisa menolak jika ia menggunakan pandangan menyeramkan itu...)

RIKA: (...Tapi apa maksud dari _Dying Message_ ini?)

RIKA: (Apa yang Nodoka berusaha beritahukan pada kami lewat _Dying Message_ ini?)

* * *

 

**_HANGMAN’S GAMBIT_ **

_/_/_/_

.

.

.

N_/_/_

.

.

.

N_/_/A

.

.

.

N_/MA

.

.

.

**NAMA**

.

RIKA: **Aku sekarang mengerti!**

* * *

 

RIKA: Apa... Apa yang Nodoka berusaha beritahukan pada kita...

RIKA: ...Adalah nama dari si pelaku?

RIKA: (Tapi...)

RIKA: (Tapi pelakunya berarti...!)

ATSUSHI: N-Nama?

MEGUMI: Benar. Kurasa Nodoka menggambar bulan sabit tersebut untuk memberitahukan kita tentang arti dari nama si pelaku, atau paling tidak sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si pelaku itu.

MEGUMI: Dan... hanya ada satu orang yang berkaitan dengan’bulan sabit’, bukan?

MEGUMI: ...Atau pada dasarnya, bulan.

ALICE: ...

ALICE: ...Jangan bilang...!

SAE: Tidak mungkin! Masa pelakunya adalah...!

RIKA: (...)

RIKA: (...Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupercayai sekarang...)

RIKA: (Pertama, Nodoka berusaha membunuh kami... lalu sekarang...)

RIKA: (...Aku... aku tidak menyangka ia dapat membunuh Nodoka...)

RIKA: (Tapi jika kami tidak menentukan pelakunya...)

RIKA: (Maka... kami semua akan...!)

* * *

 

**Pilih Seseorang!**

Kurokami Tsubasa

Hinagaki Sae

Yamamoto Atsushi

Sakaki Rika

Vermilion Denzel

Fukui Megumi

Theth

Nakagawa Nanaho

Sawamura Keigo

Ubusana Chiyuki

Ector

~~Tachibana Nodoka~~

Ueno Kishi

Kurokami Tsuki

Uchiya Sayochi

Ligea Alice

.

.

.

Solusi: **Kurokami Tsuki**

RIKA: **Hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya!**

* * *

 

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Kurokami... Tsuki...

RIKA: Pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka Tachibana... adalah kau, bukan?

TSUBASA: T-Tunggu...!

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: ...Eh...?

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

.

**_CLASS TRIAL_ **

**_SUSPENDED_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Class Trial, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mengedit ini dalam keadaan mengantuk so forgive me kalo ada typo terlewat ok orz
> 
> Special thanks to Unify and Captain Pancakes for P.T.A format

**_CLASS TRIAL_ **

**_REOPEN_ **

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

RIKA: Kurokami... Tsuki...

RIKA: Pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka Tachibana... adalah kau, bukan?

TSUBASA: T-Tunggu...!

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: ...Eh...?

SAE: ...

SAE: ...P-Pelakunya... Tsuki? Sakaki, a-apa kau bercanda?

RIKA: (...Aku juga tak bisa mempercayainya...)

RIKA: (...Tapi, orang yang dimaksud oleh Nodoka lewat pesan kematiannya... tidak salah lagi adalah Tsuki!)

RIKA: (Namun tetap saja... aku merasa janggal. Aku tidak akan menolak fakta bahwa Tsuki terlibat dalam kasus ini, tetapi benarkah Tsuki pelakunya?)

THETH: Hm... memang nama Tsuki berarti bulan...

TSUKI: A-Aku tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang!

TSUKI: A-Apalagi orang itu adalah Nodoka!

ECTOR: Tapi hanya kau yang ‘berhubungan’ dengan bulan, kan?

ECTOR: Kami tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain kau yang dimaksud oleh pesan kematian Nona Nodoka.

TSUKI: I-Itu... bercak darah itu paling hanya bercak bisa yang kebetulan berbentuk bulan sabit...

MEGUMI: Sangat tidak mungkin bercak darah itu ‘kebetulan’ tercipta saat si pelaku mengiris leher Nodoka.

CHIYUKI: J-Jadi...

CHIYUKI: Jadi kau yang telah membunuh Nodoka?! B-Beraninya kau—!

TSUBASA: Tunggu! Bukan Tsuki pelakunya! Pelakunya—

ECTOR: Aku tahu ia merupakan adikmu, Tuan Kurokami. Tapi jika ia adalah pelaku dari semua ini, maka kau tidak boleh melindunginya.

TSUBASA: ...

TSUKI: Aku... aku bukan pelakunya! Sungguh!

KISHI: Apa kau mempunyai bukti yang dapat menunjukkan kalau kami salah?

TSUKI: Berpikirlah secara logis! Aku?! Membunuh?! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!

DENZEL: Eh, kita juga menyangka Nodoka tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, bukan?

DENZEL: ...Tetapi bukti-bukti justru menunjukkan kalau Nodoka mempunyai niat untuk membunuh salah satu dari kita...

KISHI: Yang berarti, aku tidak akan heran kalau orang sepertimu mempunyai niat untuk membunuh.

TSUKI: Kenapa... kenapa kalian semua menuduhku?!

TSUKI: Aku bukan pelakunya! Kalian semua salah!

TSUKI: Menuduhku hanya karena pesan bodoh yang dibuat oleh Nodoka?! Kalian gila?!

ATSUSHI: Panik seperti itu membuatmu semakin jelas kalau kau pelakunya, bodoh.

TSUKI: Siapa panik? Aku? AHAHAHAHA!

TSUKI: Yamamoto lucu sekali! Aku?! Panik?!

TSUKI: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JANGAN BERCANDA!

SAYOCHI: K-Kyaaa! A-Aku takut!

ALICE: ...Pantas saja kau tadi daritadi bersikap aneh.

ALICE: Tampak tergesa-gesa dan gugup, menanyakan Monokuma apakah pelaku yang _self-defense_ akan dihukum, menanyakan barang-barang bukti...

ALICE: Dan sekarang, bersikap panik seperti itu...

ALICE: Itu semua karena kau pelakunya, kan?

ALICE: Jujur, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau...

TSUKI: Aku sudah bilang aku bukan pelakunya, bangsat!

NANAHO: A-Ada apa dengan perubahan sifatnya itu...?

KEIGO: ...

TSUKI: Harus aku bilang berapa kali pada kalian, hah?!

TSUKI: Kenapa kalian mau mempercayai Ligea dan tidak mempercayaiku?!

TSUKI: Aku ini bukan pelakunya!

SAE: A-Aku juga agak ragu...

SAE: Maksudku, Tsuki pelakunya? Apa benar?

DENZEL: Yah, Tsuki satu-satunya orang disini yang berhubungan dengan bulan, kan...?

SAE: Memang benar, tapi...

RIKA: (...)

RIKA: (Benarkah Tsuki pelakunya...?)

RIKA: (Tetapi pesan kematian Nodoka dan sikapnya itu... sangat mencurigakan...)

* * *

  ** _NONSTOP DEBATE_**

TSUKI: Aku **_bukan pelaku_** yang membunuh Nodoka!

ECTOR: Aku pikir pesan kematian Nodoka cukup menjadi bukti kuat yang menunjukkan kalau kau adalah si pelaku, Nona Kurokami.

TSUKI: Ha? Hanya itu buktimu?

TSUKI: Bercak darah yang **kebetulan** berbentuk seperti bulan sabit?

MEGUMI: Bercak darah tidak m—

TSUKI: Ya, ya. Kau sudah bilang tadi, gendut! Dan **_kau salah_**!

SAYOCHI: H-Hyaaa! K-Kurokami seram!

DENZEL: Menyerahlah sekarang! Kau sudah terpojok!

TSUKI: Benarkah? Ehehehe. Kurasa tidak.

SAE: Tsuki...

KISHI: Hei, pasti ada **_bukti lain_** yang dapat menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar pelakunya, bukan?

KISHI: Walau sudah terlihat jelas, aku ingin memastikan lagi kalau ia benar-benar pelakunya.

RIKA: **Aku setuju!**

(Solusi: > ** _bukti lain_** <

 _Bullet_ yang digunakan: ‘Bercak Darah’)

* * *

RIKA: ...Aku baru ingat. Aku mempunyai bukti yang mungkin dapat memperkuat asumsi kita.

KISHI: Oh, benarkah? Bukti apa itu?

MEGUMI: Bukti itu pasti bercak darah di tempat tidur, kan?

TSUKI: A-Apa...?

RIKA: Benar. Bukti itu bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat juga untuk menunjukkan apa Tsuki benar-benar pelaku dari kasus ini!

NANAHO: B-Bercak darah di tempat tidur?

MEGUMI: Ya. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku dan Sakaki menemukan bercak darah di tempat tidur.

MEGUMI: Mengapa ada bercak darah di kasur tetapi tubuhnya ditemukan bersandar di dinding?

NANAHO: M-Mungkin ia berniat untuk berjalan ke pintu?

RIKA: Tidak. Jika begitu, harusnya ada bercak darah juga di lantai. Tetapi kami tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

MEGUMI: Itu berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

SAE: ...Bercak darah itu adalah bercak darah si pelaku yang tercipta karena bertarung dengan Nodoka...

RIKA: Tepat! Maka dari itu, jika Kurokami bukan pelakunya...

RIKA: ...Seharusnya tidak ada bekas luka di tubuhnya.

TSUKI: U-Ungh!

RIKA: Jujur, aku masih ragu kalau kau pelakunya...

RIKA: Jadi tolong mengakulah! Bantu aku menghilangkan keraguanku!

TSUKI: N-Nggh!

ECTOR: Bagaimana, Nona Kurokami? Apa kau mau membuktikannya pada kami?

ATSUSHI: Kalau perlu, kita bisa menyuruh para perempuan untuk mengecek tubuhnya.

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: ...Tidak perlu...

RIKA: ...

TSUKI: ...Selamat!

TSUKI: Kalian semua benar! Horeee!

THETH: ...Ah, cepat juga.

TSUKI: ...Orang yang telah membunuh Nodoka Tachibana sebagai tindakan _self-defense_ , adalah aku! Kurokami Tsuki, sang _Super Highschool Level Magician_!

TSUBASA: T-Tsuki... kenapa...

TSUKI: ...Ih, kakak! Kakak tidak mendengarkan? Aku tadi sudah bilang kenapa aku membunuh Nodoka, kan?

THETH: Heh. Jujur, aku tidak menyangka gadis sepertimu melakukan tindakan busuk dan hina seperti itu.

TSUKI: Ehehehe! Kaget, kan? Kaget, kan?

CHIYUKI: B-Beraninya kau membunuh Nodoka! Dasar iblis!

TSUKI: Hei, aku membunuh untuk membela diri! Siapa suruh ia menyerangku?!

TSUKI: Padahal aku sudah khawatir dengannya ketika ia mengirimiku surat. Huft, harusnya aku bersikap cuek seperti Theth atau Yamamoto!

CHIYUKI: T-Tapi tetap saja—

TSUKI: Aduh, aku malas mendengarkan ocehan kalian lagi. Coba jika kalian berada di posisiku, apa kalian berani menjamin kalau kalian tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?

DENZEL: ...

DENZEL: ...Kau bisa saja hanya melukainya lalu pergi meminta tolong, kan...?

TSUKI: Eh, sepertinya aku kelepasan. Ups.

TSUKI: Toh, aku juga muak disini bersama kalian! Aku ingin keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini!

ECTOR: Nona Kurokami, apa kau sadar kalau kau juga membahayakan nyawa kakakmu?

ALICE: Benar! Bukankah kalian sangat dekat?

TSUBASA: ...

TSUKI: Hm? Ah, aku orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi tujuanku tercapai!

TSUKI: Makanya aku tidak peduli dengan keselamatan kakak. Toh, jika aku lulus nanti aku akan dijamin mempunyai hidup yang gemilang seperti alumni _Hope’s Peak Academy_ lainnya! Aku tidak butuh kakak!

TSUBASA: ...Tsuki...

TSUKI: Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kak! Aku jadi sedih, nih... hiks...

ATSUSHI: ...

ATSUSHI: ...Hei. Kenapa kau tampak senang seperti itu?

ATSUSHI: Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu kalau setelah ini kau akan dieksekusi, bukan?

TSUKI: Iiih! Sedih itu tidak mencerminkanku sekali! Tsuki itu kan orang yang ceria dan bersemangat dalam situasi apapun!          

TSUKI: Toh, aku bisa bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk gaib temanku. Aaah, aku rindu sekali dengan mereka! Disini ada _spell_ anti sihir, sih...

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (...Aneh. Padahal sudah ada bukti kuat yang menunjukkan bahwa Tsuku pelakunya, dan ia sendiri sudah mengakui perbuatannya...)

RIKA: (Namun kenapa aku masih ragu gadis itu pelakunya?)

RIKA: (Apa aku salah?)

RIKA: (Tapi jika aku salah, bukankah seharuasnya ia tidak mengakui perbuatannya?)

TSUKI: Monokuma! Sudahi saja pengadilannya! Aku sudah bosaaaan!

CHIYUKI: ...Benar. Semua sudah jelas, kan? Bedebah itu yang membunuh Nodoka.

KEIGO: ...

KEIGO: Tunggu sebentar!

RIKA: (Eh?)

KEIGO: Anu, bisa kita lanjutkan lagi diskusinya?

MEGUMI: ...Untuk apa, Sawamura? Kurokami sudah mengaku, kan?

ATSUSHI: Bodoh. Kau ini mengantuk atau apa?

KEIGO: Bukan begitu! Aku mempunyai bukti kalau Tsuki mungkin bukan pelakunya!

DENZEL: Eh?! Apa kau bilang?!

TSUKI: ...H-Hei, aku sudah mengaku kalau aku pelakunya, Sawamura!

KEIGO: Tetapi kita menentukan Tsuki sebagai pelakunya karena pesan kematian Nodoka, kan?

RIKA: Y-Ya, memangnya kenapa?

KEIGO: Sudah kuduga... ada yang aneh...

ECTOR: Anu, apa maksudmu, Tuan Sawamura?

KEIGO: ...Begini, pesan kematian itu tidak mungkin dibuat oleh Nodoka!

RIKA: E-Eh?!

KISHI: Jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak mungkin.

KEIGO: Menurut hasil otopsiku, Nodoka meninggal seketika saat pelaku mengiris lehernya. Jadi, tidak mungkin Nodoka mempunyai waktu untuk membuat pesan kematian!

THETH: A-Apa kau bilang?

ALICE: Kau yakin hasil otopsimu tidak salah?

KEIGO: Yakin! Aku ini _Super Highschool Level Doctor_ , ingat? Otopsi seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku, dan aku tidak pernah salah! Bahkan, aku pernah mengotopsi mayat yang lebih rumit!

TSUKI: ...A-Aaa..

MEGUMI: ...

RIKA: A-Apa maksudnya ini...

RIKA: Lalu... lalu siapa yang menulis pesan kematian itu?

MEGUMI: ...Hei. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian semua.

MEGUMI: Apa diantara kalian ada yang barang kali melihat Kurokami membunuh Nodoka dan membuat pesan kematian yang menunjukkan kalau Kurokami pelakunya?

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: ...Aku rasa tidak ada.

KISHI: Tentu saja tidak ada. Semua pasti tertidur saat waktu pembunuhan terjadi.

SAE: L-Lagipula, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu, Megumi?

MEGUMI: ...Kurasa aku mengerti sekarang.

SAE: Eh?

MEGUMI: Aku pikir terdapat dua orang yang terlibat dalam kasus ini.

RIKA: (E-Eh?!)

ATSUSHI: ...Sudah kuduga. Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan peraturan itu.

TSUKI: T-Tidak ada dua orang! Pelakunya aku sendiri! Bukankah aku sudah mengaku?!

MEGUMI: Oh, aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Lagipula, bukankah ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau pelakunya lebih dari satu orang?

ATSUSHI: Pasti yang kau maksud dengan ‘bukti’ adalah peraturan itu, kan?

TSUKI: A-Apa...?

RIKA: (Peraturan itu?)

RIKA: (Apa yang mereka maksud?)

THETH: Ck. Bagus! Terus saja berbicara seolah kami tahu bukti apa yang kalian berdua maksud! Dasar bodoh...

RIKA: (Bukti yang dimaksud oleh Megumi dan Atsushi...)

RIKA: (Apakah itu...?)

* * *

  **Pilih Bukti!**

::8 _Nameplate_

 _Nameplate_ kamar Alice tertulis nama ‘Nodoka Tachibana’. Paku _nameplate_ tersebut tampak seperti bekas terlepas.

::9. Pernyataan Nanaho

Nanaho melihat Nodoka yang tampak panik dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang UKS, seperti membawa sesuatu.

::10. _Toolbox_

 _Toolbox_ di gudang terbuka lebar dan isinya berantakan.

::11. Pisau Bedah

Pisau bedah di ruang UKS menghilang, dan ditemukan di dalam mesin cuci.

::12. Pengumuman Penemuan Mayat

Pengumuman diberikan ketika tiga orang menemukan mayat seseorang, tapi hanya Atsushi dan Sae yang menemukan mayat Nodoka duluan.

.

.

.

(Solusi: _Evidence Bullet #12_ : ‘Pengumuman Penemuan Mayat’)

RIKA: **Ini pasti dapat membuktikannya!**

* * *

RIKA: Apa yang kalian maksud itu Pengumuman Penemuan Mayat?

MEGUMI: Tepat sekali.

SAYOCHI: M-Memangnya a-ada apa dengan pengumuman itu...?

ATSUSHI: Di peraturan sekolah bukankah tertulis bahwa pengumuman hanya akan diberikan ketika tiga orang murid atau lebih yang menemukan mayat?

ATSUSHI: Masalahnya, Hinagaki adalah orang pertama yang melihat mayat tersebut di pagi hari, bukan?

SAE: M-Memang iya...

ECTOR: Maaf, tapi apa yang membuat Nona Hinagaki yakin kalau kau yang melihat mayat Nodoka pertama?

SAE: K-Karena pada awalnya, pintu kamar Nodoka tertutup. Aku ingin mengajaknya pergi ke _Cafetaria_ bersama tadi pagi, jadi aku mengetuk pintunya.

SAE: Saat tidak ada jawaban, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Jadi aku masuk ke kamar dan menemukan mayat Nodoka tersandar di dinding...

SAE: Karena syok dan takut, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu yang lain jadi aku berlari ke _Cafetaria_...

ATSUSHI: Lalu kami menemukannya terengah-engah di pintu _Cafetaria_ dan tampak syok. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, jadi aku langsung keluar dan pergi ke arah lorong asrama.

ATSUSHI: Setelah itu, aku yang menemukan mayat Nodoka dan mengakibatkan pengumuman penemuan mayat itu diberikan oleh Monokuma.

ATSUSHI: Lagipula, jika ada orang lain yang menemukan mayat Nodoka sebelum atau setelah Hinagaki, bukankah ia pasti akan bereaksi sama seperti kami?

MEGUMI: Dan kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dari kita semua, bukan?

KISHI: Benar juga, sih...

DENZEL: Jadi, orang yang membunuh Nodoka ada dua orang?

MEGUMI: Kurasa bukan ‘dua orang membunuh Nodoka’, melainkan dua orang terlibat dalam kasus ini.

MEGUMI: ...Dan salah satunya adalah si pelaku.

TSUKI: U-Ungh!

CHIYUKI: Tunggu, tapi Kurokami tetap bersalah, kan? Bukankah ia mengaku kalau ia pelakunya?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Kurokami...

RIKA: Kau... kau tidak berbohong pada kami, kan?

TSUKI: T-Tidak! Aku tidak berbohong! Akulah pelakunya!

MEGUMI: Hm... apa benar begitu?

MEGUMI: Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kurokami terlibat dalam kejadian, karena bercak darah di kasur adalah buktinya.

MEGUMI: Tetapi aku rasa bukan ia pelakunya.

TSUKI: E-Eh?!

DENZEL: Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Fukui?

MEGUMI: Kita sudah menetapkan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat Kurokami membunuh Nodoka, bukan?

SAYOCHI: L-Lalu?

MEGUMI: Nah. Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Kurokamilah yang melihat si pelaku membunuh Nodoka, dan ia yang membuat pesan kematian palsu tersebut sebagai 'perangkap'.

NANAHO: E-Eeeh?

TSUKI: T-Tidak! Kau salah! K-Kau salah!

MEGUMI: Coba kalian pikir baik-baik, bukankah semua mulai terjawab?

MEGUMI: Pelaku tidak termasuk 'menemukan mayat' karena ialah yang membunuh Nodoka. Itu berarti ada satu orang yang menyaksikan si pelaku membunuh Nodoka. Jadi tersisa satu kemungkinan. Yaitu, pesan kematian palsu itu dibuat oleh Kurokami yang saat itu berada di kamar Ligea karena diundang oleh Nodoka.

TSUKI: K-Kau salah! KAU SALAH!

ALICE: Aku... aku masih tidak mengerti. Memangnya untuk apa Kurokami membuat pesan kematian itu?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Aku rasa... aku mulai mengerti sekarang!)

RIKA: (Mengapa Tsuki membuat pesan kematian tersebut, itu pasti karena...)

* * *

  ** _LOGIC DIVE_**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**_DIVE START!_ **

PERTANYAAN 1:

Siapakah sebenarnya yang membuat pesan kematian tersebut?

  1. Tachibana Nodoka sebelum kematiannya
  2. Sawamura Keigo saat mengotopsi Nodoka
  3. Kurokami Tsuki sendiri



.

.

.                     

(Solusi: C. Kurokami Tsuki sendiri)

.

.

.

PERTANYAAN 2:

Ada berapa orang yang terlibat dalam kasus ini?

A 1 orang

B. 2 orang

.

.

.

(Solusi: B. 2 orang)

.

.

.

PERTANYAAN 3:

Mengapa Kurokami membuat ‘perangkap’ tersebut?

  1. Karena Kurokami bosan
  2. Karena Kurokami ingin membuat kami tertawa
  3. Karena Kurokami ingin melindungi seseorang



.

.

.

(Solusi: C. Karena Kurokami ingin melindungi seseorang)

RIKA: **Aku sudah menghubungkan semuanya!**

* * *

RIKA: Penyebab Kurokami membuat pesan kematian palsu itu...

RIKA: ...Apa karena ia ingin melindungi si pelaku?

SAYOCHI: M-Melindungi?

RIKA: Ya. Ada dua orang terlibat dalam kasus ini, bukan?

RIKA: Seperti yang dibilang oleh Fukui, si pelaku tidak termasuk ‘murid yang menemukan mayat’ karena ialah yang membunuh korban tersebut. Jadi, Kurokami tidak mungkin membunuh Nodoka.

RIKA: Bukankah begitu, Monokuma?

MONOKUMA: Hweee? Aaah, yang jelas pengumuman itu diberikan ketika tiga murid kecuali si pelaku menemukan mayat!

RIKA: (Sudah kuduga.)

RIKA: Tetapi ia pasti melihat si pelaku sebenarnya membunuh Nodoka. Mengapa?

RIKA: ...Karena saat itu ia berada di tempat kejadian. Bercak darah di kasur adalah buktinya. Itu adalah luka yang ia dapat saat bertarung dengan Nodoka.

RIKA: Lalu, Kurokami memutuskan untuk membuat pesan kematian palsu untuk mengelabui kita semua. Ia juga berpura-pura sebagai pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka dengan ‘akting’ yang cukup meyakinkan.

RIKA: Semua ia lakukan agar pelaku sebenarnya tidak ketahuan membunuh Nodoka... agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

TSUKI: U-Ung...!

TSUKI: Kau salah! Kau salah!! Kau salah!!!

TSUKI: Aku pelakunya! Aku! Untuk apa aku berbohong?!

THETH: Hmp. Bukankah ia tadi menyangkal kalau ia pelakunya? Aneh.

TSUKI: I-Itu karena kalian semua salah! Aku pelakunya! Aku yang membunuh Nodoka Tachibana!

KEIGO: Kurokami, tenanglah... kalau kau panik seperti itu, bukankah malah semakin kelihatan jelas?

TSUKI: Diam kau, brengsek!

KEIGO: B-Brengsek?

ATSUSHI: Jaga perkataanmu, idiot!

ALICE: Kau juga, Yamamoto.

DENZEL: H-Hei, jika pelakunya bukan Kurokami, jadi siapa pelaku sebenarnya?

NANAHO: B-Betul! S-Siapa orang yang Kurokami lindungi?

THETH: Heh. Aku rasa sudah jelas sekarang.

SAE: M-Maksudmu pelakunya...

ECTOR: ...

ECTOR: ...Tidak salah lagi. Hanya ia yang paling mungkin.

TSUKI: AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU PELAKUNYA! DENGARKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!

RIKA: (...)

RIKA: (Orang yang Kurokami lindungi, berarti adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Ia sampai rela dituduh sebagai pelaku dan membahayakan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan orang ini.)

RIKA: (Orang itu pasti adalah...!)

* * *

  **Pilih Seseorang!**

Kurokami Tsubasa

Hinagaki Sae

Yamamoto Atsushi

Sakaki Rika

Vermilion Denzel

Fukui Megumi

Theth

Nakagawa Nanaho

Sawamura Keigo

Ubusana Chiyuki

Ector

~~Tachibana Nodoka~~

Ueno Kishi

Kurokami Tsuki

Uchiya Sayochi

Ligea Alice

.

.

.

Solusi: **Kurokami Tsubasa**

RIKA: **Hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya!**

* * *

RIKA: ...

RIKA: Orang yang ingin Kurokami lindungi... sudah pasti kakaknya sendiri, kan?

TSUBASA: ...

TSUKI: T-Tidak! B-Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengannya?!

TSUKI: Kakak pelakunya?! AHAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda! Itu hanya asumsi kalian saja!

KISHI: Panik seperti itu tidak akan membantumu, Kurokami. Sikapmu itu malah memberikan kesan bahwa asumsi kami benar dan membuatmu terpojok.

TSUKI: Aku?! Terpojok?! AHAHAHAHA!

TSUKI: Itu semua hanya asumsi kalian! Kalian tidak mempunyai bukti lain yang menunjukkan bahwa kakak pelakunya!

THETH: Ck. Ini semakin ‘menyakitkan’ untuk dilihat.

RIKA: Kurokami...

ECTOR: ...

ECTOR: Tuan Kurokami, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan asumsi kami?

ATSUSHI: Bodoh. Untuk apa kau bertanya dengan pelaku?

* * *

  ** _NONSTOP DEBATE_**

TSUBASA: ...Aku akan mengulang apa yang dikatakan Tsuki tadi.

TSUBASA: Apa kalian mempunyai bukti kuat yang menunjukkan kalau akulah pelakunya?

TSUBASA: Kalian hanya menunjukkan teori, **_tanpa bukti yang kuat_**.

THETH: Hmp. Hipotesa ‘orang yang Kurokami lindungi’ itu **sudah cukup menunjukkan** bahwa kaulah pelakunya.

SAE: ...K-Kurokami **_terbukti terlibat_** dalam kasus ini, kan? Fukui dan Sakaki bilang bahwa bercak darah di kamar merupakan buktinya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri juga kalau pelaku lebih dari dua orang karena bukti pengumuman penemuan mayat.

SAE: Jika Kurokami **membuat pesan kematian** untuk melindungi seseorang, tentu saja kau pastilah yang paling dicurigai. Karena hubungan kalian berdua...

MEGUMI: Lagipula, masih **_terdapat satu bukti lagi_** yang menunjukkan bahwa Kurokami semakin mencurigakan.

DENZEL: B-Bukti lagi?

MEGUMI: Benar.

RIKA: **Aku setuju!**

(Solusi: > ** _terdapat satu bukti lagi_** <

 _Bullet_ yang digunakan: ‘Pernyataan Ector’)

* * *

RIKA: Apa yang kau maksud itu pernyataan dari Ector?

ECTOR: Oh? Pernyataan dariku?

MEGUMI: Ya. Aku tadi sempat bertanya pada Ector, siapa saja orang yang mampir ke ruang _laundry_ tadi pagi.

MEGUMI: Orang itu adalah Kurokami Tsubasa, Ubusana Chiyuki, dan Vermilion Denzel. Bukankah begitu, Ector?

ECTOR: Ah, benar sekali, Nona Fukui.

ECTOR: Di pagi hari, aku pergi ke ruang _laundry_ untuk mencuci pakaianku yang kotor. Saat aku menunggu pakianku kering, aku melihat Kurokami, Ubusana, dan Vermilion masuk ke ruangan _laundry_.

RIKA: Ector dan Uchiya menemukan pisau bedah yang digunakan untuk membunuh Nodoka di salah satu mesin cuci, bukan? Itu berarti pelaku yang memasukkan pisau bedah itu ke mesin cuci adalah salah satu dari ketiga orang yang tadi pagi masuk ke ruang _laundry_.

CHIYUKI: Tetapi bisa saja pelaku masuk ke ruang _laundry_ saat malam hari, bukan?

ECTOR: Tidak. Pintu _laundry_ tertutup saat malam hari.

ECTOR: Aku pernah mencoba untuk mencuci pakaianku sesaat setelah _Night Time_ , namun pintu ruangan tersebut terkunci.

ECTOR: Monokuma lalu muncul dan memberitahuku kalau beberapa ruangan selain _Cafetaria_ seperti ruang UKS, ruang audio visual, dan ruang kelas juga tertutup saat malam hari.

MONOKUMA: Itu benar! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan murid-murid bandel berkeliling disaat mereka seharusnya menyimpan energi mereka untuk esok hari!

RIKA: ...Diantara ketiga orang yang memasuki ruang _laundry_ , terdapat Kurokami Tsubasa, orang yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Kurokami Tsuki. Aku ragu Kurokami rela repot-repot menciptakan pesan kematian palsu untuk Denzel atau Ubusana.

TSUBASA: ...

TSUKI: N-Nggah!

MEGUMI: Si pelaku yang dilindungi oleh Kurokami Tsuki, pelaku yang menaruh barang bukti di mesin cuci, adalah kakaknya.

CHIYUKI: ...Itu berarti Kurokami Tsubasalah pelakunya...

TSUKI: ...

DENZEL: B-Bagaimana, Kurokami?! Mengakulah! Kau sudah terpojok!

TSUKI: T-Ti...

TSUKI: TIDAK! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, bukan?! KALIAN SEMUA SALAH!

SAYOCHI: K-Kyaaa!

NANAHO: A-Apa ini film horor?!

MONOKUMA: Yah, pada dasarnya bukannya genre cerita ini bisa dibilang horor? Upupupupu!

MEGUMI: ...Apa yang kau maksud?

TSUKI: AKU PELAKUNYA! AKU!

TSUKI: KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MEMPERCAYAIKU?!

ATSUSHI: Astaga. Apa ada yang mempunyai penutup telinga disini?

TSUKI: Aku... aku...!

TSUKI: AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI KALIAN SEMUA MEMPERCAYAIKU!

KISHI: Jujur, aku jadi kasihan padanya.

CHIYUKI: Benar. Berusaha meyakinkan seperti itu walau semua sudah jelas... sangat memprihatinkan.

KEIGO: K-Kurokami...

TSUKI: PELAKU YANG MEMBUNUH NODOKA ADALAH AKU! KAKAK TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DALAM KASUS INI!

TSUKI: AKULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA DIEKSEKUSI!

THETH: Aku rasa ia sudah gila sekarang.

ALICE: Jangan berbicara seperti itu!

TSUBASA: ...

RIKA: (...Aku tidak kuasa melihat ini.)

RIKA: (Usaha yang dilakukan Tsuki untuk melindungi Tsubasa, walau kebenaran kasus ini sudah terkuak...)

RIKA: (...Aku sendiri tidak ingin melakukan ini. Jika dapat memilih, aku lebih baik tidur di kasur sekarang.)

RIKA: (Tetapi jika kami tidak menentukan siapa pelakunya... maka kami akan...)

RIKA: (...)

RIKA: (Aku harus membuatnya menyerah.)

RIKA: (Ini semua demi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa berbohong terus, ia harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini...)

TSUKI: ECTOR BERBOHONG! KAKAK TIDAK PERGI KE RUANG _LAUNDRY_!

ECTOR: Tapi aku tidak berbohong, Nona Kurokami.

TSUKI: DIAM! DIAM!! DIAM!!!

* * *

  ** _PANIC TALK ACTION_**

**[+][+][+] KUROKAMI TSUKI [+][+][+]**

**_Shield remaining: 6_ **

**[+][+][+] Kakak pelakunya?! Kau pasti bercanda! [+][+](([+]))**

**_Shield Break!_ **

**_Shield remaining: 5_ **

**[+][+](([+])) Semua hanya asumsi kalian! Kalian tidak mempunyai bukti! [+][+][=/=]**

**_Shield Break!_ **

**_Shield remaining: 4_ **

**(([+]))[+][=/=] Kakak tidak bersalah! Akulah pelakunya! [+][+][=/=]**

**_Shield Break!_ **

**_Shield remaining: 3_ **

**_TEMPO UP!_ **

**[=/=][+][=/=] KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIKU?! (([+]))[+][=/=]**

**_Shield Break!_ **

**_Shield remaining: 2_ **

**_FEVER!_ **

**_NEGATIVE_ **

**[=/=](([+]))[=/=] AKULAH YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH NODOKA! [=/=][+][=/=]**

**_Shield Break!_ **

**_Shield remaining: 1_ **

**[=/=][=/=[=/=] AKU AKAN MEMBAKARMU DENGAN SIHIRKU! [=/=](([+]))[=/=]**

**_Shield Break!_ **

**_Shield remaining: 0_ **

.

**Kau tidak mempunyai bukti kalau kakak pelakunya!**

.

_Pakaian! Dengan! Bercak! Darah!_

.

RIKA: **Dengan ini, semua berakhir!**

* * *

RIKA: Aku baru ingat kalau ada sesuatu selain pisau bedah di mesin cuci tersebut.

TSUKI: A-Apa?!

ECTOR: Ah, yang kau maksud itu pakaian dengan bercak darah, bukan?

ECTOR: Akhirnya ada juga yang membicarakan hal aneh itu.

ATSUSHI: ...Kalau kau tahu dari awal, kenapa kau tidak bilang, brengsek?

ECTOR: Maafkan aku, Tuan Yamamoto. Tapi tidak ada yang bertanya padaku.

ECTOR: Selain itu membicarakan pakaian tersebut saat ini merupakan hal yang tepat, kan?

RIKA: ...

RIKA: ...Si pelaku pasti memasukkan pisau bedah ke dalam mesin cuci bersama pakaian yang penuh bercak darah tersebut untuk membersihkan noda darah yang menempel di pakaian maupun senjata yang ia gunakan.

RIKA: Mengapa pakaian itu penuh bercak darah? Itu karena pakaian tersebut dipakai si pelaku saat ia membunuh Nodoka. Darah yang keluar dari luka gadis malang itu pasti mengotori pakaian yang dikenakan si pelaku.

TSUKI: L-Lalu? I-Itu tidak membuktikan apapun!

RIKA: Aku belum selesai, Kurokami.

RIKA: Pakaian yang ada di mesin cuci tersebut adalah t-shirt putih dan celana panjang hitam. Pakaian yang diberikan Monokuma untuk murid laki-laki.

RIKA: Bukankah kemarin kakakmu memakai pakaian tersebut?

TSUKI: N-Nggh!

TSUKI: P-Pakaian itu tidak hanya dipakai oleh kakak! Y-Yang lain juga sama mencurigakannya!

RIKA: Memang. Nah, jika kakakmu memang bukan pelakunya, tidak masalah jika aku memintanya untuk menunjukkan pakaian yang diberikan Monokuma pada kami sekarang juga, kan?

TSUKI: ...!

TSUBASA: ...

KEIGO: ...Hei, bukankah pakaian yang diberikan Monokuma ada tiga pasang?

KEIGO: Jika Kurokami tidak mempunyai salah satu dari ketiga pasang pakaian tersebut, maka itu menunjukkan kalau pakaian di mesin cuci tersebut adalah miliknya...

MEGUMI: Jangan lupa kalau Monokuma memberikan pakaian yang sesuai dengan postur tubuh kita.

MEGUMI: Jadi, kita bisa saja membawa pakaian penuh darah itu kesini dan menyuruh Kurokami untuk memakainya.

TSUKI: A-Aaa...

ATSUSHI: ...Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah?

SAE: Hentikanlah, Tsuki. Semua... semua sudah berakhir...

TSUKI: ...

TSUKI: ...B-Berakhir...?

TSUKI: Tidak... tidak!

TSUKI: Aku tida—

TSUBASA: Sudah cukup, Tsuki.

TSUKI: E-Eh?

TSUBASA: Hinagaki benar. Semua sudah berakhir.

RIKA: ...

TSUKI: T-Tidak...

KEIGO: ...Apa itu berarti kau mengakui kesalahanmu?

TSUBASA: ...

TSUBASA: ...Ya.

TSUBASA: Orang yang membunuh Nodoka Tachibana adalah aku. Kurokami Tsubasa.

TSUKI: K-Kakak...! Tidak!

TSUKI: K-Kenapa... kenapa...

TSUKI: Kalau saja... kalau saja kau mengikuti saranku untuk membakar surat dari Nodoka, pisau bedah, dan pakaianmu itu...  mereka pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya...

TSUBASA: ...Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Tsuki. Tidakkah kau mengerti juga?

TSUBASA: Jika aku mengikuti saranmu itu, maka pelaku dari kasus ini mungkin tidak akan terjawab.

TSUBASA: Itu akan membuat nyawamu terancam, dan aku tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi.  Bukankah tujuanku membunuh Nodoka adalah untuk melindungimu darinya?

TSUKI: ...

KEIGO: J-Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa barang bukti yang penting ditemukan di tempat yang sangat gampang ditemukan oleh orang lain?

KEIGO: Kau sengaja melakukannya agar barang bukti itu dapat ditemukan?

TSUBASA: Tepat sekali. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika Tsuki sampai dieksekusi karena perbuatanku.

THETH: Ah, sekarang sudah jelas. Aku sempat penasaran tadi kenapa pelaku malah menaruh barang bukti di mesin cuci dan tempat sampah, bukannya di tempat pembakaran sampah atau tempat lain yang membuat barang tersebut tidak gampang ditemukan.

TSUKI: ...

RIKA: ...Kurokami...

TSUBASA: Hei, bukankah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri ‘pengadilan’ ini?

MEGUMI: Hm...  kalau begitu, mari kita susun ulang kasus ini, dari awal sampai akhir. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu ragu lagi menentukan pelakunya.

DENZEL: E-Eh? Untuk apa? Pelakunya sudah jelas Kurokami, kan?

MEGUMI: Hanya untuk memastikan saja. Ingat, nyawa kita taruhannya. Jadi lebih baik kita melakukan ini.

CHIYUKI: Terserah kau sajalah. A-Aku ingin semua ini berakhir cepat.

RIKA: F-Fukui benar! Ayo kita susun lagi kasus ini dari awal dan kita akhiri semua ini!

* * *

  ** _CLOSING ARGUMENT_**

ACT 1

Semua berawal dari Monokuma yang mengeluarkan sebuah ‘motif’ agar kita semua dapat terdorong untuk memulai _Mutual Killing Education_ , yaitu sebuah penyakit dari virus misterius yang ia buat. Saat pengumuman itu diberikan, sudah ada lima orang yang jatuh sakit. Yaitu: Yamamoto Atsushi, Vermilion Denzel, Ubusana Chiyuki, Ector, dan Uchiya Sayochi.

ACT 2

Nodoka Tachibana, yang selama ini menyimpan rasa takut dan paranoia akhirnya meledak. Karena paranoia itu, ia menjadi histeris dan berpikir bahwa salah satu dari kita akan berusaha untuk membunuhnya. Jadi ia berpikir untuk ‘melakukan sesuatu sebelum kita yang melakukannya’, dengan kata lain merencakan pembunuhan.

ACT 3

Pertama, ia memerlukan senjata untuk membunuh korbannya nanti. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang UKS untuk mengambil pisau bedah. Aku rasa karena di dapur saat itu masih ada orang atau ia berpikir pisau dapur terlalu gampang diketahui.

Sayangnya, saat ia keluar dari ruang UKS, ia berpapasan dengan Nanaho. Melihat Nodoka yang tampak panik, Nanaho memutuskan untuk menenangkan gadis itu, namun Nodoka berlari duluan meninggalkannya.

ACT 4

Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menjebak Ligea dengan cara menukar _nameplate_ kamar mereka berdua. Karena itu ia pergi ke gudang dan mengambil obeng dari kotak peralatan yang terletak disana. Karena terburu-buru, ia lupa untuk menutup dan merapikan kotak peralatan tersebut.

ACT 5

Setelah menukar _nameplate_ kamar mereka berdua, Nodoka memasuki kamar yang seharusnya ditempati Ligea. Sementara itu, Ligea menempati kamar Nodoka. Itu karena ia melihat _nameplate_ dengan namanya terpasang di depan pintu kamarnya.

ACT 6

Nodoka lalu menulis surat yang mengundang calon korbannya untuk bertemu dan berbicara empat mata dengannya. Si korban, yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan temannya, mempercayai surat tersebut dan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Nodoka setelah _Night Time_ agar tidak diketahui siapapun.

ACT 7

Korban sampai di kamar Nodoka, seperti yang Nodoka inginkan. Ia lalu menyerang si korban dengan pisau bedah saat korban lengah, dan mengakibatkan darah mengalir dari luka si korban. Korban tentu tidak tinggal diam, ia mencoba untuk melawan. Aksinya itu mengakibatkan kamar Ligea berantakan.

ACT 8

Sementara itu, kakak korban alias si pelaku pasti merasa khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya. Aku pikir ia menemukan surat yang ditulis Nodoka di kamar adiknya dan bergegas untuk mengecek keadaan adiknya itu.

ACT 9

Kamar Nodoka pasti tak terkunci. Inilah yang menyebabkan si pelaku dapat memasuki kamar Nodoka dan memergoki aksinya yang berusaha membunuh adiknya tersebut.

Amarah dan insting untuk melindungi saudaranya membuat si pelaku gelap mata. Ia merampas pisau bedah dari tangan Nodoka lalu mengiris leher gadis tersebut. Nodoka meninggal seketika karena ulahnya tersebut.

ACT 10

Si korban yang terkejut melihat perbuatan kakaknya merasa takut dan tidak ingin perbuatannya itu diketahui siapapun. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat pesan kematian palsu yang menunjukkan kalau si korbanlah pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka.

ACT 11

Tapi masih terdapat bukti-bukti lainnya. Si korban berusaha meyakinkan si pelaku untuk membakar barang-barang bukti tersebut, namun si pelaku menolak  ide itu dan memutuskan untuk menaruh barang-barang bukti di tempat yang memungkinkan barang tersebut ditemukan saat si korban tak melihat.

Pertama, ia membuang surat undangan dari Nodoka ke tempat sampah kamar.

ACT 12

Keesokan paginya, si pelaku hendak menaruh pakaian penuh darah yang ia kenakan saat membunuh Nodoka dan senjata yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh di mesin cuci. Ector yang saat itu berada di ruang _laundry_ untuk mencuci bajunya melihat si pelaku, Ubusana Chiyuki, dan Vermilion Denzel masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sayangnya, ia tak melihat si pelaku memasukkan barang bukti tersebut ke mesin cuci yang mana.

Mengapa si pelaku memasukkan barang bukti tersebut ke mesin cuci? Semua ia lakukan untuk melindungi si korban satu kali lagi.

ACT 13

Si pelaku lalu sengaja meninggalkan barang bukti dan pergi ke _Cafetaria_ untuk berkumpul bersama yang lain seperti biasa. Saat itulah, ia dan yang lain melihat Hinagaki yang tampak syok memasuki ruangan. Karena Hingakai tidak menjawab kenapa ia terlihat syok, Yamamoto yang merasa firasat buruk kemudian bergegas untuk memeriksa asrama, diikuti oleh aku, Theth, Ueno, dan si pelaku sendiri.

ACT 14

Pengumuman penemuan mayat lalu diumumkan oleh Monokuma saat Yamamoto menemukan mayat Nodoka yang tersandar di dinding. Mengapa pengumuman itu diberikan Monokuma padahal saat itu hanya Hinagaki dan Yamamoto yang menemukan mayat Nodoka? Itu karena si korban termasuk dari ketiga orang yang menemukan mayat Nodoka. Ia melihat Nodoka dibunuh oleh si pelaku, membuatnya menjadi ‘saksi mata’. Saat itu, si pelaku dan si korban berpura-pura terkejut melihat mayat Nodoka. Namun dalam hati mereka, si korban pasti berharap agar si pelaku tidak ketahuan sementara si pelaku justru berharap sebaliknya.

* * *

RIKA: Bagaimana, **Kurokami bersaudara**? Kasus ini merupakan hasil dari ulah kalian berdua, bukan?

* * *

TSUBASA: ...

TSUBASA: ...Selamat.

KISHI: ...Kenapa kau malah memberikan selamat?

KISHI: Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kan?

TSUBASA: ...

TSUBASA: Tentu saja aku tahu.

TSUBASA: Karena itu aku memberikan selamat. Karena adikku dan kalian semua masih dapat terus bertahan hidup.

RIKA: ...

TSUKI: K-Kakak...

TSUBASA: Monokuma, akhiri saja pengadilan ini sekarang.

MONOKUMA: Hm? Aaah, akhirnya!

MONOKUMA: Upupupu, lihatlah wajah-wajah kalian sekarang! Penuh keputus asaan dan kesedihan! Aaah, aku merasa sangat nikmat!

ATSUSHI: ....Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat akhiri, makhluk bodoh.

MONOKUMA: Ohohoho, kalau begitu kita mulai sesi yang kita tunggu sejak tadi!

MONOKUMA: Silahkan gunakan _keyboard_ yang ada di masing-masing podium kalian untuk mengetik nama pelaku dari kasus ini!

SAE: ...

SAE: H-Haruskah kita melakukan ini...?

SAE: Aku... aku tidak ingin—

MONOKUMA: Sayang sekali, kau harus melakukannya atau kau yang akan kueksekusi!

ALICE: Apa-apaan itu...

MEGUMI: ...

MEGUMI: Teman-teman, ayo kita lakukan ini. Jangan sampai kita menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah Kurokami lakukan untuk kita.

THETH: ‘Membunuh salah satu dari kita’ adalah apa yang ia lakukan, Fukui.

MEGUMI: Tetapi ia mau mengakui perbuatannya. Belum lagi ia sengaja ‘membuang’ barang bukti agar kita menemukannya. Semua ia lakukan agar kita dapat menentukan pelaku yang sebenarnya, kan?

MEGUMI: Jadi, ayo. Untuk Kurokami, dan juga untuk Nodoka.

RIKA: ...

RIKA: (Aku... aku sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini...)

RIKA: (...Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi pada kami semua?)

ATSUSHI: ...Sial...

MONOKUMA: Ugyahahahaha! Keputus asaan kalian benar-benar sangat nikmat! Aaah, kalian memang bisa diharapkan! Aku terharu sekali...

MONOKUMA: Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera menuju bagian selanjutnya! Siapakah yang akan kalian tentukan bersalah? Apakah kalian dapat menjawab dengan benar? Atau kalian salah?

MONOKUMA: Upupupu! Aku sangat bersemangat!

* * *

 .

.

.

.

.

**_MONOKUMA VOTE_ **

**_WHO IS FOUND GUILTY?_ **

.

.

.

**KUROKAMI TSUBASA : _GUILTY_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_CLASS TRIAL_ **

**_END_ **

**_ALL RISE!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke. Sori, soriiii banget kalo Trial chapter ini sangat mengecewakan dan terkesan memaksa. Yea, i know. I'm so sorry, i'm really sorry. I've tried, ok? And ngebuat kasus itu ga gampang orz gw ga akan mau ngebunuh ah ribet nanti orz  
> So... yea. Hayo, siapa yang nebak kalo pelakunya itu Tsuki? Lmao is this can be considered as plot twist /ga
> 
> Tbh, kalo Tsuki ga panik pas dituduh ngebuat fake dying message, she can get away with it. Sifat Tsuki ngebuat ge ngebayangin dia orang yang panikan, sih. Jadi emang sengaja ngebuat dia rada dodol di Trial ini. Im so sorry kalo OOC ya, ren orz
> 
> Oke, ga mau banyak ngebacot. Gw ngantuk bray. Sampai bertemu lagi di End of the First Trial.


	11. Chapter One: Remain Hopeful - Class Trial End

Mesin aneh yang berbentuk seperti mesin pachinko keluar dari lantai di tengah-tengah podium lingkaran, menampilkan wajah Tsubasa yang diiringi _confetti_ yang keluar entah dari mana bersama koin-koin emas (yang tampaknya) palsu. Suara tepukan tangan dan siulan, yang jelas bukan berasal dari kami, juga bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seolah kami telah memenangkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Aku melirik ke arah Tsuki, yang kini menunduk menahan air mata. Seluruh tubuhnya nampak gemetar, dan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka suara untuk menenangkan si penyihir. Semua masih terkejut apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Wahooo! Selamat! Kalian menjawab dengan benar!” Monokuma memecahkan keheningan sembari berputar girang di singgasananya. “Identitas si pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka Tachibana untuk melindungi sang adik adalah Kurokami Tsubasa!”

Theth berdecak. “Tentu saja benar. Ia juga sudah mengaku tadi.”

Kami semua memandang sang ilmuwan. Beberapa memandangnya tajam, sementara yang lain menatapnya iba. Tsubasa sendiri hanya terdiam. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

“Kenapa, Kurokami?” Denzel bertanya dengan hati-hati. “Kau seharusnya bisa menahannya di dinding, atau cukup dengan mengambil senjatanya lalu pergi dari kamar itu. Malah, kau dan Tsuki juga bisa meminta tolong dengan yang lain.” terdengar nada kecewa dari suaranya. Tsubasa menolak untuk menjawab. Mulutnya masih tertutup rapat.

“Upupupupu! Gyahahaha! Tentu saja tidak bisa karena dia pengidap _sister complex_ akut!” Monokuma menjawab pertanyaan Denzel sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengakibatkan perhatian kami beralih ke padanya.

Atsushi memandang si beruang dengan benci. “Tidak ada yang bertanya denganmu, brengsek. Jadi, diamlah.” balasnya dengan ketus.

“Eeeeh? Padahal aku baru saja akan menjelaskan rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Kurokami Tsubasa dan Kurokami Tsuki!” kata Monokuma sembari mengangkat bahu.

Pernyataan Monokuma membuat insting reporterku bangkit. Aku mengutuk rasa penasaranku yang tinggi muncul di saat seperti ini. “Rahasia?”

“Rahasia yang menyatakan kalau Kurokami Tsubasa adalah seorang pembunuh!” Monokuma berkata girang sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

“Apa maksudmu?” aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada penasaran di kalimatku. Maklum, aku kan seorang reporter. Jika seseorang sudah menyebut ‘rahasia’, maka aku bisa menjadi sangat penasaran.

Monokuma menggeleng pelan. “Ckckck, Sakaki, Sakaki. Maksudku ya itu. Kalian selama ini telah  berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin!”

“Tapi... membunuh Nodoka karena _self-defense_ tidak bisa dikatakan ‘berdarah dingin’, Monokuma.” balas Sae sama herannya sepertiku.

“Dan aku ragu itu bisa disebut ‘rahasia’ karena kita semua sudah tahu akan hal itu...” timpal Keigo sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

 “Oh, bukan. Bukan hanya Nodoka Tachibana yang ia bunuh.” balas Monokuma sembari melipat tangannya dengan tak sabar. “Kurokami Tsubasa telah membunuh banyak orang sebelum ini, kau tahu.”

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Monokuma membuat beberapa dari kami bergumam heran. Namun, belum sempat aku menanyakan beruang itu lebih lanjut, Tsuki yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tangis akhirnya berbicara dengan lantang.

“Dia bohong! K-Kakak... ia... ia tidak membunuh siapapun!”                      

Theth mendengus. “Oh, ya. Mendengar hal itu dari orang yang berusaha menutupi perbuatan kakaknya yang telah membunuh Nodoka Tachibana sangat bisa dipercaya.”

Tsuki kembali terdiam dan menunduk, mengakibatkan perhatian seluruh murid kini kembali tertuju pada sang gadis penyihir yang gemetar. Jujur, aku agak kecewa dengan perbuatannya yang berusaha menutupi fakta padahal Tsubasa (tampak) ingin menyerahkan diri. Tetapi sepertinya aku dapat mengerti jika aku berada di posisinya sekarang.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Monokuma kembali bersuara. Ugh, kenapa ia tidak menutup mulutnya saja, sih. “Aku tidak berbohong! Kurokami Tsubasa memang telah membunuh banyak orang selama ini!”

“Aku rasa Monokuma hanya mempermainkan kita agar kita bertengkar lagi.” ujar Kishi tenang, namun pandangannya tertuju pada Tsubasa yang diam tak bersuara.

Megumi mengangguk pelan. “Ueno benar. Karena  pengadilannya sudah selesai, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku sudah lapar.”

Semua murid (kecuali Tsuki dan Tsubasa) sontak mengangguk setuju mendengar kalimat Megumi dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan masing-masing podium, namun Monokuma kembali angkat suara.

“Jika kalian pergi maka kalian semua akan aku eksekusi!” ancam si beruang dengan jengkel sembari menunjukkan kuku tangan kanannya yang tajam.

Aku dan yang lain saling pandang sebelum kembali berdiri di podium kami, dengan terpaksa. Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Atsushi tadi pagi, sepertinya bahaya jika kami menghiraukan ancamannya. Aku menghela napas panjang, merasa sangat lelah dengan peristiwa beruntun yang aku hadapi hari ini.

“Apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu insiden menghilangnya Yui Matsuzawa?” tanya Monokuma sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku menyadari Tsuki kini mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar nama orang tersebut.

Ah, aku tahu dia karena sempat meliputnya. Yui Matsuzawa adalah seorang gadis cilik yang mengaku sebagai reinkarnasi ‘penyihir jepang’ terkenal, Madoka Kinomoto. Madoka sendiri adalah wanita yang dipercaya mempunyai kekuatan sihir besar yang disebut-sebut sebagai ‘kaki tangan’ Ieyasu Tokugawa dulu, walau berita ini dianggap sebagai _hoax_ sensasi biasa. Keluarga Matsuzawa disebut sebagai rival Keluarga Togami dan Yui tampak selalu dikawal oleh _bodyguard_. Ia menghilang sekitar dua tahun lalu setelah menghadiri _interview_ bersama reporter lain, dan semua _bodyguard_ nya ditemukan tak bernyawa di jalan dengan luka tusukan di perut. Keluarga Matsuzawa telah mencoba banyak cara dan mengucurkan uang yang tidak sedikit demi putrinya itu namun hasilnya nihil, Yui Matsuzawa sampai saat ini belum pernah ditemukan.

Selain status Yui yang merupakan seorang penyihir seperti Tsuki, aku tidak melihat ada hubungan diantara mereka berdua.

“Maksudmu, orang yang mengaku sebagai penyihir itu?” Theth balik bertanya pada si beruang dengan wajah jengkel. “Apa hubungannya kasus itu dengan Kurokami?”

Monokuma berdiri di singgasananya sembari berkacak pinggang. “Bukankah sudah jelas? Peristiwa menghilangnya gadis itu disebabkan oleh Kurokami Tsubasa! Yah, lebih tepatnya ‘membunuh’, sih.”

“Tidak lucu, Monokuma.” Alice berkata dengan kesal sembari menatap tajam Monokuma.

Aku bergumam setuju. “Sudahlah, Monokuma! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.”

“Kalian bisa bertanya pada Tsubasa kalau tidak percaya.” Monokuma membalas dengan tenang. Ia kini berbaring di singgasananya yang tampak empuk.

Ector yang sedari tadi diam mengawasi kini menatap Tsubasa tajam. “Kurokami, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Monokuma?”

“T-Tidak benar! Itu bukan perbuatan kakak!” Tsuki kembali berteriak namun tidak ada yang memberikan perhatian mereka pada si penyihir. Semua menatap Tsubasa dengan rasa ingin tahu yang bergejolak di hati, termasuk aku.

Cukup lama Tsubasa terdiam sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan, menimbulkan reaksi kaget dan tak percaya timbul dari kami semua.

“K-Kau bercanda, Kurokami?”

“Jadi selama ini kita berada di satu ruangan dengan pembunuh asli...”

“K-Kyaaa! A-Aku takut!”

Megumi menatap sang ilmuwan datar. “Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?”

“...Karena ia telah menyakiti Tsuki.” jawab Tsubasa singkat sembari menoleh ke samping, menolak untuk membalas pandangan yang diberikan murid-murid lainnya atau Tsuki. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lolos setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Tsuki.”

“Dan apa yang ia perbuat sampai-sampai kau membunuh gadis itu?” Atsushi bertanya sinis, dengan memberikan pandangan tajam spesial yang ia biasa berikan pada Monokuma.

“...Yui... ia... ia dulu selalu bertindak kejam padaku.” Tsuki menjawab sebelum Tsubasa sempat membuka mulutnya. “A-Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia membenciku... tapi ia selalu memberikan _death threat_ terhadapku, menghinaku, dan terkadang ia malah memberikanku paket berisi binatang mati...”

“Ia iri dengan Tsuki.” tambah Tsubasa dengan jengkel. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. “Popularitas Tsuki lebih tinggi dan luas dibanding gadis busuk sepertinya.”

Kishi melipat tangannya. “Jadi karena itu kau membunuhnya?” tanyanya dengan tenang, walau jawaban yang diberikan Tsubasa sudah jelas.

“Aku hanya membalas orang yang menyakiti keluargaku.” jawab Tsubasa singkat, masih menolak untuk menatap kami ataupun Tsuki. “Karena itu aku juga membunuh Nodoka Tachibana.” lanjutnya sembari melipat tangannya.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat itu?” tanya Megumi yang memasang pose berpikir kepada Tsuki dan Tsubasa.

Tsuki merengut, lalu menghela napas panjang. “ Sakaki sudah menjelaskannya dengan baik tadi.”

Megumi menatap tajam si penyihir dari balik kacamata berbingkai kotak yang ia kenakan. “Aku ingin mendengar kejadiannya dari saksi mata.”

Lagi-lagi ia menggunakan pandangan itu. Ugh, melihatnya saja membuatku agak merinding. Lagipula kenapa ia sangat memaksa, sih? Menurutku itu agak tidak sopan.

Tsuki dan Tsubasa saling pandang sebentar sebelum si ilmuwan mengangguk pelan, menginstruksikan Tsuki untuk menuruti apa kata si murid beruntung. Hebat juga pandangan tajam Megumi.

Tsuki menarik napas, sebelum memandang Megumi lekat-lekat. “Setelah Ligea pergi dari kamar Nodoka, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi gadis itu sebentar. Aku tahu kakak melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa diam memikirkan keadaan Nodoka yang memprihatinkan. Aku tidak ingin siapapun kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mewujudkan keinginan Monokuma!”

* * *

_[Flashback]_

TSUKI: Anu... Nodoka?

NODOKA: Apa yang kau inginkan? Membunuhku?

TSUKI: Tolong jangan seperti itu... a-aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu.

NODOKA: Alice mengatakan hal yang sama tadi dan aku menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarku. Lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang sama, Kurokami.

TSUKI: Nodoka, tolonglah. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin melukaimu. Semua khawatir denganmu. Ubusana juga pasti akan khawatir dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini.

NODOKA: ...

TSUKI: B-Bukankah kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ueno? Jadi, ayo kita ke _Cafetaria_ sekarang...

NODOKA: ..

TSUKI: Nodoka, kami semua temanmu. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal aneh dan berbahaya padamu. Percayalah!

NODOKA: ..

TSUKI: ...

NODOKA: ...

TSUKI: ...Jika kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin berkumpul dengan yang lain, tak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menganggap kami semua musuhmu, oke?

TSUKI: ...Sampai bertemu nanti.

NODOKA: ...

NODOKA: ...Apakah kau...

TSUKI: Hm?

NODOKA: Apakah kau pernah berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang disukai dan diidolakan oleh semua orang, namun gagal?

TSUKI: ...

* * *

“Nodoka lalu mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya padaku. Tentang kedua orang tuanya yang bersikap dingin padanya, tentang bagaimana ia dikenal sebagai ‘babi membosankan’ di kelasnya, dan tentang penampilannya yang membuat siapapun tidak mau berteman dengannya...” Tsuki melirik ke arah pigura foto Nodoka dan menghela napas.

“Hmp. Tak heran ia menjadi semakin paranoid sekarang.” ucap Theth ketus. Aku melotot ke arah si lelaki ESP yang tampak cuek.

“Lalu bagaimana?” tanya Sae yang mulai terhanyut oleh cerita Tsuki.

“Ia bilang, setelah ia membentuk persona baru yang ia sebut ‘si gadis ceria, Nodoka Tachibana’ dan ‘merubah wajah’nya, semua orang mulai menerimanya.” lanjut Tsuki sedih. Mendengar ceritanya, aku juga jadi ikut sedih dan ingin memberikan pelukan hangat pada Nodoka.

Tsuki melirik Tsubasa sebentar, lalu menarik napas dan kembali berbicara. “Ia mengeluh kalau orang-orang menyukai persona barunya itu, bukan dirinya yang asli. Maka dari itu ia yakin tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya lagi setelah melihat sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Aku tentu saja menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya kalau kita tetap akan menjadi sahabatnya—“

Atsushi mendengus. “Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu.” perkataannya ini direspon anggukan setuju dari Theth.

Alice memutar bola matanya. “Oh, ayolah. Jangan merusak suasana.” balasnya sambil melipat tangannya.

“Hei, aku h—“ baru saja Atsushi ingin membalas perkataan Alice, Keigo sukses mengunci mulut si _inventor_ dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan ‘jangan-membuat-keributan’.

“Atsu...”

“...Cih.”

Chiyuki mendengus. “Nodoka juga tidak butuh kalian berdua.” ujarnya sinis. Atsushi tampak berusaha untuk bersikap cuek sementara Theth hanya memutar bola matanya.

“Lanjutkan, Kurokami!” tuntut Denzel menggebu-gebu, tampak kesal karena cerita Tsuki terpotong. Aku yang penasaran mengangguk setuju.

Tsuki terdiam sebentar. “...Setelah itu ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku untuk mendengarkan keluh kesalnya dan menyuruhku pergi. Aku menurut dan pergi, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasku seperti biasa. Kemudian, sebelum makan malam, Nodoka menghsmpiriku dan memberikanku surat yang menjadi barang bukti tadi.” ada nada kekesalan yang samar di akhir kalimatnya. Aku paham kenapa ia kesal, Nodoka kan berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

“Lalu kau memenuhi permintaan Nodoka dengan pergi ke kamarnya, bukan?” ujar Kishi yang mengernyit memandang Tsuki.

“Aku tidak tahu ia berniat untuk membunuhku.” kata Tsuki sambil balik memandang Kishi tajam. “Saat aku sampai disana, ia mengajakku duduk di kasur dan tiba-tiba saja aku diserang. Aku berusaha pergi namun ia mengenggam kakiku sehingga aku jatuh. Dan saat itu...” Tsuki tidak melanjutkan kaliamtnya, tetapi aku dapat menebak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

“Aku yang pergi membuntuti Tsuki karena khawatir masuk ke kamar dan melihat Nodoka berusaha menancapkan pisau bedah ke dada Tsuki.” lanjut Tsubasa dengan tenang, mengakibatkan Chiyuki berdecak mendengarnya.

“K-Kemudian kau... m-membunuh... Nodoka...” Sayochi yang diam karena takut akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia memandang Tsubasa dengan hati-hati seolah sang ilmuwan akan menerjang dan menyerangnya.

Tsubasa mengangguk singkat. “Aku menarik tubuh Nodoka dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Kemudian, aku merebut pisau bedah dari tangannya dan mengiris leher gadis itu. Apa cukup, Fukui?” jelasnya memandang Megumi yang cuek dengan tajam. Tsuki kembali menunduk setelah kakaknya selesai bercerita.

Chiyuki mendengus. “Itu tidak membuat perlakuanmu _justified_. Kau bisa saja lari ataupun memberitahu kami. Kau tetap bersalah.” ujar si desainer ketus, tak peduli dengan pandangan tajam yang diberikan Tsuki, yang tampak ingin membuka suara namun hanya terdiam.

“...Aku tahu.” balas Tsubasa pelan. Aku memandang sang ilmuwan dengan iba. Aku tahu kalau perlakuannya itu salah, tetapi ia melakukannya demi melindungi adiknya. Aku tak bisa asal men _judge_ kalau perlakuannya itu tidak bisa dimaafkan.

“Oh, dan itu bukanlah kasus pertama Kurokami Tsubasa!” Monokuma kembali berbicara, membuatku semakin jengkel terhadap makhluk ini. “Sebelumnya, Kurokami telah membunuh banyak orang seperti _stalker_ yang mengidolakan Tsuki,  teman sekelas Tsuki yang mem _bully_ gadis itu, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri! Semua ia lakukan demi adiknya tersayang! Dasar pengidap _sister complex_!”

Pernyataan yang diberikan Monokuma lagi-lagi membuat kami bergumam kaget. Tsubasa yang mendengar hal ini hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban sementara Tsuki hanya menunduk, berusaha menahan tangis.

Atsushi mengusap kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan kesal. “Jadi selama ini kita berada di satu tempat dengan seorang psikopat. Hebat. Sangat hebat.”

“I-Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh Nodoka dibanding meminta bantuan kita...” ujar Nanaho menggigit ibu jari kanannya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya.

“Hmp. Ternyata memang ia berbahaya.” kali ini Theth yang angkat bicara.

Ector memasang pose berpikir. “Hebat sekali anda bisa ‘lolos’ dari semua kasus itu, Tuan Kurokami.”

Aku hanya diam. Di dalam hati, aku tidak mau men _judge_ Tsubasa begitu saja. Ia melakukan hal-hal tersebut sebagai ‘pembalasan’ karena telah menyiksa Tsuki, bukan? Jadi aku rasa alasannya dapat dibilang masuk akal, dibanding alasan-alasan psikopat lain yang membunuh hanya karena bosan atau hanya merasa **ingin**. Tetapi di sisi lain, seperti yang Chiyuki bilang, alasan itu tidak men _justified_ perbuatannya itu. Ia tetap bersalah karena telah mengambil nyawa orang-orang itu, bahkan yang tidak **sepenuhnya** bersalah seperti _bodyguard_ Yui.

Tsubasa menghela napas panjang. “Aku tahu. Aku tahu perbuatanku itu salah. Aku tahu aku telah berkhianat pada kalian dengan membunuh salah satu dari kita. Aku melakukan apa yang aku lakukan, yaitu melindungi keluargaku. Tolong maafkan aku.” balas si ilmuwan sambil membungkuk.

“Walau caranya terlalu ekstrim.” bisik Denzel disebelahku, membuatku otomatis memberikan pandangan tajam pada si _martial artist_.

Chiyuki menunduk, menolak untuk memandang Tsubasa ataupun yang lain. Tsuki kini memandang kakaknya sembari gemetar menahan isak tangis. Sayochi dan Nanaho tampak gemetar ketakutan. Keigo, Sae, dan Alice memandang si ilmuwan dengan iba. Tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kishi, Atsushi, dan Ector melunak. Megumi memasang pose berpikir, entah ia berpikir apa. Denzel hanya menunduk sembari menghela napas. Theth tampak melamun memandang dinding sembari melipat tangannya.

Sementara aku menatap tajam dalang dibalik semua ini. Makhluk yang memulai semua ini dengan mengeluarkan sebuah motif sehingga menimbulkan rasa takut di dalam diri kami semua dan saling membunuh.

“Ini bukan salahmu, Kurokami.” kataku menenangkan Tsubasa. “Semua ini... adalah salahnya. Ialah yang telah memulai semua ini!” lanjutku sembari menunjuk Monokuma dengan jengkel.

Monokuma, yang tampak tertidur entah sejak kapan kini terbangun ketika menyadari amarahku. “Eeeeh? Aku?”

Aku mengangguk pelan. “Ya, kau. Kau yang memberikan motif itu pada kami, membuat Nodoka menjadi takut dan merencakan pembunuhan yang berujung pada kematiannya. Semua ini salahmu!” kataku lantang. Monokuma merespon dengan hanya bersiul-siul, membuatku ingin menyuruh Atsushi untuk meninju beruang itu sekali lagi.

“Yah, percuma kalian menyalahkanku.” balas Monokuma santai. “Toh, yang akan dieksekusi adalah si pelaku yang membunuh Nodoka! Jadi, ayo kita mulaaaaiiii!” lanjutnya girang sembari berputar-putar di singgasananya.

Tsuki yang mendengar hal ini memandang si beruang dengan putus asa. “T-Tunggu dulu! Tunggu sebentar!”

“Memohon seperti itu tidak mempan, Kurokami! Kau tahu, keputus asaanmu itu terlihat sangat cantik dan nikmat! Aaah... sangat menakjubkan!” ujar Monokuma tak acuh sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

“JANGAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! TOLONGLAH, SIAPAPUN!” Tsuki mulai berteriak histeris dan memandang kami dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Aku dan yang lain menolak untuk memandangnya, karena apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Tidak ada. Ini benar-benar situasi terburuk dalam hidupku. Sebagai reporter aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, tetapi aku benar-benar sangat membenci situasi ini. Situasi yang membuat kami semua tenggelam dalam _despair_.

“Tsuki, dengarkan aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja.” Tsubasa berusaha menenangkan adiknya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

...Panggil aku cengeng atau apa aku tidak peduli, tetapi menyaksikan ataupun mendengar hal ini sangat membuatku ingin menangis.

“TIDAK! JANGAN! JANGAN!”

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, Tsuki. Percayalah padaku. Kau akan keluar dari tempat ini bersama yang lain.”

“Mari kita mulai eksekusinya! Upupupu!”

“TIDAAAAAK!!! TIDAAAAAAK!!!! MONOKUMA, AKU MOHON!”

“Tsuki, tenanglah. Jangan lupakan aku dan aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sisimu. Aku akan terus melindungimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja.”

“Aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman spesial untuk _Super Highschool Level Scientist_ , Kurokami Tsubasa!”

“AKU MOHON! AKU MOHON JANGAN!”

“Ayo kita mulai pertunjukannya~!”

“Teman-teman, ini adalah permintaan terakhirku.”

“Waktunya... eksekusi~!”

“Aku mohon... tolong jaga Tsuki dan jangan sampai kesalahanku dan Nodoka ini terulang.”

“TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!”

...

...Menghiraukan jeritan histeris nan pilu yang dikeluarkan _Super Highschool Level Magician_ Kurokami Tsuki, Monokuma mengangkat palu yang ia ambil dari belakang punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**_GAME OVER_ **

**_KUROKAMI TSUBASA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY._ **

**_IT’S TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

Kurokami Tsubasa berdiri mematung di podiumnya, menunggu ‘eksekusi spesial’ yang telah disiapkan oleh Monokuma. Tiba-tiba saja, dari pintu yang terletak tak jauh di belakang singgasana Monokuma, keluar sebuah tali yang mencengkram leher Tsubasa dan menyeretnya ke dalam pintu tersebut! Sang adik yang histeris berusaha berlari mengejar kakaknya namun pintu tersebut segera tertutup. Tsuki menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut namun tetap saja pintu itu tidak terbuka.

Rika dan beberapa murid lain beranjak untuk membantu gadis tersebut. Namun baru saja mereka meninggalkan podiumnya, sebuah TV muncul dari lantai di tengah-tengah podium lingkaran. Kemunculan TV misterius itu menarik perhatian Rika dan murid-murid lain padanya, bahkan Tsuki. Monokuma lalu mengeluarkan sebuah remote dan menyalan TV tersebut.

...Menampilkan Monokuma yang memakai google dan jubah laboratorium putih. Di depannya, terdapat berbagai macam botol kimia yang diletakkan di atas meja abu-abu. Ruangan tempat Monokuma itu terlihat seperti laboratorium, karena di dindingnya terdapat lemari berisi botol-botol aneh.

Kemudian monitor menampilkan empat erlenmeyer yang terletak tak jauh dari Monokuma. Di setiap erlenmeyer-erlenmeyer tersebut terdapat berbagai macam binatang kecil seperti belalang, capung, dan kumbang. Tetapi di _erlenmeyer_ terakhir, terdapat Tsubasa yang duduk terdiam. Ia memasang ekspresi datar, walau keringat mulai mengalir dari wajahnya.

* * *

.

**_CHEMISTRY EXPERIMENT_ **

**_Super Highschool Level Scientist_ **

**_Kurokami Tsubasa’s Execution: Executed_ **

.

* * *

Monokuma mengambil botol kecil dengan lambang tengkorak dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas beker, lalu mengambil dua botol lainnya yang terletak tak jauh di sampingnya. Kemudian, ia menuang isi kedua botol tersebut ke dalam gelas beker tadi. Perbuatannya itu mengakibatkan asap kecil keluar keluar dari gelas beker tersebut, membuat Monokuma tampak panik sesaat. Setelah yakin ramuan buatannya itu tidak meledak, Monokuma kembali mencampurkan isi botol-botol lain ke dalamnya. Sentuhan terakhirnya adalah mencampurkan tetesan cairan berwarna ungu gelap menggunakan botol tetes, dan membuat ramuan yang berada di gelas beker sekarang berwarna hijau gelap.

Monokuma mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya dengan saputangan. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai! Sekarang, saatnya percobaan! Ia lalu mengambil salah satu erlenmeyer berisi capung dan menuang sedikit isi ramuan dari gelas beker ke dalamnya, mengakibatkan capung tersebut meronta-ronta, tampak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya menjadi debu. Monokuma menggeleng pelan dan berpindah ke subjek selanjutnya, erlenmeyer berisi belalang. Monokuma melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan mengakibatkan belalang tersebut meledak! Monokuma sangat terkejut dan berpindah ke subjek selanjutnya dengan cepat.

Monitor kini menampilkan Tsubasa, yang melirik ke arah erlenmeyer berisi kumbang di sebelahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi wajah Tsubasa menjadi pucat dan napasnya mulai memburu. Keringat dingin juga mulai mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya, menarik napas panjang dan berusana mengontrol diri. Lalu, ia membuka matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya kini menjadi datar seperti biasa. Ia nampak tidak takut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sebentar lagi.

Cairan hijau mulai mengisi erlenmeyer tempatnya berada. Perlahan, ia mulai tenggelam dalam cairan tersebut sampai dirinya tak terlihat. Tak lama kemudian, kacamata berbingkai hitam kepunyaan Tsubasa naik ke permukaan. Monokuma bertepuk tangan, merasa bangga dengan apa yang ia capai. Setelah itu monitor menampilkan layar statik, menandakan eksekusi tersebut setelah usai.

_Super Highschool Level Scientist_ , Kurokami Tsubasa, telah tewas.

* * *

...

...Sudah... berakhir?

Kurokami Tsubasa, pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan Nodoka Tachibana, benar-benar telah meninggalkan kami semua?

Aku... aku masih berharap kalau Tsubasa tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu, terlihat baik-baik saja dan memeluk Tsuki. Kemdian ia akan tertawa bersama Monokuma dan Nodoka yang muncul dari dalam lift, lalu mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya bagian dari pertunjukan untuk mengerjai kami.

Namun itu semua tak lebih dari imajinasi belaka.

Kurokami Tsuki sekarang menangis histeris. Sae berinisiatif untuk menenangkan si penyihir dengan mengusap punggungnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Aku tidak menyalahkan Tsuki karena bereaksi seperti itu. Bayangkan, saudaramu meninggal dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan dan kau menyaksikan hal tersebut. Hal itu pasti akan meninggalkan luka dan trauma mendalam baginya. Akupun pasti akan mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama.

“A-Astaga...” aku mendengar suara Nanaho yang gemetar. Si mangaka tampak terguncang, dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya dan keringat yang mengalir dari wajahnya.

“K-Kurokami... kurokami sudah...” Alice tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan memeluk bonekanya semakin erat.

Theth mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. “Aku yakin dia sudah mati. Sial...” ujarnya frustasi.

Aku menoleh ke arah sang ESP. “T-Tapi... s-siapa tahu ia hanya tenggelam dan kita bisa—!”

Belum sempat aku selesai berbicara, sang dokter berkata dengan sedih. Ia menoleh ke samping, menolak untuk memandangku. “Tidak mungkin, Sakaki. Cairan itu... bukan cairan air biasa... walau aku sangat berharap apa yang kau katakan itu benar.”

“Cairan yang menenggelamkan Tsubasa nampak seperti asam klorida... dan senyawa tersebut sangat berbahaya bagi manusia.” timpal Sae muram sembari mengusap punggung Tsuki. “Apalagi senyawa itu sangat banyak tadi. Tidak salah lagi Tsubasa pasti... meleleh...”

Tangisan Tsuki semakin kencang mendengar penjelasan Sae. Chiyuki yang tadi marah dan kesal karena perbuatan Kurokami bersaudara yang membunuh sahabat baiknya kini menatap sang penyihir dengan iba, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan.

Yamamoto menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. “Kau pasti bercanda...” bisiknya.

“Eksekusi yang sangat brutal.” komentar Ector singkat. “Pas sekali dengan talenta yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Kurokami.”

Kishi yang berada disebelahnya memicingkan kedua matanya pada sang _marksman_. “Kau tidak perlu berkomentar seperti itu di situasi seperti ini.” nada yang dikeluarkan si _swordsman_ tampak tenang, namun aku merasakan ancaman di kalimatnya.

Ector hanya terdiam. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Denzel, yang sibuk membisikkan kata-kata kepada Sayochi yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dan gemetar hebat, tampak sangat ketakutan. Aku rasa sang _martial artist_ membisikkan kata-kata penenang, karena si pemain catur tampak mengangguk singkat sesekali.

Monokuma yang berdiri di belakang Sayochi tampak puas dan bahagia. “Uwaaah! Bagaimana? Eksekusinya hebat, kan? Upupupu!”

Tidak ada yang merespon ucapan Monokuma karena semua masih terguncang atas kematian Tsubasa yang mengenaskan. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan hanyalah suara tangisan Tsuki yang semakin lama semakin pelan. Ini merupakan hal yang berat bagi Tsuki, jadi aku rasa ia mulai kelelahan. Aku hanya berharap ia akan kembali menjadi seperti biasa esok harinya, walaupun sepertinya mustahil.

Megumi menatap Monokuma lekat-lekat. “Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi sekarang.” katanya datar. Ia tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh eksekusi Tsubasa.

Monokuma mengibaskan tangan kanannya. “Iya, iya. Sudah selesai. Sana pergi.” jawabnya malas.

Mendengar jawaban Monokuma, tanpa bicara apapun Megumi langsung melangkah pergi menuju lift. Langkahnya itu kemudian diikuti Theth, Atsushi dan Keigo, Kishi, Chiyuki, Ector, Sayochi dan Denzel, Alice, Nanaho, lalu aku. Sae dan Tsuki mengikuti dari belakang dengan lamban karena keadaan Tsuki yang masih belum ‘stabil’.

Saat kami masuk ke dalam liftpun tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya ada isak tangis Tsuki terdengar, dan tidak ada yang mampu ‘menghidupkan susana’. Bahkan Keigo. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung cukup lama karena si arang yang aku tak suka kembali menggumamkan perkataan yang... mengundang kontra.

“Aku harap kalian dapat mengambil pelajaran dari kasus ini.”

Atsushi disebelahnya menatap sang ESP tajam. “Apa maksudmu?”

Theth memutar bola matanya. “Maksudku, jangan mempercayai siapapun disini. Lihat Kurokami, iya memutuskan untuk mempercayai Nodoka dan akhirnya? Kakaknya itu meninggalkannya.” ujarnya cuek.

“Jangan memperburuk suasana, Theth.” balas Chiyuki tajam. Si desainer tampak lelah dan mendengar ucapan Theth epertinya akan membuatnya semakin gila.

“Heh. Kau juga sama saja, Ubusana. Aku kira kau lebih pintar.” balas si lelaki hitam dengan suara lantang. “Kau memutuskan untuk mempercayai Nodoka, dan jika ia berhasil membunuh Tsuki maka ia rela mengorbankanmu agar dapat keluar dari sini.”

Perkataan yang dilontarkan Theth menyulut emosi sang desainer. Gadis tersebut membuka mulutnya, siap membalas tak kalah pedas nan lantang namun lelaki besar yang berdisi disampingnya menegur keduanya.

“Tuan Theth, Nona Ubusana, aku sarankan kalian semua diam sebelum aku biarkan Tuan Denzel dan Tuan Yamamoto mengurus kalian berdua.” ancamnya dengan nada agak tinggi sambil mengusap keningnya dengan lelah.

Keduanya langsung terdiam mendengar ancaman Ector. Aku dalam hati berterima kasih pada si _marksman_ karena sukses membungkam mereka berdua sebelum _World War III_ terjadi. Semua sudah lelah karena ‘Kelas Pengadilan’ hari ini dan pertengkaran malah menambah risih.

Saat lift akhirnya sampai di lantai atas, kami semua langsung melangkah keluar menuju bagian asrama. Kami semua bersepakat dalam diam untuk tidak mengungkit kejadian hari ini dan langsung beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Yah, tidak semua, sih. Megumi memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam karena ia kelaparan, sementara Theth ingin relaksasi di pemandian sebelum tidur.

Alice memutuskan untuk menumpang di kamar Nanaho untuk malam ini. Ia masih tidak berani tidur di kamarnya ataupun kamar Nodoka. Nanaho tidak menolak, ia malah senang mendengar Alice akan tidur bersamanya.

Saat aku masuk ke kamarku, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk. Aku memandang langit-langit, beruha mencerna peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk dalam hidupku, bahkan lebih buruk daripada harus menjelajahi rumah sakit jiwa yang sudah ditelantarkan ratusan tahun lalu. Aku menghela napas panjang, berharap semoga ini semua hanya mimpi buruk semata. Walau aku tahu apa yang kuharapkan itu sangat konyol.

...

Pandanganku semakin lama semakin buram, dan mataku mulai terpejam. Sembari terus berharap, aku mulai terjatuh ke dalam mimpi.

* * *

“Hei. Apa kalian bisa mendengar atau melihatku?”

“...Jika ya, aku... aku minta maaf. Semua ini terjadi karena kelalaianku.”

“Hari ini dua murid, ah tidak, kedua teman kita telah pergi meninggalkan kita semua.”

“...Apa kejadian _Jabberwock Island_ akan terulang kembali?”

 “...Tidak... aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku yang lain merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka.”

“...”

“...Wataru, jika aku tidak kembali, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyayangimu.”

“Maafkan aku, Wataru. Tetapi... tetapi aku akan melindungi dan menjaga teman-temanku.”

“...Walau nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya...”

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

**_REMAIN HOPEFUL_ **

**_E N D_ **

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_STUDENTS COUNT: 14_ **

**Rika Sakaki**

**Megumi Fukui**

**Keigo Sawamura**

**Alice Ligea**

**Theth**

**Chiyuki Ubusana**

**Atsushi Yamamoto**

**Tsuki Kurokami**

**Denzel Vermilion**

**Sayochi Uchiya**

**Kishi Ueno**

~~Nodoka Tachibana~~

**Ector**

**Nanaho Nakagawa**

~~Tsubasa Kurokami~~

**Sae Hinagaki**

* * *

.

.

.

_Chapter 02 – Daily Despair Channel_

_Is now unlocked._

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya chapter 1 end juga... ok, ada yang terkejut ga korban kasus ini Tsubasa dan Nodoka? Lol.  
> Also, ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngomong di akhir chapter? Yang jelas dia murid kelas 81 /yha/
> 
> Oke, leave a comment or kudos if you like it. What do you think of keseluruhan chapter 1 ini?
> 
> Btw, Free Time Events vote kembali dibuka! Vote chara mana yang mau anda ship dengan Rika di comment fb atau disini terserah /ngek/ jangan ngevote chara sendiri ya hehehehe


End file.
